Somebody I shouldn't have to know
by Magdaline
Summary: Il pensait être préparé à tout. Il ne pensait pas devoir affronter ça. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Somebody I shouldn't have to know

**Résumé :** Il pensait être préparé à tout. Il ne pensait pas devoir affronter ça !

**Rating :** M pour le contexte, les circonstances, les scènes décrites pouvant être violentes et heurtantes pour les lecteurs les plus jeunes.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte les personnages soit à l'histoire soit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle soit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'attaque aujourd'hui à un sujet très délicat. J'en suis parfaitement consciente et j'avoue avoir un peu peur également. Il arrive parfois, et quelqu'un des auteurs peuvent en témoigner, que des personnages ou des époques vous accrochent tellement qu'elles ne veulent pas sortir de votre tête. J'ai la fâcheuse manie de voir et revoir les films qui me bouleversent aux larmes. Alors que je sais que je vais finir en larmes et avec beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre, je regarde quand même. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale (WWII) n'est pas ma période de prédilection, bien au contraire. Je préfère les périodes antérieures. Cela dit, je reste très sensible au sort des « indésirables » du régime nazi.

Voilà, le mot est lâché. Je ne fais pas cette fic dans le but de faire l'apologie d'un régime ou de l'autre. Je ne suis, bien sûr, pas favorable aux idéaux nazis. Je respecte la vie et les idées de chacun. Ne voyez pas en cet écrit un procès fait aux idéaux de l'époque mais je me sers de ce qui me bouleverse le plus pour mettre en scène des personnages. J'espère le faire avec tact, sans jugement et si, à un moment ou un autre, vous pensez que je vais trop loin dans mes idées et qu'elles en viennent à vous gêner, dites le moi et je m'efforcerai de modifier mon écrit.

Pour vous expliquer quelles images me viennent en tête quand je pense aux camps de concentration : Lors de mes années de collège, au moment où l'on vous apprend les circonstances et les aboutissants de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mon professeur nous a montré des images filmées par les militaires américains lors de la libération du camp d'Auschwitz. Je n'étais absolument pas prête à ça. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. C'est un traumatisme qui m'est resté et je ne peux plus penser à cette période sans retrouver ses images qui reviennent.

Voilà, je cesse mon blablatage et je vous laisse lire le début qui pour le moment n'a rien de bien méchant.

Enjoy

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Chapitre 1**

Il était né dans un monde de violence et n'avait connu que cela pendant des années. Pourquoi donc la vie s'acharnait sur lui ainsi ? Lui, le médecin militaire avait fait de sa vie un don aux autres afin d'échapper à l'opprobre d'une naissance plus que honteuse. Fils adultère d'un riche anglais, il avait, toute sa vie, supporté les remontrances d'un père indigne et d'une société ne supportant pas les bâtards. Malgré des prédispositions certaines à la médecine, l'honneur bafoué de son père et son mauvais caractère l'avait poussé à quitter le domicile familial le plus vite possible, s'éloignant de la seule forme de famille qu'il connaissait : une famille froide, distante et méprisante envers les siens. Il était entrée alors dans une autre famille, une famille qui, il l'admettrait plus tard, lui apporterai bien plus que les liens du sang n'avait pu le faire.

Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais manqué d'amour maternelle mais toute femme respectable et forte qu'elle était, sa mère n'avait jamais fait preuve de suffisamment de charisme pour s'opposer aux décisions paternelles. Il avait donc fuit le manoir familial à sa majorité afin d'intégrer ce qui deviendrai, plusieurs années plus tard, la seule famille devant laquelle il répondrait et à laquelle il tenait plus que tout : l'armée britannique.

De son éducation bourgeoise, il ne garda qu'un sens du devoir et de la politesse exacerbés par les années qu'il passa en tant que simple soldat au service de Sa Majesté.

Il était né en 1916, soit deux ans après de début de la Grande Guerre, d'un père dont il ne savait absolument rien si ce n'est qu'il était aussi blond que lui. Son père adoptif lui avait toujours reproché d'exister et de ne pas avoir participé à la guerre. Il avait pour habitude de lui lancer un mordant : « Fait donc la guerre, nous verrons si tu auras la même vision des choses en revenant. » Evidemment, il n'avait jamais pu se confronter à cette expérience. Trop jeune d'abord et trop couvé ensuite par une mère dont il était le seul enfant aimant. Sa sœur, mariée par convenance à un négociant de coton toujours en voyage, se perdait dans l'alcool et les aventures adultères. Son père lui aurait certainement pardonnée, elle était de son sang après tout, si ces aventures n'avait pas inclut d'autres femmes et jamais d'autres hommes.

Il se retrouvait donc, à la veille de l'annonce du roi Georges, l'un des plus jeunes capitaines de sa génération. A vrai dire qu'il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine, cherchant à oublier une histoire familiale difficile dans les études et les exercices militaires. Arrivé premier de sa promotion, il fêtait dignement avec ses camarades de chambrée son entrée dans la cour des grands. Depuis ce matin, il était le Capitaine John Watson, médecin militaire de son régiment.

La guerre était imminente, l'Europe bruissait du souffle de la révolte au rythme des marches nazie. Adolphe Hitler, jusqu'alors chancelier du Reich Allemand, devenait de plus en plus vindicatif envers ses voisins et tout le monde craignait une nouvelle guerre.

John ne craignait plus une nouvelle guerre. A quoi bon la craindre puisqu'elle était imminente. D'ici, quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois tout au plus, l'Europe sombrerai dans un conflit sanglant dans lequel des idéaux prendrai le pas sur le bon sens. John savait, bien plus que beaucoup de gens, que les mots sont les blessures les plus cruelles.

Il avait suivi avec intérêt les diverses interventions du chancelier allemand et s'était, au fur et à mesure de son écoute, forgé une opinion bien tranchée sur cet homme. Adolf Hitler était un grand orateur, un homme intelligent et surtout un homme qui irait au bout de ces idées, quoiqu'il en coûte. Et c'était ce genre d'homme que craignait le plus le médecin. Car il n'hésiterait pas. Il ira jusqu'au bout de sa folie et emporterai avec lui des dizaines de milliers de personnes.

Le lendemain de sa promotion, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins à la fête. Le pays avait déclaré la guerre aux pays de l'Axe et les troupes se préparaient à aller combattre.

Malgré sa récente promotion, il fut affecté à l'hôpital militaire de Netley près de Southampton. Il ne partirait pas combattre, ainsi en avait décidé ses supérieurs. John était déçu. Il ne voulait pas vraiment combattre et se retrouver au milieu du conflit, mais il avait la nette impression que son père le restreignait une nouvelle fois en lui interdisant une gloire à laquelle lui avait eu droit. John se pensait militaire avant d'être médecin.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'y penser plus avant et dès les premiers combats, les blessés transportables avaient été amenés dans son hôpital. Il avait commencé à soigner, le mieux possible, ces soldats que la guerre avait détruits.

Rapidement, et par un malheureux concours de circonstance, il s'était retrouvé à la tête de l'hôpital. Son supérieur, le Docteur Morrisson avait succombé aux coups d'un malade. L'homme, victime d'une combinaison complexe de gaz, était entré dans un épisode hallucinatoire tellement profond qu'il avait agressé toutes les personnes valides de la pièce, tuant le médecin qui essayait de le contraindre à retourner dans son lit.

Promu médecin-chef, John avait peu à peu abandonné la pratique de la médecine pour la pratique de l'administration, qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Un jour de désespoir, entre deux demandes de fournitures, il descendit dans l'unité de soin des victimes de gaz. Il en venait un nombre toujours plus grand et bientôt, même les couloirs ne pourraient plus accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. La situation devenait critique.

Il entra dans la chambre d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge. Il était aux alentours de 20 heures. Les infirmières se faisaient discrètes, veillant à ne pas déranger le sommeil des patients. Le laudanum était un puissant somnifère mais il avait tendance, à trop forte dose, à augmenter la durée des périodes d'hallucination sur un patient déjà atteint. Il fallait donc en user avec parcimonie.

Vérifiant rapidement que le patient était toujours vivant, il s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce, fixant le malade avec insistance, cherchant à oublier pour un moment son impuissance dans les traits de ce malade. Il arrivait parfois que les patients racontent ce qu'ils avaient vu. C'était rare, très rare, la plupart voulait oublier. Mais ce jeune soldat avait eu besoin de parler et les infirmières n'avaient pas le temps de l'écouter. L'une d'elle, Mary, devant l'insistance du jeune homme, avait prévenu John, ne sachant que faire. Le médecin, désemparé comme il l'était face à sa paperasse, avait accepté de descendre quelques minutes.

Et le jeune homme lui avait parlé. Il lui avait tout dit sur ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'avait vécu les autres. Avec ces informations, John avait pu faire ajuster les traitements, évitant le plus possible aux malades de se confronter à des situations qui les renvoyaient au champ de bataille ou à leur propre infirmité.

Son action avait été remarquée par ses supérieurs qui lui avaient proposé un autre poste à l'hôpital des officiers de Londres. John avait refusé. A quoi bon soigner des officiers quand des soldats avaient bien plus besoin de lui.

Bien vite, les conversations qu'il avait avec ce jeune homme prénommé Edward lui étaient devenues essentielles. C'était sa bulle d'oxygène dans un monde qui l'étouffait. Il était médecin que diable, pas gratte-papier. Et même s'il ne rêvait plus vraiment d'aller combattre, il savait que l'appel de ses frères militaires tombant sous les balles ennemies serait plus fort de tout.

Et il passa plus que quatre ans dans cet hôpital, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait, de rafistoler les blessés, d'offrir des funérailles dignes aux morts et de venir en aide aux traumatisés. Son travail de réévaluation des soins au cas par cas fit le tour de la Grande-Bretagne et bientôt de nombreux médecins vinrent s'intéresser à son travail. Jamais il ne quittait Netley, toujours les autres venaient à lui. Il voulait bien enseigner ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il avait découvert mais pas au détriment de ses patients.

Le jeune Edward partit bien entendu. Il rentra chez lui après un peu plus de six mois sous sa garde, et ce fut pour John un grand vide. Vide qu'il combla en travaillant encore plus, en essayant, autant que possible, d'établir une passerelle entre les malades et le monde extérieur. Il les faisait extérioriser, d'une manière ou d'une autre le traumatisme d'avoir vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et celle de ses camarades finir.

C'est au moment où il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital qui était devenu comme une maison, qu'il fut appelé sous les drapeaux. Une lettre le convoqua à Brighton en Juin 1944. Il partait pour la France avec la 3ème armée au sein de la 11 ème Division Blindée, en tant qu'officier médical en chef.

C'est à ce moment que sa vie bascula. C'est à ce moment, que sa vie commença.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Verdict ?

*Pars se cacher*

J'attends vos réactions avant de continuer.

Bises

PS : Je sais que certaines personnes attendent encore le lemon de la fic de Mangafana que j'ai reprise, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait. J'avais beaucoup de boulot. Désolée.

PS2: Je me suis relu plusieurs fois, je m'excuse des fautes éventuelles et certainement présentes.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Glasgow pour sa review d'encouragement et d'analyse du chapitre précédent.

Etant la seule à avoir pris le temps de le faire, je la remercie donc infiniment et je lui dédie ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de créer une ambiance, histoire de vous mettre en condition pour les chapitres suivant.

Je trouve dommage qu'autant de gens lise et que si peu laisse de commentaires. J'en laisse peu moi-même, ceci explique peut-être cela. Dommage, tant pis pour moi. C'est certainement de ma faute. Nous verrons aux chapitres suivants.

Je me relis, encore et encore, certaines fautes peuvent encore traîner ici et là. De même, certaines conjugaisons ne me plaisent pas vraiment. Cela fait mal aux oreilles mais l'ami Bescherelle n'a pas d'oreilles, lui. Je m'en remets donc à son jugement infaillible et je fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

De nouveau, je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas l'apologie des idéaux nazis et étant totalement apolitique, je ne suis favorable à aucun régime en particulier, simplement à mes propres idées. Ceci est un texte libre, si certains passages vous choquent, faites le moi savoir, je m'efforcerai de modifier ce qui ne va pas.

Bonne lecture

Clélia

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Chapitre 2**

John ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Les rues de Brighton étaient noires de monde, principalement des officiers américains qui venaient chercher, dans les rues de cette petite ville, un peu d'oubli avant le grand départ. Il observa un moment cette vie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Là un officier qui offrait une glace à une jeune femme peu farouche. Ici, un fantassin écoutant un orchestre de rue en buvant un verre. Cette image de normalité fit du bien au médecin. Au moins, il n'ira pas se battre pour rien. Il irait se battre, risquer sa vie et soigner pour que ces hommes rentrent chez eux. Pour qu'il retrouve une vie heureuse et normale, où la peur n'avait de raison d'être.

Soupira doucement, le médecin se remit en route. Il avait posté sa lettre, il n'avait plus rien à faire hors de la base. Il devait rentrer, faire son package et prier pour revenir en vie. Le médecin avait été présenté à sa division la veille. Il avait fait la connaissance de jeunes hommes que rien ne destinaient à une vie de guerre. John se demanda un moment lesquels rentrerait chez eux.

Ils partaient ce soir et personne ne savait s'ils allaient revenir.

« Peu importe » se disait John, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait et ses patients étaient sous bonne garde, aux mains d'un personnel qu'il avait lui-même choisi et formé.

En rentrant à la caserne, il rejoignit son dortoir pour y faire son package. Dans une rigueur tout militaire, il plia et rangea ses affaires afin qu'elles tiennent dans son sac. Son armement, il l'aurait en partant, lors de la distribution. En tant que médecin, il ne sera pas lourdement armé, un Colt M1911 et quelques grenades. De quoi se défendre en somme. Il serait toujours accompagné par un officier médical, faisant office d'infirmier, plus armé que lui et il portera en permanence un brassard portant une croix rouge. Il espérait que cela suffirai à le maintenir en vie un moment.

D'après les rapports des médecins déjà rentrés, les combattants ennemis étaient assez sensibles à cette marque d'appartenance au corps médical et ne les visaient pas intentionnellement. Tant qu'il ne faisait que son travail, il serait plus en sécurité sur un champ de bataille que les autres soldats.

Au lieu de le soulager, cela le rendit nerveux. D'autres tomberaient à sa place. Cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise.

Il termina son sac rapidement, son commandant lui avait confirmé qu'il serait, la plupart du temps, positionné dans un blindé, un char M24 Chaffee, de conception américaine. A l'abri donc derrière le blindage de l'engin.

Son sac à peine posé à côté de son lit, l'un de ces camarades de chambrée vint le chercher.

« -Hey, Cap'taine, le Général veut nous voir dans la cour dans cinq minutes.

-J'arrive Collins ! »

Le général, c'était le Lieutenant-Général Georges S. Patton, commandant de la Troisième Armée US à laquelle appartenait la division de blindés à laquelle John avait été affecté. Pas vraiment tête-brûlée, mais pas un soldat obéissant aveuglément non plus, le Général Patton était un officier comme on en faisait peu. Prêt à tout pour son pays, il avait participé à la Première Guerre Mondial et avait notamment fui son lit d'hôpital pour rejoindre le front à Verdun. Un dur en somme.

John l'appréciait, c'était un homme au langage cru qui n'admettait pas les courbettes et allait toujours droit au but. Le médecin ne doutait pas, au moment d'entrer sur le champ de manœuvre, que le discours sera franc et coloré. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

La Troisième Armée était rassemblée en face d'une estrade montée pour l'occasion. Quinze mille hommes se pressaient pour entendre les mots d'un homme que beaucoup vénérait. Une grande clameur monta à l'arrivée de cet homme. Clameur qui se calma bien vite quand il approcha du micro.

« -Prenez place.

Messieurs, ces bruits qui courent à propos d'une Amérique voulant sortir de la guerre, refusant le combat, ne sont que des tas de conneries. Les Américains aiment se battre, par tradition. Tous les vrais Américains aiment l'éclat et le fracas de la bataille.

Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour trois raisons. Premièrement, vous êtes ici pour défendre vos foyers et ceux que vous aimez. Deuxièmement, vous êtes ici pour votre propre respect, parce que vous ne voudriez être nulle part ailleurs. Troisièmement, vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes des vrais mecs et que les vrais mecs aiment combattre. Lorsque vous ici, chacun d'entre vous, étiez enfants, vous admiriez tous le champion au jeu de billes, le coureur le plus rapide, le boxeur le plus dur, les joueurs de base-ball de la grande ligue et les joueurs de football du All-American. Les Américains aiment un vainqueur. Les Américains ne tolèrent pas un perdant. Les Américains méprisent les couards. Et ils jouent toujours pour gagner. Je ne pousserais même pas une huée pour un homme qui perd et rit. C'est pourquoi les Américains n'ont jamais perdu ni ne perdront jamais une guerre; parce que la simple idée de perdre est odieuse à un Américain.

Vous n'allez pas tous mourir. Seuls deux pour-cent d'entre vous, ici aujourd'hui, vont mourir dans une bataille majeure. La mort ne doit pas être crainte. La mort, avec le temps, vient à tous les hommes. Oui, chaque homme est effrayé par sa première bataille. S'il dit qu'il ne l'est pas, c'est un menteur. Certains hommes sont des couards mais combattent de la même manière que des hommes braves, ou ils sentent l'enfer sortir d'eux en voyant combattre des hommes aussi effrayés qu'ils le sont. Le vrai héros est l'homme qui combat même s'il a peur. Certains hommes surmontent leur peur après une minute sous le feu. Pour d'autres, cela prend une heure. Pour certains, cela prend des jours. Mais un homme véritable ne laissera jamais sa peur de la mort prendre le pas sur son honneur, sur son sens du devoir à son pays, et sur son courage naturel. La bataille est la plus magnifique compétition à laquelle un être humain puisse s'adonner. Elle révèle ce qu'il y a de meilleur et efface ce qu'il y a de vil.

Souvenez-vous que l'ennemi est aussi effrayé que vous l'êtes, et probablement davantage. Ce ne sont pas des supermen. A travers vos carrières dans l'armée, vous avez tous râlé contre ce que vous appelez le "putain d'entraînement à la peur." Cela, comme n'importe quoi d'autre dans l'armée, a un objectif défini. Cet objectif est la vigilance. La vigilance doit être développée en chaque soldat. Je ne donne pas une bille pour un type qui n'est pas toujours sur ses gardes.

Vous êtes tous des vétérans ou vous ne seriez pas ici. Vous êtes prêts pour ce qui est à venir. Un homme doit être vigilant à chaque instant s'il s'attend à rester en vie. Si vous n'êtes pas vigilant, un beau jour, un fils de connasse de pute allemand va se faufiler derrière vous et vous frapper à mort avec un paquet de merde! Il y a quatre-cent tombes alignées avec ordre quelque part en Sicile, toutes parce qu'un homme s'est laissé aller à dormir durant le boulot. Mais ce sont des tombes allemandes, parce que nous avons attrapé le salaud avant qu'ils ne le fassent.

Une armée est une équipe. Elle vit, dort, mange et combat comme une équipe. Ces histoires d'héroïsme individuel ne sont que de la merde de cheval. Les petits bâtards qui écrivent ce genre de foutaises pour le Saturday Evening Post n'en savent pas beaucoup plus sur combattre sous le feu que sur tirer un coup! Nous avons la meilleure nourriture, le meilleur matériel, le meilleur moral et les meilleurs hommes du monde. C'est pourquoi, par Dieu, en fait j'ai pitié des pauvres fils de pute que l'on va affronter. Par Dieu, j'en ai pitié.

Mes hommes ne se rendent pas, et je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un soldat sous mon commandement capturé, à moins qu'il ait été touché. Et même si vous êtes touché, vous pouvez toujours répliquer. Ce ne sont pas des conneries. Le type d'homme que je veux commander est celui de ce lieutenant qui, en Libye, avec un Luger sur la poitrine, a arraché son casque, écarté le pistolet d'une main et envoyé le Boche en enfer avec son casque. Puis il a sauté sur le flingue, est sorti et a tué un autre Allemand avant qu'ils ne sachent ce qui leur tombait dessus. Et pendant tout ce temps cet homme avait une balle dans un poumon. Voilà un vrai mec!

Tous les vrais héros ne sont pas des combattants tirés des livres d'histoires. Chaque individu dans cette armée joue un rôle vital. Ne vous laissez jamais aller. Ne pensez jamais que votre boulot est sans importance. Chacun a un boulot à faire et il doit le faire. Chacun est un maillon vital dans la grande chaîne. Que se passerait-il si chaque chauffeur de camion décidait soudain de ne pas aimer le miaulement des balles au-dessus, de se retourner et de sauter tête la première dans le caniveau? Le salaud de poltron pourrait dire, 'Putain, ils vont pas me rater, juste un homme parmi des milliers.' Mais si chaque homme pensait ainsi? Où diable serait-on aujourd'hui? A quoi ressembleraient notre pays, nos familles, nos foyers et même le monde? Nom de Dieu, les Américains ne pensent pas ainsi. Chacun fait son boulot. Chacun sert l'ensemble. Chaque département, chaque unité est importante dans le vaste système de cette guerre. Les hommes de la logistique sont requis pour approvisionner les canons et la machine de guerre pour nous permettre de continuer à avancer. Le quartier-maître est requis pour apporter de la nourriture et des habits, parce que là où nous allons, il n'y en pas des masses à voler. Chaque dernier homme sur l'organigramme a un boulot à faire, même celui qui réchauffe notre flotte pour nous éviter la diarrhée du soldat.

Chaque homme ne doit pas seulement penser à lui-même, mais aussi au pote qui combat à ses côtés. Nous ne voulons pas de couards à foie jaune dans cette armée. Ils devraient être exterminés comme des rats. Sinon, ils rentreront chez eux après cette guerre et produiront d'autres couards. Les hommes braves produiront d'autres hommes braves. Eliminez ces putains de couards et nous aurons une nation d'hommes braves. L'un des types les plus braves que j'aie vu était un gars au sommet d'un poteau de télégraphe au beau milieu d'un furieux combat en Tunisie. Je me suis arrêté et lui ai demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là-haut à un instant pareil. Il a répondu, 'Je fixe le câble, Monsieur.' Je lui ai demandé, 'N'est-ce un peu malsain juste maintenant?' Il a répondu, 'Oui, Monsieur, mais ce satané câble doit être fixé.' Je lui ai alors demandé, 'Est-ce que ces avions qui mitraillent la route ne vous inquiètent pas?' Et il a répondu, 'Non, Monsieur, mais vous sûrement!'

Voilà un vrai mec. Un vrai soldat. C'était un homme qui a consacré tout ce qu'il avait à son devoir, quel que puisse apparaître insignifiant son devoir à l'instant, quelles que soient ses chances. Et vous auriez dû voir ces camions durant notre chevauchée en Tunisie. Ces chauffeurs étaient magnifiques. Durant toute la journée et toute la nuit ils roulaient sur ces putains de routes, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais hésiter quant à l'itinéraire, avec des obus explosant tout autour en permanence. Nous sommes passés grâce au bon vieux cran américain.

Beaucoup de ces hommes ont conduit pendant plus de 40 heures consécutives. Ce n'étaient pas des combattants, mais des soldats avec un job à faire. Ils l'ont fait, et sacrément bien fait. Ils faisaient partie de l'équipe. Sans effort d'équipe, sans eux, le combat aurait été perdu. Quand tous les maillons de la chaîne sont ensemble, celle-ci devient incassable.

N'oubliez pas, vous ignorez tous que je suis là. Aucune mention de ce fait ne doit apparaître dans aucune lettre. Le monde n'est pas censé savoir ce qui diable a pu m'arriver. Je ne suis pas censé commander cette armée. Je ne suis même pas censé être ici, en Angleterre. Laissons ces maudits Allemands être les premiers salauds à le découvrir. Je veux les voir un beau jour se dresser sur leurs pattes arrières pleines de pisse et hurler, 'Jésus-Christ, c'est de nouveau cette satanée Troisième armée et ce fils de pute de Patton.' Nous voulons leur amener l'enfer. Plus vite nous nettoierons ce foutu merdier, plus vite nous pourrons faire une petite balade contre ces pisse-violets de Japs et aussi nettoyer leur repaire. Avant que ces damnés Marines n'aient tous les honneurs.

Bien sûr, nous voulons rentrer chez nous. Nous voulons en finir avec cette guerre. Le moyen le plus rapide d'en finir est d'aller attraper les bâtards qui l'ont commencée. Plus vite ils seront balayés, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer. Le plus court chemin pour la maison passe par Berlin et Tokyo. Et quand nous atteindrons Berlin, je vais personnellement abattre ce gibier de potence de fils de pute de Hitler. Juste comme j'abattrais un serpent!

Lorsqu'un homme est couché dans un trou d'obus, s'il reste juste là toute la journée, un Allemand finira par l'avoir. Au diable une telle idée. Mes hommes ne creusent pas de trous de tirailleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le fassent. Les trous de tirailleurs ne font que ralentir une offensive. Continuez à avancer. Et ne donnez pas non plus à l'ennemi le temps d'en creuser. Nous gagnerons cette guerre, mais nous la gagnerons seulement en nous battant et en montrant aux Allemands que nous avons plus de cran qu'ils en ont; ou qu'ils n'en auront jamais. Nous n'allons pas juste abattre ces fils de pute, nous allons leur arracher leurs maudites tripes et les utiliser pour graisser les bandes de roulement de nos chars. Nous allons assassiner ces pouilleux de suceurs de queues de Huns à la pelle!

La guerre est une chose sanglante et meurtrière. Vous devez faire couler leur sang, ou ils feront couler le vôtre. Arrachez-leur le nombril. Tirez-leur dans les tripes. Lorsque les balles s'écrasent tout autour de vous, que vous essuyez la boue de votre visage et que vous réalisez qu'au lieu de boue il s'agit du sang et des tripes de ce qui était votre meilleur ami, vous saurez que faire!

Je ne veux pas recevoir de message disant, 'Je tiens ma position.' Nous ne tenons pas le moindre foutu truc. Laissons les Allemands le faire. Nous avançons constamment et nous ne sommes pas intéressés à tenir quoi que ce soit, à part les couilles de l'ennemi. Nous allons lui tordre les couilles et lui botter les fesses en permanence. Notre plan d'opérations de base consiste à avancer et à continuer d'avancer, sans se soucier de devoir passer sur, sous ou à travers l'ennemi. Nous allons le traverser comme la fiente dans une oie; comme de la merde dans un klaxon!

De temps en temps, il y aura quelques plaintes que nous poussons trop durement nos gens. Je me fous complètement de telles plaintes. Je crois en la vieille et saine règle qu'une once de sueur épargnera un gallon de sang. Plus fort nous pousserons, plus d'Allemands nous tuerons. Et plus nous tuerons d'Allemands, moins de nos hommes seront tués. Pousser signifie moins de pertes. Je veux que vous vous souveniez tous de cela.

Il y a une grande chose que vous serez capable de dire, quand cette guerre sera terminée et que vous serez de nouveau chez vous. Vous serez peut-être reconnaissants, lorsque dans vingt ans vous serez assis près de la cheminée avec votre petit-fils sur le genou et qu'il vous demandera ce que vous avez fait durant la grande Deuxième guerre mondiale, vous n'aurez pas à tousser, le poser sur l'autre genou et lui dire, 'Eh bien, ton grand-père a pelleté de la merde en Louisiane.' Non, Monsieur, vous pourrez le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire, 'Fils, ton grand-père a chevauché avec la grande Troisième armée et un satané fils de pute nommé Georgie Patton!'

C'est tout. »

Une ovation accueillit la fin de ce discours. Les hommes, galvanisés par les paroles de leur général, poussaient des hourras, déjà près à embarquer et à aller casser du nazi. Mais John restait planté là, sans bouger, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Oui, il avait voulu faire la guerre. Oui, il s'était engagé volontairement, mais en tant que médecin, il ne pensait pas à l'avenir. Il pensait à tous ces hommes qui allaient passer entre ses mains. Combien de ses camarades allait-il pouvoir sauver ? Combien d'entre eux allaient périr sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et alors que la joie semblait irradier de tous ces camarades, lui demeurait sombre.

Il garda cette mine sombre jusqu'à l'embarquement des troupes. Dans son char, il faisait les vérifications de routine sur son kit d'urgence. Rien de bien exceptionnel malheureusement, mais assez de matériel pour maintenir un homme en vie jusqu'à l'hôpital militaire le plus proche. Il eut un rire désabusé. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant d'optimisme ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour les prochains mois, au moins, il ne verrait pas de paperasse. C'était peut-être de là que venait cette propension à voir le verre à moitié plein.

Il avait écrit une lettre à sa mère avant de partir, lui expliquant qu'il embarquait et qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait ou même s'il reviendrait. C'est cette lettre qu'il était allé déposer au service postal en début d'après-midi. Il n'aurait pas de réponse avant un long moment, voir même pas du tout. Peu importe, il voulait juste qu'elle sache, rien d'autre.

Il n'eut pas plus de temps de penser à sa famille, les premiers malades arrivaient. Il leva les yeux au ciel, les américains avaient traversés l'Atlantique Nord et ils ne supportaient pas la traversée de la Manche.

Pitoyable.

Et voilà donc que les premiers patients sur théâtre d'opération de John avaient le mal de mer. Ridicule. John devait en convenir, la mer n'était pas très bonne. Les bateaux tanguaient, roulaient, au point de faire perdre son pied marin à Wells, marin-pêcheur de son état. «-C'est parce que je ne voyais pas la mer !» déclara-t-il plus tard, en toute mauvaise foi et en riant.

Ceci étant, comment soigner la moitié des hommes de la barge alors que vous n'avez aucuns moyens de calmer leur mal ? Vous n'avez pas de moyen, si ce n'est celui de les allonger au centre de la barge et ou de leur faire fixe un point fixe. Le manque de point fixe le réduisit à demander à tous les malades d'essayer de dormir.

Mais dormir était difficile, les circonstances, exceptionnelles, n'invitaient pas au repos, bien au contraire. Le manque de visibilité angoissait les hommes et les sons extérieurs ne les calmaient pas plus.

John devait en convenir. Même à l'aise sur un bateau, les sons étaient angoissants. Ne pas connaître les circonstances, ni le déroulement des opérations rendait l'atmosphère lourde.

Ils entendaient le bruit des avions alliés, revenant à leur base après un bombardement intensif de positions ennemies. Au bruit strident des avions de chasse repartant vers l'Angleterre, se mêlaient le bruit plus sourd des avions porteurs, ceux des parachutistes qui les suivaient à distance. Le vent, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque, les hommes malades, gémissant ou pleurant et l'odeur de la poudre, de la peur et du sang furent les seuls souvenirs qui restèrent à John de la traversée et des jours qui suivirent.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

De l'opération en général, il ne savait plus rien. Il l'avait su, mais les urgences, les balles et les ordres se succédant avaient tout effacé. Il ne restait dans sa tête qu'une seule phrase, qu'un seul mantra : « Soigne-les pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison. ». Il multipliait les soins, les interventions, sans même se préoccuper de lui. Il fallait que son officier médical en second lui fourre une ration dans la bouche pour qu'il consente à se nourrir. Il tombait d'épuisement, ne tenait que grâce à l'adrénaline mais il continuait.

Il soignait, soignait et soignait encore. Certains survivaient, d'autres non. Les épidémies se déclaraient, s'enraillaient avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il en vint à regretter sa paperasse. Dans son bureau, au moins, il n'entendait pas tous ces jeunes gens gémir de douleur devant le manque de médicaments. Et pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois de la journée, il ferma les yeux du soldat Caven, mort des suites de ses blessures et du manque de médicament.

Il se lava les mains, ordonna aux brancardiers d'emmener le corps, il avait besoin de la place. S'autorisant une minute de répit, il prit appui sur l'un des piquets de l'hôpital de campagne, se posa la main sur le front, espérant faire disparaitre la migraine qui le tenait depuis des jours. Sans résultat. Il avait besoin de médicaments, mais il n'était pas prioritaire, il n'était pas blessé.

L'infirmier en charge des admissions, lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« -Un autre vient d'arriver Capitaine. »

John soupira en hochant la tête.

« -J'arrive »

Et il replongea dans le sang et l'horreur de la guerre à laquelle il avait voulu participé.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Puis ce fut la percée de Normandie et la traversée du territoire français fut presque facile malgré les problèmes logistiques les ayant arrêté sur la Meuse. Les jours, les semaines et les mois se succédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils entrent sur le territoire Allemand puis Autrichien.

Les offensives ennemies, notamment celles des Ardennes, furent pénibles et les pertes lourdes. John ne comptait plus les pertes de leur côté. La moitié de sa division, décimée par une épidémie de tuberculose, avait été remplacée. L'équipage de son blindé, entièrement renouvelé, se composait à présent de très jeunes hommes. L'ainé n'avait pas plus de 20 ans.

John n'avait oublié les mots du Général Patton, et ne relâchait jamais sa vigilance. Mais après une année entière de service hors de son pays, son corps demandait un peu de répit, son esprit aussi. Trop de cris, de doutes et de pensées s'assaillaient. Il avait besoin de calme, de silence pour se remettre les idées en ordre.

Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite malheureusement. Il devait encore accompagner sa division vers le camp de Mauthausen afin de le libérer.

John était donc installé dans son blindé, la tête contre la paroi métallique, les yeux fermés essayant d'oublier pour un instant l'horreur de ses souvenirs. Il ignorait alors, qu'il y avait plus horrible encore, que les images de la guerre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Quelques précisions si vous le voulez bien :**

Le discours du Général Patton, inclut dans ce chapitre, est le vrai discours (traduit) qu'il prononça avant le départ des alliés pour la Normandie.

L'arme de poing, Colt M1911, est une arme existante et utilisée durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Après quelques recherches, j'ai opté pour celle-ci pour des raisons évidentes de stratégie. C'est un pistolet semi-automatique, plus adapté à mon avis, aux conflits de ce genre.

Le Char M24 Chaffee est également un modèle existant, mis en service durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Son équipage est composé de cinq personnes : Un pilote, un co-pilote, un tireur, un chef de char et un chargeur. Il possède un canon sur la tourelle supérieure et trois mitrailleuses, deux à l'avant et une sur la tourelle. Son blindage fait 9.5 à 38 mm d'épaisseur et sa vitesse de 56 km/h au maximum.

Voilà, sur ces considérations techniques, je vous laisse, en espérant vous avoir distrait un moment et que cet écrit vous a plu.

Un petit commentaire peut-être ?

A Bientôt

Clélia


	3. Chapter 3

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier et à répondre personnellement aux commentaires qui m'ont été adressé.

**Sasha :** Je te remercie de ton enthousiasme, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Glasgow :** J'ai retravaillé le chapitre précédent après avoir lu ta dernière fic, je ne trouvais pas assez anxiogène. Et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite pour être honnête. Mais quel auteur est satisfait de son travail ? Je resterai une éternelle insatisfaite je crois.

**Clina9 :** Merci vraiment de tes encouragements. Ils me font vraiment chauds au cœur. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra, nous entrons dans le cœur du sujet (Je dis ça, mais même moi je ne sais pas où va cette fic).

**And just like that** : Quel pseudo ! Tout un programme ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse de la manière dont ce texte tourne. Même si l'association d'idées n'était pas heureuse au début.

**Alumette :** Ah carrément ? On m'avait rarement écrit un pavé comme le tien lol. Je t'en remercie infiniment, cela m'aide énormément. Je suis une grande fan de commentaire constructif et le tien est plus que constructif. Je pensais en avoir lu l'intégralité sur ma boite mail, mais il semble que non lol.

Je ne prends pas mal tes remarques, bien au contraire et je vais prendre le temps de te répondre point par point.

Je te pardonne de bon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas de cela.

C'est une idée que j'avais depuis un moment mais pas avec ces personnages. Je pensais la placer dans un UA mais dans l'univers de Torchwood. Cela reste une série anglaise mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en tirer quelque chose de convenable, d'où la transposition dans l'univers de Sherlock qui me parait plus adapté et dont les personnages, paradoxalement, sont plus faciles à manipuler pour moi. J'aime l'idée de rester fidèle aux personnages d'origine. Ils ont été créés dans un but, avec une personnalité et ne pas les respecter en tant qu'entité m'est difficile. Ceci dit, je vais avoir plus de problèmes dans les chapitres à venir. Placer Sherlock dans une situation comme celle-ci est plus qu'inhabituel et je vais en baver, je le sens.

Le côté historique est primordial pour moi aussi. Pour une raison toute simple : Je suis historienne de formation. Je ne peux pas faire sans repères historiques précis qui me donnent une trame de temps. C'est mon côté monomaniaque lol. Pour la remarque concernant la traversée de la Manche, tu as entièrement raison. Elle s'est faite en quelques heures tout au plus, sur des barges ouvertes sur le ciel quand des véhicules lourds (tels que les chars M24) étaient à bord. Pour la phrase que tu cites, effectivement, je me suis mal exprimée. Je parle de la traversée mais également des jours qui suivent, dans la vision que tous les sons et les souvenirs se sont mélangés, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une espèce de brouillard. Je reprendrai cette partie pour qu'elle soit un peu plus claire.

Je n'aime pas écrire de dialogue, c'est pour cela que je pose les choses avec autant de détails. Et puis, j'aime travailler la psychologie des personnages et leur ressenti sans forcément les faire s'exprimer. Il semble que le manque de dialogues rebute certaines personnes. J'espère que l'avenir me donnera tort lol.

La conjugaison. Ah la conjugaison. J'ai longuement hésité. Naturellement, je me tourne vers le conditionnel, comme beaucoup de monde je suppose. J'ai pensé l'utiliser très longtemps, puis j'ai tergiversé, encore et encore, puis j'ai appelé l'un de mes anciens professeurs de français (Il n'y a pas que l'ami Bescherel dans la vie lol). Il m'a affirmé que ce genre de conjugaison était parfaitement correct même si cela ne paraissait pas des plus naturels. Je suis d'accord avec toi, à l'oreille, c'est très laid. Je crois que je vais re-rechanger.

Tu vas rire, j'ai cherché le contraire de « châtié » pendant des heures sans trouver. C'est bête non ? A ajouter à ma liste de modifications.

Merci pour toutes ces remarques et ces encouragements. Le laïus sur le manque de commentaires est circonstanciel en fait. J'ai souvent envoyé des commentaires du même type que le tien. Dans le but d'encourager et de faire avancer les auteurs. Je n'ai malheureusement pas ta douceur et je suis parfois un peu brusque (je le suis aussi dans la vraie vie lol). Alors que j'avais écrit un commentaire de ce type, l'auteur l'a très mal prit (j'avoue, je l'ai écrit très vite et sans le relire par manque de temps, my mistake). Je me suis faite remballer, vite fait bien fait. J'étais un poil agacé ! Je peux comprendre que le sujet de ma fic ne plaise pas et que, nous autres gros flemmards, n'ayons pas le courage de commenter. Par ailleurs, j'étais très inquiète au sujet de cette fic qui touche à une plaie ouverte de l'Histoire de France. J'avais besoin des retours, que Glasgow, sasha, Clina9, And just like that et toi m'avaient donnés, pour ne pas me perdre dans une mécanique de jugement d'un régime ou d'un autre. Les circonstances étaient celles que l'on connait, tout le monde à fait ce qu'il pouvait dans la mesure de ces moyens, de ses idées et de sa conscience. Point barre.

Après cette longue réponse à Alumette, je reviens vers les autres lecteurs. Les statistiques de lecture de cette fic et de la précédente sont assez incroyables pour moi.

Merci à tous, j'espère vous passionner autant dans les chapitres à venir.

Le chapitre qui arrive va être difficile, tant par les mots que par les images invoquées. C'est à partir de ce chapitre que le rating M prend tout son sens.

Une nouvelle fois, je rappelle que je ne fais l'apologie d'aucun régime. Je suis apolitique et athée. Je n'ai donc aucuns problèmes à manipuler les idées politiques et les croyances. Si je m'égare, si je vais trop loin, avertissez-moi. Je tâcherai de me corriger, dans la mesure où cela n'avantage pas une idée ou une croyance plutôt qu'une autre.

Bonne lecture

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le nord de l'Autriche était fait de montagnes et de vallées. Le Tyrol tout proche, amenait la forêt jusqu'à la périphérie des villes. C'était un merveilleux terrain de jeux pour les amoureux de la nature tel que John. Le médecin s'interrogea : s'il n'avait pas vu les conséquences du régime nazi, il aurait certainement était très heureux dans ce pays, au milieu de ces forêts. Aujourd'hui, le pourrait-il ?

Le souvenir de cette presque année passée sur le continent, lui avait ôté toute envie de revenir dans ces contrées pour de nombreuses années. L'avenir lui donnerait plus de raisons encore, de vouloir échapper à ces paysages verdoyants.

Ils étaient en route depuis plusieurs heures, les soubresauts du char ne l'aidaient ni à se concentrer ni à se reposer. Il devait faire l'inventaire de sa trousse de secours, très amoindrie depuis des semaines. Il savait que le matériel à sa disposition ne serait pas suffisant pour traiter les milliers de personnes qu'il allait rencontrer. Mais il espérait tout de même pouvoir être utile.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le camp de Mauthausen. Les informations parcellaires qu'ils avaient pu récupérer montraient qu'il s'agissait de l'un des plus grands complexes concentrationnaires de tout le Reich. Le nombre de prisonniers était exorbitant. Autour des quatre camps composant le noyau dur, se déployaient plus de cinquante camps plus petits, formant un vaste de réseau de main-d'œuvre et une gigantesque unité industrielle. Centre névralgique de l'industrie minière, les carrières alentours étaient exploitées depuis l'année 1938.

Initialement, et d'après les informations alliées, Mauthausen était un camp de travail. Il y avait-il des fours crématoires et des chambres à gaz ? Personne ne le savait. John espérait que non. C'était un vœu pieu, irréalisable en l'état. C'était l'un des seul « camp de niveau III ». Ce qui signifiait qu'il était l'un des camps les plus dur et réservé aux « ennemis politiques incorrigibles du Reich ». Charmant !

John en aurait vomi d'avance. Les dernières informations indiquaient que les SS avaient désertés le camp, laissant les prisonniers livrés à leur sort. Une trentaine d'entre eux étaient encore sur place, probablement barricadés dans les bureaux devant le camp.

La 11ème division blindée arriva en vue des portes le matin du 5 Mai 1945. Ils furent surprit de ne voir personne. La porte était close, les miradors désertés. Si, à l'est, des obstacles anti-char en granit avaient été posé, rien ne vint entraver la marche des blindés à l'ouest. Les SS attendaient une offensive soviétique, pas une offensive alliée. Après avoir envoyé quelques éclaireurs, l'ordre fut donné d'aligner les chars devant la porte, en formation serrée, les canons prêt à ouvrir le feu.

Un silence pesant reprit ses droits et recouvrit la vallée. Les chars, moteurs éteints, étaient en attente. En attente d'ordres.

Ce silence, incompatibles avec les bruits de batailles qui résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de tous, était angoissant. Qu'allaient-ils trouver à l'intérieur ?

De l'un des blindés de tête, sortit Gabe, le plus agile d'entre eux. Il avait ordre d'aller jeter un œil. Avant de faire sauter la porte, il fallait s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas piégée. John espérait aussi qu'il n'y aurait personne derrière. Un obus faisait beaucoup de dégât sur un corps humain.

L'attente reprit, simplement ponctuée par les commentaires du conducteur, le seul à pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur. Il décrivit le paysage à ses camarades, les deux impressionnants miradors qui encadraient une double porte en bois. Il décrivit les murs d'enceinte et l'atmosphère pesante qui se dégageait de ce panorama. Et il parla de l'inscription. L'inscription qui faisait frémir d'horreur tous les êtres humains libres. Celle qui, dans beaucoup de tête, était synonyme de terreur et de souffrance. « Arbeit macht frei ». Le travail rend libre. John grimaça, l'ironie lui sauta aux yeux. Pour ces prisonniers, la seule liberté était la mort. Alors oui, si le travail rendait libre, c'était parce qu'il les tuait les uns après les autres, ne leur laissant pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser leur dernière liberté, celle de mourir.

Gabe revint, couvert par les mitrailleuses des chars de tête. Il réintégra son véhicule pour y faire son rapport.

Peu de temps après, les radios se mirent à grésiller.

« -A toutes les unités, à mon ordre, tirez dans ces maudites portes. Déchaînez les enfers messieurs, c'est tout ce que ce bâtiment mérite. »

Le chargeur attrapa un obus et rejoignit l'arrière du canon.

« -A mon commandement ! Charger les canons ! »

Le chargeur exécuta l'ordre craché par la radio. Il fut suivit par un autre.

« -Tireur à mon commandement ! »

Le tireur attrapa les commandes de tir, concentré sur les charnières de la porte gauche, prêt à tirer.

« -FEU ! »

L'enfer se déchaîna aussi vite qu'il se calma.

La porte, pulvérisée par les obus, tomba en poussière sous les yeux satisfaits du commandant. La devise, tordue en une courbe peu élégante, avait été propulsé plusieurs mètres à droite. De béantes déchirures ornaient les murs, faisant craindre un instant, l'effondrement des miradors. Mais les tireurs américains avaient bien fait leur travail. La porte était ouverte, les murs endommagés mais la structure tenait.

L'ordre de marche fut donné. Les chars devaient entrer et se positionner tout autour du mur d'enceinte, afin de réprimer toute tentative d'attaque de l'intérieur. Les chars en position, tous sortirent, à l'exception du chargeur et du tireur.

Le char de John était positionné derrière l'un des baraquements dévolu aux détenus.

Le médecin sortit rapidement, son arme dans la main gauche et sa trousse de secours dans la main droite. La première impression qui lui parvint fut celle de la mort rodant puis vint l'odeur des chaires brulées, du désespoir et le silence. Ce silence pesant.

Le médecin s'était attendu à des bruits, des clameurs, mais rien. Rien que le silence. Il contourna le bâtiment avec ses camarades. Ils furent arrêtés au coin du bâtiment par une arme, pointée sur la poitrine du blond, prête à lui faire un trou dans la poitrine.

Il écarta les bras et ordonna à ses coéquipiers de faire de même.

Puis il leva les yeux.

L'horreur le submergea, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur et augmenter sa respiration.

L'homme qui tenait ce fusil était maigre, très maigre, trop maigre. John eut un mouvement de recul. Des pieds à la tête, l'homme n'avait, littéralement, que la peau sur les os. Les os saillants, les muscles pratiquement inexistants, John se demandait comment il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes.

Il posa doucement son arme au sol, suivit par ses camarades. L'homme devant eux n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était pratiquement mort de faim et ne tenait debout qu'à force de volonté. Il ne quittait pas John des yeux, soudainement figé devant ces visages inconnus.

John posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, révélant aux yeux de l'homme en face de lui, le brassard à la croix rouge qu'il portait en permanence.

« -Je suis venu vous aider. » lui dit-il doucement, persuader qu'un ton trop haut ferait fuir le prisonnier.

Les yeux de l'homme, méfiant depuis le début, s'allumèrent d'une lueur d'espoir. Il ne comprenait pas, il était Russe. Mais la langue que parlait l'inconnu n'avait rien à voir avec l'allemand.

Du plus profond de ces souvenirs, il reconnut la langue anglaise. Le soulagement le saisit et l'adrénaline, qui le tenait debout depuis le début quitta son système.

Il s'effondra, vite rattrapé par le médecin.

Collins, qui accompagnait John à chaque mission, attrapa le fusil et le retourna contre son possesseur. Le médecin réagit immédiatement.

« -Non Collins, il est à bout de force, il ne faisait que défendre sa vie. Baissez cette arme ! »

Collins obéit. John utilisait rarement ce ton. Il vit le médecin déposer l'homme à terre, la tête sur sa trousse d'urgence. Le médecin posa sa main sur le front du prisonnier, tentant d'établir un premier diagnostic. Il était évident qu'il avait subi des maltraitances, avait été affamé, peut-être déshydraté. John espérait seulement qu'une maladie n'avait pas saisi l'opportunité d'un corps affaibli pour se développer.

Il sourit au prisonnier, essayant de le rassurer. Il comprit très vite qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. L'homme s'agitait, parlant à toute vitesse, voulant communiquer, absolument.

« -Stop ! » S'exclama John.

Il posa ensuite une main sur son torse.

« -John. »

L'homme sembla comprendre, car il imita le geste.

« -Ivan. »

John sourit.

« -Bonjour Ivan. »

L'homme sourit.

« -Dobri Dien John. »

Sentant ses compagnons s'agiter derrière lui, il releva la tête. Par la porte du bâtiment, plusieurs têtes sortaient, les observant, cherchant à se faire une idée sur les nouveaux arrivants. Amis ou Ennemis ?

Le médecin se releva, approchant doucement de l'entrée, ne montrant aucun signe d'hostilité.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle John, je suis là pour vous aider. »

Et de nouveau, il montra son brassard.

Les hommes le laissèrent entrer, gardant une distance de sécurité plus que convenable.

Ce que John découvrit le laissa sans voix. Partout et sur plusieurs étages, se dressaient des lits dans lesquelles étaient couché des hommes de toutes nationalités, tous aussi maigre les uns que les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à en voir la fin. A chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il lui semblait découvrir plus de prisonniers.

Derrière lui, Collins, les yeux grands ouverts, marchait dans ses pas. John se retourna, croisant son regard. L'homme, quittant l'horreur des yeux, plongea dans les siens.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Un haut le cœur les saisit tous les deux, et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie, rendant tripes et boyaux à l'entrée du bâtiment.

John comprit plus tard que c'était autant l'odeur d'urine et de moisissure que la vision que ces dizaines d'hommes réduit à l'état de squelette qui l'avait rendu malade.

Des scènes similaires se répétèrent dans l'ensemble du camp. Les soldats, malgré la morbide habitude de la mort, n'étaient pas préparer à cela. Beaucoup d'entre eux, les plus jeunes, n'en dormir pas durant les mois qui suivirent.

Lentement, ils s'organisèrent, sous les ordres de leur commandant et de John. Les prisonniers furent triés par diagnostiques, les plus malades et les contagieux furent isolés dans un baraquement, les autres, déshydratés et mal nourri, furent comptés et la distribution d'eau commença. Les soldats de la 11ème Division de Blindés de la troisième armée américaine se transformèrent en infirmiers. Même le commandant, après avoir fait enfermer les derniers gardiens dans les cellules de la prison du camp, se plaça sous les ordres du médecin. En matière de guerre, il était compétent. En matière de soin, il préférait s'en remettre à John.

Un blindé fut dépêché à l'envoi d'un message. Ils avaient besoin de renfort, de personnel médical et de provisions.

A la fin de la semaine, le camp était réorganisé et les renforts étaient arrivés.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John faisait sa ronde quotidienne quand il entendit un gémissement provenant de l'un des baraquements.

Fronçant les sourcils, il y entra. Ce baraquement devait être vide. Plus personne n'était autorisé à y rentrer sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. L'environnement était trop vicié pour espérer un rétablissement complet des malades.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il.

Un nouveau gémissement lui répondit.

« -Où êtes-vous ? »

Nouveau gémissement.

Guidé par ces gémissements, le médecin s'enfonça entre les lits, une manche devant le nez. Tout au fond, se trouver un lit encore occupé. Tout à leur évacuation, ils avaient dû oublier ce pauvre homme. Ou alors considéré qu'il était mort.

Dans son inconscience, l'homme gémissait, en proie à un délire. John s'approcha, posa une main sur son front, espérant le calmer avant d'appeler ses collègues.

L'inconnu ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main fraîche de John sur sa peau.

La terreur et l'incompréhension envahit d'abord les yeux du prisonnier.

John y plongea sans même sans rendre compte, captivé par la lueur d'intelligence et de défi qui y brillait.

Il comprendrait plus tard que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé amoureux.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

C'est pas joyeux tout ça !

**Quelques précisions :**

Le camp de Mauthausen a bien existé, il est entré en fonction en 1938 et fut utilisé par l'armée rouge comme casernement. Il est effectivement classé, à l'époque, « camp de niveau III » c'est l'un de seul. Les hommes y travaillaient, ainsi que quelques femmes, à l'extraction de pierres dans les carrières environnantes. Le 3 mai 1945, les SS quittèrent le camp, ne laissant sur place qu'une trentaine de gardiens qui furent lynchés par les prisonniers.

La 11ème Division de blindés de la troisième armée américaine libéra ce camp. Ils partirent ensuite s'occuper des camps aux alentours et dépendant de Mauthausen-Gusen.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je le trouve suffisamment horrible comme cela, pas besoin d'en faire plus. Et puis, il se termine sur une note d'espoir. J'expliquerai plus tard le pourquoi du comment.

J'ai effectué les corrections sur le chapitre précédent, en prenant en compte l'avis d'Alumette.

Je relis encore et encore, il doit certainement rester des fautes d'orthographe. Pardonnez-moi.

Je vous laisse sur ces bons mots et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Laissez un commentaire si vous le souhaitez.

Bises

Clélia


	4. Chapter 4

Que dire à propos de cette partie de l'histoire ? Rien ! Je ne sais pas comment finira ce chapitre, ni même quelle direction je prends. Je me laisse aller par le vent et la marée. La nature a toujours raison, laissons-la décider de ce qu'il adviendra de nos amis.

Dehors, il neige et 10 secondes après, le soleil brille. Drôle de temps, drôle de vie.

Vos remarques et vos commentaires m'ont rassérénée. J'aborde donc ce chapitre avec l'esprit un peu plus tranquille même s'il est toujours nébuleux. La sérénité que vous m'apportez est très appréciable. Je m'en vais donc vous répondre personnellement mais avant cela, je me lance dans un classement de mes textes suivant le nombre de visiteurs. Le trio de tête est composé, pour le mois de mars par : 1. « Somebody I shouldn't have to know » suivit de près par « Les bienfaits de l'absence » (je partage la paternité de ce texte avec Mangafana que j'embrasse en passant) et enfin « L'amour dans l'oubli » (très loin derrière mais il s'agit de mon premier vrai texte à chapitre, j'ai donc une tendresse particulière pour lui).

Je réponds donc à mes commentatrices (je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'hommes dans le lot !)

Sasha : Tu sais que les auteurs sont de grands sadiques ? Et très franchement, je ne pouvais pas couper autrement. Je veux terminer mes chapitres plus ou moins de la même façon. Et j'avoue avoir été à cours d'idées à la fin de l'écriture. La segmentation de mon texte est aussi faite en fonction des images qu'il traite. Les images ici sont suffisamment fortes. En rajouter encore n'aurait pas rendu service à l'histoire, vous seriez resté sur ces images fortes et les autres seraient passés à la trappe. Non pas que je doute de votre capacité, à toutes, de passer d'une image à une autre, mais il m'est arrivé fréquemment de ne pas pouvoir apprécier une histoire car la succession d'images fortes empêchaient mon cerveau de se concentrer.

And Just Like That : Pour le chapitre 2 : J'ai longtemps hésité à couper le discours du Général Patton, je l'ai lu, relu et re-relu, coupé plusieurs fois et à plusieurs endroits différents. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression d'enlever un élément essentiel. C'est pourquoi, je me suis contrainte à mettre l'intégralité. Cela apporte une certaine lourdeur, j'en conviens. Le but était aussi de vous mettre en situation. Voilà un homme que des milliers de soldats ont adulés et suivit les yeux fermés. Le fait même qu'il leur donne ordre de taire sa présence sur le front normand montre, à mon avis, l'emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur la foule. Dans le bon sens du terme bien entendu ! Je voulais aussi vous monter la vision de la guerre pour certains généraux américains. En tant que femme, je trouve ce discours très agressif et surtout particulièrement injuste envers les hommes des deux camps qui n'ont pas choisis de se battre. Par ailleurs, ce discours est pour moi, autant de la propagande que la propagande hitlérienne. Il faut bien galvaniser les foules non ?

Chapitre 3 : Avant toute chose, je ne m'agace jamais de remarques pertinentes. J'apprécie que l'on prenne le temps de lire mes écrits avec autant d'attention. Cela montre un intérêt pour le thème et un respect pour l'auteur, je ne peux que t'en remercier. Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver le choix de AU incertain. J'en doute encore pour tout te dire, même si ce choix me parait de plus en plus judicieux aux vues des personnages. Pour ce qui est des fours crématoires, il est exact que peu de gens ait cru en ce genre de conditions de vie et à cette façon de faire. Il était peut-être hasardeux de m'avancer. Cela dit, je pense que, aux vues du nombre de personnes dans les quatre camps, même s'il s'agissait de camps de travail, était trop important pour envisager une autre solution pour les personnes décédées. J'aurai peut-être dû préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de four pour exterminer les prisonniers mais bien pour faire disparaitre les corps des personnes décédées dans le camp. Les fosses communes ont certainement été utilisées dans un premier temps, malheureusement, le manque de place a dû se faire sentir assez vite. La crémation est la solution à ce manque de place. Je vais creuser le sujet dès que j'aurai un moment, si je trouve la réponse, je t'en ferai part si tu le souhaites. Je ferai un petit point sur la population à Mauthausen-Gusen à la fin de ce chapitre.

Barjy02 : Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur, je te remercie de l'exprimer ainsi. Je remercie également ta curiosité de t'avoir sortie de l'univers de Supernatural. C'est également un monde merveilleux dans son interprétation des textes religieux. J'aime cette série. MAIS, je préfère Sherlock lol. Comme je l'expliquais dans le chapitre précédent, je peux difficilement faire sans repères chronologiques pertinents. Historienne je suis, historienne je resterai -). Ici, se trouve aussi la contrainte d'un évènement contemporain, très bien documenté et connu de tous, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Si je peux, en vous distrayant, vous apprendre également deux ou trois choses, je suis l'auteur la plus heureuse du monde. Merci pour le diamant brut, j'espère en faire un bijou qui te plaise. Je m'y efforcerai dans tous les cas !

Eliida : Ah l'école, quoiqu'on en dise, elle nous marque toujours ! Toi ce sont les panneaux autour du tableau noir, moi c'est mon professeur de CM2, qui faisait de l'Histoire, des histoires à raconter. C'est ainsi que j'imagine l'enseignement de l'Histoire. C'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai jamais voulu devenir professeur. J'aime les histoires d'Histoire pas l'Histoire des histoires. Et bien évidemment, il me reste ce reportage dont je parle dans le premier chapitre. Deux souvenirs différents qui m'ont montré que la manière de raconter l'Histoire était primordiale. Je continuerai ce texte et je le finirai aussi. Je détecte les choses inachevées. Je mettrai peut-être du temps, mais je le finirai, comme j'ai fini « Les bienfaits de l'absence ». J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Glasgow : Ma bonne Glasgow ! Merci de ton soutien de la première heure. Je m'efforcerai de continuer dans cette veine et de ne jamais te décevoir.

Shiaru's judg : Je suis ravie d'avoir titillé ta curiosité, le résumé est volontairement nébuleux, pour vous attirer lol. Le général Patton est un homme comme on en fait peu, j'aime son côté rentre dedans. J'ai du mal à estimer ce que valent mes écrits, mais je suis heureuse que tu penses qu'il en valle plus. Si j'ai réussi à te glacer le sang, alors je suis arrivée à mes fins. YES ! Pour ce qui est de la recherche, je suis très attachée à la recherche documentaire et pour une période telle que la seconde guerre mondiale, il existe des tonnes de documents, j'aurai vraiment mauvaise conscience à ne pas m'en servir. Je suis historienne de l'art, mais historienne tout de même, c'est une déformation professionnelle chez moi lol. Pour ce qui est de l'exagération, surtout pour le gore, le gore pour le gore, je n'aime pas cela. C'est un sale période qu'il faut exploiter avec déférence et beaucoup de précautions et ne pas tomber dans le sensationnalisme. Bon chapitre !

Hier soir, j'ai regardé « Les petits mouchoirs ». C'est un film qui m'a bouleversé. Si j'arrive un jour à vous faire pleurer comme j'ai pleuré à la fin de ce film et à écrire une histoire d'amour aussi belle, j'estimerai que je suis arrivé à un niveau convenable dans l'art à auquel je souhaite me consacrer. Je suis tombé amoureuse de Benoit Magimel, évidemment, comment faire autrement devant ces yeux bleus ?

Je vous laisse sur ces mots et je vous retrouve en bas.

Enjoy

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 4**

L'homme que John avait trouvé au fond de ce baraquement était anglais. Dans ces divagations, le médecin avait réussi à reconnaitre sa langue natale. Il aurait très bien pu être américain mais en écoutant attentivement, il avait définitivement opté pour l'Angleterre. Après tout, Londres était la capitale anglaise non ? L'homme, dans son délire, ne cessait pas de répéter qu'il devait rentrer à Londres. Les mots épars sortant de sa bouche parlaient de bijoux et de recherche, d'un garagiste et d'un lord. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour le médecin. La fièvre faisait son effet, mêlant le rêve et la réalité sous les boucles brunes.

Quand John avait voulu joindre son commandant afin de le prévenir de sa découverte et demander des renforts, l'homme avait attrapé son poignet, refusant de le laisser partir. Dans ce mouvement de désespoir, la maigre couverture qui couvrait le corps émacié avait révélé toute l'horreur de sa condition. L'homme avait subi plus de mauvais traitements que les autres. Son corps était une plaie béante. Partout, John apercevait des coupures, des bleus ou des signes d'électrocution. Pas un centimètre carré de la peau de cet homme n'avait été épargné, faisant de son corps un champ de bataille. Entre les cicatrices récentes et les blessures plus profondes que l'on avait recousues à la va-vite dans l'espoir que la vie ne s'en échappe pas, John voyait des signes flagrants d'infection bactérienne. Une coupure plus profonde que les autres à la hanche droite, laissait même entrapercevoir l'os du bassin.

John ferma les yeux. Il pensait pourtant avoir vu toutes les horreurs que le genre humain pouvait apporter à son prochain. Il avait tort. Réprimant un énième haut le cœur menaçant de lui faire rendre son dîner, il s'obligea à quitter le corps des yeux. Dirigeant son regard vers le visage du blessé, il fut surprit de croiser son regard. Les gémissements avaient cessé. Le prisonnier, dans un élan de lucidité, avait ouvert les yeux, prêt à affronter la réalité d'une existence de souffrance. Les yeux gris, nanti d'une étincelle de lucidité, se refermèrent doucement, le corps amaigri se détendit et la main crispée relâcha le poignet du médecin. Il n'était resté conscient que quelques secondes.

Le brun se remit alors à gémir, retombant dans son délire. John l'examina rapidement, estimant l'état d'avancement de l'infection et l'état général de son patient. Le diagnostic était très mauvais et les chances de survie, très faibles. Le manque criant de médicaments, même après l'arrivée de renforts et de matériel, allait poser problème.

Il devait impérativement le sortir de ce nid à microbes et le soigner le plus vite. Mais il était intransportable en l'état. Du moins, John ne pouvait pas le déplacer seul. Il avait besoin un brancard et de trois hommes au minimum. Posant sa main sur la joue brûlante de son patient, John lui glissa à l'oreille.

« -Je reviens au plus vite, ne vous affolez pas ! »

Estimant que cela n'était pas suffisant à le rassurer s'il venait à sortir de nouveau de son délire, il enleva sa veste et le recouvrit. Il espérait que la vue du vêtement le rassurait suffisamment pour qu'il ne recommence pas à s'agiter.

John sortit rapidement du baraquement, courant vers les anciens bureaux de commandement du camp. La 11ème division blindée s'était installée dans ces bâtiments, à l'écart des prisonniers. Les plus courageux prenaient de leur temps pour le passer avec les anciens prisonniers. La plupart se tenaient à l'écart depuis l'arrivée des renforts demandés par John et leur commandant. Les hommes avaient peur. Peur de ce qui s'était passé ici, de ce qui se passerait encore s'ils faisaient un faux-pas. Les réactions des anciens prisonniers pouvaient être très virulentes.

La division devait repartir vers l'Ouest dans les jours qui arrivaient, au grand soulagement de beaucoup. John resterai au camp, à sa demande, afin d'assurer la continuité des soins et de prendre la direction de l'évacuation des prisonniers. Le lieutenant Dewing, arrivé avec les renforts, prendrait sa place dans la division. John avait confiance en lui. Le jeune homme avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et d'ingéniosité pour soigner les plus touchés malgré le manque de moyen. Il était plus à sa place sur le front qu'ici, dans ce camp qui puait de désespoir et la mort.

John entra dans les quartiers américains en coup de vent, attrapa Collins, sa trousse médicale, trois de ces camarades occuper à jouer aux cartes dans la salle de repos et leur ordonna d'aller chercher un brancard.

Environ une minute après être rentré dans le bâtiment, John en ressorti, ses compagnons sur les talons. Il les entraina en courant vers le baraquement inoccupé, refusant de perdre une minute supplémentaire.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

L'équipe entra dans le baraquement, suivant John qui avait encore forcé l'allure. Il n'avait rien dit à ces compagnons, et ces derniers se posaient beaucoup de questions. John n'avait pas pour habitude de se précipiter ainsi, il n'utilisait que très rarement son grade et ne donnait jamais d'ordre. Souvent, il demandait et les autres obéissaient, sans broncher. Mais cette fois-ci, et pour une raison qui leur était inconnue, John avait hurlé des ordres, utilisant leur grade pour les appeler. Collins, qui le connaissait mieux que les autres, se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu mettre le médecin dans cet état. Lui si réservé et pragmatique lui avait paru affolé.

Le médecin s'arrêta dans une glissade devant le lit du fond. Ces compagnons s'affolèrent, ils en avaient oublié un. Au fond, il y en avait encore un. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas sortit de son plein gré comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que l'on venait le libérer ? Toutes ces questions trouvèrent une réponse quand ils se retrouvèrent devant l'homme. Inconscient, ne délirant pas, il semblait mort. Dans la précipitation, il avait certainement été étiqueté mort, puis, au moment où l'on était venu s'occuper des morts, une phase de délire avait dû faire penser que l'on s'occupait de lui. Et il avait été oublié. Dans la confusion, on l'avait laissé une semaine de plus dans cet enfer, sans vérifier s'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le bâtiment.

John reprit le pouls du prisonnier, s'assurant qu'il était encore vivant. Le pouls était lent, très lent, trop lent.

« -Il est en très sale état. Il souffre de malnutrition, de déshydratation et de maltraitance. Ces blessures se sont infectées, il faut le transporter immédiatement dans une zone moins viciée, le plus propre possible.

-Dans le bâtiment des malades ?

-Non, il lui fait vraiment des conditions d'hygiène irréprochables. Il est malade et très contagieux. Je suspecte une septicémie. Il n'a pas sa place dans le bâtiment des malades. »

Collins regarda ses compagnons, où voulait-il le mettre alors ? Pas dans leurs quartiers tout le même ?

L'idée avait effleuré le médecin un instant. Mais il l'avait repoussé avec fermeté. Rien n'était suffisamment sain ici pour loger cet homme. John refusait pourtant de s'avouer vaincu. Il ordonna à ses camarades de mettre le prisonnier sur le brancard.

Toutes les précautions furent prisent pour qu'il bouge le moins possible durant le transport. John rajusta sa veste sur les épaules du brun. Malgré le temps clément, un vent de nord soufflait sur la vallée, rafraichissant l'air et faisant parfois frissonner les hommes.

Le médecin prit la tête du convoi, se dirigea vers le bâtiment de soins dévolu aux prisonniers les moins atteints. C'était suicidaire, aurait dit tout bon médecin. Mais John avait une idée. Ce n'était pas la plus lumineuse, mais au moins, son patient serait à l'abri de la plupart des maladies.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, suivit de ses camarades portant le brancard, il attrapa l'infirmière de garde.

« -Suzie, allez faire de la place dans mon bureau, dressez-y un lit de camp près de la fenêtre et faites préparer la salle d'opération. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail.

-Bien Docteur » répondit l'infirmière en haussant les sourcils s'interrogeant sur les intentions du médecin. Qu'allait-il donc faire de cet homme gémissant sur ce brancard ?

Elle préféra taire ses interrogations et obéir aux ordres. Elle avait été la cible de l'une des très rares colères de John et ne tenait pas à l'être de nouveau.

John demanda ensuite à ce que le brancard soit déposé dans un coin peu occupé de la pièce. Les anciens prisonniers les regardèrent passer avec curiosité. Il n'était absolument pas dans le tempérament du médecin d'être aussi sec. L'affaire devait être d'importance. Ivan, qui occupait le dernier lit s'empressa de se lever pour laisser sa place. L'autre avait l'air bien plus mal en point que lui.

En quelques jours, l'homme avait repris des couleurs. Malgré des cauchemars à répétitions, il avait calmé son anxiété auprès de John qui avait appliqué à ces patients le même traitement qu'à ceux qu'il avait laissé en Angleterre. La différence de langue avait été un frein les premiers temps mais ils avaient pourtant mis en place un langage basique fait de signes leur permettant de se comprendre en cas de problèmes. Pour le reste, John essayait de comprendre le Russe et Ivan, l'anglais. Bien sûr, la réhabilitation serait longue. Mais John avait bon espoir qu'il puisse reprendre une vie presque normale.

Il était vite ressortit de ces conversations, que la principale raison de l'enfermement de ces hommes était un désaccord politique. Parlant au nom de beaucoup de ces camarades, Ivan concentraient les questions. La plus fréquente étant celle du retour dans leur famille. Si famille il y avait encore. Là était la nébuleuse. On ne savait pas si les familles des déportés étaient encore en vie ou même si elles accepteraient de les accueillir. C'était un problème de plus à garder en mémoire. Mais pour le moment, John avait une autre priorité.

Le jeune anglais déposé dans le lit du Russe, John demanda à Ivan de faire écran de son corps. Il ne voulait pas que les autres patients s'inquiètent.

Le médecin enleva ensuite la veste qui recouvrait encore le prisonnier, la maigre couverture de chanvre et le pagne qui cachait l'intimité du prisonnier. Ivan gémit en découvrant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant lui. Cet homme avait vraiment été maltraité, bien plus que lui. Lui avait travaillé dans le mine, avait été frappé parfois, mais il souffrait surtout de malnutrition et de déshydratation. L'homme allongé sur son lit était l'un des sujets des expérimentations du médecin du camp. Il en était certain.

Professionnel, John pratiqua les premiers soins, il lava le corps blanc, palpant les côtes, découvrant que cinq d'entre elle étaient cassées. Deux à droite et trois à gauche. Il examina les ecchymoses, plus noires que jaunes, donc récentes. Toutes les articulations avaient soufferts, les genoux et les coudes avaient été forcés. Au point d'y laisser des entorses. Une cheville était fracturée, l'autre bien abimée. Les épaules avaient été miraculeusement épargnées malgré la présence d'énormes bleus. Frapper les clavicules était très douloureux. Il s'agissait bien là de méthodes d'interrogatoire barbares. Qui était donc cet homme ? Quels secrets gardait-il pour que l'on se soit acharné ainsi sur lui ?

John passa aux blessures de la chaire. De nombreuses cicatrices plus ou moins bien refermées montraient qu'il avait passé de nombreuses heures en présence de lames. John compta une dizaine de coupures sans gravité et six demandant des points de suture, dont celle qu'il avait déjà aperçue à la hanche.

Les plaies suturées à la va-vite devraient être ré-ouvertes afin d'attaquer les infections qui s'y développaient. Il faudrait découper les chaires abîmées et tenter de refermer cela de la manière la plus propre possible.

Ces diverses interventions prendraient des heures et John était déjà épuisé. Levant les yeux en entendant l'infirmière revenir, il se passa une main devant les yeux. La nuit allait être très longue. Il allait avoir besoin du second chirurgien de la base. Il ne pourrait pas opérer seul. Il n'était plus rentré dans un bloc depuis près de trois ans. C'était le Docteur Wallis, chirurgien à Londres, arrivé avec les renforts qui avait pratiqué toutes les opérations depuis la libération du camp.

« -Suzie ? » appela-t-il

« -Oui Docteur Watson ?

-Allez chercher le Docteur Wallis, je vais avoir besoin de son assistance au bloc. »

En voyant l'infirmière se diriger vers la sortie.

« -Suzie ? »

L'infirmière se retourna.

« -Verriez-vous un inconvénient à nous assister dans cette opération ? »

Le médecin semblait tellement fatigué, qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de lui refuser son assistance.

« -Ce sera avec plaisir Docteur. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Et elle s'en alla prévenir le Docteur Wallis.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Comme John l'avait prévu, l'opération prit plusieurs heures. Le Docteur Wallis, un homme solide approchant de la cinquantaine l'avait assisté sans mot dire, constatant que ce cas touchait son collègue plus que les autres.

Vers trois heures du matin, John posa le dernier pansement, refermant la dernière plaie. Suzie, épuisée, commença à ranger les instruments, les préparant pour la stérilisation de demain. Ce soir, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée. Elle salua les médecins et sortit du bloc. Son lit, voilà tout ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Les deux médecins installèrent leur patient dans son lit, sous la fenêtre du bureau de John. John le recouvrit, s'assurant qu'aucune plaie ne se soit rouverte lors de la manœuvre. S'asseyant au bureau du blond, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« -Un remontant ? » proposa-t-il

« -Volontiers. »

John sortit une bouteille de whisky pur malt d'un tiroir de son bureau.

« -Il date d'avant la guerre, un cadeau d'un camarade de chambrée.

-Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool, tout me va ! » Répliqua son collègue en souriant.

John leur servit un verre à chacun et avala le sien cul-sec. Une grimace déforma son visage alors que l'alcool coulait dans sa gorge.

« -Un autre ? » proposa-t-il.

Wallis secoua la tête.

« -Non, je vous remercie John. »

Il tourna la tête vers leur patient.

« -Vous vous êtes battu comme un lion pour lui sauver la vie. Qui est-ce ? »

John soupira.

« Je l'ignore, je l'ai trouvé dans l'un des baraquement, gémissant sur son lit.

-Il est salement amoché, que croyez-vous qu'ils lui aient fait ? »

John porta de nouveau son regard sur le blessé.

« -Je ne sais pas. Cela ne ressemble en rien à ce que nous avons traité jusqu'à présent. Les autres ont été affamés, privés d'eau et maltraités. Mais cela n'allait pas au-delà des coups. Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir cela ? Je veux dire… Qui est-il pour que l'on se soit acharné ainsi sur lui ? »

Wallis ferma les yeux.

« - Nous aurons certainement des réponses à son réveil. »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« -S'il se réveille. » Répliqua le blond.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel pessimiste mais l'état de santé de son patient le préoccupait. Ni Wallis ni lui ne savait s'il se réveillerait un jour. Ils se perdirent un moment dans leurs pensées, laissant la pression redescendre et la fatigue s'installer.

« -Pourquoi ici John ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi le garder ici, dans votre bureau ? »

John releva les yeux vers son collègue.

« -Je ne voyais pas où le mettre d'autre… Il est trop… Les autres locaux sont… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de l'avoir laissé sur son lit une semaine supplémentaire. Il n'était pourtant pas responsable de l'évacuation de ce bâtiment. Mais il se sentait coupable tout de même.

John posa les coudes sur son bureau, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« -Vous n'êtes coupable de rien John. Dans la confusion, et vu son état, il était facile de le croire mort. Vous l'avez sauvé, concentrez-vous sur ça, uniquement sur ça. Il va avoir besoin de vous, il va avoir besoin de votre méthode de soin et de votre écoute. »

John hocha la tête.

« -Et si vous vous sentez encore coupable, trouvez votre rédemption dans les soins que vous lui apporterez. »

Le blond resta silencieux.

« -J'imagine que vous allez rester ici. » continua la plus vieux.

John hocha la tête.

« -Je vais donc dormir. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

-Merci Edward et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit John. »

Le médecin sortit en refermant doucement la porte.

John rangea la bouteille et les verres dans son tiroir. Il les laverait plus tard. Le brun ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. La dose de sédatif qu'ils lui avaient administré aurait endormi un éléphant. Il pouvait aller faire le tour des dortoirs en toute tranquillité.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Il marcha entre les lits, remontant une couverture là, soufflant une chandelle ici. Il commençait à connaitre ses patients, il savait quand éteindre les bougies et quand les laisser allumer. Beaucoup ne supportaient plus de noir : souvenirs des punitions que les kapos leur infligeaient.

Arrivant près du lit d'Ivan, il remarqua que l'homme était toujours éveillé, les yeux fixant le plafond.

« -Ivan ? »

L'homme s'arracha à sa contemplation et sourit en apercevant le médecin assit sur son lit. Le slave tourna la tête vers le bureau du médecin, des interrogations dans les yeux.

« -Il va bien. » Répondit le médecin en levant un pouce.

« -Spassiba John. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« -Merci pour quoi ? »

Ivan se contenta de sourire en lui serrant la main.

«-Spassiba. »

Puis il retourna à la contemplation du plafond, ses yeux se fermant progressivement sous l'assaut du sommeil. Il avait veillé jusqu'à la ronde de John, il voulait savoir comment allait le prisonnier. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il pouvait se laisser aller, dormir.

John remonta la couverture sur les épaules de son ami et s'en retourna à son bureau.

Le blessé n'avait pas bougé et le médecin se prépara à veiller. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, se recouvrit de sa veste et commença sa veille. Le sommeil le cueillit sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Encore des petites précisions :**

Le camp de Mauthausen était un camp qui utilisait les déportés comme main-d'œuvre. Parmi les camps annexes se trouvaient des carrières, des fabriques de munitions, des mines, des usines d'armement et d'assemblage d'avion.

Bien que Mauthausen-Gusen ait été principalement un camp de travail pour hommes, un camp pour femmes fut ouvert à Mauthausen en septembre 1944 avec des prisonnières issues d'Auschwitz. Par la suite, la majorité provenait des camps de Ravensbrück, Bergen-Belsen, Gross-Rosen et Buchenwald. Juste avant la libération du camp, les statistiques concernant les moins de 20 ans faisaient état de 5 809 civils, 5 055 prisonniers politiques, 3 654 juifs et 330 prisonniers de guerre soviétiques.

Comme les Allemands ont détruit une grande partie des documents administratifs et donnaient souvent aux nouveaux prisonniers qui venaient d'arriver les matricules des morts, le nombre exact des morts à Mauthausen est impossible à calculer.

Du fait de ces sources parcellaires, le nombre de morts dans le complexe concentrationnaire de Mauthausen-Gusen varie considérablement de 122 766 et 320 000. Le nombre de 200 000 est également fréquemment donné. Les historiens avancent le nombre de 55 000 à 60 000 morts pour les quatre camps principaux de Mauthausen et Gusen I, II et III. De plus, 1 042 prisonniers moururent dans les hôpitaux de campagne américains après la libération des camps.

Sur environ 320 000 prisonniers qui furent internés dans le complexe de Mauthausen tout au long de la guerre, seuls 80 000 survécurent.

Ouf …

J'en ai bavé des ronds de chapeau, je vous le jure.

Je pensais y intégrer la scène de réveil mais cela n'allait pas dans la ligne temporel que je le suis fixé. Le réveil sera donc pour le prochain chapitre.

Pardonnez les fautes d'orthographe restante.

Je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Je vous embrasse

Clélia


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre et je ne sais toujours pas où je vais. Mais j'y vais !

Vera Spurnes : Je te remercie pour le tuyau, j'irai voir cette série d'épisode dès que j'aurai un moment. C'est toujours très intéressant. Ce n'est pas particulièrement une période de l'Histoire qui m'intéresse mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Même si je ne vais pas jusqu'à ce que proposait Monsieur Sarkozy, je pense qu'il faut quand même garder cette période en mémoire. Je me documente, c'est vrai mais internet est tellement pratique. J'ai une question : Tu veux que je te fasse une commande de mouchoirs ? Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, je vais m'efforcer de faire aussi bien pour le chapitre suivant. Je te remercie également de faire partager ma fic.

Bargy02 : L'intention n'était pas vraiment de donner une leçon d'histoire mais si cela te convient, alors je continuerai à t'apprendre des choses.

Sasha : Il va les ouvrir, il va les ouvrir ! Il suffit de lire le chapitre qui arrive !

Marie-Claude : Merci pour le compliment, cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

The Ice Cat : Et oui, enfin la rencontre. Mais il fallait bien planter le décor non ? Je ne connais pas la chanson dont tu parles. Et j'avoue ne pas vraiment aimer l'artiste non plus mais j'irai voir, par curiosité.

Supersolanea : Je suis très fière d'être la première auteur de fic historique en français que tu lis (Pas sûre que ce soit français ce que je viens d'écrire). Pour le Hurt/Cnfort, je vais en mettre, mais pas trop, enfin j'espère. Voici le chapitre suivant.

Glasgow : Répète-toi autant que tu veux, j'adore ça. Et j'adore te faire adorer chaque chapitre que je publie. C'est aussi beaucoup de pression, je ne le cache pas. Parce qu'il faut faire mieux, voir aussi bien que le précédent. La barre étant déjà très haute, c'est difficile. Tu trouves le propos dur et brutal, c'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais marquer. Je ne voulais pas une fic à l'eau de rose parce que c'est tellement évident, que l'on connait souvent la fin avant même d'être arrivé à la moitié. Attention, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas agréable à lire, mais j'ai souvent envie d'autre chose. Et puis la facilité, c'est bien, mais où est le défi là-dedans ? Je suis une fille difficile, il me faut donc un sujet difficile, sinon quel intérêt ?

Jeananas : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, je vais m'efforcer de faire aussi bien pour ce chapitre.

Ayaa80 : Tu as demandé la suite ? La voilà !

Deux petites choses avant de commencer ce chapitre. J'ai suivi le conseil de And Just Like That et j'ai commencé le Roman de Robert Merle « La mort est mon métier », j'ai également revu la série de documentaire « Apocalypse, la seconde guerre mondiale ». Autant dire que je bouffe de la guerre toute la journée. Je me suis rendu compte en les revoyant que j'avais fait quelques erreurs dans le premier chapitre, j'y reviendrai peut-être un peu plus tard.

La deuxième chose, c'est un ami que j'aimerai remercier pour sa définition de mon métier d'historienne. Il a dit : « Les historiens sont les dépositaires volontaires de l'Histoire du Monde. » C'est une jolie définition non ?

Je rappelle que je ne fais l'apologie d'aucun régime quel qu'il soit. Je suis athée et apolitique, ce qui me permet de jouer avec les idées sans me prendre la tête et sans problème de conscience. S'il m'arrive d'aller trop loin, vous m'en voyez désolée. Je compte sur vous pour me le faire remarquer et je m'efforcerai de me corriger afin que cela convienne à tous.

Bonne lecture

Bises

Clélia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les bruits du matin, étouffés par les murs du bureau, réveillèrent John. Les soldats, dans la cour, faisaient leurs exercices matinaux. Au loin, le médecin entendit des tirs de fusils. Ses compagnons s'entrainaient, en vue de leur départ vers l'Est.

Dans la semaine, ils devaient dégager la route de ses barrages anti-char, puis contrôler les véhicules, qui avaient souffert du manque d'entretien et se préparer au départ. La semaine qui les attendait allait être longue et John se dit qu'il allait devoir traiter d'autres types de blessures d'ici leur départ. Il sourit faiblement en se redressant. Cela le changerait des blessures psychologiques.

Il se frotta les yeux, chassant les nuages qui lui embrumait le cerveau. Son patient était toujours endormi, trouvant certainement dans l'inconscience, un soulagement à ces douleurs.

Le blond se leva, s'étira, dénouant les nœuds de ses épaules. Il réenfila sa veste et s'approcha du brun.

Il prit ses constantes, vérifia le pouls et les pupilles. Tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'obstacles à son réveil. La dose de sédatif avait peut-être était un peu forte. Mais aux vues des blessures, la douleur serait tellement intense qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorme.

La fièvre avait baissé, l'infection régressait. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Médicalement parlant du moins.

John appréhendait un peu le réveil. Car si médicalement parlant, il avait fait de son mieux. La partie psychologique allait être ardue.

Il ne savait toujours pas à qui il avait affaire. Rien ne distinguait cet homme des autres prisonniers. La seule différence était la violence de traitement et les cheveux. Ce prisonnier, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas les cheveux rasé. Pourtant tous les prisonniers étaient rasés. D'après les premières informations qu'il récoltait, ils étaient tondu dès leur entrée dans le cas et régulièrement ensuite. Sous disant pour éviter les poux.

John grimaça. Pour éviter les poux, tu parles ! Toute la population du camp était infectée. Il y avait des poux partout, même dans les lits. Les vêtements, bien que lavés, avaient été infectés. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises et tout le monde était prudent. Pourtant, la contamination continuait. Il faudrait trouver une solution rapidement. Il était impensable de laisser ces gens partir avant d'avoir éradiqué cette infestation.

John avait espéré trouver un matricule à l'intérieur du poignet du blessé. Mais cette méthode ne semblait pas avoir été employée dans le camp de Mauthausen. L'armée rouge, qui avait libéré le camp d'Auschwitz, n'avait pas eu ce problème d'identification. Chacun portait un matricule à l'intérieur du poignet gauche qui le reliait à une fiche dans les archives du camp. A un numéro correspondait un homme et tout le monde avait pu être identifié.

Ici, il fallait attendre le bon vouloir des déportés. John avait commencé un système de dossier, comportant toutes les informations qu'il avait acquis sur les prisonniers ainsi que sur les blessures et les traitements associés. Il espérait pouvoir attribuer, à chacun de ces patients, la fiche lui correspondant afin de faire suivre le dossier médical de chacun au nouveau médecin qui le prendrait en charge.

John ne se faisait pas d'illusions pourtant. Son petit système, même s'il était pratique, ne permettrait pas de soigner convenablement les dizaines de milliers de personnes dont il avait la charge. Les hommes, trop affectés par leur séjour dans le camp, ne supportait plus d'être catalogués. Il fallait à tout prix les nommer par leur prénom et ne jamais chercher à les faire entrer dans une case. Ce qui était bien difficile compte tenu de la situation.

John poussa un soupir de découragement. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et il présentait qu'elle serait aussi, voire plus dure que les autres.

Sortant silencieusement de son bureau, il alla faire le tour de ces patients. Tous étaient réveillés, beaucoup s'étaient levés. Les quelques forces qu'ils avaient récupérées leur permettait de faire le tour du dortoir, de la cour attenante parfois. Mais toujours sous la surveillance d'une infirmière.

John se donnait parfois l'impression d'être un kapot surveillant les prisonniers. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Tout à leur bonheur d'avoir été libéré, les déportés présumaient souvent de leur forces. Il n'était pas rare de les voir s'effondrer dans la cour, épuisant leur maigre réserve d'énergie.

Malgré l'envie qu'ils avaient tous de leur donner autant à manger qu'ils le désiraient, John avait interdit les orgies de nourriture, rationnant chacun en fonction de son degré de dénutrition. Les déportés pouvaient boire de l'eau autant qu'il leur plaisait mais recevait de la nourriture avec parcimonie. Aux gens qui s'interrogeaient de ce procédé et le trouvait barbare, il répondait calmement que le corps de ces malheureux ne devait pas être réalimenté trop vite, sous peine de les voir mourir. La richesse de certains aliments ne pouvant être supporté par leur corps privés depuis trop longtemps de nutriments.

Les anciens prisonniers avaient compris le résonnement du médecin. Et l'exemple de l'un de leur camarade mourant sous leurs yeux d'avoir trop mangé leur avait servi de leçon. Ils se laissaient faire, incapable de doser par eux-mêmes la juste quantité de nourriture qui leur convenait.

John passa entre les lits, adressant un mot à chacun, s'assurant bien de prononcer le prénom de chaque personne au moins une fois. C'était important.

Les déportés se laisser faire, accordant au médecin la maigre confiance qui leur restait.

Il réévalua l'état de santé de quelques-uns, Suzie, qui avait pris son service peu de temps avant lui, le suivait et notait les ajustements de traitement de chacun. Plus de ceci pour l'un, moins de cela pour l'autre. John auscultait, soignait, refaisait les pansements avec une patience admirable.

Suzie lui enviait souvent cette patience et ce masque de détachement qu'il portait en permanence. Bien souvent, elle voulait hurler face à ce qu'elle voyait. Plus d'une fois, elle avait voulu fuir ces baraquements et ces malades qui lui rappelaient qu'elle était née libre et n'avait jamais eu à subir cela. Elle puisait dans le calme et le courage du médecin pour accomplir sa tâche.

Elle avait eu une conversation avec lui un soir. Elle lui avait expliqué ses états d'âmes et la manière dont elle voyait les choses. Elle lui avait raconté son enfance et ses blessures. John l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et lui avait confié, à son tour, ses tourments. Cette discussion avait été bénéfique pour les deux, les amenant à se comprendre sans se parler et à parfois devancer les attentes de l'autre. Ils fonctionnaient en symbiose, rendant les soins efficaces et précis.

John prenait plaisir à enseigner à son infirmière les méthodes de soins qu'il avait expérimenté en Angleterre et Suzie se révélait être une élève douée. Elle avait bien comprit que la guérison des hommes ne passait pas uniquement par la guérison physique mais aussi par une guérison psychologique, qui était beaucoup plus longue à obtenir.

Leur routine était toujours la même. Ils commençaient par faire le tour des malades, soignant les corps et réajustant les traitements, puis chacun allait déjeuner avait de passer l'après-midi auprès des hommes qui en avait le plus besoin. Chaque patient avait sa préférence. Suzie était douce, parfois câline et toujours de bonne humeur, cachant sous son sourire les effets de l'horreur qu'elle entendait. John était plus réservé mais tout aussi à l'écoute. Son apparent détachement donnait la force à quelques détenus de parler.

Quand l'un d'entre eux avait du mal à comprendre les propos de leur patient, ils appelaient Ivan, qui en quelques jours, avait retrouvé la pratique de l'anglais, apprit à l'université de Moscou.

La communication était beaucoup plus facile, même si parfois, la présence du russe mettait les autres mal à l'aise.

Ivan était un homme grand, plus grand que la moyenne, ses cheveux rasés laissaient apercevoir une couleur grise. Ses deux yeux vert et perçant voyaient tout et lisaient dans l'esprit de ces camarades. Il ne connaissait pas son âge exact mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était vivant et il était libre à présent. John et Suzie avaient appris la raison de sa déportation le premier jour. Il avait été enfermé à Mauthausen en raison de son homosexualité.

Il avait longtemps porté le triangle rose. L'usure de ces vêtements et le travail à la mine en avait eu raison et lui avait épargné de trop longues humiliations. Quand le triangle n'avait plus été visible, les kapots et les prisonniers avaient cessé de le maltraiter. John comprit plus tard que les homosexuels se situaient en bas de l'échelle du camp. Ils étaient les souffre-douleurs des prisonniers et les jouets préférés des kapots. Quand John avait poussé l'interrogatoire plus avant, Ivan haussa les épaules et changea de sujet. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie dans ce camp, point barre. Le médecin savait qu'un jour, il devrait l'amener à parler. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait bien trop besoin de lui pour lui infliger cela.

Quelque part, John se sentait coupable de ne pas le pousser à se confier. Mais l'homme était têtu et se dérobait à chaque début de conversation sur ce sujet. Le blond ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait laisser au russe le temps de venir vers lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

A la fin de la journée, John et Suzie débriefaient, en présence d'Ivan souvent. A travers les histoires des uns et des autres, ils s'étaient rendu compte que la durée de vie dans le camp ne dépassait pas six mois. Au bout de trois, les hommes étaient déjà tellement épuisés qu'ils mourraient sous les coups de kapots quand ils ne mourraient pas de faim ou d'épuisement. Les plus résistants survivaient trois mois supplémentaires mais leur fin était encore plus horrible que celles de leurs compagnons d'infortune.

John et Suzie avaient dressé une liste des méthodes d'éliminations dans le camp. Et plus cette liste s'allongeait, plus ils avaient envie de vomir. Les Kapots tuaient leurs prisonniers pour leur distraction. Et cela n'améliora pas l'opinion qu'avait John envers sa propre espèce.

Aujourd'hui, leur routine avait un peu changée. Ils travaillaient toujours ensemble mais John s'imposait de fréquent aller-retour vers son bureau afin de surveiller son patient. Suzie, agacée par son comportement avait fini par dépêcher une infirmière afin qu'elle le garde à sa place et qu'elle le prévienne en cas de réveil.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La journée passa, sans signe de réveil de la part du blessé. John remettait à jour les dossiers de ces patients, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Son inconscience le perturbait. La dose de sédatif qu'il lui avait administré après son opération n'était pas suffisamment forte pour le maintenir dans cet état aussi longtemps. Il y avait autre chose.

Le médecin se mit à craindre une commotion avant de se rappeler de son premier diagnostic. Les coups à la tête n'avaient pas été très violents. On lui avait certainement administré des gifles, peut-être quelques coups de poings mais cela n'allait pas au-delà. Rien qui pouvait engendrer une commotion suffisamment forte pour le maintenir dans l'inconscience aussi longtemps.

John lui refit une série d'examens. Il alla même jusqu'à pincer le bras de son patient.

C'est à ce moment qu'il obtint une réponse. L'homme malgré l'inconscience, réagissait en se protégeant de la douleur, c'est-à-dire en la fuyant. Il avait bougé le bras, l'éloignant de la source de douleur.

Sous les paupières closes, il vit les yeux bouger. Peut-être se réveillait-il ? Les questions de John se succédaient mais il ne trouva aucune réponse. D'après ses nouveaux tests et s'il ne se réveillait pas dans les heures qui arrivaient, cela signifierai un coma de stade II. Pas irréversible, mais incompatible avec sa présence dans le bureau. Si ce diagnostic se confirmait, John devrait le transférer dans un dortoir et l'attacher à son lit afin qu'il ne se blesse pas dans ces périodes de semi-conscience.

En y réfléchissant bien, son patient devait déjà être dans un coma plus léger quand il l'avait trouvé. Les soins et la douleur avait dû l'aggraver, protégeant ainsi l'esprit du patient de la réalité.

John ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou contrarié.

Il voulait juste savoir. Il voulait savoir le qui, le comment et le pourquoi. Il voulait tout savoir de cet homme dont il n'avait aperçu les yeux qu'une fraction de seconde.

John soupira en caressant les boucles brunes.

« -Au moins, vous êtes vivant. »

Le blessé s'agita, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant à fuir cette main qui le câlinait.

Ce que John ne savait pas, c'était que sous ces paupières fermées et ces boucles qu'il affectionnait, un cerveau tournait à toute allure.

_Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, il ne dirait rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne trahirait pas. Alors qu'on le tue, maintenant, ils n'obtiendraient rien de lui, jamais !_

Mais la main s'accrocha, caressant de nouveau ses cheveux.

_Qu'elle était cette nouvelle forme de torture ? La torture par la caresse ? Qu'avaient donc encore inventé ces imbéciles de kapots ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait parler ? Il pensait vraiment que la tendresse serait le moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau ?_

_Décidemment, ils manquaient cruellement d'imagination !_

Le brun bougea un peu plus et gémit.

_Aaaaah ! Que cela faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, toutes ces articulations étaient bloquées. Qu'était-ce donc que ce nouveau supplice ? Le supplice de la planche c'est ça ? Ils allaient lui mettre la tête dans un tonneau plein d'eau ? Allaient-ils le noyer ? En avaient-ils assez de son silence ? Renonçaient-ils aux informations qu'il possédait ? Il aurait ri s'il avait pu. Décidément, il était entouré d'idiots incapables._

_Tant mieux_, se dit-il, _au moins, il allait pouvoir se reposer. Pour l'éternité certes, mais au moins, les douleurs cesseraient._

Mais les douleurs ne cessaient pas et il s'aperçut vite qu'elles étaient moins vives. Il fit le tour de son corps. Ses articulations étaient maintenues certes mais dans une position naturelle. La douleur, sa vieille compagne, lui avait laissé du répit à ce niveau-là. Elle était présente, mais elle n'était pas aussi forte que la dernière fois. Il sentait une pression sur son torse. Pas une pression désagréable non, une délicieuse pression, qui l'empêchait de prendre de grandes respirations mais qui diminuait la douleur de sa poitrine.

La main lui caressait toujours le front, distillant sa tendresse dans les boucles brunes qu'il savait en désordre mais toujours présentes malgré les règles strictes du camp.

_Cette main était-elle celle qui l'avait soigné ? Appartenait-elle à l'homme qu'il avait aperçu la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux._

_Cet homme. Cet homme lui avait parlé. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il ne savait plus. Il fallait qu'il parle encore. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il devait savoir._

Et comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, John lui parla.

« -Réveillez-vous, ils sont parti. Ils ne reviendront plus, je vous le promets. Mais réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait ! »

_De l'anglais ? Cet homme parlait l'anglais ?_

Il analysa l'accent. Il n'y en avait pas. Cet homme était donc définitivement anglais. De quelque part du côté de Londres. A bien y écouter, il entendait aussi une pointe d'accent du Sud.

_La Cornouaille ? Pas à l'origine. Un long séjour alors. Que faisait-il là ? Aucun médecin n'était anglais ici. Il n'y avait que des Allemands. _

_Avaient-ils été libérés ?_

L'espoir s'alluma au creux de son ventre. Les alliés étaient arrivés jusqu'à eux ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Même si cela signait la fin de sa tranquillité et la reprise des tortures. Il devait savoir.

John sentit l'homme s'agiter un peu plus, sortant de son inconscience.

« -Ouvrez les yeux ! Tout va bien ! Je suis là. »

L'homme se débattait contre les brumes de l'inconscience. Il essaya de soulever les paupières mais en fut incapable.

Certain maintenant que son patient était réveillé, John examina rapidement son visage. Souriant à sa propre bêtise, il lui glissa à l'oreille.

« -Vos yeux ne vont pas s'ouvrir tout de suite, ne forcez pas. Attendez-moi, j'arrive pour vous aider. »

Et il partit vers la pharmacie la plus proche. Il attrapa rapidement des compresses stériles et du sérum physiologique.

Il revint rapidement auprès de son patient, s'agenouilla et déposa plusieurs gouttes de sérum sur les paupières de son patient.

« -Vos paupières sont collées par la chassie. Ce n'est rien, je vais nettoyer cela et vous pourrez ouvrir les yeux. Laissez-vous faire. »

Le médecin nettoya doucement les paupières de son patient, enlevant avec précaution les sécrétions qui empêchaient les paupières de s'ouvrir.

Le patient ne se força pas à ouvrir les yeux, laissant le médecin le soigner.

Quand John eut terminé, il jeta les compresses et referma la bouteille de sérum physiologique. Il retourna vers son patient en remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Il se remit à genoux à côté du brun et reposa sa main sur son front.

« -Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, si vous voulez. »

Le jeune homme obéit. John garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de son patient, impatient de revoir les yeux gris qu'il avait aperçu deux jours avant. Quand enfin il plongea dans les yeux de son patient, il sourit.

« -Bonjour. » dit John sans cesser de sourire.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. John y posa un doigt, le faisant taire avant qu'il n'ait pu parler.

« -Je vous amène un verre d'eau tout de suite. »

John sortit précipitamment et revint tout aussi vite, un verre à la main.

Il s'empressa de le présenter aux lèvres de son patient qui en but goulument la totalité.

« -Voilà, ça ira mieux. »

Il posa le verre à côté de lui et se replongea dans les yeux de son patient.

« -Re-bonjour.

-Bonjour. »

La voix du brun était éraillée à force de cris et de longs silences, mais il parvint à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le Docteur John Watson, médecin chef de la 11ème division blindée de la troisième armée américaine.

-Vous êtes venus nous libérer ? » Demanda le brun.

« -Oui, nous sommes arrivés il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Quel est votre nom ? »

Le brun sembla un instant perdu avant de répondre.

« -Sherlock Holmes. » Répondit-il.

« -Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Sherlock Holmes. » Dit John.

Le brun sourit.

« -Merci.

-De quoi ? De vous avoir soigné ? C'est mon métier vous savez.

-Je sais. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment ainsi, John à genoux à côté du lit de camp, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son patient, allongé sur son lit.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Et voilà, il est réveillé !

**Encore des précisions historiques :**

Lors de la libération des camps, la nourriture est arrivée après quelques jours. Les déportés n'avait pas vu autant de nourriture depuis des semaines. Ils n'avaient, généralement, qu'un quignon de pain par jour. L'afflux de nourriture fut fatal à certains d'entre eux. Leur corps n'était plus habitué à manger des choses aussi riches.

Les déportés mourraient de différentes manières à Mauthausen : Ils mourraient de faim ou à la suite de mauvais traitements, mais ils étaient aussi le sujet d'expériences médicales ou alors on les faisait sortir du camp et on leur ordonnait de courir. Les gardes leur tiraient alors dessus, arguant qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir. Ceci n'est pas une liste exhaustives des nombreuses façons de décéder dans un camp de concentration mais il y en a tellement que j'en fais encore des cauchemars.

Sur tous les camps de concentration existants à l'époque, seul les camps dépendant d'Auschwitz utilisé le marquage sur la peau. Les gardiens tatouaient le matricule à l'intérieur du poignet, souvent, gauche du déporté. Les prisonniers perdaient alors leur identité et n'était plus que des matricules. C'est un moyen de dépersonnalisation.

Dans tous les camps, le système de marquage sur vêtement était le même. L'étoile de David jaune était attribuée aux personnes de confession juive.

Le triangle rose était attribué aux homosexuels allemands d'abord puis a été généralisé à toutes les nationalités.

Le triangle marron est pour les tziganes.

Le triangle rouge était attribué aux prisonniers politiques. L'initial de leur pays d'origine est marqué dessus…

Voilà, vous avez les premiers, il y en a d'autres. Allez-vous renseigner, c'est vraiment écœurant.

J'espèce que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et je vous retrouve au suivant.

Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir au début du prochain chapitre.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse par avance.

A bientôt

Clélia


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoici !

J'en entends certain dire : Oh non, pas elle !

Et si, moi !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous décrire un peu comment je travaille. J'écris l'après-midi, en début d'après-midi, comme cela, je peux aller faire un peu de sport après. J'écris dans ma cuisine, à côté d'une fenêtre, j'ai donc le plus de lumière possible et l'usage de la seule table de mon appartement. J'habite au troisième sans ascenseur dans un immeuble de trois étages. Pas de voisin du dessus donc. Par contre, un voisin du dessous très bruyant surtout les samedis soir. Heureusement, je ne travaille plus les dimanches matin.

Pour vous dire franchement, ma matinée a été consacrée à la cuisine et à l'administratif. Autour de moi, il y a donc un tas de papiers totalement décourageant, une pâte à pain qui lève, une tarte aux légumes qui cuit dans le four et une poule qui mijote dans son bouillon. J'aime cuisiner même si les conditions de travail ne sont pas évidentes dans mon petit chez-moi.

En fond musical, de la harpe celtique, que j'éteindrai quand arrivera le moment où je ne pourrai plus me concentrer avec de la musique.

Voilà pour les conditions.

J'ai changé de pseudo dernièrement. Comme je l'explique dans mon profil, je ne veux pas être dégoutée de l'autre, alors j'en change. Cela fait 10 ans que je traînais l'autre, c'est assez je pense.

Je deviens donc Magdaline. _Don't worrry_, c'est toujours moi !

Répondons maintenant à mes commentatrices.

Marie-Claude : Attends avant de racheter un tapis, tu risques de trépigner encore, pas la peine d'en user prématurément un autre, si ?

Anas : Tu me suis donc ? C'est à tes risques et périls tu sais ! Puisque tu suis, je vais devoir éviter les mises en danger, je ne voudrais pas que tu blesses. La cure de désintoxication aux fics n'est pas remboursée par la sécu, fait attention ! Univers risqué certes mais je suis assez fière de la maitrise que j'ai sur lui. Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera.

Clina9 : Oui il est réveillé mais il n'est pas au bout de ces peines et John non plus. On est sadique ou on l'est pas lol.

Barjy02 : Il y a bien d'autres découvertes à faire sur ce chapitre de l'histoire du monde. Si cela t'intéresse, j'ai des adresses et des livres à te recommander.

Glasgow : La patience est une vertu ! Comme la curiosité même si celle-ci ne fait pas partie des vertus officielles. Je te remercie de me laisser toujours un petit mot même si tu es à cours de compliments. J'apprécie l'attention et l'effort.

Vera Spurnes : Le romantisme nous sauvera tous ! lol

And Just Like That : Bah alors, je croyais que je ne te verrais plus avant 7 semaines ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies fait une entorse à ton programme. Il faut dire que les alertes sont très tentantes quand elles arrivent et il est difficile d'y résister. En réalité, je pensais vraiment me servir de ce décor pour mettre en scène une relation, quel qu'elle soit, entre John et Sherlock. C'est donc de manière totalement inopinée si je suis arrivé à créer un lien suffisamment fort entre les personnages et leur environnement. Il faut croire que je suis plus douée que je ne le pense. Cette avalanche de compliments est très agréable et très déstabilisante. Tu me crois si je te dis que ça me fait peur ? Non parce que vraiment cela me met une pression phénoménale. Et dire qu'il n'y a que comme cela que je travaille, avec la pression…. Je dois être folle quelque part.

Liseron : Merci pour ta remarque, je fais attention à ne pas stigmatiser les allemands puisque je sais que tous ne sont pas nazis. Si j'ai pu laisser cette impression, j'en suis désolée, je me relirai à la lumière de ta remarque et tenterai de modifier ce qui peut l'être. Merci encore et au plaisir de te divertir (si on peut appeler cela du divertissement…).

A la demande générale, et parce que je le veux bien, je consacrerai un chapitre à l'histoire d'Ivan que vous avez l'air d'avoir pris en affection. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais quand on ne sait pas où l'on va, on peut faire des détours.

Vous vous étonnerez certainement de la manière dont Sherlock et John s'appellent, cela va évoluer mais pour le moment, je préfère que cela reste comme cela, question de distance.

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture tant attendue.

On se retrouve en bas.

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 6 :**

Sherlock Holmes était un homme incroyable. Et cela, John s'en rendit compte dans les jours qui suivirent son réveil. Le jeune homme était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du patient modèle. Du moins, au début…

Le brun se laissait faire quand on le soignait, il était silencieux et obéissait aux ordres du médecin sans discuter.

John s'en réjouissait. Il y avait tellement de patients difficiles dans ces baraquements et dans ceux qui avait poussé autour du camp qu'un malade obéissant était un miracle en soi.

Ce soir-là, alors que John terminait sa journée affalé sur sa chaise à compiler les changements de traitements, Sherlock se décida à engager la conversation.

Fait rare chez lui qui, depuis sa déportation, n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour respirer ou répondre aux premières questions du médecin.

Depuis, il passait ses journées en silence, à méditer.

« -Je m'ennuie. » Laissa -t-il doucement échapper.

Surprit, le médecin se redressa avant de se tourner vers son patient.

« -Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je m'ennuie » répéta le brun, agacé de ne pas s'être fait comprendre la première fois.

« -Ah ! Euh… »

Le médecin chercha la réponse à cet ennui soudainement verbalisé. Aucun autre prisonnier ne s'était plein de l'ennui. Ils prenaient tous du repos, récupérant de plusieurs mois de travaux forcés. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« -Quelle répartie Docteur ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous vraiment ! »

Et le brun reprit sa méditation, occupant son esprit le mieux possible.

Son premier objet d'étude avait été lui-même. Malgré le professionnalisme de son médecin, il voulait s'assurer par lui-même que rien n'avait été oublié.

Il avait donc fait le tour de son corps, s'accordant à dire que le Docteur Watson avait fait du très bon travail. Il lui faudrait certainement quelques semaines avant de pouvoir tenir debout sans douleurs et sortir. Il ne voulait pas spécialement prendre l'air mais plutôt étudier ses codétenus.

Son second objet d'étude avait été son médecin. Il avait tout, ou presque, déduit de lui. Jeune homme de bonne famille mais bâtard, a fui le domicile familial pour échapper aux velléités de son père et lui prouver de quoi il était capable. Sherlock trouva cela idiot. Si ce paternel de substitution n'avait remarqué le fort potentiel de son rejeton bâtard, c'était vraiment un imbécile.

Au cours de ses derniers soins, Sherlock avait remarqué la manière qu'avait le Docteur Watson de toujours l'appeler par son nom ou son prénom. Psychologie, lui soufflait son cerveau. Mais Sherlock n'aimait pas cela, la psychologie. C'était une science inexacte, donc inutile.

Mais le brun était tout de même plus que reconnaissant à son sauveur, Dieu qu'il détestait ce mot, de chercher à l'humaniser.

Sherlock eut un rire silencieux. L'humaniser était un défi impossible à relever. Il n'était pas humain. Son corps l'était. Et les SS l'avaient bien compris, mais son esprit n'était humain. Du moins, ce n'était pas l'esprit d'un être humain normal.

Il tourna doucement la tête, observant le médecin lutter contre le sommeil alors qu'il remplissait les dernières fiches. Malgré son interruption impromptue, il s'était reconcentré sur sa tâche.

Cet homme n'était pas intelligent, pas d'après ses critères. C'était un idiot de plus dans la grande famille des idiots du monde.

Il avait essayé de le faire parler. Il avait essayé de lui faire avouer les motifs de sa détention. Et Sherlock n'avait rien dit. Le motif de sa détention ne comptait pas, pas plus que son corps que le médecin s'obstinait à réparer malgré l'indifférence de son possesseur. Rien ne comptait, seule l'énigme avait de l'importance.

Et l'énigme, c'était le Docteur. Cet homme s'acharnait à sauver des vies qui, de manière plus qu'évidente, étaient déjà détruites. Si les prisonniers de ce camp n'était pas mort des suites de mauvais traitements, ils mourraient soit du traitement pour les remettre sur pieds, soit de séquelles psychologiques qui les pousseraient au suicide.

Partant de ce constat, le plus simple était alors de les laisser mourir. CQFD.

Cette évidence n'avait apparemment pas frappé l'homme qui le soignait. Et celui-ci continuait à s'épuiser pour rien.

Dans la tête de Sherlock, ce genre de comportement était classé parmi les incompréhensibles. Il y classait aussi les sentiments et les soins maternels. Cela n'avait aucun sens, vraiment aucun mais les êtres humains paraissait y attacher beaucoup l'importance.

Pourtant, il devait y avoir un sens. Il avait vu, plusieurs fois, le blond rentrer dans son bureau, la mine défaite. Venait ensuite l'infirmière qui le suivait partout. Elle le prenait dans ses bras, le berçait un moment et lui proposait un verre de Whisky.

Sherlock les voyait ensuite avaler leur dose d'alcool cul-sec et l'infirmière quitter le bureau alors que le médecin sortait une fiche de ses tiroirs et y apposait un tampon rouge.

Sherlock en avait conclu qu'un des déportés était décédé malgré ou à cause des bon soins du docteur et que cela le touchait particulièrement.

Mais pourquoi ? Il ne les connaissait pas. Ils n'avaient, en somme aucune importance. Il s'agit juste d'un patient, parmi tant d'autre, que le médecin n'avait pas réussi à sauver. Ce ne serait ni le premier, ni le dernier. Alors pourquoi y mettre autant d'affecte ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses pensées. Le Docteur Watson, ou plutôt sa tête, venait de heurter la table de travail. Le sommeil avait, apparemment, eut raison de lui. Le brun vit le médecin se redresser péniblement et se frotter la tête, voulant atténuer la douleur du choc. Il se leva ensuite, attrapant son stéthoscope pour examiner son patient.

Devinant son intention dès le réveil du médecin, Sherlock ferma les yeux, feignant l'endormissement. Privé de la vue, il se concentra sur les autres sens.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu et l'odeur de plus en plus forte du médecin le renseigna sur sa position dans la pièce. Il était à côté du lit et au bruit que faisaient ses genoux, il devait les avoir posés à terre.

Il était donc tout près de lui. Il sentit ensuite que l'on déboutonnait sa chemise et deux mains froides vinrent palper ses côtes.

Il retint un gémissement de douleur de justesse. John ne devait pas savoir qu'il ne dormait pas. Le médecin posa ensuite son stéthoscope, écoutant la fréquence cardiaque. Quand la sensation de froid disparut, il sentit qu'on lui reboutonnait son vêtement. Les doigts du médecin, habilles à cette tâche, ne laissaient rien au hasard. Ils palpèrent ensuite toutes les articulations lésées avant de s'attaquer aux pansements qu'il changea sans un bruit.

Sherlock savait que ses lacérations seraient longues à cicatriser et qu'elle laisserait des traces. Les points de sutures tiraient quand il changeait de position mais l'infection était enraillé et la fièvre, tombée depuis quelques jours, n'était pas réapparue.

Il sentit le médecin se relever et la couverture, tombée du lit un peu plus tôt, fut réarrangée afin qu'il n'ait pas froid dans la nuit.

Mai était déjà bien avancé, mais le climat continental du Tyrol amenait le froid dès le coucher du soleil, faisant frissonner malades et bien-portants.

Sherlock attendit encore un peu, le médecin allait partir se reposer. Il passera la nuit dans ces quartiers, entouré des hommes de sa division avant que ceci ne reparte le lendemain. Sherlock sera donc seul dans le bureau ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas le départ du blond que Sherlock attendait, non. Il guettait ce qui venait avant.

C'était un moment qu'il attendait avec impatience à chaque fois que le médecin quittait son bureau. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il faisait semblant de dormir. Puisant dans la réflexion, le calme qui le faisait passer pour endormi.

John le borda doucement et passa une main dans les boucles brunes.

« -Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

Et la présence du médecin s'éloigna, le plafonnier fut éteint et la lampe de bureau resta allumée, en veilleuse.

La porte se referma doucement sur le médecin qui prit la direction des bâtiments de commandement, afin de prendre une douche. Il ferait une apparition à la fête organisée pour le départ de sa division, puis il irait se coucher.

Sitôt de médecin parti, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard gris dans les ombres projetée par la lampe sur le plafond blanc.

On ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi. Enfin, si, mais plus depuis des années. Même Mrs Hudson, sa logeuse et ancienne nurse, ne s'était plus prêtée à ce genre de caresses depuis qu'il avait l'âge de huit ans. Leurs retrouvailles, alors que le jeune homme cherchait un logement dans Londres, avait certes était chaleureuse mais la vieille dame s'était abstenue de renouveler ces marques de tendresse dont il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir manqué.

Quand John Watson quittait son bureau alors qu'il était éveillait, il se contentait d'un « A tout à l'heure, Monsieur Holmes ! » accompagné d'un signe de la main. Mais si, par hasard, il dormait ou faisait mine de dormir, le médecin s'approchait, passer sa main dans les cheveux de son patient et lui chuchotait doucement un « A tout de suite, Sherlock. »

Le brun avait d'abord dédaigné de ce genre d'attention, restant éveillé jusqu'au départ du blond, s'assurant ainsi un contact réduit au strict minimum et nécessaire à sa remise sur pied. Puis il s'était surpris, un jour où le sommeil avait eu raison de lui, à apprécier cette caresse délicate sur ses cheveux.

Le médecin n'allait pas plus loin. Il se contentait de cela. Puis il lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille avant de sortir.

Sherlock avait remarqué aussi, que le ton et la façon de le nommer changeait suivant qu'il était éveillé ou non. Le salut était joyeux mais un peu distant à cause du « Monsieur Holmes », quand il était éveillé. Par contre, la voix du médecin était chaude et douce au moment où il prononçait son prénom au creux de son oreille.

Et c'était définitivement cette manière de faire que le brun appréciait. C'était doux, presque tendre et surtout, cela lui rappelait une enfance bien trop vite terminée.

Sherlock n'était pas nostalgique, non. Et jusqu'à présent, le fait même d'avoir besoin de douceur lui était totalement étranger. Il en avait été sevré très tôt et ne pensait pas en manquer.

Ce médecin avait réveillé en lui des sensations oubliées qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais le décès brutal de son père avait tellement affecté sa génitrice qu'elle s'était enfermée dans un monde de rêves, délaissant par-là ces deux garçons dont le plus jeune n'avait que huit ans.

Sherlock s'était donc résigné, allant même jusqu'à se persuader que la douceur et la tendresse étaient inutiles. C'est pourquoi il restait éveillé au début. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait besoin que d'énigmes. Il nourrissait son cerveau à cela et n'alimentait son corps qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Mais cette tendresse, dont il avait si longtemps manquée, était réapparue dans sa vie sous la forme d'une main caressant ses cheveux, comme le faisait Mrs Hudson quand il était enfant et d'une voix qui lui soufflait quelques mots à l'oreille tous les soirs maintenant. Elle avait les mêmes intonations de celle de son père, alors qu'il venait le border le soir.

A croire que John Watson, médecin militaire et aux mains calleuses était la synthèse de ces deux personnes qu'il aimait malgré l'éloignement et la mort.

Le jeune homme soupira. L'attitude du médecin était une énigme pour lui et toute son attention, portée dessus depuis son réveil, n'en était pas venu à bout.

Fatigué pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil, se promettant de percer ce mystère demain, quand son foutu corps n'aurait plus besoin de repos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le lendemain matin, avant d'entamer la tournée des patients, John entra dans son bureau, un plateau à la main. Enfin un plateau, disons plutôt une planche de bois servant de plateau. Dessus, se trouvait la ration de nourriture qu'il avait prescrite pour son patient tous les matins. Un peu de thé, un toast beurré et une orange qu'il avait sauvé par miracle d'un affreux destin la veille au soir.

Le brun dormait encore. Il avait eu un cycle de sommeil très sporadique au début, restant éveillé plusieurs heures durant, les mains jointes sous le menton, avant que le sommeil n'ait raison de lui les heures suivantes. Ces derniers jours avait ramené la normalité dans le cycle du patient, il dormait la nuit et restait éveillé la journée.

John sourit. Si ce jeune homme pensait l'avoir duper, il allait en être pour ses frais. John avait remarqué, depuis quelques temps, que son patient faisait semblant de dormir quand il quittait son bureau le soir. Etait-ce pour ne pas avoir à prendre les somnifères dont John l'avait menacé les premiers temps ou pour profiter de sa main quand il la passait dans ses cheveux, il ne savait pas. Mais ce rituel s'était installé et il était devenu important, pour John comme pour Sherlock. C'était un peu le rituel du soir, comme une histoire que l'on lit à un enfant avant de le coucher.

Posant sa planche sur le bureau, il se pencha pour réveiller son patient.

« -Sherlock, réveillez-vous. » Souffla-t-il doucement en lui touchant l'épaule.

Le brun remua avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« -Bonjour Monsieur Holmes. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il avec entrain quand il put fixer le regard gris.

Le brun grogna.

« -Je vois. » Ajouta le médecin. « Je vous examine puis vous pourrez prendre votre petit déjeuner. »

Le blond s'attela donc à la tâche sans que son patient n'ait eu le temps de se récrier. L'examen terminé, il l'aida à se redresser, le laissant s'appuyer contre le mur et lui posa son petit déjeuner sur les cuisses.

« -Je vais faire ma tournée, quand je reviens, je veux que vous ayez mangé. »

Après un second grognement de la part de son patient, il repartit vers la porte, attrapant ses instruments au passage.

« -A tout à l'heure Monsieur Holmes ! »

Et il sortit.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il au médecin aujourd'hui ?

Il baissa les yeux et grimaça. Il devait manger.

Encore quelque chose d'inutile. Manger. Il avait toujours très peu mangé et il s'en était très bien sortit. La preuve, il était vivant non ? Il repoussa le plateau rageusement. Il s'était promis de résoudre son énigme aujourd'hui et manger ne ferait que le ralentir.

Quand la planche entra en contact avec ses genoux, il eut un glapissement de douleur. Ah oui, il avait oublié … Ses genoux. Reposant le morceau de bois sur ses cuisses, il fixa rageusement son contenu.

Il ne voulait pas manger. Il n'avait pas faim. Mais s'il ne mangeait pas, John allait surement se mettre en colère et peut-être même le ferait-il déplacer dans l'un des dortoirs qui entourait le bureau.

Sherlock grimaça une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas être entouré d'idiots qui ne parlaient même pas l'anglais. Qui d'ailleurs n'arrêtaient pas de parler et qui l'agaçaient. Non, il n'était pas question qu'il sorte du bureau de John, il voulait rester là, dans le bureau du médecin qui s'occupait de lui.

La solution était simple. S'il voulait rester là, il devait manger.

Poussant un soupir de résignation, il s'attela sans grand enthousiasme à son petit déjeuner. Tout, plutôt que d'être déplacé dans un dortoir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John rentra dans son bureau après avoir fait le tour de ses patients. Malgré le décès de l'un d'entre eux la veille, le moral était plutôt bon. Il faut dire que la nouvelle de l'évacuation du camp leur était parvenue. Le ministre de l'air français avait créé une commission afin d'organiser le rapatriement des prisonniers politiques en commençant par les plus fatigués et les plus malades. Les avions avaient entamés leur tournée, amenant les prisonniers jusqu'à Paris avant de les renvoyer dans leur pays respectifs puis dans leur famille.

La 11ème division blindée était repartie au petit matin et l'ordre d'organiser le rapatriement venait d'arriver au camp.

Les avions et les trains arrivaient dans deux jours à Mauthausen. D'ici trois jours, ils seraient à Paris et peut-être même à Londres dans la semaine qui suivait. Ils sortaient enfin d'ici !

Le blond sourit à son patient.

« -Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il

Le brun ne répondit pas.

Le blond tira une chaise et s'y assit après avoir débarrassé le plateau.

« -J'ai quelques minutes avant d'aller manger. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-D'informations. » Répondit Sherlock.

Le médecin sourit.

« -Ah enfin, une demande de votre part. Je commençais à désespérer ! De quel genre d'informations avez-vous besoin ?

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le Lundi 21 mai 1945 » répondit John.

« -Où sommes-nous ?

-Au camp de Mauthausen au Nord de l'Autriche.

-La guerre ?

-Finie ! Enfin presque.» Déclara le médecin en souriant.

« -Comment ? »

John se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« -D'après ce que je sais, Hitler est mort. Il s'est suicidé dans son bunker avec sa maîtresse. Les corps ont été brûlés et il ne reste rien. Ceux qui ont survécu, ont signé l'armistice il y a moins de 15 jours. Mussolini est mort en Avril. Je pense qu'il a été assassiné. Il y a encore les japonais qui se battent. Je n'en sais pas plus à leur sujet. Je sais juste que l'armée rouge est à Berlin et qu'on nous a donné l'ordre d'évacuer les camps. Nous partons dans deux jours. »

Sherlock, l'esprit en ébullition, passait d'une question à l'autre et d'une idée à l'autre quand une évidence le frappa.

« -Et moi ? »Demanda-t-il.

John fronça les sourcils.

« -Comment cela vous ?

-Que va-t-on faire de moi ? »

John se redressa.

« -On va vous rapatrier à Paris puis certainement vous ramener en Angleterre avec un convoi sanitaire. »

L'étonnement passa dans les yeux de Sherlock.

« -En Angleterre ?

-Oui » Répondit John. « C'est bien de là que vous venez non ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête pensivement.

« -Et vous Docteur Watson ? »

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

« -Je superviserai le rapatriement jusqu'à Paris et après, j'irai où l'on m'ordonnera d'aller. Peut-être dans un hôpital en France en premier lieu puis je rentrerai en Angleterre quand les choses se seront tassées et que l'on aura plus besoin de moi.

-Je vois. »

Sherlock repartit dans ses réflexions, laissant son médecin plus que perplexe.

« -Vous n'allez pas me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le blond, certain de la réponse.

« -Cela n'a aucune importance. » Répondit Sherlock sans le regarder.

John eut un rire. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable.

« -Vous allez donc taire les raisons de votre déportation toute votre vie ?

-J'ai dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Et comme tout ce qui n'a pas d'importance, je l'efface. »

John se leva.

« -Puisque vous ne voulez pas parler, je vais de ce pas déjeuner. J'ai beaucoup à faire cette après-midi et l'organisation de ce rapatriement ne se fera pas seule. Bonne après-midi Monsieur Holmes et si vous vous décidez à parler, vous savez où me trouver. »

Et il sortit un sourire aux lèvres, laissant Sherlock à ses réflexions.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Les deux jours qui suivirent ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter. John absorbé par son travail, passait également ces soirées avec le Docteur Wallis à organiser le rapatriement des prisonniers. Il avait été décidé que les plus faibles et les plus malades voyageraient jusqu'au Bourget avec les avions cargos. Le Docteur Wallis et la plupart des infirmières et du personnel soignant voyageraient avec eux, s'assurant de la santé des malades.

Les moins atteints prendraient le train avec John et une infirmière serait attribuée à chaque wagon. Le voyage serait plus long et certainement plus douloureux, c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent aussi que Sherlock partirai avec l'un des avions. C'était une question de priorités.

Ces deux jours furent donc consacré à décider qui irait avec qui. Il y avait des cas évident comme Sherlock ou Ivan mais d'autres étaient plus délicats et les places dans les avions peu nombreuses. Ils firent donc le tour des prisonniers ensemble, prenant en compte dans leur décision, de l'état de santé du patient et de son passé ainsi que de son avis. Comme ce pilote français, abattu en plein vol qui ne voulait pas reprendre l'avion. Malgré son état de fatigue extrême, ils jugèrent plus sage de le faire partir en train. Il était plus facile d'arrêter un train que de poser un avion en cas d'urgence.

Durant ces deux jours, ce fut Suzie qui s'occupa de Sherlock, à la grande déception de celui-ci. C'est par elle qu'il apprit la décision de lui faire prendre l'avion et non le train. Il apprit aussi qu'il serait soigné par de Docteur Wallis durant de transport. Furieux, il exigea à voir le médecin qui passa en coup de vent, ne lui laissant même pas la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Ce sont les ordres du médecin Monsieur Holmes. Vous ne pouvez pas marcher, vos articulations sont encore fragiles et je refuse que vous souffriez plus que nécessaire lors de ce rapatriement. Vous partirez en avion avec le Docteur Wallis, un point c'est tout. »

John avait utilisé sa voix de Capitaine et même Suzie, pourtant habituée et plutôt forte tête, avait reculé devant le ton sec qu'il avait employé.

Sherlock s'était alors redressé sur son lit, avait croisé les bras sur la poitrine et avait répliqué d'une voix cinglante.

« -Je refuse de prendre cet avion. J'irai en train ou alors je resterai ici ! »

Le regard froid, John s'était alors approché, le visage déformé par la colère.

« -Alors vous resterez ici, Monsieur Holmes ! »

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air. John était repartit d'un pas martial en claquant la porte. Il était hors de question que Sherlock lui désobéisse.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En finissant d'écrire la dernière phrase, je me suis demandé si oui ou non je les laissais comme cela. Mais oui, je les laisse comme cela.

Ce n'est pas dans le caractère de John, mais il est vraiment en colère.

Quelques précisions historiques :

Le 2 Mai 1945, l'armée Rouge est entrée au Palais du Reichstag, conçu pour abriter l'assemblée du Reich. Ils y ont d'ailleurs hissé le drapeau rouge.

Le Général Patton était furieux que les américains ne soient pas les premiers à entrer dans Berlin car tous les pays que l'armée rouge libéraient, l'URSS les colonisait ensuite.

A cette époque, la France est complètement libérée.

Adolf Hitler et sa femme Eva Braun Hitler se suicident le 30 Avril 1945 dans l'après-midi dans le Führerbunker de Berlin. Quelques jours avant cela, ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire du Führer avec quelques inconditionnels nazis et des membres de la jeunesse hitlérienne. Les corps ont été transportés à l'entrée du bunker, dans les jardins de la chancellerie, aspergés d'essence et incinérés. Les restes ont été déposé dans un cratère de bombe avec d'autres dépouilles afin d'éviter une quelconque forme de reconnaissance et dont de culte.

Il est communément admis qu'Adolf Hitler souffrait de la maladie de Parkinson et qu'il le cachait. Son médecin le traitait avec des collyres à la cocaïne.

Le sort de nombreux officiers et proches d'Hitler fut identique. J'en veux pour preuve le sort de la famille Goebbels. Joseph Goebbels était le ministre du Reich de l'éducation du peuple et de la propagande. Sa femme Magda lui donna six enfants dont les noms commencent tous par un H en hommage au Führer. Refusant catégoriquement une reddition sans conditions, Goebbels se donne alors la mort par balle au soir du 1er mai 1945 avec son épouse Magda, après qu'elle eut tué leurs six enfants âgés de 4 à 12 ans en les empoisonnant à l'aide de cyanure. Tout comme Hitler, les corps sont partiellement brûlés par les aides de camp de la chancellerie.

Ayéééééé

Pffff, j'ai vraiment eu du mal sur celui-là et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite.

Je dois dire que j'ai autre chose en tête pour le moment qui est un NC-17 bien comme il faut. Il faut que je me sorte ces images de la tête donc il faut que je l'écrive. J'ai aussi une idée de fic Supernatural. En gros, je reprends le boulot Mardi et j'ai de plus en plus d'idée. Shit !

Voilà, je vous laisse sur ces bons mots avec le secret espoir de vous avoir diverti.

Et si vous avez besoin de vous remonter le moral, allez donc écouter « Les râteaux » de Bénabar.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes et au prochain chapitre qui reviendra longuement sur l'histoire d'Ivan comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Faites-moi par de vos commentaires si vous en avez.

Au prochain chapitre

Bises

Magdaline


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoici !

Cette fois pour un chapitre plus petit (reprise du travail oblige) et centré, comme demandé par la majorité d'entre vous, sur Ivan.

J'aborde ici le sujet de l'homosexualité dans les camps. Ce sujet étant très peu documenté encore aujourd'hui, je m'efforce de combler les vides en imaginant. J'espère ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque.

Je ne fais l'apologie d'aucun régime dans ce texte, je me sers uniquement de faits historiques avérés afin d'en faire la toile de fond de mon histoire. Je suis apolitique et agnostique, je ne vois donc aucun mal à manipuler les idées et les croyances tant que cette manipulation ne porte pas atteinte à la dignité de chacun.

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Eliida :** J'aime aussi connaitre le contexte de création d'une fic et j'ai trouvé cela drôle de vous montrer comment je travaillais. Ce chapitre se concentre sur Ivan. Même si le personnage ne te plait pas trop, je te conseille quand même de lire ce chapitre, il est important pour la contextualisation mondiale de la guerre. Il donne aussi un point de vue extérieur (très minime je l'avoue) sur la relation qu'entretiennent John et Sherlock. Bonne lecture.

**Clina9 :** C'est vrai que Sherlock n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Nous lui pardonnerons donc ce petit instant de faiblesse déductive. Ce chapitre est un peu décalé de l'histoire des anglais puisqu'il touche à l'histoire russe. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

**Marie-Claude :** Après le tapis, tu risques l'extinction de voix à crier comme ça ! Voilà le chapitre suivant. Ne soit pas trop déçue, il manque cruellement de Johnlock !

**Barjy02 :** Mes petites précisions historiques ont pour but de vous faire approfondir un peu le sujet en le sortant du contexte de la fic. Je cherche surtout à vous montrer que ce que j'écris n'est pas si loin de la réalité et qu'au final, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour créer des contextes horribles. Il suffit de regarder 60 ans en arrière. Il se trouve aussi qu'habitant de Nord et ayant fait des fouilles archéologiques durant mes années d'études, je suis confrontée à la guerre tous les jours. Avant d'attendre les niveaux médiévaux lors de fouilles, il faut d'abord passer par des charniers des deux guerres mondiales. Charmant !

**Ryokushokumaru :** Il est vrai que le contexte est difficile, mais j'aime tellement la difficulté que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Je suis heureuse que tu suives quand même la publication malgré tes réticences. Voilà la suite qui est un peu …. HHP (hors histoire principale) mais qui la rejoint à la fin.

**Glasgow :** Voilà, puisque tu avais hâte, Ivan arrive avec son histoire. J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir. Bises.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ivan Kojourov, depuis sa chambre, regardait les flocons tomber. L'hiver russe s'étirait depuis des mois sur le paysage, faisant des journées, l'antichambre de nuits glaciales et silencieuses. Sur l'unique table de la pièce, des livres de chimie et de biologie étaient ouverts, attendant que leur propriétaire daigne s'intéresser à eux.

Ivan était un brillant professeur. Très apprécié de ses collègues, il l'était tout autant de ses étudiants. Il faisait partie de ces professeurs qui donnent l'envie d'enseigner. Passionné par son métier de chimiste, il avait voulu transmettre sa passion à de jeunes étudiants. Il avait trouvé, à l'Université d'Etat de Saint Petersburg, le lieu idéal pour s'épanouir.

Récemment pressenti pour entrer à l'Académie des sciences de l'URSS, Ivan avait refusé cet honneur. En 1934 déjà, plusieurs centaines de scientifiques appartenant à l'Académie, avaient été arrêté par la répression stalinienne. Jugés « ennemis du peuple », le gouvernement russe, dirigé par Joseph Staline, les avait fait détruit. Ivan n'ignorait pas le sort qu'ils avaient subis : Le Goulag. Le Goulag ou le travail forcé dans les hivers sans fin de la Sibérie. Voilà comment, une centaine d'esprits libres et brillants avaient terminés : mort de faim, de froid et de fatigue. Ivan ne voulait pas de ce sort-là.

L'honneur d'entrer à l'Académie ne se refusait pas et Ivan avait dû batailler pour faire entendre sa voix. Il avait, finalement, utiliser l'argument-massue, celui qui lui fermait toutes les portes et qui, pour une fois, lui était bien utile : Il était homosexuel. L'Académie avait fermé les yeux sur son orientation sexuelle et avait proposé cet honneur à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ivan avait eu peur, pendant plusieurs mois. Mais personne n'était venu le chercher. Les membres de l'Académie n'avaient rien dit. Il était tranquille.

Si l'homosexualité était mal perçue avant la révolution Russe, elle était encore plus mal vue par le régime bolchévique. Malgré une sexualité qu'il gardait cachée, Ivan avait dû se résigner à faire un mariage de raison, épousant une jeune bourgeoise de Moscou aussi lesbienne qu'il était gay. Les rumeurs n'allaient pas tarder à l'expédier au Goulag, il fallait qu'elles cessent. Ils se servaient donc l'un et l'autre de couverture, avaient leur maison commune et chacun un appartement. Ils vivaient chacun de leur côté et s'entendaient très bien.

Mais lui, le génie russe de la science, en venait à s'ennuyer parfois. Ses élèves, pourtant brillants, mettaient beaucoup de temps à comprendre les théories de leur professeur. Répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses finissait par devenir lassant et Ivan se mit à préférer la recherche. Quand il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'ennuyer, il s'adonnait à son passe-temps préféré : rêver.

Ivan était un grand rêveur. A l'image de beaucoup de russes, il n'avait jamais voulu travailler à l'usine. Mais à l'inverse de beaucoup de russes, il avait eu la possibilité financière de faire de longues études. C'est au cours de sa dernière année qu'il s'était mis à rêver de découverte scientifique majeure et de reconnaissance. Il voulait partir, quitter la mère-patrie pour s'exiler plus à l'ouest, là où son travail serait considéré et ou ses préférences amoureuses ne seraient pas l'objet d'un emprisonnement voire d'une exécution.

Parce qu'il rêvait aussi d'amour. La révélation de sa sexualité en avait dégouté plus d'un dans son entourage. De populaire, il était devenu solitaire, n'attirant plus que de jeunes personnes inconsciente du scandale qui le suivait depuis son refus d'entrer à l'Académie. Ses amis les plus proche ne l'approchaient plus, c'est à peine s'ils acceptaient encore de lui serrer la main. De peur, peut-être, de devenir homosexuel à leur tour.

Ivan eut un rire sans joie. Comme si son homosexualité était contagieuse. Comme si, en touchant ses semblables, il leur transmettait la syphilis ou la chancrelle. Encore faudrait-il qu'il les ait contractées pour les transmettre. Et puis, soyons sérieux. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'attraper ses maladies en fréquentant une fille facile ou une fille de joie plutôt qu'en lui serrant la main.

Mais sa vie était faite ainsi, faite de cours, de recherche, de projet, de rejet et de honte. Faite de rendez-vous manqués et de nuits solitaires.

Ce n'est qu'un matin, alors qu'il donnait un cours de chimie moléculaire à des premières années, qu'il entrevit la possibilité de changer la donne. Patya Khalshi était aussi blond que lui était brun, aussi athlétique qu'il était rond et aussi timide qu'il était extraverti. Le jeune Patya Khalshi avait illuminé son ciel d'hiver d'un rayon de soleil dont il était la source.

Ivan avait bien essayé de l'aborder en début d'année, lui demandant de rester après le cours, mais les rumeurs et les messes-basses avaient fait fuir le jeune blond, qui s'était entouré d'un groupe d'ami si conséquent qu'ils faisaient office de repoussoir à toute personne voulant s'en approcher, même un professeur.

Ivan s'était résigné, la différence d'âge, d'état d'esprit et l'impossibilité de lui parler seul à seul avaient eu raison de son coup de cœur. Il s'était résigné à mourir d'amour en silence. Finalement c'est Patya lui-même qui, un jour de Décembre, alors que la neige avait retenu les derniers retardataires à l'université, s'était approché de lui et avait entamé la conversation.

Si Ivan avait été charmé par le physique de son compagnon, il en fut d'autant plus par sa personnalité. D'une nature enjouée, Patya était l'un des plus grands optimistes qu'il ait jamais connu. Toujours d'humeur égale, il se réjouissait de tout, trouvant le bonheur dans les plus petites choses de la vie. Ce jour-là, il s'était simplement réjouit d'être bloqué par la neige. Cela lui avait permis d'assouvir sa curiosité et de venir parler à son professeur sans que ses amis ne l'en empêche.

Quand Patya lui avait demandé si les rumeurs disaient vraies, s'il était vraiment homosexuel, Ivan avait eu peur. Peur de perdre le peu d'attention que le jeune homme lui accordait. Le blond, d'abord surpris par son manque de réponse avait fini par comprendre que la vie de son professeur n'était pas vraiment de tout repos et que les rumeurs et les brimades avaient eu raison de sa confiance en la vie. On ne révélait pas ce genre de choses sans en subir les conséquences et Patya en eut le cœur serré.

Le blond avait alors prit son courage à deux mains, attrapé le visage de son compagnon et posé son regard dans le sien.

Ce qu'il y avait lu lui avait beaucoup plu. Et même s'il ne se sentait pas capable de retourner à Ivan tous les sentiments qu'il semblait lui porter, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir, en premier lieu, son amitié.

Les semaines étaient passées, l'amitié aussi. Patya, bien que déterminé à offrir son amitié sans conditions à Ivan, en était venu à lui offrir bien plus. Bien plus qu'il ne pensait.

Quand un soir, Patya était apparu à la porte de son appartement, Ivan avait su. Il avait su que, malgré les réticences profondes qui tiraient son jeune ami vers une quelconque jolie fille, il finissait par revenir vers lui. Patya était revenu après une nouvelle déception. Ivan l'avait réconforté, lui avait changé les idées et dans son attirance pour son camarade, avait espéré qu'il s'ouvrirait à lui et accepterait ses sentiments envers lui.

C'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Patya lui avait fait comprendre, à demi-mot, que désormais, il ne sortirait plus avec ces filles qui lui faisait tant de mal. Il voulait se consacrer à son histoire avec Ivan. Il ne fallait, bien sûr, pas se montrer, rester discret et préserver la réputation du blond. Il ne fallait pas qu'il vive ce qu'Ivan avait vécu. Alors ils avaient vécu cachés. De professeur et étudiant le jour, ils devenaient amants la nuit, vivants leur histoire comme il leur était permis, dans le secret le plus absolu.

Ils avaient partagé les rêves de reconnaissance et de gloire, ils avaient partagé l'envie de quitter la Russie. Ils avaient partagé le bonheur d'être ensemble et celui de s'aimer.

Et l'URSS, alliée de l'Allemagne nazie, entra en guerre.

Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde. Staline, peu enclin à entrer dans une guerre dont il ne maitrisait pas les tenants et les aboutissants, avait été surpris de voir son allié de toujours et grand acheteur de matière première, violer l'espace russe après avoir envahi la Pologne.

Toutes les forces capables de tenir un fusil avaient été mobilisées. Ivan et Patya avait été appelé sous le drapeau rouge.

Chargés des munitions dans leur régiment, ils assuraient le ravitaillement des soldats. On les avait envoyés sur le front de l'Ouest, se battre contre les alliés d'autrefois. Ils avaient vu passer la Wehrmacht, repoussée par les Sibériens, beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la neige et le froid. Ils avaient vu des morts et des mourants, des blessés qu'il était impossible de transporter et des chars qui roulaient à travers champs, ne se souciant pas de rouler sur les corps sans vie de leurs camarades tombés au combat.

Les maisons et les champs du peuple russe brûlaient sur ordre de Staline alors que l'armée allemande s'enfonçait dans les terres une nouvelle fois. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que les soldats puissent se ravitailler dans les fermes qu'ils trouveraient sur leur passage.

Les garçons furent surpris de ne pas trouver que des allemands dans l'armée ennemie. Parfois, ils entendaient un mot de hongrois, polonais ou français. Ils apprirent d'un prisonnier que les forces allemandes étaient aussi composées de représentants des peuples conquis. On les appelait les « malgré-nous ».

Patya et Ivan avaient été capturés près de Kiev, alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre une ferme à l'ennemi.

D'abord déportés à Dachau, ils s'étaient efforcés de survivre malgré les conditions de détention. Ils portaient le triangle rouge, marqué du « S » représentant les opposants soviétiques au régime nazi. Plus tard, alors que l'un de leur camarade, déporté avec eux, avait avoué les liens qui les unissaient, les officiers du camp leur avait fait changer de triangle. De rouge, il passa à rose. De petit, il passa à grand. De travailleurs, ils devinrent à souffre-douleurs.

Ils apprirent à leur dépends que les homosexuels étaient les prisonniers les moins bien considérés dans les camps. Si on pouvait parler de considération. Ils furent battus par les kapots et les autres détenus. Souvent insultés, leur ration quotidienne de nourriture se réduit encore. Ils furent changés de baraquement, remisés aux couchettes basses et même l'optimisme de Patya, pourtant inébranlable, fana.

Ils avaient peur, ils avaient faim, ils étaient maltraités, ils devinrent ensuite des cobayes pour le médecin du camp. Leur calvaire n'en finissait pas. Il était de notoriété publique au camp, que, lorsque le docteur Sigmund Rascher vous choisissait pour effectuer des expériences, vous n'en ressortiez que les pieds devant.

Quand Ivan et Patya furent choisit, ils y virent un signe du destin. S'ils devaient mourir, alors mouraient pour une cause qu'ils connaissaient bien et pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus: la science.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la mort qui les attendait, mais bien la vie. Une vie de souffrance qui devait durer des semaines.

Le médecin cherchait la raison de leur « déviance ». Il cherchait à les « guérir » de leur « maladie » : l'homosexualité.

Il leur inocula nombre de maladie et nombre de remèdes. Ils furent malades puis guéris. Leur étonnante résistance leur valut de nombreux mauvais traitements de la part des gardiens de l'infirmerie. On ne résistait pas longtemps aux expériences de Docteur Rascher.

Finalement, alors que leur corps, affaiblis par la malnutrition et les maladies successives, ne fut plus capable de subir une autre séance d'essai, le docteur les renvoya dans leur baraquement. Ils devaient partir le lendemain avec d'autres prisonniers vers un autre camp : Le camp de Mauthausen.

Le transport en train fut très pénible et Patya n'y résista pas. Il arriva en Autriche à peine conscient. Ivan l'aida à marcher jusqu'à leur baraquement, l'allongea sur son lit et le regarda mourir. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'à le laisser partir.

Patya Khalski mourut d'épuisement le 25 décembre 1944 au camp de Mauthausen.

Du fringant jeune homme, il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien qu'un corps décharné dont même les vautours ne voudraient pas.

Ivan pleura de longues heures, la nuit suivant leur arrivée au camp. A 24 ans, Patya n'avait connu que trois choses : les études, la guerre et la déportation. Il n'avait rien vécu et était mort avant qu'Ivan puisse lui montrer les merveilles de la vie.

Au matin, les kapots avaient forcé Ivan à se lever et l'avait trainé dans la cour, l'envoyant rejoindre ses codétenus dans la carrière.

Le corps de Patya, lui, fut emmené vers les fours crématoires.

En voyant les fumées s'échapper vers le ciel, Ivan eut une pensée pour son amant qui, désormais, était libre.

Ivan appela la mort de tous ses vœux à partir de ce jour. Elle ne vint jamais. A croire que Patya veillait sur lui. Il l'espérait du moins.

Vers la fin avril 1945, les officiers allemands leur firent faire plusieurs manœuvres, les faisant sortir du camp en de longues files pour les ramener plusieurs heures après. Les carrières furent piégées, remplit d'explosifs. Les prisonniers parvinrent à saboter le système de mise à feu in-extrémiste. Les officiers leur avaient alors ordonné de rentrer dans leur baraquement.

Les gardiens changèrent. De kapots armés, ils devinrent des policiers viennois désarmés.

Au final, les officiers quittèrent le camp début mai, ne laissant qu'une vingtaine de gardien pour surveiller les déportés.

Alors que la révolte grondait dans les rangs des prisonniers, un guetteur vit arriver des chars venant de l'Ouest. Incapable de reconnaitre à quel camp ils appartenaient, les prisonniers se turent, attendant le déchainement des enfers qui les libérerait tous. Ils avaient prévus de mourir ce jour-là. Et malgré la peur, malgré le désespoir et la faim, Ivan sortit du baraquement, près à tuer l'homme qui venait les exterminer.

Le soulagement qui l'avait envahi quand il avait compris que l'on venait les libérer lui avait fait perdre tous ces moyens. L'adrénaline l'avait quitté, son corps l'avait lâché mais on l'avait rattrapé. Le jeune homme blond l'avait rattrapé et il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait parlé comme un être humain. Il avait pris soin de lui et s'était intéressé à son histoire.

Finalement, il n'était pas mort à Mauthausen.

John, puisque c'est ainsi que son sauveur s'appelait, John prenait soin de lui.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mi-mai, alors qu'Ivan se remettait doucement de son séjour à Mauthausen, tous les prisonniers montèrent dans les transports qui devaient les ramener en France puis chez eux.

Le russe, resté auprès de John, partait avec le train qui les ramènerait à Paris.

Il avait aidé le médecin et son infirmière le plus efficacement possible, faisant les traductions vers le russe quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il s'occupait aussi de certains pansements. Ceux qui ne demandaient pas d'examen particuliers et qu'il fallait simplement changer.

Dans cette occupation, il trouvait la force de continuer à avancer. Dans l'obstination de John à tous les soigner, il puisait le courage nécessaire de continuer à vivre. S'occuper les mains et la tête lui permettait de mettre de côté la douleur. De ne plus penser à la mort de son amant et finalement, de penser à vivre plutôt qu'à survivre.

Alors qu'il avait appelé la mort de tous ses vœux quelques semaines auparavant, il voulait maintenant vivre. Il voulait vivre pour raconter. Il voulait vivre pour se souvenir. Il voulait vivre pour témoigner et pour transmettre ce que cette expérience de la vie lui avait apporté. Il voulait vivre pour que la mort de Patya ne soit pas vaine. Il voulait vivre pour dire à la famille de son défunt amour qu'il était mort en se battant, en se battant pour vivre.

Il voulait vivre pour que personne n'oublie.

En montant dans ce train, il se dit qu'il devait parler à John, qu'il devait lui raconter son histoire. Le médecin avait été tellement patient avec lui et semblait tellement souffrir de son silence. Ivan était prêt maintenant, il était prêt à se confier. Mais le train se mit en branle, le coupant dans son élan.

Le voyage entre l'Autriche et la France prendrait plusieurs jours. Plusieurs arrêts étaient prévus, des colis de la Croix-Rouge internationale les attendaient à chaque fois. Il faudrait souvent refaire les pansements, examiner les plaies et aider les plus faibles à se dégourdir les jambes. Ivan était prêt pour cela. Les infirmières l'avaient briefé et Suzie serait avec lui à chaque fois.

Il aimait beaucoup cette femme. Moins que John mais il avait appris à apprécier son franc-parler et son rire clair qui se répercutait sur les murs comme un écho. Elle apportait par sa présence une bouffée de chaleur humaine qui réconfortait bien des hommes. Elle avait ce geste de tendresse pour chacun qui mettait du baume au cœur.

Ce qu'Ivan craignait, par contre, c'était ce jeune anglais que John avait amené avec lui dans le wagon alors qu'il devait partir en avion. Ce jeune homme capricieux qui ne faisait rien pour aider, occupait les pensées du médecin en permanence.

Les deux jours précédant le départ avaient été très tendus entre eux. Le russe avait entendu le médecin menacer son patient de le laisser à Mauthausen s'il n'obéissait pas. Il avait d'abord trouvé cela horrifiant puis, au détour d'un couloir, il avait entendu John parler avec Suzie. Non, il ne laisserait pas le jeune homme au camp mais en désespoir de cause, il avait espéré que les menaces aurait un effet sur le brun. Ivan se morigéna. Comment avait-il pu croire que John, qui était la bonté-même, allait mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

Apparemment, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté puisque Sherlock était allongé sur sa civière, les doigts réunis sous son menton, dans une posture qui lui était plus que familière.

Ivan, malgré la neutralité du visage anglais, pouvait le voir se crisper régulièrement, quand les mouvements du train étaient trop brusques pour ses articulations douloureuses. Mais le jeune homme ne disait rien. Il se contentait de souffrir en silence, ne réclamant pas plus de médicaments contre la douleur que la dose qui lui était allouée par le blond. Le russe en fut heureux. Si le jeune brun était capricieux, il souffrait en silence.

Ivan, assit au fond du wagon, regardait le médecin officier. John passait d'un patient à l'autre, prenant des nouvelles, recevant parfois l'espoir de ses patients qui se remettaient à faire des projets, à imaginer leur retour à la maison.

Il remarqua que le visage du jeune blond s'éclairait lorsque l'un de ses patients lui faisait part de l'un d'entre eux, aussi infime soit-il.

Se levant doucement, il s'approcha du médecin en titubant sous l'effet du train.

« -Docteur John ? » Dit-il les « r » roulant sous sa langue.

John sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

« -Ivan ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

-Je voudrais vous raconter Docteur John. »

Le visage du médecin s'éclaira.

« -Maintenant ? » Demanda le blond, conscient que le bruit du train ne l'aiderait pas à comprendre le récit de son ami.

« -Non Docteur John, à* prochaine arrêt, je vous raconterai. »

John hocha la tête, montrant son enthousiasme.

« -Nous nous arrêtons dans deux heures environ.

-Dans deux heures donc Docteur John, après les soins. »

Et Ivan retourna s'asseoir, certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. S'il devait raconter son histoire au monde, il voulait commencer par la raconter à l'homme auquel il devait la vie.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

* Ceci n'est pas une faute de frappe mais une faute délibérée.

Quelques précisions historiques :

Le camp de Dachau se trouve encore aujourd'hui au sud de l'Allemagne, en Bavière très exactement. Il est connu pour être l'un des premiers camps construit en Allemagne en 1933. Himmler annonce son ouverture le 21 Mars 1933, les premiers prisonniers sont amenés dès le lendemain.

Ce fut le premier camp de concentration important construit en Allemagne, l'un des rares construits avant la mort du président Paul von Hindenburg en 1934. Il fut tout d'abord le lieu d'internement des opposants politiques, mais il accueillit également par la suite des juifs de Bavière, des prisonniers de guerre soviétiques et des femmes ainsi que des homosexuels et Tsiganes. Chacun y connut la souffrance, la faim et y côtoya la mort. Dachau compta plus de 100 kommandos (camps annexes) qui, avec le camp central, regroupèrent 75 000 détenus. Son existence était connue en dehors des frontières dès 1933 Ce fut le commandant Theodor Eicke qui en développa les plans. Plus tard, Eicke devint d'ailleurs inspecteur en chef de l'ensemble des camps.

De l'extérieur, le camp semblait un banal poste militaire entouré d'un haut mur de briques. Des tours de garde bordaient l'ensemble. À l'entrée, sur le portail noir (cf. image ci-dessous), on peut aujourd'hui encore, lire l'inscription Arbeit Macht Frei (le travail rend libre). Dans le camp se trouvaient en garnison un corps de SS ainsi que des agents de la Gestapo. Les prisonniers étaient entassés dans 34 baraques, chacune devant en principe contenir 208 prisonniers; au moment de l'arrivée des soldats américains, certains baraquements contenaient cependant 1 600 détenus dont la plupart dans un état cadavérique, ne portant que la peau sur les os. Le camp reçut ainsi plus de 200 000 prisonniers venus de plus de 30 pays. Ils étaient confrontés à des conditions de vie extrêmement difficiles : travaux forcés, froid, chaleur, sévices, manque de nourriture, manque d'hygiène, maladies (typhus), vols entre détenus etc.

Selon les enregistrements répertoriés, plus de 30 000 personnes périrent dans le camp même. En 1945, une épidémie de typhus se déclara, entraînant de nombreux décès, dont celui de René Carmille, le 25 janvier 1945. Les malades et les inutiles étaient plutôt transférés au château de Hartheim, où des milliers furent assassinés au gaz. Le château de Hartheim reçut également des prisonniers de Mauthausen.

À l'intérieur du camp, se trouvait une station expérimentale dirigée par le docteur Sigmund Rascher où des médicaments furent expérimentés sur les prisonniers, notamment pour tester leur résistance à la maladie. De nombreux prisonniers furent transférés vers d'autres camps afin d'éviter la trop forte densité, génératrice de l'extension de l'épidémie.

Les prisonniers vivaient dans des lits superposés et se battaient pour avoir les lits supérieurs, afin de ne pas recevoir les excréments qui suintaient vers le bas. Ceux qui essayaient de s'échapper et qui étaient repris subissaient un traitement spécial de punition dans un cantonnement tenu par les SS et la Gestapo avec pratique de la torture. Ces traitements aboutissaient souvent à la mort. Lors de l'épidémie de typhus, de nombreux corps furent jetés dans les fosses communes.

Les nazis pénétraient peu dans les lieux et l'état-major restait cantonné à la Kommandantur. La discipline était faite par les Kapos qui étaient choisis par les nazis pour leur absence d'empathie envers les prisonniers.

_Source :_ fr . wikipedia wiki / Camp_de_concentration_de_Dachau

Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur l'histoire d'Ivan.

Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas.

Je me suis appliqué à ne pas refaire l'erreur commise à l'avant-dernier chapitre et me suis efforcé de ne pas me montrer stigmatisante envers toutes les populations dont j'ai écrit l'histoire ici.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, j'en suis désolée, je me relis autant que possible.

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, j'ai écrit et publié cette semaine un NC-17 sur Sherlock : Le prix de la peur.

De même, pour les fans de Supernatural, j'ai écrit un ENI (Ecrit non identifié) : Le fils du père.

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre qui verra l'arrivée à Paris.

Bises

Margdaline.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous !

Encore un nouveau chapitre de publié. Celui-ci s'articule autour du retour des déportés à Paris et la manière dont ils ont été amenés à rentrer dans leur pays. Je ne sais pas encore si John et Sherlock vont rester ensemble dans le chapitre suivant et si Ivan va rentrer chez lui ou non.

C'est encore une période de l'histoire très mal documentée. J'ai beaucoup cherché, lu beaucoup de témoignages et je vous prie de croire que c'était un bordel monstre !

Je ne fais l'apologie d'aucun régime. Comme beaucoup de monde, je suis en désaccord avec le régime nazi. Cependant, il s'agit d'idées partagées par beaucoup de personnes encore aujourd'hui. J'en veux pour preuve mon ancien collègue de travail qui va fleurir la tombe d'anciens officiers nazis morts fusillés près de Compiègne tous les ans. J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre. Je suis apolitique et agnostique. Grâce à cela, je manipule les idées et les croyances sans problèmes, j'espère juste ne pas choquer ou blesser mes lecteurs.

Si vous trouvez que je vais trop loin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je m'efforcerai de me corriger.

Comme cela a plu à certains d'entre vous, je vous fais un petit topo de mon environnement en ce moment :

J'ai repris le travail la semaine dernière, je suis guide-animatrice dans un parc archéologique. Je suis donc en contact permanent avec des enfants. Manipulant beaucoup de matériaux, j'ai les mains sèches en permanence. Vive l'argile et le torchis !

A l'instant, je suis assise sur mon canapé, les pieds sur mon pouf et une couette sur les jambes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me relever tout de suite. Trop mal au dos. J'attends la fin du temps de pose de mes faluches pour y retourner.

A la télévision, Scène de Ménage passe en sourdine et je vais me mettre un film ensuite. Certainement « Le roi danse ».

Voilà, un petit bout de mon environnement.

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Eliida :** Je te remercie de l'avoir lu, je savais que tu n'étais pas chaude pour un chapitre centré sur Ivan. Je voulais justement sortir d'Europe pour montrer que certaines mentalités n'ont pas forcément évoluées. Merci d'avoir lu les OS sur Sherlock et Supernatural. Tu n'as pas laissé de review mais ce n'est rien. Te le voir écrire dans cette review me fait extrêmement plaisir. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

**Vera Spurnes :** Pas besoin d'écrire la suite alors, si tu connais déjà la réaction de Sherlock lol. Oui l'histoire d'Ivan est terrible (sans mauvais jeu de mots évidemment). Et je suis malheureusement certaine qu'elle ne fut pas isolée. Comme nous le disions, mes collègues et moi ce midi, l'homme n'apprend pas de ses erreurs, il recommence, encore et encore… Cela me désespère, vraiment.

Le détachement dont je fais preuve dans cet écrit est inhérent à ma formation. L'historien se doit de faire preuve de détachement afin d'analyser les situations et d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Quant au « Prix de la peur », oui, il fallait vraiment que je me change les idées. J'ai parfois du mal à sortir de l'univers de cette fic, il me fallait quelque chose de léger.

**BBitch :** Si tu ne sais pas où je vais, je t'avoue que moi non plus ! On découvrira cela ensemble si tu le veux bien ? Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai absolument aucun mal à imaginer Sherlock en nazi, non pas dans les idées, mais bien dans le manque de sentiments qu'il laisse paraître très souvent. Bonne lecture des prochains chapitres.

**Marie-Claude :** La voici ! La suite je veux dire !

**Glasgow :** J'ai réussi à te faire pleurer ? Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à me rendre compte des sentiments qui se dégagent de ce chapitre. J'écris avec tellement de détachement, en pensant à être aussi précise que possible, que j'ai du mal à me rendre compte de l'impact qu'elle a sur les lecteurs. Si un jour j'en viens à lutter pour une cause, ce sera celle de la réhabilitation de la mémoire des homosexuels déportés. Je voudrais vraiment qu'ils soient reconnus au même titre que les autres déportés. J'essayerai de trouver ce film dont tu parles, cela m'intéresse. Au plaisir de te lire !

**Barjy02 :** Il est bon de ne pas oublier. Et tu as raison, l'homme n'apprend pas de ses erreurs. C'est en cela que ma vocation d'historienne est importante pour moi. Si j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux quelques personnes et que ces personnes ouvrent à leur tour les yeux à certaines de leurs connaissances, alors j'aurai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Attendre les précisions historiques ? A ce point ? Tu ne serais pas historienne dans l'âme toi ?

**Liseron :** J'avais promis de prendre en compte toutes les remarques. C'est ce que je considère comme le respect du lecteur. La suite est là, je te laisse la découvrir. A bientôt.

**Clina9 : **Pas de mouchoirs à prévoir pour ce chapitre, c'est promis. Juste un peu d'imagination et beaucoup d'inventivité. Sèche donc tes larmes et je te retrouve en bas.

Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy

Magdaline

PS : Je vais atteindre les 100 pages words et les 30 000 mots, ceci est officiellement, la plus longue fic que j'ai écrit depuis mes débuts ! Ce chapitre contient autant d'histoire que de précisions historiques mais j'ai jugé important de vous montrer ma source d'information, en espérant que cela ne vous ennuie pas trop. Au besoin, ne lisez pas ces précisions, je ne me braquerai pas pour cela.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le voyage jusque Paris fut terriblement long. Malgré de nombreux arrêts, malgré des soins constants et une attention de tous les instants, les patients que John avait mis autant de temps à soigner, étaient fatigués. L'affaiblissement, qui semblait les avoir quittés avant le départ, était revenu en force, obligeant le médecin à demander plus de haltes.

Ses nombreuses demandes ne furent pas entendues. Le train qui les ramenait à Paris, devait repartir aussi vite pour l'Allemagne de l'Est. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter plus que nécessaire.

John ne dit cependant rien. Il y avait bien plus grave. Les autorités françaises avait fait du rapatriement des prisonniers de guerre, une priorité. Il fallait montrer au peuple français que son gouvernement, qui n'était plus celui de Vichy, se souciait de ses concitoyens et s'attelait à rendre ces prisonniers à leur famille.

Politique, politique, se dit John. Le jeu de la politique lui était totalement étranger. En tant que médecin, la priorité était de rapatrier les plus faibles et les plus malades. L'Etat français, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait accepté de faire rapatrier les malades et les femmes avec les prisonniers de guerre. Les prisonniers de guerre étrangers, ayant participé, par une quelconque action, à la résistance contre l'envahisseur, était également accueilli à bras ouvert. Mais les autres déportés, les déportés « raciaux », ceux qui, de par leur origine, leur handicap, leur confession ou leur orientation sexuelle, avait été déportés et internés, n'étaient pas concerné par cette vague de retour programmée.

Ce fut John qui, dans un élan de colère, avait réussi à faire monter tous les prisonniers, qu'ils soient français ou non, prisonnier de guerre ou non, dans ce train. Que l'Etat français soit reconnaissant envers les siens, envers ses héros et certains étrangers soit mais il ne semblait pas se soucier des autres. Des autres qui, encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils roulaient vers la capitale française, mourraient de faim et de maladie dans des cloaques infestés de poux et de vermines, de morts et de cauchemars. Oui, l'Etat français se souciait des héros, les autres, devraient attendre encore un peu. John soupira, espérant que les autres pays avaient également mis en route des rapatriements, il espérait vraiment que les centaines de milliers de prisonniers retenus partout en Europe, pourraient retrouver leur vie et leur famille.

Il n'ignorait pas non plus que l'accueil à la gare serait très mouvementé. Il espérait seulement que les malades, déjà arrivés au Bourget, avaient été traité avec déférence et le plus de respect possible, quelle que soit leur nationalité.

La plupart des prisonniers à Mauthausen étaient soviétiques. Comment seraient-ils accueillis par les français qui, depuis leur pays, avait vu l'armée rouge annexer les territoires libérés ? John craignait pour eux, pour leur vie mais surtout, il craignait un nouvel enfermement qui leur serait fatal.

Au camp, le recensement avait montré que les prisonniers français étaient moins de 5000, soit environ 5.6 % des prisonniers. C'était très peu. Le nombre de survivant était très faible. Moins de 150 d'entre eux étaient encore en vie. Les autres étaient des étrangers qui n'avait, d'après l'Etat français, pas le droit de se trouver dans ce train.

Si les français étaient intelligents, ils aiguilleraient les étrangers vers les transports voués à les ramener au pays. Sinon, ils devraient se débrouiller seuls.

John soupira de nouveau en voyant, par les portes de ce train de marchandises qui les emmenaient vers Paris, le monde qui se pressait sur les quais, à la recherche d'un proche. Le déchargement des blessés serait chaotique, très chaotique. Déjà, alors que le train n'était pas encore à l'arrêt, des femmes et des enfants tentaient d'ouvrir les portes dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un être cher.

Le blond prit alors une décision. Tous les déportés français présent dans le train seraient déchargé les premiers. La foule se concentrerai alors sur eux, les autorités sanitaires les prendraient en charge, les emmènerai à l'Hôtel Lutétia et il pourrait s'occuper d'aiguiller ses autres patients vers, il l'espérait, la route du retour.

Le train s'arrêta en gare, il entendit les portes de wagons s'ouvrir et un grand brouhaha s'élever de l'intérieur. Sautant sur le quai, il remonta le train, ordonnant à ses infirmières de ne pas bouger et de laisser les blessés dans leur civière en attendant son retour.

Les portes des wagons se refermèrent, étouffant le bruit des familles qui attendaient.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

L'administration française n'avait absolument pas prévu le retour d'étrangers sur le sol national. Outré, l'homme chargé de gérer le rapatriement en gare, s'était violemment emporté contre le médecin qui, bien campé sur ces positions avait attendu que l'orage passe. L'énervé devant lui se fatiguerai avant lui. Il attendrait le temps nécessaire.

Près de 15 minutes de vocifération en tous genres dans un anglais très approximatif avait fini par lasser le médecin qui, d'un large mouvement du bras, balaya les dossiers posés sur le bureau.

Dans un français aussi approximatif que l'anglais de son interlocuteur, il dit :

« -J'ai, près d'un millier de blessés dans ce train, toutes nationalités confondues, je refuse de les laisser repartir vers cet enfer. Alors vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Je me moque de vos quotas et de votre politique de rapatriement, j'ai des hommes blessés qui demandent des soins et un suivi médical régulier. Je m'apprête à les faire descendre de ce train. Alors soit vous m'indiquer où les diriger, soit je les fais tous entrer dans ce bureau et vous leur expliquerai dans leur langue d'origine que vous ne voulez pas d'eux parce qu'ils ne sont pas français. Si je me souviens bien, c'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont été déportés par les nazis, non ? »

L'homme devint blanc, bredouilla quelques mots et se précipita vers un dossier ouvert au sol. Il en sortit une liste de lieu et de nationalités. John compris que les réfugiés étaient dispersés dans Paris par nationalité avant d'être rendu à leur pays. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient arriver jusque là-bas mais au moins, ils avaient un point de chute.

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et retourna vers le train.

Les heures qui suivirent furent un immense tourbillon de noms, de nationalités et couleur. Les anciens prisonniers furent amenés un par un aux quatre coins de la ville, en camion ou en charrette. John n'eut pas le temps de saluer tout le monde, il donnait des ordres à tous va, réglant le ballet des infirmières et des malades jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le train soit vide. Il se permit alors un pause, assit sur un banc sur le quai, il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il finit par s'endormir, rêvant à son Angleterre natale.

Dans la panique, le bruit et l'agitation, il avait oublié Sherlock. Sherlock qui, depuis le dernier arrêt, n'avait pas bougé. Toujours allongé sur sa couchette, les mains en prière sous le menton, il réfléchissait. S'était-il endormi ? Peut-être. Il avait surtout réfléchi. Réfléchi à la manière de rentrer en Angleterre accompagné du médecin.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de rester avec lui pendant très longtemps mais il pensait avoir une espèce de dette envers lui. C'est bien cela non ? Il avait une dette envers le médecin, c'était le mot quand une personne vous sauvait la vie sans rien demander en échange, non ? Sherlock grimaça intérieurement. Il avait entendu le médecin donner des ordres à ses infirmières. Il avait entendu Ivan parler à ses compatriotes et sa voix s'était éloignée il y a peu de temps.

Le reverrait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en moquait. Ivan n'était pas important. John était important. John était le médecin qui le soignait, le seul anglais qu'il avait rencontré depuis des mois, la seule personne qui lui parlait avec un peu de tendresse. Et surtout, surtout, la seule personne qui le touchait depuis des années.

John lui parlait avec déférence, ne l'insultait pas et ne s'enfuyait pas en l'entendant. Il faut dire que les dernières semaines l'avaient laissé tellement amorphe qu'il n'avait plus la force de parler. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire la démonstration de son intelligence devant le médecin. Les bons soins du docteur avaient redonné un semblant de dynamisme à ses neurones et un peu de vitalité à son corps. D'ici quelques jours, il serait capable de montrer à John ce dont il était capable.

Sherlock, depuis sa découverte par le médecin au fond de son baraquement, mais surtout son caprice deux jours avant leur rapatriement, il avait tout fait pour guérir le plus vite possible, pour que la douleur lancinante de ses articulations le laisse en paix. John avait prévu de le mettre dans un avion et lui ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait partir avec le train. Il voulait partir avec John.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de la sensation des mains du médecin dans ses boucles brunes. Les yeux acajou du blond avaient cette faculté que peu de personnes possédaient. Ils avaient la faculté de le mettre à nu, de lui vider l'esprit et de le faire redevenir ce qu'il était vraiment : un petit garçon en manque d'amour et un jeune homme en manque d'humanité.

Le silence, petit à petit, tomba comme sur la gare comme la nuit s'empara sur la ville, doucement, sans se montrer. Ils enveloppèrent le bâtiment et ses rares occupants d'un manteau noir et épais qui atténua les bruits et lissa les aspérités.

Sherlock sentit le froid le pénétrer. La mince couverture qui le recouvrait n'était déjà pas suffisante pour les froides nuits du Tyrol, elle ne l'était pas plus pour celles de Paris. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la nuit, trop de crimes et pas assez d'indices et il n'aimait pas non plus spécialement cette ville mais aujourd'hui, elles avaient un goût de liberté particulièrement savoureux.

Inquiet soudain, il prit sur lui de se lever, de quitter sa paillasse et de retrouver le médecin dans cette gare pleine de fantômes.

Doucement, épargnant ses articulations douloureuses, il posa un pied à terre puis le second. John, pour que le voyage ne soit pas trop douloureux, l'avait libéré de ses attelles, laissant aux articulations la possibilité de bouger doucement en même temps que le train. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais bien plus doux pour ses membres malmenés.

Appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, celle qui n'était pas sa jambe d'appui, il grimaça en se redressant, une main contre le mur le soutenant. Il ne s'était pas levé depuis des jours et son corps se rebella contre l'effort. Tous ces muscles crièrent de douleur sous le traitement qu'il leur infligeait.

Sherlock s'obligea pourtant à placer un pied devant l'autre, John n'était pas dans son champ de vision, il n'entendait plus sa voix. Il devait le retrouver. Doucement, il s'approcha de la porte du wagon, restée ouverte depuis leur arrivée à Paris.

Se maintenant difficilement debout, il attrapa la porte pour ne pas tomber et jeta un coup d'œil sur le quai. A gauche, l'ombre noir des wagons de queue disparaissait dans la nuit. A droite, la locomotive, encore fumante, projetait son ombre sur le quai, masquant l'entrée de la gare comme si elle en interdisait toute sortie.

Sherlock pu tout de même distinguer une forme, assise sur un banc, la tête en arrière et le corps détendu. Il identifia John au premier coup d'œil. Grimaçant de douleur, il réussit à descendre du train. Le médecin l'avait-il oublié dans la cohue ?

Boitant, la main suivant les parois du train, il se dirigea en titubant vers le banc et de médecin. La douleur de son corps était insupportable, sa volonté était de fer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est sa volonté qui gagna, la douleur reflua sous la poussée d'adrénaline et il arriva jusqu'à John.

Enfin, il arriva face à John. Il fallait encore faire le chemin entre le bord du quai et le banc et cela, sans l'aide du train qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'ici. Soufflant un grand coup, il prit son courage à deux mains et lâcha la paroi de bois.

Le petit bout de chemin qui restait à parcourir fut le plus difficile. A plusieurs reprises, il fut sur le point de tomber. Il se redressa à chaque fois. Il finit par se laisser aller sur le banc dans un gémissement de douleur, les bras et les jambes raidis pour soulager la douleur.

La vibration du banc réveilla le médecin, étonné de s'être endormi aussi facilement. Ses réflexes militaires reprirent le dessus et il s'alerta de cet inconnu sur son banc. Il tourna la tête tellement vite qu'on entendit ses vertèbres craquer.

« -Sherlock ? »

Le ton du médecin montait désagréablement dans les aigus quand l'étonnement s'emparait de lui. Mais plus que le ton du blond, ce fut son prénom sortant de la bouche de son homologue qui surpris le détective.

« -John ? »

Après tout, un prénom pour un prénom, cela marche avec beaucoup de monde, pourquoi pas avec le militaire.

« -Que faites-vous en dehors de votre couchette ? »

Sherlock soupira vaguement, se demandant s'il devait dire la vérité. Et puis pourquoi pas après tout, le médecin semblait suffisamment fatigué, pas besoin de se cacher derrière un mensonge, il ne prendrait quand même pas.

« -J'ai pensé que vous m'aviez oublié. » Répondit le brun, la tête basse.

Les yeux de John s'ouvrir démesurément. Oublier Sherlock ? Comment ?

« -Non, bien sûr que non Monsieur Holmes. »

C'était un pieu mensonge. Bien sûr que dans la cohue, Sherlock lui était totalement sortit de la tête. La preuve en était son endormissement sur ce banc alors qu'il pensait tous les ex-prisonniers entre de bonnes mains.

« -Vous mentez mal Docteur. »

Le blond eut un rire nerveux. Le mensonge n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il le savait parfaitement, mais cela fonctionnait sur les autres patients.

« -Je sais. Ca marche d'habitude.

-Je ne suis pas un patient habituel, vous devriez le savoir. »

Bien sûr que John le savait. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait eu à donner des ordres et à se fâcher contre l'un de ses patients. Sherlock était la seule exception. Le seul à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Le seul à l'obliger à s'énerver pour qu'il lui obéisse.

« -Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda le brun un peu anxieux.

« -Je ne sais pas, il n'y a rien de prévu pour les soldats étrangers rapatriés ici, pas plus que pour les déportés anglais. Je ne sais pas où nous allons dormir mais ce banc me parait bien agréable tout d'un coup.

« -Amenez-moi jusqu'à un téléphone !

-Pardon ?

-Il faut que je téléphone. »

John se laissa tomber sur le dossier.

« -Sherlock, il est 23 heures, heure locale, qui voulez-vous appeler à cette heure ? Je vous rappelle que le couvre-feu est en place depuis deux heures, nous ne devrions même pas être là !

-J'arrangerai cela si je peux atteindre un téléphone ! »

Sherlock commençait doucement à sentir le calme le quitter. Le médecin était amorphe et s'ils voulaient coucher au chaud ce soir, il fallait qu'ils se bougent et malgré toute sa volonté, Sherlock savait que son corps le lâcherait avant d'arriver à destination. Maudit corps !

John poussa ce qui lui sembla être le millième soupir de fatigue de la journée. Ne pouvait-in pas le laisser se reposer tranquillement. Il finit par se lever et tendit la main.

« -Bien, il y a un téléphone dans le bureau du chef de gare, je vous y emmène ! »

Sherlock se redressa en jetant un regard mauvais à la main tendue. Il était blessé mais pas impotent. Haussant les épaules, John ajusta son pas à celui de son patient, conscient qu'il devrait le rattraper dans peu de temps.

Ils avancèrent donc vers le bureau indiqué, John, les mains dans les poches mais en alerte, prêt à rattraper la tête de mule qui lui servait de patient et Sherlock, doucement, essayant de ménager ses articulations.

Le trajet mit un temps infini, John eut peur de se faire repérer et embarquer. Il ne craignait pas tant pour lui, mais pour Sherlock dont les guenilles criait la provenance.

Ils y arrivèrent pourtant, tant bien que mal. John n'avait pas eu à rattraper son compagnon de voyage mais il n'était pas dupe. La mâchoire du génie était tellement serrée qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur l'intensité de la douleur.

Le bureau n'était pas fermé. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à y voler. Ils entrèrent donc facilement et John manœuvra pour que Sherlock prenne le fauteuil. La douleur de ses articulations et le manque de nourriture flagrant l'affaiblissait très vite. Le court trajet entre le quai et le bureau l'avait épuisé.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur la chaise, heureux, pour une fois, du côté bon samaritain du médecin. Il ne pouvait, de toute façon, plus tenir debout.

Ses longs doigts anguleux attrapèrent le téléphone. C'était un téléphone à cadran noir dont l'anneau transparent laissait entrevoir les chiffres. Il avait tellement servi que ce même anneau était rayé. Rayé au point de faire disparaitre les chiffres qu'il protégeait.

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin des numéros. De tête, il composa un numéro, priant pour la première fois de sa vie pour que la liaison se fasse.

Il tomba sur une opératrice qui lui demanda d'une voix endormie le destinataire de son appel.

Dans un français presque parfait, il donna le nom de son correspondant et attendit d'être mis en relation.

A l'autre bout du fil et de l'autre côté de la Manche, dans un salon ancien, un homme, assis sur un fauteuil, décrocha son téléphone, surprit qu'il sonne à cette heure de la nuit.

Au bout du fil, une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre, qu'il avait pleuré de longs jours durant et qui ressuscitait après plus de trois ans d'absence.

« -Mycroft… J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voilà, voilà !

Quelques précisions historiques :

Le rapatriement des déportés à la fin de la guerre fut extrêmement chaotique. Pour des raisons politiques évidentes, les déportés les plus fragiles, les plus malades, les femmes et les enfants furent les premiers à profiter des moyens mis en œuvres. Pourtant, l'administration française entendait ne rapatrier que leurs compatriotes, laissant aux autres pays le soin de s'occuper de ses concitoyens. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé avec précision, je vous livre donc le rapport de l'une des femmes ayant participé à ce rapatriement.

Rose Guérin, décédée en octobre 1998, fit partie, à dater de mai 1945, d'une mission de rapatriement des déportés dans laquelle elle représentait la Fédération des centres d'entraide.

En octobre 1945, elle rendait compte de sa mission, soulignant les difficultés rencontrées.

Dès le mois de mai 1945, le ministre de l'Air mit tous ses avions disponibles au service du rapatriement des déportés politiques(*) et principalement des plus malades et plus fatigués. Une Commission fut créée, comprenant des officiers de l'air, des représentants du ministère des Prisonniers, Déportés et Rapatriés, du ministère de la Santé publique, de l'Assistance publique, de la Croix Rouge, etc.

Le 25 mai, je fus désignée au Bureau de cette Commission en qualité de membre de notre Fédération et de représentante des déportés politiques. Ce Bureau, qui devait siéger chaque jour, déterminait le nombre d'avions à envoyer, les docteurs, infirmières, vivres, médicaments nécessaires suivant les demandes des Missions françaises de rapatriement en Allemagne.

Mais, dès le premier jour, il apparut que, si les avions, les médecins, les infirmières-convoyeuses, attendent le départ, que si l'Assistance Publique attend au Bourget avec ses infirmières, ses ambulances l'arrivée des malades, les Missions françaises de rapatriement ne nous envoient pas de renseignements sur les endroits où se trouvent les déportés politiques à rapatrier d'urgence.

Plus d'un mois après la libération des plus grands camps de concentration, celles-ci étaient incapables de nous dire où envoyer les avions alors que des milliers de déportés politiques, de Français et de Françaises languissaient et mourraient dans les hôpitaux et les camps.

Pendant les premières semaines, j'ai apporté à cette Commission tous les renseignements que nous donnaient nos camarades à leur retour au Lutétia et à la Fédération sur les endroits où attendaient les déportés politiques dans les plus mauvaises conditions et ce dont ils avaient besoin afin d'envoyer les avions et le nécessaire.

Car, si les bien portants, les prisonniers de guerre, les travailleurs, les volontaires surtout, pouvaient, à pied ou en camion, rejoindre les centres de rapatriement et prendre les trains (plus ou moins confortables), des faibles, des malades, en général des déportés politiques, restaient isolés, perdus dans des régions non prospectées sans aucun soin et souvent sans ravitaillement.

Un ministère des Prisonniers et Déportés conséquent et des ministères de rapatriement dignes de ce nom et à la hauteur de leur tâche, auraient dû avoir comme plus grand souci, comme but immédiat, d'aller rapidement arracher à la mort ces milliers de Français et de Françaises qu'on laissait au contraire mourir dans des camps infects, après la libération, alors qu'ils s'étaient crus sauvés.

Et c'est surtout pour ces derniers que le ministère de l'Air avait mis ses avions en service, pour les rapatrier si c'était possible, pour leur apporter des médicaments et des vivres, s'ils étaient intransportables.

Des missions de prospection furent organisées et les centres de rapatriement principaux fonctionnèrent à Luneburg, Belsen, Pilsen, Gotha, etc.

Mais, si dans l'esprit du ministre de l'Air, ces avions devaient rapatrier des déportés politiques (et naturellement des prisonniers de guerre malades), ils ramenèrent au Bourget bien d'autres personnes.

Les chiffres suivants vont le montrer: du 25mai au 31mai, 32 avions ont rapatrié 760 personnes, dont la moitié seulement de déportés politiques; pendant le mois de juin, 301 avions ont ramené 3631 déportés politiques et 3270 prisonniers de guerre et travailleurs (près de la moitié encore); au mois de juillet, le rapatriement diminue d'intensité et les avions compten déportés politiques chacun sur 20 à 30 personnes.

Dès les premiers jours je signalai à la Commission le fait que les avions ne ramenaient pas que des déportés politiques alors qu'il y en avait tant encore en Allemagne. Ayant assisté à l'arrivée des avions au Bourget, je parlai avec 3 femmes qui se disaient des déportées politiques. Mais, nous qui avons vécu là-bas, reconnaissons en quelques mots nos frères et nos s¦urs de misère. Après quelques questions, elles m'avouèrent avoir été dans un camp, certes, mais dans un camp de travail comme volontaires.

Deux jours plus tard, il est signalé l'arrivée dans nos avions de 2 Allemandes. Je protestai énergiquement à la Commission et auprès du ministre de l'Air qui interdit aussitôt l'accès des avions aux Allemands (on s'étonnera qu'il ait été nécessaire de faire une note ministérielle pour cela) et à tous les étrangers en général (sauf à ceux qui avaient été arrêtés en France pour action contre l'occupant).

Le ministre de l'Air demandait instamment que des déportés politiques participent au rapatriement pour dépister les faux déportés politiques et leur donnait toutes les facilités pour se rendre en Allemagne en avion.

La Commission aérienne accepta cette proposition et aussitôt des rapatriés s'offrent pour aller aider au rapatriement de leurs camarades encore en Allemagne. Munis du laissez-passer du ministère de l'Air, six d'entre eux parviennent jusqu'aux centres de rapatriement à Luneburg, Gotha, Linz, Belsen.

Là, ils se heurtent aux responsables des missions françaises de rapatriement. Malgré l'ordre de mission du ministère de l'Air et leurs explications sur la nécessité de leur participation au rapatriement, ces officiers leur fermèrent la porte au nez, certains allèrent même jusqu'à leur dire de repartir immédiatement s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire arrêter.

Nos camarades ne se laissèrent pas décourager, ils voulurent rester. Mais, sans moyen de transport pour prospecter les régions environnantes, sans endroit pour manger et coucher, leur travail était presque impossible.

Un seul réussit à rester plus de 3 semaines à Luneburg, grâce à l'appui d'un officier. Il rayonna sur toute la région, s'habillant tant bien que mal en officier (à ses risques et périls). Il permit ainsi le rapatriement de nombreux de ses camarades d'Oranienburg et d'ailleurs.

Mais ce n'était pas une solution. Ce que nous voulions, ce qui était demandé par toute la Commission, c'était que les déportés politiques participent au triage des personnes à rapatrier et aient leur mot à dire en la circonstance, il fallait que le ministère des Prisonniers et Déportés leur donnent des pouvoirs officiels.

Et pour cela, nous avons multiplié les démarches, nous avons couru de bureau en bureau, car ils ne manquent pas.

Le représentant du ministère des Prisonniers à la Commission aérienne de rapatriement m'informa que les déportés politiques voulant participer au rapatriement en Allemagne devaient se faire mobiliser.

Il nous envoya chez le colonel Pouzadou, boulevard Sébastopol, à cet effet. Malgré de nombreuses visites, de nombreuses discussions avec de nombreux officiers, nous n'avons jamais pu obtenir cette mobilisation nécessaire et les avions continuèrent à ramener, malgré l'interdiction formelle du ministre de l'Air et de toute la Commission, des volontaires du travail, des hommes et des femmes aux valises magnifiques et bien bourrées et même des Allemandes.

Comment s'en étonner quand on sait qu'à Linz, le chef de la mission de rapatriement était un ancien chef des Chantiers de jeunesse. A ma protestation contre cet emploi d'hommes de Vichy pour le rapatriement, il fut répondu qu'il fallait se servir de ce que l'on trouvait sur place. Et dans le même temps on refusait de mobiliser les déportés politiques pour organiser le rapatriement de leurs camarades.

Malgré ces points négatifs dus à l'incapacité des Missions françaises de rapatriement de s'occuper efficacement de rapatrier les cas les plus urgents de déportés politiques, des résultats importants ont été obtenus.

Le rapatriement de Suède par exemple. Il faut rappeler que le 26mai, j'ai adressé, au nom de notre Fédération, une demande au ministre de l'Air pour qu'il envoie un avion en Suède afin d'étudier sur place les possibilités de rapatriement des déportés politiques de Ravensbrück et de Neuengamme s'y trouvant.

A la suite de démarches auprès du consulat de Suède, cet avion put partir. Il fut accueilli avec une immense joie par nos camarades qui avaient hâte de rentrer dans leurs familles. Le rapatriement commença bientôt à la cadence de deux avions par jour.

Après ces accords avec le maréchal soviétique Joukov, des avions allèrent à Berlin et ramenèrent les derniers malades de Ravensbrück et d'Oranienburg, d'autres partirent à Prague, à Brunswick, à Magdeburg, etc.

Je conclurai mon rapport en disant que, si nous avions rencontré auprès du ministère des Prisonniers et Déportés et auprès de la Mission française de rapatriement compréhension et esprit d'initiative, des centaines de Français et de Françaises ne seraient pas morts, en Allemagne, après la libération de leurs camps.

Rose GUERIN

6 octobre 1945

* déportés politiques : En fait, déportés résistants. Le terme "déportés politiques" fut utilisé jusqu'en 1948.

Je me suis beaucoup appuyé sur ce rapport pour imaginer le rapatriement de John, Sherlock et Ivan. N'ayant pas d'informations plus précises concernant les prisonniers non français, je ne peux qu'imaginer. Je sais cependant que les déportés arrivés en France attendaient parfois des semaines avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient en liaison téléphonique avec leur famille et des volontaires portant l'uniforme se dévouaient à leur tenir compagnie.

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre si cela vous conviens.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse profondément.

J'attends vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas.

Bises

Magdaline.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again !

Finalement, j'ai pris ma décision, Ivan ne reviendra peut-être pas tout de suite, voire même plus du tout. Par contre, Sherlock et John reste ensemble pour un moment.

Ce chapitre sera porté sur le retour de nos deux amis en Angleterre tout en passant vers le Nord de la France. Parce que c'est par Lille que sont passés la plupart des réfugiés et des soldats en route pour l'Angleterre et les Etats-Unis.

Je ne fais l'apologie d'aucun régime. Comme beaucoup de personnes à travers le monde, je n'approuve pas les actions des nazis durant la période incriminée. Etant agnostique et apolitique, je ne vois aucun problème à manipuler les idées et les croyances quelle qu'elles soient.

Si vous pensez que mon écrit va trop loin, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je m'efforcerai de me corriger. Je dois encore corriger l'un des chapitres car Liseron a trouvé que je stigmatisais les Allemands en faisant l'amalgame avec les nazis.

Je suis allé chez l'Ostéopathe ce matin, je suis complètement stone, le chapitre risque de partir un peu dans tous les sens. Peut-être que je vais le faire en POV ou en rêve, je ne sais vraiment pas.

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Marie-Claude :** J'aimerai vraiment trouver d'autres documents sur le rapatriement des déportés et toutes ces périodes peu documentées. Ton grand-père te parlait-il de sa déportation ? Mes arrière-grands-pères étaient au STO en Ukraine. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Pas plus que mes grands-pères de la guerre d'Algérie, je sais juste que l'un d'eux était clairon.

**Clina9 :** Pour être tout à fait honnête, Mycroft est la solution de secours, je ne savais vraiment pas comment débloquer cette impasse historique. Je ne sais absolument pas comment les soldats anglais encore présent sur le territoire français ont pu rentrer en Angleterre. Ils sont rentrés, ça c'est sûr, mais de quelle manière, je ne sais absolument pas. Mycroft est très pratique pour le coup.

**Glasgow :** Mycroft est ma bouée de secours. Je ne sais absolument pas comment les faire rentrer et j'avais envie que ce soit facile pour une fois. Mycroft est donc la solution idéale. Quant à Sherlock, il est très affaibli, je crois qu'il a mis sa fierté de côté pour appeler son frère, c'était sa seule solution à lui aussi. En me relisant, je me rends compte qu'ils ont tous une vie propre et que je n'interviens pas tant que cela. Comme quoi, on peut faire des choses bien sans en avoir conscience lol.

**Vera Spurnes :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Ivan ne va pas revenir tout de suite, voire pas du tout. Il sera peut-être présent en pensées ou je ferai un passage sur son retour. Peut-être qu'il reviendra faire un tour en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas. Mes personnages ont une vie propre que je ne fais que retranscrire. Faire autant de recherche me prend énormément de temps et cela me fatigue beaucoup, Cette période fait partie de celles qui sont les plus difficiles à gérer émotionnellement parlant. Il me faut beaucoup de temps pour digérer les infos que je trouve et pour les retranscrire avec suffisamment de recul. Mais j'apprécie que tu apprécies le travail.

**Barjy02 :** Oula, trop de compliments Barjy, je ne vais plus passer les portes si tu continues. Tu ne trouves vraiment rien à redire à cet écrit ? Cela m'étonne. Je le trouve tellement imparfait. J'aime autant l'antiquité que toi je crois, au point de vouloir en faire mon métier dans les années à venir. Les aléas de la vie m'ont poussé vers d'autres horizons mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à vivre de la recherche et de l'histoire antique. Sachant que je préfère les mythologies et surtout l'impact qu'elles avaient sur la vie des hommes de l'époque.

**Meyan :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la manière dont les choses se passent. Voilà la suite si tu es arrivée au dernier chapitre publié.

Enjoy

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 9 :**

Il était tard, peut-être minuit et demi. John aurait pu dire qu'il était tôt. Mais le manque de sommeil lui faisait voir le verre à moitié vide.

Une voiture noire était venue les chercher à la gare de l'Est, dix minutes après le coup de téléphone de Sherlock. On les avait fait monter à l'arrière et un chauffeur en livrée avait repris le volant, passant les barrages de police sans aucune difficulté. Trop fatigué pour se poser les questions évidentes, John avait savouré la sensation d'être prit totalement en charge et de se laisser guider. Dans la voiture, à côté de lui, la frêle silhouette de Sherlock se détachait du paysage défilant. Il semblait serein, comme si la personne au volant n'était pas un étranger, comme si l'homme en livrée noire lui était familier.

John pensa qu'il lui faudrait refaire les pansements et remettre les attelles à son patient. La guérison était certes bien amorcée mais pas suffisante pour laisser les articulations malmenées sans soutien mécanique.

Sherlock râlerai sûrement, à moins que la fatigue et la douleur ne le fasse taire. Il s'arrangerait aussi pour qu'il prenne une douche, si cela était possible. Il l'aiderait, le cas échéant. Puis il irait se coucher. La fatigue, mauvaise conseillère mais compagne de chaque jour, réclamait son dû : soit quelques heures d'inconscience afin de reposer son corps fatigué.

La voiture s'était arrêtée devant un immense hôtel, très moderne. Le voiturier leur avait ouvert la porte. Placide, il resta tout de même sans voix devant l'apparence de ce drôle de couple qui débarquait après le couvre-feu. John, en uniforme américain, soutenait un Sherlock dont l'uniforme à rayures n'était pas dans le meilleur état. Le chauffeur laissa les clefs de la voiture à l'employé et précéda ses passagers. Ils entrèrent dans le hall éclairé par un immense lustre.

Sherlock, appuyé discrètement sur John, les arrêta dans l'ombre d'un pilier, laissant le chauffeur s'occuper des formalités. Il était mal vu qu'un ancien déporté vienne prendre une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe. C'était suspect. Quand à John, il paraissait encore plus suspect avec son uniforme couleur sable, ses rangers et son brassard de travers.

Ce dernier profita de cet instant de répit pour observer le hall. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais imaginé pourvoir entrer un jour dans l'un de ces palaces. L'entrée était principalement recouverte de marbre blanc, du sol au plafond. De grandes colonnes, identiques à celles qui les cachaient dans son ombre, encadrait une porte d'entrée à tambour. En face de cette porte, un immense comptoir en quartz noir servait de desk.

Le chauffeur s'adressait au réceptionniste. Moyennant une forte somme d'argent, il obtint sans trop de difficulté la clé de deux chambres et il revint vers eux, à l'ombre de la colonne qui les cachaient du monde.

L'homme ne posa pas de questions et ne s'encombra pas de détails. Il tendit une clé à John, lui indiquant la chambre 221b au second étage et les précéda dans l'ascenseur. La lumière du hall s'éteignit dès la porte de l'ascenseur fermée. Le couvre-feu était le couvre-feu, quel que soit la personne que l'on prenait à y déroger, elle était sévèrement punie, réceptionniste d'un hôtel de luxe ou non.

L'ascenseur s'éleva lentement, emportant les deux hommes vers un repos bien mérité. Le couloir qui y menait était sombre, presque étouffant de tapisserie et de textile. En plus des lourds rideaux aux fenêtres, le tissu tendu au mur et la moquette au sol donnait à ces espaces, une atmosphère chaleureuse qui aurait pu être réconfortante. Le chauffeur les salua et s'en fut vers le fond du couloir, les laissant seul.

John les mena le long du couloir, trouvant sans trop de problèmes la lourde porte de bois, marquée du numéro 221b. La plaque de laiton sur laquelle était inscrit le numéro de la chambre avait connu des jours meilleurs. Mais les deux hommes s'en moquaient. Derrière cette porte se trouvait un repos bien mérité et une sécurité bienvenue.

John introduisit la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

La chambre était aussi lourde de tapisserie que le couloir, rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Deux lits, séparés par une table de chevet, trônaient au centre de la pièce, invitant au repos. Les draps blancs avaient virés au gris. Et oui, les restrictions s'appliquaient aussi aux produits ménagers dans les établissements de luxe et la blancheur des draps en avait souffert. Peu importait. Un bureau, entre les deux fenêtres, supportait une lourde horloge sur pied. Dans la pénombre, John la devina dorée et très ouvragée. Le léger tic-tac qui en sortait en ferai une parfaite boite à musique qui les emporterai dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques fauteuils, ici et là, complétait le mobilier.

John pénétra dans la chambre, accompagné dans son mouvement par Sherlock qu'il déposa sur le lit de gauche.

Epuisé, le jeune homme s'y allongea sans prendre la peine d'en tirer les couvertures. John l'envia un moment. Lui aussi aurait aimé se laisser aller et s'endormir sur les couvertures. Mais il était médecin avant tout et il devait s'occuper de son patient.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, espérant tout de même pouvoir faire prendre une douche ou un bain à Sherlock avant de le soigner.

La porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une salle de bain luxueuse munie d'une grande baignoire et d'un lavabo blanc. La robinetterie dorée projeta ses réverbérations sur le plafond quand John alluma la lumière. Il pensa un peu tard qu'il allait devoir fermer les rideaux afin que la lumière ne soit pas visible depuis l'extérieur. Haussant les épaules, il se concentra sur la baignoire. Il ouvrit un robinet, testa l'eau et soupira de soulagement, l'eau était délicieusement chaude. Parfaite pour détendre les muscles douloureux de son patient et les siens par la même occasion.

Il fit couler un bain et ressortit de la pièce. Il ferma la porte, interdisant à la lumière de déranger l'obscurité régnant dans la chambre. Il alla fermer les lourds rideaux, avant de se diriger vers le brun.

Il approcha sa main de la tête de son compagnon de voyage et l'enfuit dans les boucles brunes.

« -Sherlock, il faut se réveiller. » Dit-il doucement

Le brun grogna mais ne se réveilla pas.

« -Sherlock ! » Insista-t-il. « Je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais il faut que je vous soigne avant de vous laisser dormir. »

Le brun grogna un « foutu médecin » avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser. John lui sourit.

« Je vous ai fait couler un bain, ça vous tente ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent tellement grands que ses sourcils disparurent sous ses boucles brunes.

« -Un bain ? »

John pouffa.

« -Oui ! Alors ça vous tente ou c'est moi qui le prends ? »

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva tant bien que mal. Malheureusement, son corps le trahit, une fois de plus. John le rattrapa, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain.

La lumière éblouit le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils. John l'amena jusqu'à la baignoire, l'y assit et arrêta le robinet. Il testa l'eau et satisfait, il se retourna vers Sherlock. Il lui enleva ses pansements délicatement puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Je vous laisse là, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide Monsieur Holmes, je referai de vos pansements quand vous serez sorti de l'eau. »

Et John quitta la salle de bain, laissant le brun sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il avait buté dans un sac en rentrant dans la chambre, maintenant que son compagnon était occupé, il pouvait y jeter un œil.

Il alla chercher le sac en question, le posa sur le lit qui l'accueillerai dans peu de temps et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit deux pyjamas de la plus grande qualité, un pantalon et une veste noire, une chemise violette en soie, des sous-vêtements et une paire de chaussure de ville. Quand il vérifia la taille de ceux-ci à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, il les déposa sur le lit de Sherlock. Ces vêtements n'étaient pas taillés pour un homme trapu comme lui.

Dans le fond du sac se trouvait un jean bleu ciel, typiquement américain, un tee-shirt gris et une veste de cuir brun. Des sous-vêtements militaires étaient également fournis. Nul doute qu'il lui faudrait remettre mes rangers. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était bien dans ses rangers. Ces vêtements-là étaient bien plus à sa taille et lui convenait bien mieux. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un reflet blanc au fond du sac. Y plongeant la main, il en sortit une petite note manuscrite. Les courbes élégantes disaient :

_Sherlock,_

_Voici des vêtements pour toi et ton ami médecin. Nous viendrons vous chercher demain à 14 heures pour vous ramener au pays._

_Je suis heureux que tu m'ais appelé._

_Mycroft._

Ce Mycroft était décidément très serviable. Il faudrait qu'il obtienne son numéro de téléphone, au cas où. Un ami aussi rapide et influent pouvait toujours servir.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il devait se concentrer sur Sherlock.

Il s'assit sur son lit, le dos raide, attendant que Sherlock sorte de la salle de bain. Il ne devait pas s'endormir avant.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dans la salle de bain, Sherlock fixa pensivement la surface de l'eau pendant un moment. Puis il se débarrassa des loques qui le recouvraient. Toujours assis sur la baignoire, il fit passer une jambe puis l'autre au-dessus du rebord afin de se retrouver les deux pieds dans l'eau.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas prit un bain ? Depuis des semaines, quinze, pour être précis. Il avait presque oublié la sensation de l'eau chaude l'entourant.

Malgré ses articulations douloureuses, il parvint à s'asseoir.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se laissa aller contre la paroi. Son corps malmené depuis des semaines trouva une forme de soulagement dans le contact de l'élément liquide. Ses muscles se détendirent et son cerveau se remit en marche.

Il se laissa aller quelques minutes à écouter John de l'autre côté de la porte. Un bruit de tissu froissé lui parvint puis plus rien. Le docteur Watson était décidément un homme très silencieux.

Il décida alors d'utiliser la montagne de produits mis à leur disposition. Doucement, il nettoya sa peau blanche, se débarrassant de la poussière accumulée. L'eau, d'abord claire, se changea en une substance grisâtre. Dégouté, Sherlock vida la baignoire et la remplit de nouveau. Il voulut ensuite s'occuper de son dos et se tendre vers ses pieds. Mais ces mouvements lui tirèrent une grimace de douleur. Ses blessures lui interdisaient ce genre de mouvement pour le moment.

En soupirant, il chercha la solution la plus pratique et rapide et en arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin de John.

« -Docteur Watson ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête du médecin. A première vue, il avait lutté contre le sommeil en attendant son appel ou son tour.

Ah ! Il retrouvait ses capacités de déductions, c'était une bonne chose.

« -Besoin d'aide Monsieur Holmes ? »

Sherlock soupira.

« -De toute évidence ! Et cessez de m'appeler Monsieur Holmes, il est 1 heure du matin, appelez-moi Sherlock ! »

S'était-il énervé ? Certainement. Le visage du médecin portait ce masque de surprise et de compassion qu'il portait à chaque fois que la situation lui échappait.

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Mes articulations ne me permettent pas de me laver les pieds, le dos et les cheveux. Mon corps ne me suit pas, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

L'air boudeur du brun fit sourire le médecin, heureusement que Sherlock avait appelé, il commençait à s'endormir assis sur ce lit trop confortable.

« -J'arrive. »

Le brun était trop grand pour la baignoire et ses genoux dépassaient de la surface de l'eau. Malgré tout, la mousse, résultant de la tentative de friction sur ses jambes, recouvrait la surface de l'eau, cachant l'intimité du brun. John s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, attrapa le savon et le fit mousser. Sherlock tendit un pied vers le blond qui l'attrapa. La légère grimace qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de son patient n'échappa pas à John qui, en douceur, tendit totalement la jambe pour la faire de reposer sur ses cuisses. Il savonna longuement la plante des pieds, appuyant sur les points réflexes afin de détendre son compagnon. Emmêlant ses doigts aux longs orteils de Sherlock, il s'appliqua ensuite à remonter le long de la cheville. Il n'y avait pas que les pieds que Sherlock ne pouvait pas attendre, il y avait les mollets aussi.

Aussi doucement que possible, John remonta jusqu'au genou malmené, massant le membre endolori avant de le laisser reposer sur la baignoire après l'avoir rincé. Il s'occupa du second pied, veillant à ne pas faire de gestes brusques afin de ne pas réveiller la douleur.

Le massage dura longtemps, Sherlock aurait pu s'endormir s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres parties de son corps à s'occuper.

John finit par lâcher la seconde jambe et fit le tour de la baignoire.

« -Si vous le pouvez, ne descendez pas les jambes de la baignoire et décollez le dos de la paroi, je vais m'occuper de votre dos. »

Sherlock obéit sans rien dire. La position était inconfortable mais l'inconfort valait mieux que la douleur. John se rinça les mains dans l'eau de la baignoire avant de reprendre le savon et savonner le dos de son patient.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un être humain pouvait être aussi maigre. Il en avait vu des jeunes gens souffrant de troubles alimentaires et très maigre mais jamais au point de pouvoir compter les côtes de ses patients comme il le faisait avec Sherlock en ce moment.

Le seul point positif de cela était la facilité que le médecin avait à examiner les fractures des côtés de son patient.

Il savonna le dos du brun avec douceur mais rapidement, pour ne pas le laisser dans cette position inconfortable. Il rinça la peau et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

« -Remettez-vous correctement Sherlock, je vais m'occuper de vos cheveux maintenant. »

Sherlock se laissa faire. John attrapa le pommeau de douche, lui demanda de pencher la tête vers l'avant et régla l'eau. Doucement, il mouilla les cheveux de son patient, prenant garde de ne pas mettre d'eau dans les yeux du jeune homme.

John attrapa du savon et s'occupa des boucles brunes avec douceur, conscient que les poux serait un autre problème. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse au plus vite. Il se laissa un peu de temps, augmentant le massage de ses doigts sur le cuir chevelu.

J'aimais personne ne s'était occupé de lui aussi longtemps et avec autant de soin, se dit Sherlock. C'était extrêmement agréable. S'il avait pu, il se serait endormi dans la baignoire. Malheureusement pour lui, si la majorité de son corps meurtri ne demandait que le repos, son entre-jambe, elle, était bien réveillée. Les doigts du médecin lui faisait un drôle d'effet, vraiment.

Il y avait bien longtemps que cette partie de lui ne s'était pas manifestée. Sherlock se savait attirer par les hommes, c'était l'une des raisons de sa déportation, mais il ne pensait pas que le traitement tellement doux du médecin réveillerait ainsi une libido qu'il avait mise en sommeil depuis des années.

Heureusement pour lui, la mousse de savon couvrait cette réaction gênante aux yeux du médecin. Malgré les précautions du blond, du savon lui tomba dans les yeux, lui brûlant les rétines. John les lui essuya avec une serviette humide, s'excusant de sa maladresse.

« -Pardon Sherlock, je suis désolé. »

Le brun grogna doucement.

« -Je vais vous rincer les cheveux, essayez d'ouvrir doucement les yeux afin que l'eau claire les rincent du savon qui est encore à l'intérieur. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. John attrapa le pommeau de douche, régla une nouvelle fois la température et rinça le brun. L'eau, coulant sur lui, le lavait des semaines de détentions et de torture aussi efficacement qu'une psychothérapie.

Quand l'eau s'arrêta, la main du médecin écarta les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il attrapa ensuite une serviette pour sécher les boucles brunes puis laissa une grande serviette à portée de main et sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

Grimaçant de nouveau de douleur, Sherlock sortit de la baignoire, s'entoura les hanches de la serviette laissée à sa portée et attrapa la serviette délaissée par John. Il se sécha doucement, évitant de rouvrir ses plaies et de donner plus de travail au blond. Il était déjà assez fatigué.

Il regarda l'eau sale disparaitre doucement, emmenant avec elle quinze semaines de saleté.

Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, tout en douceur. John regardait pas la fenêtre, le rideau dans la main afin d'en dégager un morceau.

Il attrapa le pyjama posé sur son lit et retourna dans la salle de bain. Son érection s'était un peu calmée, mais pas suffisamment pour que le médecin ne la remarque pas. Pour cela, la douleur était sa meilleure alliée.

On frappa à la porte alors qu'il finissait de fermer sa chemise de pyjama.

« -Entrez. »

Le blond était à la porte, un peigne fin dans les mains et sa trousse médicale dans l'autre.

« -Je m'occupe de vous et ensuite vous pourrez vous coucher. Asseyez-vous. »

Le brun obéit en silence et laissa le médecin officier.

John refit les pansements, bloqua les articulations endommagées et nettoya les plaies. Il entreprit ensuite de passer le peigne dans les cheveux encore humide du brun, enlevant les poux qui habitaient la tignasse de son compagnon de route. Les dents, très serrées du peigne, ne laissèrent rien passer. Poux et lentes furent retirés avec beaucoup de soin, laissant les cheveux propres.

Sherlock se laissait faire, plongeant petit à petit dans le sommeil. John termina son soin rapidement avant d'aider Sherlock à se lever et l'emmener vers son lit.

Il ouvrit les draps, allongea le jeune homme sur l'oreiller et referma les draps. Il le borda, passa sa main dans les boucles qui apparaissait déjà sur le front du brun et lui souffla :

« -Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

Le jeune homme dormait déjà.

John soupira, regarda l'horloge qui trônait sur le bureau entre les fenêtres et lut deux heures trente du matin. Dans un peu moins de douze heures, on viendrait les chercher. S'il voulait une nuit complète, il devait prendre une douche rapidement.

Il attrapa le pyjama qui lui revenait, ramassa les vêtements de Sherlock qui étaient tombées du lit pour les déposer sur un fauteuil. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla.

Il prit une douche, debout dans la baignoire, le pommeau de douche dans la main. Il se délassa un moment avant de se sécher et d'enfiler son pyjama. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Sherlock se retourna dans son lit, lui faisant face. A la lumière de la salle de bain, John vit qu'il était serein. Il éteignit donc la lumière, contourna le lit de Sherlock et glissa dans le sien.

Sherlock se retourna dans son sommeil, lui faisant face. John ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et s'endormit face au visage serein de son patient.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A midi, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, s'interrogeant sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son lit était plus confortable que sa paillasse au camp. Le décor ne ressemblait en rien au baraquement qui l'avait abrité depuis des semaines. Dans le lit à côté du sien, le Docteur John Watson dormait à point fermé. Toutes les données lui apprirent qu'il était en sécurité. Son costume, posé sur un fauteuil, l'informa sur la provenance de ces bonnes grâces.

Mycroft.

Sherlock grogna.

Il s'était abaissé à téléphoner à son frère ! Il se maudit avant de comprendre que son instant de faiblesse avait aussi été au bénéfice du médecin. Il sourit imperceptiblement en voyant le visage de son ami. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir appelé son frère. Rien que pour le visage reposé du médecin, il était heureux de l'avoir fait.

Il sortit de son lit difficilement, épargnant ses articulations malmenées. Il entra dans la salle de bain, attrapant au passage les vêtements que Mycroft leur avaient fait apporté. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, rasé et coiffé.

Ne plus avoir le cuir chevelu qui le démangeait était une bénédiction. Le médecin avait vraiment fait un excellent travail hier soir. Ses boucles, soyeuses, lui tombait délicatement sur le front, encadrant son visage aux traits fins d'une auréole d'ébène.

Il attrapa le combiné du téléphone trônant sur le bureau et commanda un petit déjeuner.

La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de velours rouge, laissant apercevoir une belle journée ensoleillée qui commençait. Sherlock grimaça. Non la journée ne commençait pas, ils étaient au plein milieu de celle-ci

Il attendit le service d'étage assis sur le lit à regarder le médecin dormir. Le blond était calme, serein. Son sommeil n'avait pas été entrecoupé de cauchemars comme c'était le cas depuis le début de la guerre. Il avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quand le petit-déjeuner arriva, Sherlock l'installa sur le bureau et s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposé son compagnon.

Il avait mauvaise conscience à le réveiller. Le médecin dormait si bien et il s'était tellement occupé de lui que le réveiller était une déchirure.

Le blond était beau, se dit Sherlock, pas d'une beauté commune non, mais d'une beauté virile qui faisait ressortir son menton volontaire, ses yeux acajous et ses traits durcis par une histoire trop pénible. Sherlock se demanda un moment si l'apaisement qu'il voyait sur ces traits alors qu'il dormait, pourrait se retrouver sur le visage du blond lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Il amena sa main sur le visage de l'endormi à contre cœur et lui caressa la joue pour le réveiller en douceur. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Il serait bien resté là des heures, à contempler les traits marqués du médecin, mais ils devaient partir dans moins de deux heures. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur sa joue. Le médecin ne réagit pas mais son sourire s'agrandit.

« -John… John réveillez-vous. »

La voix douce du brun perça le rêve du médecin et le sortit de son sommeil, doucement, tendrement.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. L'homme en face de lui était magnifique. Dans la lumière de midi, il avait enfin devant les yeux, le vrai Sherlock Holmes. Pas un bandage ne dépassait et s'il ne l'avait pas su, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il était blessé.

La maigreur maladive qu'il trainait depuis des semaines à force de malnutrition avait disparue sous les vêtements de grande qualité que Mycroft lui avait fait porter. Le costume noir et cintré allongeait sa silhouette, mettant discrètement en valeur sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. La chemise de satin violet était ouverte, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de son torse. C'était très seyant mais très inapproprié dans une époque où le haut de forme avait encore sa place dans la haute société du monde.

Le sourcil dédaigneux qu'il soulevait à son air endormi donna envie à John de lui mettre une gifle. Il eut cependant peur de blesser une fois de plus ce superbe visage aux pommettes si saillantes qu'elles en étaient presque irréelles. Le minuscule sourire qui orna soudainement le visage penché vers lui, lui fit comprendre que Sherlock avait suivi le train de ses pensées.

L'homme penché sur lui était superbe, le savait, l'assumait mais n'en jouait pas, il en était certain. Le souffle coupé, il se redressa, admirant cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voilà ! C'est fini ! On ne va pas se dire au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare ! J'vous dis seulement bonjour et faites gaffe à l'amouuuuuuuuur !

Non ce n'est pas finit, du moins c'est fini pour cette semaine. Un nouveau chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine.

J'avais envie de faire un peu de tendresse, un peu de douceur, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je crois que l'heure passée chez l'ostéopathe m'a un peu ramolli le cerveau. Mais c'était plus que nécessaire pour mon pauvre dos malmené par des heures debout à expliquer à des enfants ce qu'était la préhistoire.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas de précisions historiques à vous donner pour ce chapitre. J'en suis désolée. Si vous souhaitez me voir approfondir un sujet, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Je pensais arriver plus loin dans ce chapitre mais finalement cette fin de chapitre me va très bien. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils passent par Lille finalement. Mais le second chapitre les verra en Angleterre, partagés entre la capitale et l'hôpital de Netley, là où John officiait avant d'être envoyé sur le front.

Conséquence directe de l'occupation allemande et de l'arrêt des échanges commerciaux, la France connaît, dès 1941, une période de pénurie qui va déboucher sur la mise en circulation de cartes de rationnement. La première carte, mise en place le 1er juillet 1941, concerne les produits textiles. La seconde, un mois plus tard, s'intéresse au tabac. L'alimentation suivra. Dès la fin 41, tous les biens de consommation ne pourront être acquis qu'en échangent de tickets attribués aux citoyens en fonction de la catégorie à laquelle ils appartiennent (de E, les nouveau-nés, à V, les vieillards, sans oublier les jeunes, J, ni les adultes, A...). Il faut préciser que ces tickets n'exonéraient pas les citoyens de payer les produits en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Leur généralisation visait à une répartition équitable des produits entre tous. Ce fut une période faste qui débuta pour certaines familles : elles firent en effet fortune par la pratique du marché noir. Le rationnement alimentaire prendra fin courant 1949.

En fait, si, il y a une précision historique lol.

J'aimerai arriver à 50 000 mots pour cette fic. Mon rêve étant d'en écrire une de qualité à plus de 100 000 mots. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera celle-là, mais une autre, pourquoi pas.

Si vous avez un commentaire, n'hésitez pas.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse sincèrement.

A prochain chapitre

Je vous embrasse

Magdaline


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour !

Je suis absolument désolée, je suis en retard dans ma publication hebdomadaire, j'ai eu deux semaines relativement chargées et j'avoue que le manque de sommeil à une incidence directe sur ma concentration et mon imagination. Je vous prie donc d'excuser ce retard, j'essayerai de ne pas renouveler cette mauvaise habitude.

Je m'engage donc dans la rédaction de ce chapitre qui portera sur le retour des garçons en Angleterre. Avec ou sans Mycroft, je ne sais pas encore. Pour le moment, je vais leur faire faire un bout de chemin en voiture vers le Nord puis une petite croisière, certainement. Enfin, je verrai où mon imagination me porte.

_Réponses aux commentaires :_

**Clina9 :** De rien, de rien, de rien ! Les séances chez l'Ostéopathe ont un drôle d'effet sur moi, cela me fait voir le monde tout en douceur et en romantisme. Cela ne fait pas de mal, bien au contraire. C'est même assez agréable. La guerre étant terminée depuis quelques chapitres, je pense renouveler l'expérience des petits moments à deux plusieurs fois.

**Kaori Jade :** Un abonnement chez mon Ostéo ? J'aimerai bien mais ma mutuelle ne va pas vouloir me rembourser éternellement mes séances. T'inquiète pas, je compte bien disséminer ces moments de douceurs dans les prochains chapitres. Mais attention ! Je ne veux pas que cela devienne une fic guimauve (même si je prévois une fin plus que dégoulinante de romantisme.)

**Senga :** Merci à toi de la lire ! J'espère que le chapitre suivant te fera plaisir.

**Vera Spurnes :** Ah ouais, comme ça, tu as une espèce de fétichisme pour les cheveux de Sherlock ? Je les adore moi aussi ces boucles brunes, j'y passerai les mains toute la journée si je pouvais. La douceur et la tendresse c'est bien, mais je rappelle que la guerre vient de se terminer et Sherlock n'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il avait été déporté. Bonne lecture.

**Electre1964 :** J'ai bien lu ton MP et ta review, je te remercie de me faire partager cela, personne n'en a parlé ou n'en parle encore aujourd'hui dans ma famille. Je n'ai pas mis toutes les informations sur le rationnement, mais les principales afin de montrer que la fin de la guerre ne veut pas dire la fin des restrictions. Je pense que j'utiliserai peut-être une anecdote comme celle que tu m'as donnée pour illustrer l'après-guerre.

**Glasgow :** Merci Mycroft ! Bah quoi, tu as dit qu'il fallait lui dire merci, je m'exécute ! lol. J'essaye de créer un lien qui se met peu à peu en place, comme si c'était une évidence mais tout en douceur. Merci pour les compliments, cela me fait un bien fou.

**Ryokushokumaru :** Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à écrire ton pseudo en une fois sans me tromper ! Je tenais à amener tout doucement les personnages vers quelque chose de connu. Malheureusement, la mode des années 40 est un peu différente de celle des années 2010. Je galère un peu à trouver un équivalent. Bon chapitre et vive la mousse !

**Choupette :** Je sais, je suis une vilaine fille ! Mais euh… la cure de désintox à la fic n'est pas remboursée par la sécu tu sais ? Ouah, Ouah, Ouah ! Que de compliments, je ne vais plus passer les portes tu sais ? Encore une fétichiste des cheveux de Sherlock ? Et si on faisait un club ? Allez bon chapitre et au plaisir de te lire.

**BoaHancockGoku :** Il parait que lentement, c'est mieux. Ne te fais pas trop mal aux yeux quand même, c'est une période de l'histoire du monde tellement forte en émotions qu'il est tout à fait possible que tu aies du mal à en sortir et que tu en fasses des cauchemars. Je ne serai pas du tout choquée si tu venais à faire une pause dans ta lecture, je fais moi-même plus de poses que d'habitude quand je l'écrit. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et si tu éprouves de la tendresse pour ces personnes, j'en viens, petit à petit à éprouver plus de respect que de tendresse. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Enjoy

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 10 :**

John savait que le retour vers son Angleterre natale serait très éprouvant et très long. Il ne doutait pas difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer dans une France post-guerre qui pansait ses plaies sous le regard bienveillant et empli de convoitise de ses alliés.

La peur du nazi avait laissé place à la peur de l'étranger, quel que soit sa nationalité et à la peur du collaborateur. Il n'était pas rare de croiser, au hasard des rues, des tribunaux improvisés dispensant une parodie de justice à des femmes dont le seul crime était d'avoir aimé ou d'avoir travaillé pour la mauvaise personne.

L'homme n'apprend décidément rien de ses erreurs, pensa le médecin en croisant l'un de ces tribunaux.

Des femmes, assises au milieu de la place publique, attendaient leur châtiment avec dignité. La tête haute, elles subissaient la hargne de la foule et l'humiliation suprême de se voir priver de chevelure. La tonte serait leur châtiment. Pour les semaines à venir, elles porteront la marque d'une collaboration honteuse avec l'ennemi de la France, l'occupant nazi. John n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on puisse faire cela à ses propres concitoyens. La justice devait être rendue par des professionnels, non pas par une poignée d'agités qui, sous prétexte de ouï-dire, dispensaient la justice comme d'autres dispenses leurs conseils, sans recul.

John avait entendu parler d'autres tontes. Sans relation avec l'ennemi, elles touchaient les femmes ayant eu le malheur de céder aux alliés, notamment aux soldats noirs-américains qui avaient fait escale sur leurs terres. Le racisme était partout, la différence faisait peur et la peur faisait faire d'horribles choses à l'être humain.

La dignité affichée par ces femmes montrait, quel que soit leur crime, qu'elles n'avaient pas honte de leurs actions et qu'elles entendaient bien les renouveler si leur survie en dépendait. John en éprouva du respect.

La voiture sortit du village, éloignant pour un temps les trois hommes du spectacle de la bêtise humaine.

John détourna le regard, se perdant dans la contemplation de son compagnon de voyage. La tête appuyée sur la vitre de la voiture, les yeux fermés, Sherlock semblait dormir.

A son réveil ce matin, il avait eu la surprise de voir le petit déjeuner prêt à être servi. Sherlock, habillé de pieds en cape, lui avait laissé le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller avant de leur servir le petit-déjeuner.

Dans un silence serein, John avait dévoré ce drôle de repas que les français appelaient petit-déjeuner et qui ne comportait rien du traditionnel petit-déjeuner britannique. John s'était donc rabattu sur le pain et la confiture qui constituaient les seuls aliments connus de ce repas.

Il avait regardé Sherlock manger des viennoiseries qui, au prix des ingrédients, devaient valoir une fortune et s'était empressé d'enfiler ses chaussures. A peine les lacets noués, le chauffeur était venu les chercher afin de les emmener vers le Nord, dans cette même voiture qui était venue les chercher la veille.

La grande différence avec la veille avait été l'attitude de Sherlock et les réactions du personnel à son égard. Alors que la veille, le réceptionniste les avait à peine regardés, détournant le regard devant le corps famélique du brun, il avait aujourd'hui les yeux rivés sur Sherlock, dont la prestance éclipsait la présence de son compagnon.

John ne s'en était pas plaint, il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Que celle des employés soit braquée sur son compagnon lui permettait de passer inaperçu.

Il faut dire que Sherlock en jetait. Grand, élancé malgré sa maigreur, le front haut et les pommettes saillantes, il marchait d'un pas conquérant vers la sortie, ignorant les regards braqués sur lui avec autant de superbe que de dédain.

Seule la légère raideur de sa démarche indiquait encore les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé. Et encore, John était persuadé que seul son œil avisé de médecin permettait de voir la légère claudication qu'imposaient les entorses à la démarche souple du brun.

Il l'avait suivi dans le hall de l'hôtel, vêtu des habits envoyés par Mycroft. Il était étonnamment peu à l'aise dans ce jean trop rêche qui mettait en valeur son anatomie sculptée par l'armée. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé remettre son treillis. Là-dedans au moins, il était à l'aise. Le tissu rêche lui irritait la peau et le manque de souplesse lui laissait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un carcan.

L'état de son treillis, sale et craqué aux genoux, lui interdisait malheureusement de le remettre. Il l'avait donc rangé dans le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

La voiture les attendait au bas des marches, le chauffeur lui avait ouvert la portière et l'avait refermé sur lui. Depuis ils roulaient, les fenêtres ouvertes sur le printemps dispensant une brise bienvenue sur leur visage.

Sherlock était appuyé sur la fenêtre, les yeux fermés, une main soutenant sa tête et l'autre traînant sur le siège de la voiture. Il dormait, ou réfléchissait, John n'aurait su le dire. Il contempla son compagnon un moment, imaginant sans mal quel homme serait son compagnon une fois guéri et correctement nourri.

Un homme magnifique, il en était sûr. Il sourit doucement. Il lui faudrait tout de même parler. Parler du motif de son internement. John en était certain, quel que soit ce motif, le fait de taire ses sentiments autant que ses souvenirs finirait par affaiblir son ami aussi sûrement que le manque de nourriture.

Poussant un soupir à cette pensée, il retourna à la contemplation du paysage, s'inquiétant du temps qu'il faudrait pour reconstruire ce pays martyrisé par quatre années de combats.

Partout, se dressait les ruines de villes martyres. Les français, sur les routes depuis le début de la guerre, regagnaient leur foyer, traînants derrière eux leurs maigres possessions. Les routes, encombrées de chariots bringuebalants tirés par de lourds chevaux rendait la progression de la voiture plus compliquée.

Le son de klaxon rythmait les kilomètres, avertissant les familles du danger de rester sur le chemin cet engin motorisé très peu courant. John aperçu un jeune garçon qui, tout heureux de voir passer une automobile, lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils le dépassaient. John y répondit avec entrain, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

La vie reprenait son cours malgré tout.

Les paysages dévastés des alentours de la capitale laissèrent place aux plaines agricoles picardes. Les dégâts étaient moins visibles, mais tout aussi importants. De grands cratères ponctuaient le paysage, vestiges des attaques aériennes du début de l'exode. Etrangement, la nature avait repris ses droits assez vite, recouvrant d'un tapi vert tendre, les traces infâmes laissées par l'action humaine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une petite heure dans une auberge de Compiègne, afin que le chauffeur puisse se reposer. Ils roulaient depuis plus de trois heures et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Le chauffeur entra dans l'auberge afin de se faire servir un verre de vin et s'attabla avec un soupir de soulagement.

John et Sherlock préférèrent aller se dégourdir les jambes. Trois heures à l'arrière d'une voiture les avaient laissés courbaturés. Il leur fallait absolument un moment de détente. Ils marchèrent ensemble un bon moment sans rien dire. Ils profitaient du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Ils ne seraient pas arrivés à Dunkerque avant 21 heures, heure à laquelle ils devaient s'embarquer sur un bateau à destination de Douvres.

Ils devraient ensuite reprendre une voiture jusque Londres. John se demanda un moment ce qu'il ferait à Londres. Il avait du travail à Netley. Peut-être ses supérieurs l'affecterait-il de nouveau dans à l'hôpital militaire.

En attendant les ordres, il profitait de la compagnie apaisante du brun. Ils arrivèrent devant un champ de fleurs sauvages. Cette vision leur sembla décalée après des semaines plongées dans l'horreur de la guerre.

John s'arrêta sous un arbre, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par cette vision étonnante. Souhaitant en profiter le plus possible, il s'assit contre le tronc et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage.

Il se trouva très contemplatif depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en France. Il haussa les épaules. Peu importait en réalité. Il avait vu trop d'horreurs pour ne pas apprécier la vision d'un innocent champ de fleurs sauvages.

Sherlock, de son côté, resta debout, analysant le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Son œil répertoria chaque espèce de fleur, chaque insecte, chaque chant d'oiseau, dressant une carte mentale de la prairie. Il cartographia les pleins et les déliés de cette langue de terre préservée, interprétant les creux comme des cratères dû à une bombe et cette bute comme le remblai résultant de la construction de cette petite ferme qui apparaissait un peu plus loin.

Il ne savait pas profiter du paysage, il fallait qu'il analyse, qu'il s'assure que ses facultés de déductions étaient toujours intactes. Que ferait-il sans elles. Il avait traqué ce maudit criminel consultant dans toute l'Europe avant d'être capturé. Ces capacités lui avait été plus qu'utiles. Il en avait besoin. Si vraiment son ennemi était mort, il pourrait se lancer dans la résolution d'enquête en collaboration avec la police.

Les officiers nazis l'avaient arrêté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper son ennemi. Moriarty avait souri en le voyant partir entre deux officiers SS. Sherlock s'était vengé en le dénonçant pour crime de guerre contre l'Allemagne nazie.

Il ignorait ce qu'il était arrivé à son ennemi. Son internement et la torture qu'on lui avait infligé avait mobilisé toutes ses facultés mentales, l'obligeant à effacer un nombre conséquent d'informations de son palais mental afin de se protéger.

« -L'homme n'apprendra-t-il donc jamais ? » demanda le médecin d'une voix douce.

Sherlock sembla sortir de ses pensées.

« -Pardon ?

-Je demandais si l'homme apprendra un jour de ses erreurs. »

Sherlock eut un rire moqueur.

« -L'homme n'apprend pas de ses erreurs. Il ne cesse de les répéter jusqu'à l'épuisement. »

John fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

« -Il y aura donc d'autres guerres comme celle-ci ? »

Sherlock se tourna vers le médecin.

« -J'ai bien peur que oui. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais d'ici quelques décennies, j'ai bien peur que cela recommence.

-Et nous ne serons pas là pour les mettre en garde. »

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« -Ils n'écouteraient pas de toute façon. A quoi bon les avertir. Ils nous prendront pour de vieux radoteurs et nous ignorerons, persuadés qu'ils seront d'avoir raison.

-Cela ne laisse pas vraiment d'espoir pour l'avenir. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« -Qu'allez-vous faire en rentrant en Angleterre ? » Demanda John.

Sherlock s'assit à côté de lui, jouant doucement avec les marguerites qui se trouvaient entre ses jambes.

« -Mycroft ne me laissera pas partir avant de m'avoir fait faire une batterie complète d'examens médicaux, de m'avoir fait faire un régime à base de protéines pour me faire regagner du poids et obligé à aller rendre visite à Mummy. »

John haussa les sourcils.

« -Votre frère est très protecteur. »

Sherlock grogna, agacé.

« -Il n'est pas protecteur, il a juste la fâcheuse manie de mettre son proéminent appendice nasal dans mes affaires. »

Il jeta la marguerite qu'il avait cueillit au loin, dans un geste de rage.

John pouffa.

« -Pourquoi l'avoir appelé alors ?

-Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir nous trouver un endroit pour dormir la nuit dernière et le seul à pouvoir nous rapatrier en Angleterre aussi vite.

-Nous aurions pu nous débrouiller seuls. » Répliqua le médecin.

« -John, ne soyez pas stupide. Vous étiez trop fatigué et moi trop mal en point pour qu'on nous laisse entrer dans un hôtel quel qu'il soit. »

John dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Personne ne les aurait laissé entrer dans une chambre d'hôtel étant donné leur état. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, absorbé par le paysage.

« -Je ne vous ai pas remercié de vous être occupé de moi hier soir. »

La voix de Sherlock était très basse, comme s'il hésitait à dire ces mots.

« -C'est mon travail, Sherlock.

-Faire mes cheveux faisait-il parti de votre travail ? »

John soupira.

« -Les limites de mon travail ne sont pas rigides. Je vous ai apporté tous les soins qu'il m'était possible de vous apporter pour vous rendre la nuit paisible.

-Je n'aurai pas été capable d'en faire autant. » Avoua le brun.

« -Vous êtes capable de faire bien d'autre chose, j'en suis sûr. » Répondit le médecin.

« -Qu'allez-vous faire en rentrant en Angleterre ? » Demanda le jeune homme, curieux de connaitre les projets du blond.

« -Je ne sais pas. Je suis toujours militaire. Je vais devoir me présenter au quartier-général afin de recevoir des ordres. Je serai certainement réaffecté à l'hôpital militaire de Netley. Même si la guerre est finie, il y a toujours des séquelles psychologiques qu'il faut traiter.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

Le médecin soupira.

« -Je n'en sais rien. Je sais pourquoi j'ai voulu être médecin. Je sais aussi pourquoi j'ai voulu être militaire. J'ai compris en entrant à Mauthausen que toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussé à être ce que je suis n'étaient pas les bonnes. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« -Donc vous ne savez pas quoi faire.

-C'est exact. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé…

-Vous n'êtes pas son fils n'est-ce-pas ? » Coupa le brun.

« -Non, je suis un enfant illégitime. Mon père m'a toujours reproché d'être le fils d'un autre.

-La bourgeoisie n'a jamais aimé l'adultère, c'est une question de succession. »

Le regard étonné que lui lança le médecin rappela à Sherlock qu'il n'avait jamais fait étalage de ses capacités devant le médecin.

« -Un simple citoyen britannique n'aurait pas pu se payer les études de médecine, même avec l'aide de l'armée, vous venez donc d'une famille aisée, voire de la noblesse britannique. Si toute votre attitude montre une éducation de très grande qualité, certainement due à votre mère, un noble engagé dans l'armée serait d'un grade supérieur au vôtre à l'âge que vous avez aujourd'hui. Elevé donc dans la bonne bourgeoisie anglaise. On ne fait pas la guerre pour le plaisir, du moins, c'est ce que Mummy a passé son temps à me répéter. Il faut donc une raison particulièrement forte pour qu'un homme aussi jeune entre dans l'armée. C'est un homme qui cherche à prouver quelque chose. La personne ayant le plus d'influence sur les garçons est leur père. Vous faites partie de cette catégorie de personnes dont l'opinion du père est plus importante que le reste. Vous cherchiez donc à prouver à votre père votre courage et votre capacité à survivre. Maintenant que vous avez plongé dans la vérité de la guerre, vous vous demandez si l'armée est bien le monde dans lequel vous voulez évoluer. Vous n'avez rien dit à propos de la médecine. Vous êtes donc sûr du choix de la médecine car il est le vôtre et n'a pas été dicté par un quelconque besoin de reconnaissance. Il y a, dans votre démarche, un réel besoin de reconnaissance, un réel désir de protéger et de servir mais l'armée n'est pas vraiment votre univers, l'hôpital est votre univers, vous n'êtes jamais plus heureux que lorsque vous pouvez soigner votre prochain. Vous êtes un médecin, John, pas un militaire. Votre besoin de servir et de protéger doit s'exprimer à travers la démarche curative et pas à travers la destruction. »

John ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Sherlock venait de déduire en cinq minutes ce qu'il avait mis des mois à analyser.

« -Brillant. »

La réaction du blond surpris son compagnon. Jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre de réaction après l'un de ses déductions.

« -Vraiment ? » Demanda le jeune homme, cherchant une confirmation dans les yeux du médecin.

« -Vraiment. » Sourit John en plongeant dans les yeux de son compagnon.

L'échange s'intensifia, mettant le brun mal à l'aise. La réaction physique qui l'avait pris la veille au soir alors que John l'aidait à se laver, se manifesta de nouveau, faisant rougir le scientifique.

Surpris et honteux, il se releva et s'éloigna en direction de l'auberge.

John resta figé un moment, surprit de la réaction de son compagnon, jeta un dernier regard au champ devant lui et se releva. Il devait rattraper Sherlock s'il ne voulait pas rejoindre Dunkerque à pied. Il n'imaginait pas le brun le laisser sur le bord de la route, mais il préférait s'assurer un moyen de locomotion moins fatiguant. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Sherlock depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas quelles réactions il pouvait avoir.

Sa précédente réaction était d'ailleurs très étrange. Il allongea le pas quand il arriva en vue de l'auberge.

Entrant dans la salle, il trouva le chauffeur encore attablé devant un verre vide et Sherlock assit à côté de lui, attendant visiblement avec agacement que ce dernier se décide à se lever.

« -Avez-vous soif Docteur ? » Demanda l'homme en lui indiquant une chaise.

« -Un verre d'eau me conviendra, merci. »

Le chauffeur passa commande et replongea dans son journal, attendant que le docteur ait terminé de se désaltérer.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La seconde partie du voyage jusque Dunkerque se passa dans un silence pesant. Sherlock, en position de réflexion, s'était enfermé dans son palais mental. John, la tête contre la fenêtre, regardait les paysages défiler, se succéder et changer au fil de la route.

Plus la voiture s'approchait de la Flandre, plus le décor était apocalyptique. Les maisons éventrées se succédaient, alternant avec les champs défoncés à coup d'obus. Les cimetières étaient très nombreux, preuve, si besoin en était, que la frontière belge avait été le théâtre des agressions les plus violentes.

Les pierres blanches, alignées au cordeau, luisaient sous le soleil de mai. Aussi solennelles qu'effrayantes, elles étaient le reflet des millions de morts tombés au nom d'une idéologie se voulant universelle.

John pensait avoir tout vu. Il n'avait pas vu Dunkerque.

La ville, détruite à plus de 90%, n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Les maisons, éventrées par les obus, détruites par le feu ou criblées de balles, étaient pleines des fantômes des jours heureux, des jours de carnaval où la joie régnait en maitre. La ville n'était plus que désolation. Seul l'église Saint Eloi avait partiellement survécu au cataclysme, reste d'une croyance bien ancrée et de superstitions religieuses promettant l'enfer à toute personne profanant un lieu saint. Les épaves de camions, criblées de balles et les voitures renversées attestaient de la violence des combats. Plus morte que vivante, la ville mettrait du temps à se relever.

La ville avait été la dernière forteresse allemande. Libérée il y a peu, les troupes alliées patrouillaient encore dans l'enceinte de la ville, contrôlant les allers-venus des rares habitants n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de fuir les bombardements. Les visages marqués par la fatigue étaient gris et fermés. Les yeux des passants traînaient à terre, évitant les marques récentes de destruction et les souvenirs douloureux.

L'accès au port était strictement contrôlé. La voiture avait passé plusieurs barrages militaires. Le chauffeur possédant un laisser-passer universel, il parvint à les déposer sur le quai, juste à côté d'un bateau de pêche amarré sur le quai Freycinet. La silhouette d'un transporteur de troupe se dessinait en contre-jour. Il était 20 h 50, la nuit tombait.

Ils suivirent le chauffeur en silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la passerelle d'embarquement, laissèrent l'homme discuter avec le marin en faction.

L'homme, prenant connaissance du laisser-passer produit par Mycroft, retrouva le sourire qu'il avait perdu en les voyant approcher.

« -Nous vous attendions. » Dit-il avant de leur indiquer le chemin par la passerelle.

John et Sherlock montèrent, inconscients de l'absence du chauffeur resté à quai.

Ils rentraient à la maison.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ayez ! C'est la fin du chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Quelques précisions historiques : _

Les tondues les plus connues sont celles des pays d'Europe occidentale, à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, dès avant la période de la Libération et jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Les femmes accusées de « collaboration horizontale » avec l'occupant allemand sont tondues. Accusées à tort ou à raison d'avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi (ce fait n'existe pas dans le code pénal français), elles sont tondues en public dans des cérémonies expiatoires que l'on retrouve à l'identique en France, en Belgique, en Italie, en Norvège, et, dans une moindre mesure, aux Pays-Bas, au Danemark. Que les relations entre ces femmes et les Allemands soient de nature sexuelle ou pas, la tonte sert souvent d'exutoire pour une population asservie durant quatre ans.

Parmi les 20 000 tondues en France, les vraies collaboratrices côtoient les femmes amoureuses, comme ces femmes qui refusent de quitter leur concubin ou leur mari allemand, lors des évacuations de civils, celles qui n'ont fait que leur métier (prostituées), et des femmes livrées à elles-mêmes durant le conflit et qui ont dû se mettre au service de l'occupant le plus souvent comme lingère ou femme de ménage. Selon Dominique François, ce chiffre de 20 000 tondues n'est qu'une estimation basse, notamment en tenant compte des 80 000 enfants nés de relations entre Françaises et soldats de la Wehrmacht. D'autres auteurs attribuent 100 000 à 200 000 paternités aux troupes d'occupation en France, par exemple : Fabrice Virgili ou Jean-Paul Picaper et Ludwig Norz.

Les premières menaces de tonte apparaissent dans la presse clandestine dès juillet 1941. Les premières tontes effectives ont lieu entre mars et juin, dans quelques départements (Loire-Inférieure, Isère, Ille-et-Vilaine), mais sont clandestines : ce caractère semble annuler leur effet principal, et elles sont très peu nombreuses.

Dès la Libération, un grand nombre de tontes ont lieu, le plus souvent pendant la Libération, parfois quelques jours après. La recherche des femmes à tondre a lieu dès l'installation des comités locaux de Libération (CLL), et fait partie de leurs premières tâches, alors que les troupes allemandes peuvent se trouver à proximité. Un grand nombre de tontes sont, à partir de l'été 1944, souvent spontanées. La première vague importante a donc lieu à la fin de l'été 1944. Ces tontes sont relayées et décrites par la presse, et Radio Londres (émissions des 20 et 30 août 1944). Des résurgences ont lieu durant l'automne, et des tontes se produisent sporadiquement tout l'hiver. Même si elles ne sont pas planifiées et répétées comme en Espagne, elles sont néanmoins pensées et bénéficient d'un minimum d'organisation. Un fonctionnaire est généralement présent (policier, gendarme) et donne un caractère officiel au châtiment.

Une deuxième vague importante a lieu en mai et juin 1945, lors du retour des prisonniers de guerre, déportés, requis du STO, accompagnés souvent des travailleurs volontaires en Allemagne et de celles et ceux qui ont accompagné les Allemands dans leur fuite. Ces femmes qui reviennent d'Allemagne sont tondues, souvent sur le quai de la gare. Des femmes qui avaient échappé à la première vague, ou qui sont libérées après une peine jugée trop légère, souvent au printemps 1945, sont également tondues. Ces tontes se poursuivent jusqu'à la fin de 1945 (les retours ont lieu jusqu'à l'automne). La dernière tonte recensée a lieu en Savoie en février 1946.

Sur le territoire français, les tondues se retrouvent partout, que ce soit dans les régions libérées par les Alliés, ou dans celles libérées par la Résistance. Les urbains et les ruraux effectuent des tontes, il n'existe pas de « sanctuaire » ; les sources de police, gendarmerie et de la presse sont abondantes à ce sujet. Le fait est général : on est certain que des tontes ont eu lieu dans plus de 77 départements, sur les 90 de l'époque (Virgili cite à l'appui le fait que des enfants jouent à tondre trois petites filles).

On va saisir la femme chez elle, puis la tonte s'effectue le plus souvent dehors, en public, sur une estrade, par terre, debout, assise. Tous les cas sont répertoriés. La tonte des cheveux est parfois exécutée en privé. Le plus souvent, on choisit un lieu public symbolique : la place de la mairie, du marché, la fontaine ou le monument aux morts. Dans tous les cas, la tonte s'accompagne d'une exhibition, la tondue est promenée en cortège (« le carnaval moche ») à travers la ville ou le village : la population, dans sa grande majorité, y assiste et approuve le châtiment. Des carrioles, voitures, charrettes sont parfois utilisées pour montrer la ou les tondues.

Tout au long du châtiment, la foule invective et insulte la tondue ; celle-ci peut être plus ou moins déshabillée, voire totalement dénudée ; son corps reçoit dans certains cas des croix gammées à la peinture, au goudron ou au rouge à lèvres. Tout ce qui constitue sa féminité est ainsi détruit.

Les femmes tondues ne sont pas identifiées et aucune étude sérielle n'a pu ni ne pourra être menée, puisque toutes attitudes alors jugées ambigües vis-à-vis de l'occupant pouvaient être prétexte à formuler une accusation de collaboration au moment de libération.

Ainsi, il peut s'agir de jeunes filles peu favorisées économiquement, des femmes seules, divorcées, veuves ou dont le mari est encore en captivité. La plupart ont dû, pour survivre, faire le ménage, laver le linge, ou faire tout autres travaux au service des Allemands. Certaines furent tondues à cause du fait qu'elles vivaient à proximité de l'occupant : on peut notamment citer les jeunes institutrices, dont le logement de fonction touchait souvent les logements attribués aux soldats allemands, ce qui a permis l'établissement de relations jugées sévèrement. D'autres femmes accusées de collaboration horizontale » (relations sexuelles) avec l'ennemi furent également victimes de ces exactions : les prostituées, ainsi que celles entretenant une réelle relation amoureuse avec un soldat allemand, comme Pauline Dubuisson.

Enfin, la tondue peut être une vraie collaboratrice : espionne ou délatrice par intérêt, vengeance ou idéologie.

Plus que l'identité de la tondue et les faits avérés, c'est son comportement et les fantasmes qu'il a suscité qui justifient la tonte. Le choix des femmes à tondre relève ainsi largement du fantasme, de la rumeur publique. La tonte des femmes, accusées de délits sexuels (collaboration horizontale), mais pas uniquement, est une punition par la majorité ayant souffert de frustrations pendant quatre ans, envers des femmes soupçonnées d'avoir voulu échapper aux sacrifices faits par les autres Français en menant une vie de noces. La tonte s'applique également à des femmes n'ayant de tels rapports.

Certaines catégories de femmes sont exclues de la tonte dans certains territoires : ainsi, le Comité départemental de libération des Pyrénées-Orientales exclut les prostituées de la tonte (car elles n'ont fait que leur métier) mais prévoit que toutes les autres femmes ayant eu des rapports intimes avec l'ennemi auront la tête rasée. Humiliation supplémentaire : elles sont soumises à la visite médicale de prévention des maladies vénériennes prévues pour les prostituées soumises pendant des durées variables. De même, de nombreuses Chambres civiques ne condamnent ni les prostituées, qui ont exercé leur activité professionnelle habituelle, ni les femmes de prisonniers de guerre, en jugeant qu'elles ont certes commis un adultère, mais que cela ne relève pas de l'intelligence avec l'ennemi. Cependant, les prostituées comme les femmes de prisonniers (dont l'attitude était particulièrement surveillée) ont été tondues dans d'autres départements.

Quelques hommes ont également été tondus (dans sept départements au moins), mais pour des motifs différents : pillage, travail volontaire pour les Allemands, collaboration. La tonte, les assimilant à des femmes, est une humiliation supplémentaire, dévirilisante, et ne revêt pas le caractère sexualisé des tontes de femmes.

La tonte cause un traumatisme parfois jugé comme plus important que le viol. Les femmes tondues se sont souvent refusées, pour une période plus ou moins longue, tout droit au bonheur, et une difficulté, voire une impossibilité, à se reconstruire une vie et un équilibre intérieur. Ce choc traumatique se transmet également aux enfants, qui peuvent être dépressifs ou intérioriser un sentiment de culpabilité, notamment les filles de soldats allemands.

Source : é

Si j'ai voulu parler des tondues de 1944-1945, c'est parce que je trouve cette punition particulièrement injuste. Non pas pour les collaboratrices et les espionnes mais pour toutes les autres qui n'ont rien fait d'autres que vouloir survivre ou simplement aimer un homme sans que sa nationalité soit un problème.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin. Les chapitres suivants vont continuer tout en douceur, tourné vers la psychologie de Sherlock et de John mais aussi sur le développement des sentiments et son acceptation dans les années 1950.

Si vous avez un commentaire, laissez-moi une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

A bientôt

Magdaline.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again!

Puisque je travaille au rythme des écoles, je suis en pont, voire même en viaduc étant donné que je n'ai travaillé que Lundi. Si vous saviez le kiff de dire à ses collègues « bon week-end » le lundi soir, c'est vraiment trop bon.

Puisque j'ai un trèèèèèèèès long week-end, je m'en vais écrire un chapitre de plus sachant que j'ai terminé le chapitre précédent mardi matin. Le rythme s'accélère on dirait.

Je tiens à signaler que j'ai un entretien d'embauche demain, je vais donc me concentrer sur ça après avoir terminé ce chapitre.

La traversée de la Manche se faisant de manière assez rapide, je ne pourrais pas en faire un chapitre entier. Je ne sais pas ce que mettrait ensuite : Londres ? Netley ? Le club Diogène ? Le 221B ? Je verrai en fonction de mon inspiration du moment.

_Réponses aux commentaires : _

**Liseron :** Merci pour ton commentaire du chapitre précédent, je l'ai reçu à peine le chapitre 10 posté ! Un peu de douceur fait toujours du bien, même aux sociopathes comme Sherlock. Quelque chose me dit que cela va se reproduire assez souvent.

**BoaHancockGoku :** Tu en as de la chance, il me faut des jours avant de savoir écrire un chapitre sur les informations que je récolte au fil de mes recherches. Cette fic m'épuise autant qu'elle est un exutoire. Elle me tourne depuis si longtemps dans la tête que la faire sortir et la coucher sur papier en est presque douloureux. C'est la première fois qu'écrire est douloureux. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui me pousse à la continuer. Cela dit, il parait que le recul que j'arrive à prendre dans chaque chapitre est visible. Je suis mauvais juge de mes propres écrits. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à ne pas être en colère contre l'être humain quand je vois des horreurs que nous sommes capables d'accomplir au nom de je ne sais quelle puissance supérieure ou de je ne sais quelle idéologie. Tu as fait plus de chemin que moi sur ce point-là.

**Electre1964 : **Merci pour les anecdotes de ton grand-père, elles me sont précieuses et me montre que je ne suis pas dans l'erreur. J'ignorai le détail de la croix gammée. Au final, le fait que les garçons ne fassent que passer dans le village m'a empêché de dire des bêtises. Merci de suivre ma fiction aussi fidèlement. Bises.

**Eliida :** Comme quoi, ce n'est pas l'ennemi qui est le plus dur. C'est surtout les français qui sont les plus durs avec leurs concitoyens. Le français est rancunier, c'est bien connu ! Les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus reposants au niveau physique mais un peu plus délicat psychologiquement parlant.

**Choupette :** Ça s'appelle l'addiction ma belle ! Je sais, j'ai failli à ma tâche de publication hebdomadaire, j'espère juste que les deux semaines n'ont pas été trop difficiles à supporter ? Ah Dieu ! Une fétichiste de l'entièreté de Benedict et de Sherlock. Tant pis pour mon club ! Je crois au final que ce sont tous les hommes aux cheveux bouclés qui m'attirent. Il y en a deux au parc où je travaille, j'en mangerai !

**Clina9 :** Il fallait bien qu'il teste un peu ses capacités, des fois que les tortures qu'il a subit lui aurait fait perdre des neurones. Rassures-toi, il va bien et ses neurones aussi. Moriarty n'était pas vraiment prévu mais il me fallait une façon d'expliquer sa présence sur le sol allemand en pleine guerre. Et qui de mieux que Jim pour lui faire prendre des risques ? Allez, retour en Angleterre pour un tour d'horizon des conséquences de la guerre sur les anglais et leurs habitudes.

**Meyan :** Je vais me permettre de répondre à toutes tes reviews en une fois si tu veux bien. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te remercier de ta fidélité et du travail de review que tu abats en commentant chaque chapitre. La précision historique est essentielle puisque je suis historienne de l'art de formation. L'un de mes amis te dirait que je ne suis pas historienne. Je me considère vraiment comme une historienne et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de faire passer des messages et de transmettre la réalité des faits. Mon histoire a aussi pour but de montrer que la guerre ne s'est pas arrêter d'un coup, le 8 mai 1945, puisque j'estime que les exactions sur les « collabos » sont aussi des actes de guerre. De même, la guerre ne se termine au Japon qu'après Hirochima et Nagazaki en Août 1945. Il y a donc des soldats américains qui se battent encore au moment du retour des déportés. J'aime vous décrire un peu le contexte de création de cette fic, cela donne un peu de légèreté au tout. Je me demande si Mycroft va venir les accueillir à la descente du bateau ou pas. Why not ?

**Glasgow :** Merci Glasgow pour ton enthousiasme. La période des tontes est aussi une période qui m'obsède, va savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je ne supporte pas l'injustice et que beaucoup de ces femmes n'avaient vraiment rien fait de mal. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Chieur-chef :** Quel drôle de pseudo ! On sait à quoi s'attendre au moins ! Je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fic. Je te remercie également d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Comme pour les autres, je vais y répondre point par point (du moins j'essaye…) : En ce qui concerne le gaz, j'ai cherché rapidement le passage concerné, supputant que tu avais écrit cette review dans l'ordre de lecture. Si ta remarque concerne les soldats revenant du front « gazés » par des gaz de combats, j'ai certainement fait une erreur, j'en conviens. Ceci étant, il est possible de combiner des gaz sans qu'ils soient utilisés par l'ennemi, les champs de batailles sont, comme leur nom l'indique des champs de bataille et la chimie des gaz, pas la priorité des soldats à l'époque. Et il n'y a qu'un soldat dans cet état. Parles-tu de ce passage ou d'un autre ? Envoie-moi un MP, afin que je me corrige, à moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise interprétation de ta part.

Je ne suis pas au fait des échelons militaires et pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis pacifiste à la limite de l'antimilitarisme. J'aimerai te rappeler que le Général de Gaulle (Combattant et non médecin je te l'accorde) a été promu Capitaine à l'âge de 25 ans, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel donc qu'un si jeune homme (John en a 23 au début de la guerre) atteigne un grade aussi élevé aussi vite. Nous sommes juste avant la déclaration de guerre, l'Angleterre a préparé ses troupes et donc agit en conséquence. La Première Guerre Mondiale a laissé tellement de morts et de traumatisés que, comme l'Allemagne quelques années plus tard, l'Angleterre a du faire des choix et nommer à certains postes, de jeunes hommes. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle a décrit le personnage de John Watson comme ce qui suit : « Né vers 1852, John H. Watson obtient en 1878 le titre de docteur en médecine (_MD_) à l'université de Londres. Après une spécialisation en chirurgie au _Royal Victoria Military Hospital_ de Netley (Hampshire), il commence une carrière de médecin militaire. Il est affecté au 5e régiment des _Royal Northumberland Fusiliers_ en Inde, puis à Kandahar en Afghanistan ». Je me dois de faire coller ensemble les personnages de Conan Doyle repris par Steven Moffat, les évènements et les lieux ainsi que ma propre histoire afin qu'ils forment un tout plus ou moins cohérent. J'ai un peu précipité les faits certes, mais cela était nécessaire. Je te rappelle également que ceci est une fiction, que je ne suis pas spécialiste de la seconde guerre mondiale et que je suis humaine. J'écris cette fiction pour m'amuser, après le boulot et que c'est ma première grande fic historique. Pardon si elle n'est pas parfaite. J'admets que de faire partir le médecin-chef d'un hôpital militaire pour le front n'est pas très réaliste, ceci dit, c'est une histoire. Et ce qu'il y a de bien dans les histoires, c'est que l'on en fait ce que l'on veut.

Les anglais avaient prévu le Blitz de 1941, bien sûr, malheureusement, les Zeppelins ne furent pas suffisants et comme Churchill, les habitants avaient leurs abris anti-aériens. Je pense, car je n'ai pas pu en trouver de trace, qu'un hôpital militaire pour les officiers était bien présent à Londres ou en banlieue durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale puisqu'il existait un hôpital militaire à Londres bien avant la Première guerre Mondiale. Je suppute certes, mais cela ne me parait pas irréaliste.

J'aurai aimé, même si j'apprécie la critique constructive, que tu n'en restes pas là. Je ne te demande pas d'encenser cet écrit et encore moins son auteur mais j'aurai aimé que tu ailles un peu plus loin que le chapitre 1 comme semble le suggérer ta review. Est-ce un manque de temps ? Ou tout simplement le manque d'envie de continuer ? Ceci est la seconde version de ma réponse, la première était un peu plus… cassante. J'étais un poil énervée quand je l'ai écrite. J'aurai également aimé que tu ajoutes un petit mot pour adoucir tout cela. La pilule de ces critiques est certes justifiées, mais toujours difficile à avaler quand on sait que cela pointe des points de détails qui n'ont pas plus d'importance que cela. En soi, je tiens tout de suite à te dire que j'ai fait un autre très grande faute : J'ai fait rapatrier des étrangers sur un train amenant les prisonniers de Mauthausen en France. Je sais, chaque pays s'est occupé de ces ressortissants et ne voulait pas des autres sur leur territoire. Je prends des libertés afin de ne pas plomber l'histoire et en faire un récit tragique alignant des faits de guerre. Je veux montrer ce qu'était la vie d'un déporté et d'un rapatrié. Le fait qu'un soldat l'accompagne est nécessaire même si cela ne me plait pas plus que cela. J'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle te réconciliera avec mon texte. Sur ce, à bientôt et bonne continuation.

Pour répondre à la question de Meyan, je suis guide-animatrice dans un parc archéologique. Ce parc comporte des reconstitutions de l'habitat ancien du Paléolithique (préhistoire) au bas Moyen-Age (époque carolingienne). On y fait de l'archéologie expérimentale, on apprend aux enfants à construire des maisons, faire du feu avec un silex et une marcassite, on raconte des histoires au plus jeunes… Je m'éclate comme pas permis et j'ai des collègues en or. Dommage ce n'est qu'une vacation, j'y resterai bien des années.

Apolitique et agnostique, je n'ai aucun problème à manipuler les idées et les croyances dans le but de les introduire dans ma fic. Si je vais trop loin ou si certaines manipulations vous choquent, je vous prie de m'en excuser et de me le dire, je ferai tout pour me corriger.

CECI EST UNE FICTION, PAS LA REALITE, MEME SI JE ME SERS D'UN DECOR HISTORIQUEMENT EXISTANT !

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy

Magdaline

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 11 :**

Les côtes françaises étaient déjà hors de vue lorsque Sherlock émergea à l'air libre, emplissant ses poumons d'air marin.

John l'avait abandonné dès leur arrivée sur le bateau, au profil des nombreux blessés gisants dans la cabine centrale. Il s'était porté volontaire auprès du médecin de bord afin de le soulager. Sherlock étant en voie de guérison, il n'avait plus besoin de lui, son corps se remettait seul à présent.

Le blond avait donc abandonné son compagnon le temps de la traversée, se consacrant à l'apaisement des corps et des esprits des soldats sur le chemin du retour. La cabine était immense, les civières alignées le long de la coque laissaient à peine la place pour circuler.

Sherlock accoudé au bastingage, se perdit dans la contemplation de la mer. Les rouleaux gris à l'extrémité écumeuse faisaient écho à ses pensées tumultueuses, mélangeant les faits et les sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfoui depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient disparu. Le tout formait un abominable chaos qui empêchait le brun de réfléchir convenablement selon ses propres critères.

Enfant, il était tellement attaché à ses parents. L'amour dont le couvait Daddy et Mummy Holmes était sans limites. Il avait passé une enfance très heureuse. Aucun de ses rêves n'avait été brisé. Ils l'avaient laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, le laissant rêver de piraterie et apprendre le violon. Bien sûr, un pirate n'était un bon pirate que lorsqu'il jouait du violon. Le décès de son père, mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il revenait de son club, avait radicalement changé la donne. Furieux contre les autorités qui n'avaient pas daignées creuser plus profondément cette sombre affaire d'essieu cassé, Sherlock avait convertie sa colère en une rancune tenace. Depuis lors, il se faisait un point d'honneur à humilier le plus souvent possible ces policiers incompétents dont regorgeait Scotland Yard. Il se vengeait comme il le pouvait.

Depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance, fuyant les yeux vagues de sa mère et l'autorité contraignante de son frère, Sherlock flirtait avec la légalité. Passant souvent de l'autre côté de la ligne, il s'adonnait à toute sorte d'expérience et de pratique jugées douteuses afin de résoudre les cas les plus complexes. Il avait cependant trouvé sur son chemin, la protection du Détective Inspecteur Lestrade. Cet homme, aussi peu intelligent que la moyenne, avait pourtant fait preuve d'un instinct tout à fait remarquable, lui permettant d'essuyer, pour son incompétence, beaucoup moins de remarques que ses autres collègues.

Et puis, ce travail de Détective Consultant lui permettait de payer son loyer. Non ? La pensée furtive que Mycroft pouvait être la personne qui s'occupait de ses besoins matériels depuis son départ de Holmes Manor le dérangea un moment avant qu'il ne la chasse. Peu importait au final. Il vivait comme il l'entendait, faisait ce qui lui plaisait et ne se souciait pas des autres. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Son ennemi, son seul véritable ennemi, était l'ennui. Depuis toujours, l'ennui avait été son ennemi intime, le plongeant dans un état de frustration intense lorsque son cerveau n'était plus alimenté par des faits, par une énigme. Il pouvait rester des jours cloîtré dans son appartement sans manger, sans même bouger de ce vieux canapé défoncé qui lui servait à tout. La morosité le rendait irritable, méchant et manipulateur. L'énigme, voilà tout ce qui comptait.

Il s'interrogea : Depuis quand une énigme ne l'avait pas tenu éveillé toute une nuit sans qu'il ne ressente de la fatigue ?

Il remonta dans ses souvenirs, cherchant la dernière énigme, le dernier fait intéressant qui avait alimenté son cerveau. Il remonta jusqu'en janvier 1945, alors que la dernière pièce du puzzle de Moriarty l'avait conduit au Reichtag. C'est là, lors de leur confrontation, qu'il avait été arrêté. L'internement, la torture, les interrogatoires, tout cela avait été d'un ennui sans nom. Seule la douleur l'avait tenu éveillé. Et la douleur n'avait rien d'une énigme. Elle provenait d'une combinaison de facteur bien connu qui amenait le corps à la supporter ou non, à l'accepter ou non et parfois même à l'anticiper.

Mais non, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'une énigme l'avait tenu éveillé. Moriarty, dans son jeu pervers, n'avait pas prévu sa survie. Il n'avait pas prévu que les trois mois et demi passés au camp lui laisserai le temps de réfléchir et de composer un plan d'action afin de l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas prévu non plus, qu'un médecin militaire, engagé auprès des troupes américaines allait être la personne qui lui sauverait la vie.

La dernière fois qu'une énigme l'avait tenu éveillé, était lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce jeune homme blond en treillis militaire et au brassard marqué d'une croix rouge. C'était lorsqu'il avait découvert, qu'un homme pouvait faire preuve de tellement de compassion qu'il pouvait être touché par le sort de ses semblables, quel que soit leur nationalité.

Sherlock savait que ce genre de personne existait. C'était rangé, quelque part dans son cerveau. Dans cette catégorie, il classait les religieux quel que soit leur sexe ou leur ordre et les imbéciles. John n'appartenait à aucune de ses deux catégories. Bon d'accord, John n'avait pas son intelligence mais il était moins imbécile que la moyenne. La preuve en était la procédure d'alimentation des anciens détenus. N'importe qui aurait voulu les nourrir autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Mais pas John. John avait rationalisé la prise de nourriture afin que celle-ci n'engendre pas de complications.

Il passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, classant, rangeant, supprimant ce qui devait l'être jusqu'à ce que seules les informations importantes et utiles restent. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas traité, par manque de temps autant que par manque de capacités (on parle là de sentiments bien entendu) fut classé dans un coin de sa mémoire, en attente de traitement.

Les côtes anglaises apparurent, dévoilant leur verticalité blanche effrayante ou impressionnante selon le point de vue. Ce spectacle ne troubla pas plus Sherlock que la traversée d'une France dévastée par quatre années de guerre. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Rangers militaires, personne de petite taille, assez trapu, John ! John était sorti de la cabine centrale, avait abandonné ses patients afin d'assister à l'entrée au port.

Le blond s'accouda au bastingage, prenant une grande inspiration.

« -C'est étrange. » Dit-il.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » Demanda Sherlock, ne trouvant rien d'étrange à l'entrée au port d'un bateau, tout transporteur de troupe qu'il soit.

« -Je pensais que je serai heureux de rentrer en Angleterre. Cela va faire un peu moins d'un an que je suis partit et je croyais vraiment ressentir l'excitation du retour à la maison mais… »

John s'interrompit, soudain à cours de mots.

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments. » Interrompit Sherlock. « Les sentiments sont inutiles, tout comme les relations. Ils empêchent l'enchainement des faits et induisent le détective en erreur. »

La voix du détective était d'une froideur absolue, preuve de son dédain pour toutes les interactions humaines. Il entendit John soupirer.

« -Peut-être avez-vous raison. J'ai parfois du mal à faire face à mes sentiments ainsi qu'à mes émotions. Il parait que cela fait de moi un bon médecin. J'ai parfois du mal à le croire.

-Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec vous-même Docteur. »

John soupira de nouveau, scrutant les quais.

L'activité bourdonnante du port le faisait ressembler à une fourmilière. Partout, des gens couraient, amenant d'un point à un autre des cartons au contenu inconnu. Des femmes en uniformes donnaient des instructions, aiguillant les militaires désorientés vers le moyen de transport adéquat. Tous rentraient chez eux, inconscient de la surprise et parfois même du traumatisme qu'entrainerait leur apparition après plusieurs mois d'absence. Pour certain, le retour serait dur. Très dur. L'oubli, la trahison de la femme aimée serait leur lot. Il allait falloir affronter les conséquences de la guerre et leur répercussion sur la population britannique.

Au milieu de cette effervescence, John repéra une zone de calme perturbante. Autour d'une Daimler DB 18 noire, une bulle de calme semblait s'être développée, annulant tout tumulte autour de l'engin brillant au soleil.

De sa place, sur le pont, John ne voyait pas grand-chose si ce n'est la silhouette de deux personnes se tenant à l'intérieur, l'une à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière. Son regard resta fixé sur la voiture assez longtemps pour que son silence et son immobilisme soit remarqués par Sherlock.

Celui-ci porta son regard dans la direction indiquée par les yeux de son compagnon, grognant en reconnaissant la voiture.

Cette étrange réaction fit sortir John de sa contemplation.

« -Vous connaissez cette voiture ? » Demanda-t-il.

« -Non. » Répliqua le jeune homme.

« -Pourquoi ce grognement alors ? » répliqua le médecin, curieux.

Sherlock planta son regard dans la voiture, cherchant peut-être à communiquer sa colère à son occupant.

« -Je connais l'occupant de la voiture. »

Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, il ne voulait même pas monter dans cette voiture. Passer autant de temps dans un espace aussi restreint avec cet homme doté d'un embonpoint certain ne lui plaisait guère.

« -Qui est-ce ? »

John interrompit ses pensées avec sa question, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer dans sa colère.

« -Cela n'a aucune importance, simplement un idiot. »

John leva les yeux au ciel, découragé.

« -Mais encore ? »

Il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question, Sherlock s'était éloigné, tournant le dos au quai. Découragé, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la cabine centrale. Puisque Sherlock ne voulait pas répondre, il irait s'occuper des blessés. Il avait déjà organisé une évacuation de plus grande envergure, vider ce transporteur serait bien plus facile.

Sur le quai, des ambulances étaient déjà garés, attendant, portes ouvertes, de conduire les blessés les plus graves vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Sous les ordres du médecin responsable de la traversée, il aida les brancardiers à sortir les civières. Les soldats les plus gravement atteints partirent les premiers.

Depuis son perchoir, Sherlock regardait le médecin aller et venir, souriant aux blessés, rassurant d'une parole les plus anxieux. Ses déductions étaient bonnes, se dit Sherlock, John était fait pour soigner, pas pour se battre. Toute la dévotion qu'il montrait en était une preuve suffisante.

L'occupant de la voiture s'impatientait. Il avait repéré Sherlock et s'attendait à ce que celui-ci vienne le rejoindre dès l'accostage afin de le conduire à Londres, mais rien n'y avait fait. Sherlock le laissait attendre dans la voiture, attendant lui-même que la personne qui l'accompagnait ait terminé.

L'homme sourit. Qu'arrivait-il à Sherlock Holmes ?

Quand le débarquement des blessés fut terminé, John vint rejoindre son compagnon.

« -Vous n'êtes pas descendu voir votre ami ? » demanda-t-il.

« -Ce n'est pas mon ami !

-Je vois. Un camion part pour Londres dans quinze minutes, ils nous gardent deux places. »

Sherlock tourna la tête vers le médecin.

« -Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous avons déjà un moyen de transport. »

Sherlock ne laissa pas le médecin répondre et se dirigea vers la passerelle, attrapant leur sac au passage. Incrédule, John regarda son ami se diriger vers la voiture avant de jeter leur sac dans le coffre et de frapper à la fenêtre arrière.

La portière s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir un homme élégant en costume trois pièces et aux cheveux roux. L'allure était aristocratique, le nez légèrement proéminent et un très léger embonpoint laissait entrevoir la vie que l'homme menait.

La discussion entre les deux hommes semblait houleuse et, craignant pour les articulations encore fragiles de son patient, il décida de rejoindre son compagnon de route avant que ses nerfs ne l'enjoigne à frapper son interlocuteur.

« … ton proéminent appendice nasal dans mes affaires ! »

Tiens, il avait déjà entendu cela quelque part. Posant la main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, John interrompit l'échange.

« -Sherlock, vos articulations… »

Le brun se calma instantanément, laissant John prendre la parole.

« -Je suis le Docteur John Watson, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main à l'homme en face de lui.

« -Mycroft Holmes, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Le grognement que poussa Sherlock dans son dos fit sourire John.

« -Holmes ?

-Je suis le frère ainé de Sherlock. »

Le sourire engageant de l'ainé des Holmes ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« -C'est vous que je dois remercier pour les vêtements ?

-Ce n'est rien vraiment. »

L'homme s'appuya sur son parapluie, incongru étant donné le soleil qui brillait.

« -Je venais vous offrir mon concours afin de vous ramener à Londres. Mon véhicule est à votre disposition. Il vous déposera là où vous souhaitez vous rendre.

-C'est très gentil de ta part Mycroft mais nous avons déjà un moyen de transport. » Répliqua sèchement Sherlock.

« -Je vois, s'agit-il du camion que je vois partir ? » demanda le diplomate en pointant un véhicule derrière son frère.

John ne comprenait plus. Sherlock lu avait dit qu'ils ne prendraient pas ce camion et maintenant, il refusait l'offre de son… frère.

« -Allons Sherlock, tu sais bien que je ne laisserai pas partir avant de t'avoir amené à Mummy. Elle s'inquiète tellement.

-Mummy ? Qui est Mummy ?

-Une mère, notre mère. » Répondit froidement le jeune homme sans quitter son frère des yeux.

« -Tu la rassures très bien d'habitude, Mycroft ! » Cracha le cadet.

Un éclair d'agacement traversa les pupilles de l'ainé, laissant entrapercevoir la tempête qui l'animait.

« -Tu as été absent pendant des mois Sherlock, emprisonné dans un camp, maltraité, torturé et tu ne veux pas aller la voir pour la rassurer ? Quel fils tu fais !»

Sherlock aurait pu supporter toutes les réprimandes sans broncher mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne supporterait d'être traité de mauvais fils. Il aimait sa mère, plus qu'il ne le montrait. Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que depuis la mort de leur père, Sherlock avait coupé tout contact avec elle, de peur d'être aussi touché par sa mort que par celle de son père. Mummy savait tout cela, ils en avaient discuté quelques temps après son départ de Holmes Manor.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait devoir aller la voir. S'il s'était purgé de tous sentiments, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère. Elle s'inquiétait, comme toute mère semble-t-il pour sa progéniture.

« L'ocytocine est une plaie ! » Pensa-t-il.

Il monta tout de même dans la voiture, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas fatiguer le médecin qui ne s'était pas beaucoup reposé depuis son déploiement et ils prirent la route pour Londres.

Ils croisèrent le convoi qu'ils devaient prendre. John se fit petit dans la voiture, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit. Le convoi dépassé, ils filèrent à vive allure à travers la campagne anglaise.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Les Faubourgs de Londres avaient subi de nombreuses attaques. Ici et là, des immeubles branlants et les ruines fumantes étaient les témoins de la folie des hommes. John fit le parallèle avec les paysages français. Bien évidemment, Londres mettrait moins de temps à s'en remettre, matériellement parlant bien entendu.

Sherlock sortit de sa torpeur quand il vit le chemin que prenait la voiture. Holmes Manor n'allait pas tarder à apparaitre dans leur champ de vision et les portes de la voiture étaient fermées. Sherlock n'était pas mécontent de revoir la maison de son enfance, malgré les souvenirs douloureux de la mort de son père et de la dépression de sa mère, Sherlock n'associait Holmes Manor qu'aux souvenirs heureux d'une vie sans soucis d'aucune sorte. Il aurait simplement voulu se reposer avant d'aller voir sa mère.

Quand John découvrit Holmes Manor, il comprit la voiture, les vêtements hors de prix, l'éducation. Les frères Holmes étaient des aristocrates, fils d'un lord anglais, ils avaient reçu la meilleure éducation et ils avaient vécu dans ce que John qualifierai de palace.

La grande maison blanche au fond de cette allée de hêtres lui donnait l'impression d'un écrin protecteur dans lequel rien ne pourrait jamais arrivé. La parfaite maison pour grandir en somme.

Ils descendirent de la voiture quand le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte. Sur le perron, une vieille dame pleurait le retour de son fils.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Et voilà !

Pour être tout à fait franche, je n'avais pas l'intention de les faire aller à Holmes Manor. Ils y sont allés tous seuls. Je n'ai même aucune idée du nom que je vais donner à Mummy, je sais encore moins si John va rester ou vouloir rentrer à Londres.

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais le chapitre prochain va donner lieu, maintenant qu'ils sont à Holmes Manor, à des scènes qui vont vous plaire, j'en suis sûre (Le premier qui pense lemon, je l'abat sur le champ !). Notamment une scène entre Sherlock et sa mère que j'ai vraiment trop envie d'écrire.

_Quelques précisions historiques : _

En ce qu'elle mit un terme à la série de victoires éclairs et éclatantes des Allemands, la Bataille d'Angleterre (en anglais : Battle of Britain, juillet 1940-mai 1941) a marqué une étape décisive dans le cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Elle opposa les armées de l'Air du Royaume-Uni et de l'Allemagne, soutenue par l'Italie, dans une campagne aérienne marquée par les bombardements de Coventry et de Londres, souvent désignée par l'expression « le Blitz ». Cette opération de grande ampleur est menée par la Luftwaffe pour détruire la Royal Air Force, annihiler la production aéronautique britannique, anéantir les infrastructures aéroportuaires afin de permettre à l'armée allemande d'envahir le Royaume-Uni. Un objectif alternatif est de terroriser la population britannique et de pousser le gouvernement à faire la paix avec l'Allemagne.

Du côté britannique, le poids de la bataille d'Angleterre va reposer presque exclusivement sur deux types de chasseurs : le _Supermarine Spitfire_ et le _Hawker Hurricane_ qui possèdent le même moteur Rolls Royce Merlin et un armement identique : huit mitrailleuses _Browning_ de 7,7 mm. Solide et robuste, le _Hurricane_ est une meilleure plate-forme de tir mais est moins rapide et moderne que le _Spitfire_, le _Hurricane_ est moins maniable que le _Messerschmitt Bf 109_ allemand, mais pas le _Spitfire._ Assez tôt dans la bataille, de par leurs caractéristiques, les _Hurricanes_ moins puissants seront prioritairement affectés à la destruction des bombardiers alors que les _Spitfires_ s'occuperont surtout des chasseurs allemands.

Côté allemand, le chasseur principal est le _Me 109_, équipé d'un moteur _Daimler Benz_ à injection directe qui ne coupe pas pendant certaines manœuvres violentes au contraire du _Rolls-Royce Merlin_ britannique à carburateur. Autre différence, il possède deux canons de 20 mm et deux mitrailleuses de 7,92 mm mais ses atouts sont contrebalancés par son manque de maniabilité. De plus, il sera très handicapé par sa faible autonomie qui bridera les pilotes allemands et les rendra moins efficaces.

Le chasseur lourd bimoteur _Me 110_ possède une autonomie supérieure mais, malgré son puissant armement de deux canons et quatre mitrailleuses dans le nez, il est surclassé par les chasseurs anglais bien plus manœuvrables. Il sera par conséquent décimé.

Trois types de bombardiers bimoteurs : le _Heinkel He 111, le Junkers Ju 88 et le Dornier Do 17_ assez modernes surtout les deux premiers, sont utilisés par l'armée allemande. Ils souffrent toutefois d'un manque d'armement défensif. Enfin le bombardier en piqué monomoteur _Ju 87 Stuka_, bien qu'efficace contre des cibles terrestres, est très vulnérable en raison de sa lenteur et de son manque d'armement défensif.

Au début, environ 600 _Hurricane_ et _Spitfire_ font face à 2 500 avions allemands et en particulier à environ 1 200 _Me 109_ et _Me 110_. Par la suite, les pertes de la Luftwaffe et l'augmentation de la capacité de fabrication britannique améliorent progressivement le rapport de force en faveur des Britanniques, en même temps que le renversement progressif du facteur humain en faveur des pilotes anglais et alliés va finalement entraîner la défaite allemande.

En septembre 1939, le Royaume-Uni et les dominions autonomes, mais pas l'État libre d'Irlande, déclarèrent la guerre à l'Allemagne nazie. George VI et son épouse refusèrent de quitter la capitale britannique malgré les bombardements allemands. Même s'ils résidèrent officiellement au palais de Buckingham tout au long de la guerre, ils passaient généralement leurs nuits dans le château de Windsor. Le premier raid aérien allemand sur Londres, le 7 septembre 1940 tua plusieurs centaines de personnes essentiellement dans l'East End. Le 13 septembre, le roi et la reine faillirent être tués lorsque deux bombes allemandes explosèrent dans une cour du palais de Buckingham alors qu'ils s'y trouvaient. La reine commenta : « Je suis heureuse que nous ayons été bombardés. Cela me fait sentir que nous sommes l'égal de l'East End ». La famille royale était représentée partageant les mêmes dangers et privations que le reste du pays. Elle était soumise au rationnement et la première dame des États-Unis Eleanor Roosevelt nota le rationnement de la nourriture et de l'eau du bain pendant un séjour dans un palais de Buckingham non-chauffé et barricadé. En août 1942, le frère du roi, George de Kent fut tué lors du crash de son hydravion militaire en Écosse.

Tout au long de la guerre, le couple royal s'efforça de soutenir le moral de la population britannique en se rendant sur les sites des bombardements et des usines de munitions. Le roi se rendit également auprès des troupes en France en décembre 1939, en Afrique du Nord et à Malte en juin 1943, en Normandie en juin 1944, dans le sud de l'Italie en juillet 1944 et dans les Pays-Bas en octobre 1944. Leur popularité auprès du public et leur détermination apparemment sans limites assurèrent leur place de symbole de la résistance de la nation. Le 8 mai 1945, les foules en liesses criaient devant le palais de Buckingham, We want the King ! (« Nous voulons le Roi ! »). George VI invita donc Churchill à apparaître avec lui sur le balcon du palais comme il l'avait fait avec Chamberlain sept ans plus tôt. En janvier 1946, George VI s'adressa devant les Nations unies pour leur première Assemblée qui fut organisée à Londres et réaffirma « notre conviction dans l'égalité des droits des hommes et des femmes et des nations grandes ou petites. »

Voilà voilà !

Je m'étais dit que j'arriverai à 50 000 mots avec ce chapitre. Et bah non, il va m'en maquer environ 850 pour arriver à 50 000. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas.

Au prochain chapitre j'espère.

Je vous embrasse.

Magdaline.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés, à la fin du chapitre précédent, sur le parvis de Holmes Manor.

Voici le chapitre suivant qui sera tout doux, familiale mais aussi un peu douloureux pour Mummy. Je suis désolée pour elle, mais c'est nécessaire. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais la nommer, de même que Daddy Holmes mais cela viendra le moment venu. Si vraiment je ne sais pas, cela restera Mummy et Daddy. Mais je ne trouve pas cela convenable. John ne peut pas appeler les parents de Sherlock Mummy et Daddy !

Je rappelle que John est un enfant adultère, fruit de l'union entre sa mère et son amant, qu'il porte son nom de famille du mari de sa mère et qu'il vient d'une famille de la bourgeoisie anglaise. Cela fait de lui un homme aux manières impeccables et à l'aise en société. Ceci étant, il n'est pas un aristocrate.

_Réponse aux commentaires :_

**Barjy02 :** Je suis persuadée que Sherlock est bien plus doux et attaché aux autres à l'intérieur de lui-même. Je le vois comme un enfant qui a été privé d'amour trop tôt suite au décès brutal de son père et à la dépression de sa mère. Ce trop grand besoin et ce manque d'amour l'ont beaucoup fait souffrir, il a donc construit une carapace afin de se protéger. J'aime Mycroft dans ce qu'il a de mystérieux. J'aimerai être comme lui parfois. Etant française, je ne connais pas la monarchie dans ce qu'elle a de dirigeante ou du moins, d'inspirante. Je me dis que chacun se comporte comme il le peut et avec ce qu'il a. Je te laisse à ta lecture, je n'ai pas été chez l'ostéopathe, mais j'espère que ce sera aussi bien que le chapitre se déroulant à l'hôtel.

**BoaHancockGoku : **L'inachèvement, tout comme l'injustice, me sont insupportable. Je préfère souffrir que de ne pas finir quelque chose, surtout quand cela me tient à cœur. Je voulais un texte réaliste, pas un ramassis de faits sanglants qui, en plus d'alourdir l'atmosphère, ne servant pas le propos. C'est agréable d'avoir des retours, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours agréables comme celui de Chieur-chef. Je te laisse à ta lecture.

**Senga : **Je suis très touché par ton commentaire Senga mais malheureusement, cette fic me demande beaucoup de temps de recherche et d'écriture, je ne pourrais donc pas accélérer le rythme de publication. Mais je te remercie vraiment pour l' « histoire de qualité », c'est vraiment ce que je vise en premier lieu.

**Glasgow : **Mummy est un personnage totalement sous-exploité, cela me révolte. C'est pour cela que je tenais à l'inclure comme une figure bienveillante et compréhensive. La douceur est de retour dans ce chapitre, encore plus forte et encore plus guimauve, je le crains.

**Clina9 :** Mummy est complètement sous-exploitée. J'aimerai tellement la voir apparaître dans la série. Je suis certaine que la relation entre Sherlock et sa mère est très tendre malgré tout. Sherlock est passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ce qu'il ressent. A part pour dire son agacement lol.

**Electre1964 :** J'ai des questions à poser à mon grand-père concernant les deux aviations allemandes : La Stuka et la Luftwaffe. Lui sera me répondre, je reviendrai avec des précisions concernant ces deux corps d'élite dans une chapitre ou deux. Je te laisse de plaisir de lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

**Skipp7 :** Je comprends ta réticence, le sujet de cette fic est vraiment délicat. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait cette note de début de texte, je ne voulais pas vous prendre en traître et surtout, je voulais que vous soyez parfaitement au courant des tenants et des aboutissants de cette fic. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. La première partie était la plus dure psychologiquement parlant.

Agnostique et apolitique, je n'éprouve aucune difficulté à manipuler les idées et les croyances. Ceci dit, si je vais trop loin ou si certains passages vous choquent, faites-le moi savoir et je m'efforcerai de me corriger.

CECI EST UNE FICTION, JE ME SERS DES EVENEMENTS HISTORIQUES COMME TOILE DE FOND.

Bonne lecture.

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 12 :**

John avait été élevé dans la haute bourgeoisie anglaise. Par conséquent, il a bénéficié d'une éducation très stricte qui lui a ouvert, dans sa jeunesse, les portes de beaucoup de maison de bonne famille. Malgré son jeune âge, sa beauté, sa bonne éducation et l'argent de son père lui avait apporté plus de prétendantes au mariage qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. John n'y avait pourtant pas prêté attention, choisissant de se concentrer sur sa carrière plutôt que sur sa vie sentimentale.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il voyait Sherlock serrer si fort sa mère dans ses bras, il se demanda s'il n'avait privé la sienne de son amour. Après tout, à vouloir satisfaire les demandes de son père, il s'était éloigné de sa génitrice, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui devienne presque étrangère. En s'occupant de Sherlock, il espérait se rattraper. Il espérer donner à quelqu'un les montagnes d'amour qui sommeillait en lui et dont sa mère n'avait pas bénéficié dans sa jeunesse.

Maud Holmes était une vieille femme tout à fait charmante. Ses longs cheveux blancs relevés en élégant chignon dégageaient un visage avenant aux yeux perçants. Son tailleur strict de couleur sombre, agrémenté d'une broche en or, lui donnait l'air solennel. Cette froideur apparente était démentie par le sourire chaleureux qu'elle arborait en présence de ses fils.

De toute évidence, Mummy Holmes était une femme tout à fait charmante, bien loin de l'image stricte qu'elle se plaisait à donner en public.

Elle lâcha son cadet à grand peine, heureuse de le voir revenir sain et sauf. Les nouvelles que lui avait donné Mycroft avait été parcellaires jusqu'à devenir inexistante quand il était partit sur le continent. Le voir aujourd'hui, amaigri et claudiquant, mais souriant, lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Elle se tourna vers John, son sourire ne se fanant pas. Cet homme était le sauveur de son enfant. Elle le savait et entendait bien lui faire part de sa reconnaissance.

Elle lui attrapa la main, la serrant dans les siennes. Heureuse de constater qu'elle avait devant elle, non seulement une personne de grande valeur, mais aussi quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de travailler de ses mains. Même si elles étaient calleuses, elles étaient douces et chaudes, preuve si besoin en était, que John Watson était l'homme dont elle avait besoin pour faire sortir son jeune fils de sa coquille.

« -Docteur, je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de lui. »

John resta figé un moment avant de répondre.

« -Je n'ai fait que mon travail Lady Holmes. »

Le sourire de Maud s'élargit, chaleureux et maternel.

« -Appelez-moi Maud, Docteur. Je me moque de mon titre, la seule chose qui importe aujourd'hui, est que mon fils soit en vie et auprès de moi. C'est à vous que je dois ce miracle. »

John rougit, la main toujours dans celles de Mummy.

« -Peut-être devrions nous rentrer mère ? » demanda Mycroft, interrompant le moment de communion entre la mère et le médecin.

Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait ? Peut-être. Mummy ne réservait ses sourires qu'à sa famille. Que John en bénéficie montrait que Mummy l'avait déjà adopté. Mycroft avait déjà un frère à surveiller, un deuxième aurait été de trop !

« -Tu as raison Mycroft. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « J'ai fait préparer trois chambres dont les vôtres, vous resterez ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

John voulu répliquer, il devait se présenter à son commandement ou il serait considéré comme déserteur.

Elle attrapa le bras de Sherlock avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot et les entraina à l'intérieur. L'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Sherlock au geste de sa mère, lui fit oublier un moment ses obligations et c'est avec joie qu'il passa la porte du manoir. Décidément, Maud Holmes était une femme pleine de surprises.

Elle les guida à travers le Manoir, s'arrêtant devant les chambres, en attribuant une à chacun. Mycroft et Sherlock retrouvèrent leur chambre, restée intacte depuis leur départ. Elle les laissa ensuite pour descendre au salon et demander à ce qu'on serve le thé.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand John se décida à rejoindre ses hôtes. Il avait découvert son environnement avec émerveillement. Le lit à baldaquin en bois sombre qui trônait au centre de sa chambre était recouvert de draperies blanches volant au vent. Les fenêtres ouvertes donnaient sur le jardin où s'alignaient les buissons taillés. Le mobilier de bois sombre aurait été lourd si les tissus les recouvrant n'avait pas été légers et de couleur claire. Maud Holmes avait des goûts sûrs et modernes.

Farfouillant dans les armoires, il était tombé sur un complet de tweed marron et une chemise de cotonnade blanche qui lui parurent bien plus confortable et approprié que son jeans. Il avait hésité un instant puis s'était changé, heureux de constater que ces vêtements étaient à sa taille. Il avait trouvé une paire de chaussures de cuir marron au bas de la penderie.

Passant le pas de la porte, il regarda dans le couloir, heureux de constater qu'il reconnaissait les portes de Sherlock et Mycroft.

La chambre de Sherlock jouxtait la sienne. Il frappa doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit quand la réponse ne vint pas. Passant la tête par l'entrebâillement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

Sherlock était allongé sur le lit, une main sur l'estomac, les yeux fermés. Il dormait.

Heureux de voir son compagnon prendre un peu de repos, John referma doucement la porte, le laissant dormir. Il descendit les escaliers qui l'avaient mené à l'étage et chercha le salon. Il avait entendu Lady Holmes parler de thé et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Un bon thé anglais avec des scones.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de retrouver son chemin. Le salon était vide mais le bruit discret d'une conversation l'aiguilla vers une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visité : le jardin d'hiver.

Sous la véranda à la structure métallique, s'épanouissaient nombre de fleurs dont le parfum embaumait l'air. Les orchidées côtoyaient le lierre et les fleurs tropicales. Au loin, le bruit apaisant d'une fontaine donnait à cet endroit une atmosphère sereine très éloignée de celle des champs de bataille.

Mummy et Mycroft discutait tranquillement, retrouvant la complicité qui les avait toujours lié. Mummy sourit en le voyant entrer, heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé son chemin dans la maison.

« -Docteur Watson, je suis heureuse de constater que vous avez trouvé la penderie de votre chambre. »

John sourit.

« Oui, merci Maud. Il semblerait que votre famille soit mon fournisseur de vêtements en ce moment. »

La lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux de Maud scintilla.

« -Que cela ne devienne pas une habitude jeune homme. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

« -Je m'y engage My Lady. » Répondit-il en faisant la révérence.

« -Venez donc vous asseoir. »

Mycroft lui tira une chaise à ses côtés.

« -Avez-vous vu Sherlock ? » Demanda Maud.

« -Je suis passé par sa chambre en descendant, il dort. Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller.

-Je vous fais confiance pour ce qui concerne son état de santé, Docteur Watson. » Répondit Maud « Il ne m'a jamais écouté, peut-être vous écoutera-t-il. »

La lueur de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de la vieille femme fit de la peine au docteur.

« -Je vous en prie, appelez-moi John, je ne suis pas en service. »

Il attrapa une tasse de thé.

« -En ce qui concerne la santé de votre fils, je me suis assuré ces dernières semaines à ce qu'il la recouvre, je ne partirai pas avant que cela soit le cas. A moins bien sûr que je sois rappelé par mon commandement. »

A ces mots, Mycroft se leva, s'excusa auprès de sa mère et de John et partit, prétextant un coup de téléphone urgent à passer.

« -Maintenant que mon fils est parti à ses affaires, dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Sherlock. »

John soupira en reposant sa tasse de thé à moitié vide. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, peu sûr de la marche à suivre.

« -Je ne sais pas si… si c'est raisonnable. Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer. »

Maud eut un sourire attendri.

« -J'ai vu tellement de choses durant ma vie John, que ce ne sont pas le récit de quelques blessures qui vont me choquer. »

John se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il vraiment lui dire ? Il en doutait mais le regard implorant de Maud le fit céder. Trop rapidement en plus.

« -J'ai trouvé votre fils au fond d'un baraquement du camp de Mauthausen, en Autriche. »

La respiration de Maud se bloqua.

« -Mon fils, mon tout petit a été… déporté ? »

Le médecin se demanda si le surnom de « tout petit » était vraiment adéquat.

« -Oui Maud. Je l'ai trouvé une semaine après notre arrivée. Il était faible et gravement blessé. »

Il passa sous silence les raisons de ces blessures. Les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Maud étaient autant de poignard dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas accabler d'avantage la vieille femme. John pensa un moment à s'arrêter mais le regard suppliant de Maud l'en dissuada.

« -Je l'ai soigné moi-même depuis que je l'ai découvert. Physiquement, à part quelques douleurs dues à des entorses, il va bien maintenant. Je vous le promets. »

La vieille dame hocha la tête, pressant un mouchoir sur ses yeux. John posa une main sur le bras de Maud, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« -Merci John, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. »

-Je vous l'ai dit Maud, je n'ai fait que mon métier. Ce que je crains maintenant sont les séquelles psychologiques.

-Comment cela ?

-Tous les patients que j'ai soignés ont plus ou moins parlé de ce qui leur était arrivé, des raisons de leur déportation. Sherlock n'en a pas dit un mot. Jamais. »

Maud baissa les yeux.

« -Depuis le décès de son père, Sherlock s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parle plus, s'interdit toute forme d'attachement et je dois demander à Mycroft quand je veux des nouvelles.

-Comment était-il enfant ? » Demanda John, curieux de mieux connaitre son compagnon de route.

Maud resta silencieuse un moment, plongeant dans les souvenirs heureux de son mariage et de l'enfance de ses enfants.

« -Quand Sherlock est né, mon époux et moi étions marié depuis 18 ans. Il a été notre cadeau de mariage, si je puis dire. C'était un enfant très facile à vivre du moment où on ne le limitait pas. Nathaniel et moi lui avons laissés l'espace qui lui fallait pour se développer. Il n'a jamais été à l'école, il n'était pas suffisamment sociable. Quoique nous fassions, cela finissait toujours de la même manière. Il en venait inévitablement à fuir les établissements qu'il fréquentait. Nous avons donc préféré le déscolariser et lui faire nous-même la classe. Il était impensable qu'un fils de Lord ait une éducation et une instruction. Ce fut la plus belle année de ma vie. Un jour, Nathaniel était en retard, et c'était l'heure de la leçon de violon de Sherlock. Nous nous partagions les rôles mon mari et moi. Je lui apprenais les mathématiques, l'anglais, le français et les bonnes manières. Nathaniel lui apprenait l'histoire, la géographie et la musique. Mon mari était un violoniste hors-pair. Sherlock lui ressemble beaucoup en cela. Mais ce jour-là, Nathaniel avait été retenu à Londres. Il en revenait quand il a eu un accident de voiture. L'essieu avant s'est brisé, il est mort sur le coup. Les garçons ont beaucoup pleuré, Mycroft s'est enfermé dans ses études, demandant à intégrer les écoles les plus prestigieuses et les plus strictes. Quant à Sherlock, il s'est enfermé dans son mutisme, a refusé que je continue à lui faire la classe. Peu à peu, il s'est éloigné, apprenant par lui-même, jouant du violon à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, voulant absolument attendre le niveau de son père. Il a quitté la maison dès qu'il a pu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Je sais seulement que Mycroft veille sur lui. C'est triste à dire mais aujourd'hui, la vie de mon fils m'est tout à fait inconnue. »

John resta silencieux longtemps, cherchant à assimiler les informations qu'il venait de collecter dans le récit de Maud.

« -Ne vous y trompez pas, John. J'aime Sherlock et je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais son amour est si bien caché qu'il parait inaccessible. Je sais qui il est, je sais qu'il est tellement sensible qu'il s'est enfermé dans une carapace de froideur et d'indifférence. Mais je sais aussi que si quelqu'un doit passer ses barrières, c'est qu'il l'aura voulu et je suis prête à accepter cette personne quel qu'elle soit. »

Cette déclaration laissa John sans voix.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Sherlock dormait la plupart du temps, son corps réclamant le repos qu'il n'avait pas trouvé depuis son arrestation. La sécurité intrinsèque de la Maison, de sa maison, lui donnait un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait retrouvé qu'une fois, depuis qu'il avait quitté cette maison.

Malheureusement, les barrières mentales baissées laissaient passer les souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Et comme tout être humain, ce sont les souvenirs les plus douloureux qui remontaient en premier.

Cette nuit, alors que la guérison de son corps ne mobilisait plus toute son énergie, les souvenirs de son enfance et de sa déportation remontèrent sous forme de cauchemars.

Cela commença doucement, par Moriarty et ses manœuvres. Puis cela devint plus fort, les images de l'accident de son père, qu'il avait rêvées jusqu'à en faire une réalité se succédèrent à un rythme fou, l'obligeant à se débattre pour en sortir. Mais plus il se débattait, plus il s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs, revivant les périodes les plus sombres de sa vie jusqu'à sa déportation. Jusqu'aux tortures qu'il avait subies durant de longues semaines.

Dans ces cauchemars, personne ne venaient le chercher. Personne ne le retrouvait à temps. John ne le trouvait pas. Et c'était peut-être cela le plus douloureux.

L'absence de John. L'absence de ces yeux bleus qui le rassuraient, qui lui disaient qu'il était en sécurité.

John avait veillé tard ce soir-là, profitant de la bibliothèque. Quand il rejoignit sa chambre, le manoir était silencieux, tout le monde était couché.

Un livre à la couverture de cuir dans la main, il pénétra dans sa chambre. Il se prépara pour la nuit et se glissa sous les couvertures, son livre à la main. A la lumière d'une petite lampe de chevet, il reprit sa lecture, interrompu un peu plus tôt par le dernier domestique qui l'attendait pour aller se coucher.

Plongé dans l'intrigue de ce roman, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre voisine.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva la tête pour regarder l'heure que les bruits extérieurs devinrent intelligibles. Dans la chambre voisine, de l'autre côté du mur, des gémissements de souffrance et des supplications s'élevaient. Les murs, trop fins pour les arrêter, les apportaient à John, éveillant son instinct protecteur.

John sortit précipitamment de son lit, abandonnant son livre ouvert sur le matelas et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, les gémissements de Sherlock se faisaient plus audibles.

Le médecin frappa doucement à la porte du brun, vite rejoint par Mycroft qui dormait dans la chambre d'en face.

Jetant un coup d'œil au roux, John ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, jetant un regard vers la forme allongée dans le lit. L'ombre bougeait, se tordait dans les draps en murmurant des phrases incohérentes.

Sans plus se préoccuper de Mycroft, John pénétra dans la chambre de son compagnon et s'assit sur le lit du brun. Le poids du médecin fit pencher le matelas et Sherlock se tourna vers lui dans l'espoir inconscient que son cauchemar cesse.

Dans son sommeil, il gémissait. Il tournait et retournait dans son lit, cherchant à échapper aux aiguilles du médecin, à retenir la voiture de son père qui faisait une embardée avant de s'encastrer dans un arbre. Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient de plus en plus plaintifs, de plus en plus fort, se transformant parfois en cris.

Craignant qu'il ne réveille Mummy, Mycroft referma la porte.

Malheureusement, Mummy était déjà debout, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre afin de découvrir l'origine de ce raffut. Mycroft tenta de la faire retourner dans sa chambre mais rien n'y fit. Son fils faisait des cauchemars et son devoir de mère lui dictait d'aller le réconforter.

« -Cela ne sert à rien Mummy, John est déjà à ces côtés. »

Mummy voulut tout de même aller voir par elle-même. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de son cadet, le spectacle qu'elle découvrit lui rappela une autre scène similaire, qui avait eu lieu des années auparavant. Mais cette scène n'impliquait pas John, mais Nathaniel.

Alors que Sherlock se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, John lui parlait doucement, ne le touchant pas, laissant uniquement sa voix douce atteindre le brun endormi.

« -Tout va bien Sherlock, vous êtes chez vous. N'ayez pas peur Sherlock, vous êtes en sécurité, vous êtes en Angleterre. Plus personne ne vous fera de mal, je vous le promets. »

Ces mots, il les répéta des dizaines de fois, sous le regard bienveillant de Mummy qui finalement, referma la porte. Son petit était entre de bonnes mains, peut-être meilleures que les siennes d'ailleurs.

La voix de John finit par pénétrer dans l'esprit du brun, calmant peu à peu ses angoisses, éloignant les cauchemars et les mauvais souvenirs. Ils laissèrent place à d'autres souvenirs, plus beaux, plus rassurant. Le Reichtag devint le bureau de John, Mauthausen, la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient partagé à Paris, le baraquement, Holmes Manor.

Lentement, le brun se calma, sa respiration se fit plus profonde, son corps moins agité et les larmes qu'il retenait se mirent à couler enfin, le libérant de la douleur qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années.

John approcha la main délicatement, afin de ne pas réveiller son ami. Il la passa lentement dans les boucles brunes, calmant définitivement les cauchemars qui avaient surgit.

John resta là longtemps, n'arrêtant pas de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Il trouva un certain réconfort dans ce geste répétitif. La douce chevelure lui faisait un drôle d'effet. S'être occupé de ces mèches les rendait encore plus belles à ses yeux.

Il se secoua. Quelles drôles de pensées. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour en arriver à apprécier les cheveux d'un autre homme. Lorsque tout cela sera fini, il irait se trouver une jolie jeune femme à épouser.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, les doigts emmêlés dans les boucles brunes et la tête sur le torse de son compagnon. La position était inconfortable, mais la chaleur qui s'en dégageait rendait n'importe quelle position agréable.

Mycroft repassa par la chambre de son frère une heure après que les gémissements aient cessés. Il nota la position des deux hommes, sourit, recouvrit le blond d'une couverture blanche et ressortit sur la pointe des pieds.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sherlock se réveilla au son d'une respiration qui n'était pas la sienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il analysa les données que son corps lui envoyait. Sur sa poitrine, un poids mort gênait sa respiration. Pas assez pour attenter à sa vie mais suffisamment pour que cela soit gênant. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ce poids était agréable et lui indiquait que la chose était vivante, humaine visiblement.

Sur son crâne, une main était posée, légère, aérienne. Il identifia les cinq doigts et put nommer chaque partie de son crâne sur lesquelles ils étaient posés.

Le matelas penchait désagréablement sur la droite, indiquant que le poids de la personne était également répartit sur le matelas et sur son torse.

Une personne était donc allongée sur lui, les fesses appuyées sur le matelas et une main passée dans ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, à la recherche d'autres indices. La masse de cheveux blonds, associée au manque d'une poitrine purement féminine le renseigna sur l'identité de l'inconnu.

John.

John était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son torse et recouvert de sa couverture d'enfant. Curieusement, l'idée lui plut. Il le regarda un moment, appréciant le poids des doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ce geste de réconfort lui rappelait celui de son père quand il faisait des cauchemars. Et même si son père ne dormait pas avec lui quand il faisait des cauchemars, l'idée que John puisse le faire à chaque fois que cela arrivait lui faisait bondir le cœur.

Il calma très vite son rythme cardiaque de peur de réveiller John. Il approcha doucement la main de la masse blonde, s'interrogeant sur la texture de ces cheveux. Doucement, il passa le dos de sa main sur la tête de son compagnon avant d'y glisser les doigts. Il aima immédiatement la sensation des minuscules cheveux glissant entre ces doigts et sur sa paume. La chaleur qui se dégageait de John était hypnotisante. Au point que Sherlock, incapable de résister descendit sa main dans la nuque de son compagnon avant de la faire glisser sous la couverture. Celle-ci glissa, privant John de sa douceur.

Grognant à la perte de la chaleur bienfaitrice de la couverture, John remua, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles. Sherlock eut peur de l'avoir réveillé mais le blond retomba dans le sommeil. Du moins en apparence.

Il sentit le cœur de John battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. Fallait-il qu'il parle ? Fallait-il qu'il fasse savoir à John qu'il savait qu'il était réveillé ? Devait-il continuer à faire semblant ? Semblant de croire que le blond dormait ? C'était une situation inédite pour lui et il ne savait pas quelle réaction logique il devait avoir.

En l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, il jugea préférable de continuer son exploration. Après tout, si John n'avait pas relevé, c'est qu'il aimait ce qu'il se passait entre eux non ?

A SUIVRE…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Je viens de me rendre compte de ce qui manquait dans ces chapitres. Les deux petits mots de la fin !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense en faire un autre incluant un repas de famille et une discussion entre Sherlock et sa mère. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que dormir dans celui-ci.

Pas de séance chez l'Ostéo en vue mais je crois pouvoir réveiller la fibre guimauve qui sommeille en moi.

_Quelques précisions historiques sur les conséquences de la guerre : _

Le Royaume-Uni sort considérablement affaibli de la guerre. Celle-ci, en effet, a consacré le déclin des puissances coloniales : le mouvement Quit India s'est développé durant le conflit aux Indes britanniques, les indépendantismes indien et birman ayant pris des formes parfois violentes. L'Indian Independence Act (en) prend effet à l'été 1947, immédiatement suivi par la partition des Indes. La Birmanie obtient son indépendance en 1948. Par la suite, les îles britanniques connaissent une crise sans précédent, due à la reconstruction et à la restructuration de son économie.

Au cours de la bataille de Normandie, le général de Gaulle, accueilli en libérateur par les Français, parvient à obtenir des alliés la reconnaissance de la pleine autorité de son gouvernement, le gouvernement provisoire de la République française (GPRF) (proclamé le 3 juin à Alger), sur la métropole. Il fait en sorte que la France soit reconnue par le camp allié comme un vainqueur. Cette reconnaissance lui permet d'occuper une partie de l'Allemagne, ou d'obtenir un siège de membre permanent au Conseil de sécurité de l'ONU.

La Libération de la France s'accompagne de l'épuration d'une partie des personnes suspectées d'avoir collaboré. Les Allemands et leurs collaborateurs ont multiplié les atrocités sous l'Occupation, puis pendant leur retraite. Aussi dans les territoires libérés par les résistants, et malgré les efforts de la plupart de leurs chefs et des commissaires de la République pour instaurer au plus vite une épuration légale et judiciaire, de nombreuses exécutions sont expéditives et pas toujours précédées de jugements. Environ 20 000 femmes sont tondues pour « collaboration horizontale». De ce fait, des erreurs sont commises dans cette libération rapide, et des innocents injustement assassinés. Les historiens estiment qu'environ 11 000 exécutions sommaires ont lieu, aux trois quarts pendant les combats. L'épuration sauvage a pu être d'autant plus brutale que la population peut avoir envie de se venger des exactions de la milice et des Allemands dans leur déroute et que le gonflement des effectifs de la Résistance a permis à certains résistants de la 24e heure de se dédouaner ainsi à peu de frais. On a observé le même phénomène lors de l'indépendance de l'Algérie.

À l'opposé, certains collaborateurs sont parfois acquittés ou condamnés à de faibles peines (malgré la gravité de leurs crimes) par les tribunaux réguliers dont la majorité des juges ont prêté serment à Pétain. D'autres furent jugés par la Haute Cour composée de résistants, mais l'importance des condamnations décrut avec le temps. C'est ainsi qu'en 1949, le dernier accusé jugé est acquitté : le secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur de Pétain, René Bousquet (qui mit la police et la gendarmerie françaises à la disposition des occupants pour faire la chasse aux résistants et déporter près de 60 000 Juifs) est acquitté. À noter que les collaborateurs n'ont été poursuivis que pour trahison, et pas pour crime contre l'humanité.

De Gaulle empêche le développement d'une situation armée insurrectionnelle (voir Histoire de France), en amalgamant les mouvements ayant participé à la Résistance à l'armée régulière issue de l'armée d'armistice cantonnée en Afrique (dont nombre de cadres avaient été vichystes avant de se rallier en 1942). Non sans mal, les résistants des Forces françaises de l'intérieur (FFI) et des Francs-tireurs et partisans (FTP) sont intégrés dans l'armée régulière sans trop d'à-coups. L'intégration des milices patriotiques du PCF est négociée contre leur participation au gouvernement et l'amnistie de Maurice Thorez.

Au nom de la reconstruction du pays et afin de permettre à la France de tenir son rang nouvellement restauré aux côtés des alliés, l'épuration de l'administration est limitée. Certains hauts fonctionnaires invoquent la continuité de l'État comme acte de résistance. Les policiers dont une partie a poursuivi les résistants se dédouanent par une insurrection à Paris à la veille de la Libération. Certains collaborateurs se font oublier en intégrant des régiments de FFI ou en s'engageant dans le corps expéditionnaire d'Extrême-Orient (engagé en Indochine), ce qui est par la suite exploité par la propagande Việt Minh.

La France oublie qu'elle fut anglophobe et pétainiste après le bombardement de Bataille de Mers el-Kébir, que des gendarmes français gardèrent le camp de concentration de Drancy et convoyèrent les convois de déportés jusqu'à la frontière. La proportion de Juifs d'avant-guerre ayant survécu n'est pas la plus importante de tous les pays occupés, les Juifs dit apatrides ont été bien moins protégés que les Juifs français. Pour un temps, la législation française considéra que seuls les Allemands peuvent être poursuivis pour crime contre l'humanité. Le procès manqué de Bousquet ainsi que les procès tardifs de Paul Touvier et Maurice Papon sont emblématiques de cette politique.

Si vous avez un commentaire, n'hésitez pas.

A bientôt

Magdaline


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Voici le chapitre suivant qui fait la part belle à la tendresse.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés, à la fin du chapitre précédent, sur le parvis de Holmes Manor.

_Réponses aux commentaires : _

**Glasgow :** Merci de ta fidélité à toute épreuve, j'espère que la suite te plaira car on y retrouve Mummy au mieux de sa forme et de son amour pour ses fils. C'est pas beau ? Bonne lecture !

**Electre1964 :** C'est vrai qu'élever deux phénomènes comme les frères Holmes, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos surtout pour une femme seule. Ou alors elle a le même caractère que ses fils. Va savoir, elle est peut-être pire qu'eux.

**BoaHancockGoku :** Certes, les puériles insultes sont toujours très désagréables à entendre, de même que les puériles marques d'amour pour un texte vraiment moyen. Je m'efforce depuis quelques temps à donner des conseils à certains auteurs. Rien de bien méchants mais ne serait-ce qu'une relecture pourrait être très agréable pour le lecteur. Malheureusement, ces conseils ne sont pas toujours bien perçus et presque toujours mal accueillis. J'ai donc arrêté de commenter. C'est vraiment dommage.

**Meyan :** Tu sais que les mots auteur et sadique sont de la même famille ? lol. Plus sérieusement, je trouvais la fin très bien comme cela, les derniers mots étant sorti tous seuls comme des grands, je ne pouvais pas en mettre d'autres ensuite. Alors j'ai tout laissé comme ça. Depuis quelques temps, ce n'est plus moi qui commande mes personnages mais bien les personnages qui commandent mes doigts. C'est extrêmement déstabilisant mais cela me permet de découvrir leur histoire en même temps que vous. Pour ce qui est de la famille de Sherlock, je l'ai toujours imaginé aimante et très tendre. Selon moi, seul un évènement très grave peut entrainer un enfant puis un adulte à se couper ainsi du monde.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma fic. Je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu y portes et d'avoir laissé un petit mot d'appréciation pour ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant.

**Clina9 :** La guimauve c'est comme le chocolat, quand on en mange trop, on ne peut plus le supporter après. La conversation entre Sherlock et sa mère est dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est absolument pas comme cela que je la voyais la semaine dernière. Comme quoi, faire un plan est toujours une mauvaise idée (ceci n'engage que moi évidemment !).

**Barjy02 :** Ta vison différente de l'après-guerre est partagée par de nombreuses personnes tu sais. Mais la pensée publique a fait de Charles de Gaulle le héro de la nation française et beaucoup ne regarde pas plus loin que cela. N'étant pas spécialement fan non plus, je n'ai jamais cherché à approfondir le sujet. Je devrais peut-être. Cependant tu as un très gros avantage par rapport à moi : tu es belge ! Pas moi, quoi que si du côté de ma mère je suis gantoise. Flamande et fière de l'être donc puisqu'élevé en Flandre française, je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue et je ne te contredirai pas. L'Histoire ne retient que les horreurs des grands méchants et que les exploits des gentils. C'est comme ça !

**Choupette50 :** Quelle torture cela doit être pour toi d'avoir un calendrier de l'Avent. Et quelle torture pour le calendrier, d'être ainsi vandalisé par une impatiente ! lol. J'aime l'idée que les chapitres d'une histoire soient considérés comme des sœurs. Cela donne encore plus de cohérence à l'histoire. Je n'essaye pas de faire de Maman Holmes la mère parfaite. Mais avec des fils comme cela, elle a vraiment besoin d'être calme et compréhensive.

**Liseron :** Etre la mère de deux énergumènes comme Mycroft et Sherlock n'a vraiment pas dû être facile. La pauvre, surtout qu'elle a dû le faire seul une grande partie de leur vie.

**Ryo :** Merci de ton enthousiasme, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra.

Agnostique et apolitique, je n'éprouve aucune difficulté à manipuler les idées et les croyances. Ceci dit, si je vais trop loin ou si certains passages vous choquent, faites-le moi savoir et je m'efforcerai de me corriger.

CECI EST UNE FICTION, JE ME SERS DES EVENEMENTS HISTORIQUES COMME TOILE DE FOND.

Bonne lecture !

Magdaline

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 13 : **

John n'avait jamais connu autant de douceur de la part d'un homme. Son père, indifférent à son existence ou en perpétuelle recherche du fils parfait, selon son humeur, n'avait jamais juger important d'avoir un geste de tendresse envers son fils. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on endurcissait un garçon, se plaisait-il à répéter à sa mère.

C'est pourquoi ce père tyrannique n'avait jamais hésité à rabaisser son fils afin de l'endurcir. John pourtant ne s'était jamais abaisser à répondre aux paroles violentes de son père. De sa mère, il avait hérité un caractère calme et une patience à toute épreuve. En regardant sa mère interagir avec les domestiques, il avait appris que la gentillesse et la compassion étaient deux qualités extrêmement importantes dans les relations avec d'autres êtres humains.

Certes, cela n'avait pas été du goût de son père. Pourtant John avait persévéré, s'obstinant à parler avec gentillesse à la bonne et au majordome. Là où son père n'hésitait jamais à élever la voix quand ses désirs n'étaient satisfaits au plus vite et de la manière dont il le souhaitait, John expliquait calmement ses souhaits, restait poli, n'était jamais insultant et s'enquérait régulièrement de l'était de santé des employés de maison et de celle de leur famille.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait su, un jour où son père avait été particulièrement odieux avec la bonne, que celle-ci avait des problèmes avec son fils. Celui-ci, sous le prétexte que sa mère travaillait souvent tard, s'était encanaillait avec de petites frappes. Il revenait souvent à la maison blessé, parfois gravement, et la pauvre Sarah dépensait tout ce qu'elle gagnait en soins médicaux. Il n'était pas étonnant donc, de la voir vaciller alors qu'elle refaisait de Monsieur.

Son manque d'énergie et les petites erreurs que son père jugeait impardonnables étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. Alors qu'elle pleurait de fatigue auprès de la cuisinière, John était entré dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. L'état de la pauvre femme l'avait alerté. Il l'avait doucement amené à parler de des difficultés de son fils et de son manque criant de nourriture.

John en avait informé sa mère et tous deux avaient décidé que la pauvre femme emmènerait avec elle de quoi se sustenter le soir. Ils avaient suffisamment de ressources pour nourrir deux personnes supplémentaires.

Quand son père avait appris son rôle dans cette affaire, il avait violemment invectivé son fils, l'accusant de sentimentalisme et de faiblesse. John était pourtant resté ferme sur ses positions et avait demandé à ce que tous les domestiques puissent manger à leur faim le matin, le midi comme le soir. Cette demande avait mis son père dans une rage folle, mais l'appui de sa mère et la menace d'une séparation, qui aurait attiré la disgrâce sur leur famille, le fit plier.

Cela avait été la première victoire de John sur son père et le début de l'indépendance pour sa mère. Ne voulant pas voir son argent partir dans le ventre de ses employés, le père de John avait, à contrecœur, confié la gestion de la maison à sa femme.

Revenant à un présent bien moins douloureux, John se demanda si sa position était bien décente.

Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, la tête contre l'épaule de son patient et la moitié du torse écrasant le sien.

La perte de chaleur due à la chute de la couverture lui avait rappelé les nuits passées dans le froid des Ardennes françaises puis belges, réveillant son instinct de soldat et, de fait, le réveilla en une seconde.

S'il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans toutes sortes de positions inconfortables, l'endormissement sur le torse fragile d'un patient n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait pourtant simulé le sommeil lorsqu'il avait senti une main passer de ses cheveux à son cou puis descendre dans son dos. Cette sensation lui rappelait tellement son enfance qu'il s'était prise à l'apprécier tout en niant farouchement l'identité de la personne sur laquelle il était endormi et à qui appartenant la main.

Le corps humain est ainsi fait que lorsque vous dormez, il ne vous envoie aucun signaux de désagrément quand à votre position. Ce n'est pas la même chose quand vous êtes éveillés. John sentait ses muscles le tirailler et sa colonne vertébrale pousser de hauts cris de douleur face à une position plus que désagréable.

Il ne se résolu pourtant pas à bouger, la main qui parcourait son corps en une douce caresse était bien trop agréable.

L'absence de réaction du médecin avait rassuré Sherlock. Malheureusement, le poids de John réveillait la douleur de ses côtes encore fragiles.

Il tenta de retenir un gémissement de douleur quand John bougea.

Ce gémissement perça la bulle de douceur du blond, le faisant se redresser immédiatement.

Conscient que son rôle de médecin n'était pas d'aggraver les blessures de son patient mais bien de les soigner, il recula bien vite, libérant Sherlock de son poids et allégeant ainsi la souffrance diffuse qui s'écoulait dans le corps du brun.

« -Sherlock ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! Pardon ! »

Le médecin avait parlé si vite que même Sherlock avait eu du mal à le suivre. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer que John, dans un élan de conscience professionnelle, sortit de la chambre, ouvrit la porte de la sienne dans un grand fracas qui réveilla Mycroft, retourna son sac de voyage, attrapa son stéthoscope et revint s'asseoir près de son patient afin de l'examiner. Sherlock en resta un moment sceptique, s'interdisant toute remarque blessante à l'encontre de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et dont le comportement était pour le moins agaçant. Il était bien lui, avec John allongé sur son torse. Quelle idée stupide avait pu traverser le cerveau de son médecin pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment.

Il laissa pourtant John l'examiner comme il le faisait tous les matins depuis des semaines, attendant qu'il se rassure sur son état de santé.

Une fois son examen terminé, John poussa un sourire de soulagement. Il n'avait pas aggravé les blessures de Sherlock en dormant ainsi sur son torse.

«-Je suis vraiment navré, Monsieur Holmes, dormir sur vous n'était pas dans mes intentions quand je suis venu cette nuit. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils autant à l'utilisation de son nom de famille qu'au fait que John soit venu dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit. Il allait demander des explications quand John reprit la parole.

« -Vous avez fait un cauchemar cette nuit, au point de réveiller toute la maison. Il fallait que vous vous calmiez. C'est pour cela que je suis entré dans votre chambre, je m'en excuse. C'était une violation de votre intimité, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Je suis vraiment navré de m'être endormi sur vous. Vous auriez dû me réveiller. Je… Je vais m'en aller maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.»

Et avant même que Sherlock ait pu répondre, John avait quitté la chambre et s'était précipité vers sa chambre, s'y enfermant à double tour, honteux de son comportement. Qu'allait dire Maud ? Et Mycroft ? Il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici, dans cette famille aimante dont il n'avait pas les codes, dont la proximité physique, si elle n'était pas évidente au premier abord, était suffisamment important pour que Sherlock se permette les gestes qu'il avait eus dans la nuit.

Car cela ne pouvait être autrement n'est-ce pas ? Ces gestes, cette nuit, n'avaient d'autre explication que le bien-être qu'éprouvait Sherlock en rentrant chez lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le cerveau en vrac, les pensées emmêlées, John n'entendit pas la cloche qui annonçait le petit déjeuner.

Il se perdit en conjecture une grande partie de la matinée.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dans la salle à manger, Mycroft et Maud Holmes prenait tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, inconscients des pensées qui ravageaient le médecin.

La nuit avait été calme après le cauchemar de Sherlock. Ils avaient regagné leur lit tranquillement, confiant la personne qu'ils aimaient à cet inconnu qui semblait lui faire autant de bien. Ils étaient tous deux les lève-tôts. Les domestiques avaient pris l'habitude de servir le petit déjeuner à 6h30. Maud Holmes leur accordait une heure de repos dans la matinée afin de compenser le manque de sommeil dû à leur rythme de vie.

Quand Sherlock apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, Maud l'accueillit d'un sourire, lui souhaitant le bon jour.

Sherlock se pencha sur sa mère, embrassant tendrement sa joue en réponse à sa salutation.

« -Bonjour mère. Pardonnez ce retard. » S'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à la table.

« -Ce n'est rien Sherlock, ta nuit a été difficile, je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de sommeil.

-La nuit a été effectivement difficile. Mais cela n'est pas une raison pour vous faire faux bon ainsi. » S'admonesta-t-il.

Maud eut un sourire indulgent envers son fils.

« -Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même Sherlock, les épreuves que tu as traversée ont été assez pénibles. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils au-dessus de la tasse de thé. Que Mummy lui avait versé. Il se tourna vers Mycroft.

« -Je suppose que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de fourrer dont proéminent appendice nasale dans mes affaires. » Lui asséna-t-il méchamment.

« -SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé ainsi il me semble. »

Cet éclat de voix, très peu commun de la part de Lady Maud Holmes, eut le mérite de couper court à toute forme de dispute entre ses fils.

A la mention de son père, Sherlock foudroya son frère du regard, l'accusant sans parler d'avoir fait ressurgir le fantôme de leur père entre Mummy et eux.

Mycroft se leva lentement, solennellement.

« -Veillez m'excuser Mère, je dois me rendre à Londres pour une affaire importante. »

Il baisa la joue de sa mère, fit un petit signe de la tête à son frère et sortit d'un pas martial.

Maud fixa son cadet qui n'avait pas bu plus d'une tasse de thé et n'avait rien avalé.

« -Je ne pense pas que le Docteur Watson serait heureux de voir son patient négliger ainsi sa santé. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sherlock baissa la tête.

« -Je suis désolé Maman. »

C'était le seul manquement à l'étiquette que Sherlock s'autorisait en direction de sa mère. Quand ils étaient seuls, il s'autorisait ce mot doux. Maud savait qu'il y avait le prémice à une discussion à cœur ouvert avec son fils. Ce genre de discussion était tellement rare qu'elle fut heureuse d'entendre ce petit mot.

Elle fit un toast à la confiture, le donna à son fils et attendit qu'il le mange. Elle n'aborderait pas une discussion de ce genre tant qu'il avait le ventre vide. Sherlock le comprit très vite et se força à manger.

Satisfaite, Maud prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et le conduisit jusqu'au salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Maud à une extrémité, Sherlock à côté d'elle, la main de sa mère tenant toujours la sienne.

« -John m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé en Autriche. » Commença-t-elle.

Sherlock se raidit à ses mots, incertain.

« -Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Sherlock, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire. Si tu as des soucis, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là mon chéri. »

Sherlock déglutit difficilement.

« -Je sais que tu as manqué de ton père. » Dit-elle dans un souffle. « Nous avons tous souffert de son décès, toi plus que tout autre. Tu as cherché la raison de son accident pendant des années et tu as voulu à tous prix lui ressembler. Mais tu n'es pas ton père Sherlock. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Nathaniel était un homme merveilleux et un père fantastique et je suis heureuse d'avoir passé ces années avec lui. Avoir des enfants de lui a été mon plus grand bonheur mais en aucun cas, je ne veux un autre Nathaniel. Ton père était un homme secret, Mycroft et toi avait hérité de ce trait de caractère. Mais il faut que tu saches Sherlock, que j'ai souffert de tous ces secrets. Ne rien savoir de sa vie ou de son travail fut ma plus grande blessure. J'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur vos vies à tous les deux. Vous êtes mes enfants et je ne sais même pas quel métier vous exercez. Mycroft est toujours parti par monts et par vaux et toi tu ne me dis jamais rien. Quand je veux savoir comment tu vas, je dois demander à ton frère. J'aimerai tellement l'entendre de ta bouche !»

Sherlock soupira.

« -Je vais bien maman. Je loge chez Mrs Hudon.

-Ton ancienne nurse ? » Demanda Maud.

« -Oui, elle louait un appartement dans sa maison et j'ai répondu à l'annonce, je ne savais pas que c'était elle avant de visiter l'appartement. Je suis Détective Consultant pour Scotland Yard et plus généralement j'aide toute personne ayant besoin de mes services. Les énigmes m'ont toujours passionnées, mon cerveau ne se nourrit que de cela.

-C'est un métier dangereux, Sherlock ! »

Le brun sourit, serrant un peu plus fort la main de sa mère.

« -Oui maman, mais je fais attention. »

Maud eut un petit rire.

« -Tu es un piètre menteur Sherlock. »

Le brun se vexa un moment. Il était un excellent menteur. C'est grâce à cette capacité qu'il résolvait aussi vite ses enquêtes. Ca et ses déductions.

Le voyant bouder, Maud posa un doigt sous son menton, le forçant à la regarder.

« -Je suis ta mère, je te connais par cœur, quoi que tu en dises, et je sais quand tu mens. »

Sherlock se renfrogna dans le canapé, vexé d'avoir été découvert par sa propre mère.

« -Il semble, que tu ne sois pas la seule maman. » Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Maud ne répondit pas, attendant que son fils continue.

« -Je… je me suis laissé aller à trop de facilités avec Moriarty. Je l'ai laissé m'entraîner là où il ne fallait pas et je me suis fait capturer par l'ennemi. S'il n'y avait pas eu John, je serai mort dans ce camp de concentration. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se mit à raconter son histoire à sa mère, ne lui épargnant aucun détail. John avait raison, il avait besoin de parler de sa détention.

« -Je poursuivais un criminel du nom de Moriarty. Il se définissait comme un Criminel Consultant, en miroir avec ma propre activité. Il a travaillé avec plusieurs grands criminels d'Europe mais n'a jamais montré son visage au grand jour. C'est un professeur de Mathématique extrêmement doué. Il m'a entraîné dans un jeu de pistes fait de cadavres et d'énigmes. L'une de ses énigmes m'a conduit au Reichtag à Berlin. Il était debout dans la tribune des orateurs, j'étais à l'entrée de la salle. Le symbole était important, je crois. Il était plus haut que moi, il me dominait, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement à ce moment-là. L'exaltation de la course aux indices et le fait d'avoir pu le suivre jusqu'au Reichtag m'ont faits perdre ma concentration et j'ai relâché mon attention. J'étais en territoire ennemi, citoyen de l'une des plus grandes nations d'Europe, ennemie du Reich et j'étais entré dans le Reichtag. J'ai été capturé par les gardes en faction. Moriarty parle parfaitement l'allemand. Le mien est un peu rouillé. Il a affirmé que j'étais un ennemi de la nation et du régime, que je pactisais avec des juifs et des communistes, que j'aimais les hommes et que j'étais… »

Sa voix se brisa un instant. Maud l'invita à poser sa tête sur ses genoux, insistant un peu quand Sherlock résista. Il se laissa finalement aller, heureux de retrouver la chaleur rassurante de sa mère qui l'avait toujours soutenue.

Maud passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, caressant les boucles brunes que Sherlock avait héritées de son père.

Ce geste avait le même effet que la nuit précédente. Sherlock se calma progressivement. Maud continua son mouvement, lent et hypnotique, tellement identique à celui que faisait son défunt époux lorsque Sherlock faisait un cauchemar.

John avait, instinctivement, trouvé ce geste.

« -On m'a d'abord emmené dans un bureau, un officier SS m'a ordonné de m'asseoir et ils m'ont attaché sur la chaise. Ils voulaient savoir d'où je venais, ce que je faisais sur le territoire allemand. Cela a duré longtemps. J'ai reçu des gifles et des coups de poings. C'était douloureux mais rien ne m'aurait fait dire ce que je savais. C'était une affaire entre Moriarty et moi. Et je n'étais pas un espion à la solde de l'Angleterre comme ils le pensaient.

-Tu as toujours aimé les secrets. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des secrets ? »

Sherlock remua, cherchant plus de contact avec la main de sa mère, l'arrière de la tête en contact avec son ventre.

« -Les secrets peuvent tuer parfois. »

Maud hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien, attendant que son fils continu.

« -Ils m'ont interrogé longtemps… J'ai fini par céder. Je leur ai tout raconté, Moriarty, les énigmes, le jeu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'étais un espion anglais à leurs yeux et Moriarty leur avait fait croire que j'étais homosexuel. L'officier SS a décrété que j'étais un ennemi incurable du Reich et que je devais être corrigé. On m'a mis dans un train, je ne sais pas pour quelle destination et j'ai attendu, entouré de prisonniers allemands. Nous étions serrés les uns contre les autres, nous ne pouvions pas bouger. C'était un train de marchandises, pas équipé pour recevoir autant de monde. Nous avons passé trois jours, debout dans ce train, sans voir la lumière du jour. Certains prisonniers sont morts d'épuisement. Quand les portes se sont ouvertes, j'ai reconnu le Tyrol qui se dressait à l'horizon. J'ai cru que nous étions toujours en Allemagne. On… On nous a obligés à nous déshabiller, il a fallu prendre une douche puis, on nous a jeté des vêtements, il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde. J'ai… J'ai réussi à attraper un pantalon mais pas de chemise. On nous a appelé, je… j'ai été trimballé d'un baraquement à un autre, on m'a examiné sous toutes les coutures et…. »

Sa voix se brisa de nouveau, il n'était pas certain de vouloir se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, ni même de vouloir le dire à sa propre mère.

« -J'ai pensé que… que si je leur donnais des informations compromettantes sur Moriarty, ils s'en contenteraient et je pourrais quand même achever ma mission. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait. Ils ont voulu me… guérir. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi. Ils pensaient que ce que Moriarty avait dit était vrai, que j'aimais les hommes. Je… je n'ai jamais aimé personne, mis à part toi et papa. Alors… Comment je peux savoir si j'aime les femmes ou les hommes ? Et puis, John est arrivé… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que cela impliquait pour lui.

« -Et John est arrivé et il t'a sauvé la vie. »

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« -Et il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Nous avons eu une conversation lui et moi. » Commença Maud « Il m'a parlé de tes blessures. Il n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi elles résultaient mais je suppose que le … traitement qu'ils t'ont fait subir en est à l'origine. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, surpris que sa mère prenne aussi bien son histoire. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui baisa la tempe.

« -Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai retrouvé, je suis heureuse qu'il se soit acharné à te sauver et je suis heureuse que tu lui fasses confiance. »

Il y eu une brève pause puis elle ajouta :

« -J'ai des ordres à donner en cuisine, je te laisse. »

Et elle s'éclipsa, laissant Sherlock allonger sur le canapé à chercher la raison de son départ et à déterminer l'importance qu'avait pris John dans sa vie.

A SUIVRE …

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Je pensais en mettre plus dans ce chapitre. Et je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de mon explication concernant la déportation de Sherlock. Le personnage est définitivement OCC mais tant pis, il restera comme cela.

Je n'ai pas de précisions historiques à vous donner aujourd'hui, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Si vous en ressentez le besoin, laissez-moi un commentaire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse.

A bientôt

Magdaline


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Everybody !

Il parait que vous voulez que John sorte de sa chambre ! Il en sortira, c'est promis mais partira assez vite malheureusement.

Il est vrai que je suis très peu fière de la réaction de Sherlock, je le trouve bien trop éloigné de la nature que lui donne Steven Moffat ou Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Il est trop… mou ? Oui c'est ça. Il est trop vulnérable et j'ai du mal à le voir comme cela. J'aime le côté irrévérencieux de Sherlock, la manière qu'il a de ne pas se soucier de la réaction des autres.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Mummy Holmes intervient alors pour faire parler son fils.

_Réponses aux commentaires :_

**Barjy02 :** Je me pose la même question. Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'ajouter des précisions historiques maintenant que John et Sherlock sont rentrés en Angleterre. Je verrai au fil des chapitres. Les passages intimistes sont vraiment très difficiles à écrire, je préfère l'action lol. Merci de ta fidélité.

**Choupette50 :** J'ai imaginé cette scène comme une rivière ou un torrent, comme si, une fois les vannes ouvertes, elles ne pouvaient pas se refermer. Et comme toutes les mamans que j'imagine, Maud est un puits d'amour et de compréhension surtout pour son cadet dont le caractère est on ne peut plus … particulier. La mort de son époux a fait d'elle une personne forte de caractère mais elle garde en elle l'amour inconditionnel pour ses enfants. J'ai moi-même une maman très différente de Maud. Cela dit, je sais qu'elle m'aime.

**Vera Spurnes :** En effet, la réaction de John est on ne peut plus inattendue. Souviens-toi que nous sommes en 1945 et que l'homosexualité est encore punie par la loi en Angleterre. Ce genre de sentiment, pour un anglais élevé en bourgeoisie par un père comme celui de John est assez difficile à assumer, même quand l'autre part de votre éducation vous a été apporté par une personne plus que compréhensive.

**Glasgow :** Tu n'as pas besoin de faire original tu sais. Juste un petit mot pour me dire que cela t'as plût est amplement suffisant. J'aime l'idée que Sherlock fasse sortir John de sa chambre en prétextant qu'il doit manger. C'est la poêle qui se fout du poêlon lol.

**Electre1964 :** J'aime penser que la relation entre Sherlock et sa mère est apaisée et douce. C'est vraiment de cette manière que j'imagine l'enfance de Sherlock. Merci de ta fidélité.

Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en favorite ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 14 :**

Sherlock était resté allongé sur le canapé longtemps, très longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il avait loupé le déjeuner. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, le toast qu'il avait avalé sous la contrainte de Mummy était suffisant pour que son corps fonctionne pour les deux jours à venir. Le déjeuner n'était donc pas une priorité.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, pas vraiment sûr de la décision qu'il venait de prendre, il se mit à la recherche de son compagnon de voyage, imaginant que celui-ci était sorti de sa chambre et se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. John n'y étant pas, il explora toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée avant d'atterrir dans la salle à manger. Il y découvrit deux couverts encore dressés sur la table et le repas reposant dans un plat, sur le chauffe-plat.

En voyant Sherlock entrer dans la pièce, le domestique qui s'occupait de nettoyer les couverts d'une grande ménagère, se leva et lui proposa :

« -Je vous sers le repas Monsieur ? »

Interloqué, Sherlock regarda le plat d'un air dédaigneux.

« -Non, merci William, je n'ai pas faim. Vous pouvez débarrasser mon couvert, je vais chercher le docteur Watson. »

Il sortit sans un regard de plus vers le pauvre William déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de son maître qu'il voyait si peu.

William avait été embauché un peu après la mort de Lord Nathaniel Holmes afin de s'occuper du plus jeune de ses enfants. Il s'était pris très rapidement d'affection pour Sherlock malgré le changement de comportement du garçon. Il l'avait vu se refermer sur lui-même, jusqu'à ne plus parler. C'était un miracle si son maître lui répondait aujourd'hui. Le jour de son départ de la maison. Sherlock n'avait plus dit un mot depuis des semaines.

Aujourd'hui, il était heureux de voir que l'enfant qu'il avait choyé sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte soit devenu un homme respectueux de ses congénères malgré une maladresse évidente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sherlock était à l'étage, devant la porte de bois qui menait à la chambre de John. Il hésitait. La réaction de John ce matin avait été des plus surprenantes et il avait eu, un moment, peur que celui-ci ne décide de s'en aller. Mais non, John était toujours dans sa chambre et le bruit du parquet grinçant sous le poids du médecin lui indiquait qu'il faisait les cents pas.

Les faisait-il depuis son départ précipité de ce matin ?

Certainement à en juger par leur lourdeur.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

« -Qui est-ce ? » demanda la voix étouffée du blond.

« -Sherlock. Mummy m'envoie vous chercher, vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier soir, elle s'inquiète. »

C'était un pieux mensonge. Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer son inquiétude et l'emploi de Mummy saurait convaincre le médecin, il en était sûr.

« -Remerciez votre mère pour moi, je n'ai pas faim. »

Le grondement de son estomac lui affirma le contraire mais John passa outre cette manifestation désagréable de son corps.

« -Merci Sherlock. »

Le brun hésita de nouveau devant la porte. Devait-il insister ?

« -John, votre corps n'est pas fait pour sauter un repas et vous en avez déjà sauté deux. Il faut que vous mangiez. »

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_, pensa John. Si lui devait manger régulièrement, Sherlock devait faire un régime comprenant plus de trois repas par jour. Lui n'avait pas besoin de prendre du poids, alors que Sherlock avait besoin de reprendre près de dix kilos.

John soupira. Il devait vraiment lui montrer l'exemple, donc il devait manger. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis la descendit sur son visage en poussant un soupir de découragement.

« -Très bien, j'arrive. »

Il referma les fenêtres et s'avança vers la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, rajusta sa mise et ouvrit la porte.

Sherlock se tenait devant la porte, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, trop près l'un de l'autre pour que cela soit convenable mais pas assez près pour eux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à se regarder l'un l'autre.

John brisa le silence.

« -Vous avez pas parlé d'un déjeuner non ? »

Et il contourna le brun, se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier et le dévala.

Sherlock resta un moment en arrêt. Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

Il finit par se détourner de la porte pour rejoindre John dans la salle à manger. William l'avait déjà servi et le blond mangeait d'un bon appétit sous le regard approbateur du domestique. Sherlock prit place à table mais refusa de manger.

« -Ah non Sherlock, si je mange, vous mangez aussi ! »

Et il demanda à William de servir une assiette au brun boudeur.

« -Mangez ! »

Puisque les regards insistants de John et de William le contraignaient, il se força à manger pour leur faire plaisir. Après tout, tous les deux s'étaient occupés de lui !

Le repas fut interrompu assez brutalement par un coup de téléphone.

« -Docteur Watson ? » les interrompit William. « La base du Northumberland vous demande. »

John se leva précipitamment délaissant son assiette.

La discussion ne dura pas longtemps et le visage qu'arborait John en revenant ne plût pas Sherlock.

« -Savez-vous où se trouve votre mère Sherlock ? » Demanda-t-il de regard sombre.

« -William ? » Demanda Sherlock en se tournant vers lui.

« -Madame est dans la bibliothèque. »

John hocha la tête.

« -Pardonnez-moi Sherlock mais je dois aller parler à votre mère. »

Et il quitta la salle à manger, laissant Sherlock abasourdi par la transformation qui s'était opérée chez le médecin en si peu de temps. Le jeune homme lança un regard dégouté à son assiette. A quoi bon continuer à manger si John n'était pas là ?

Si Sherlock avait pris le temps d'analyser les réactions de son compagnon, il aurait compris que le médecin avait laissé place au soldat et que l'appel de la base du Northumberland signifiait la séparation pour les deux hommes. Mais Sherlock, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, ne chercha pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John et Maud avait eu une discussion assez longue concernant Sherlock puis il était monté dans sa chambre, préparant ses affaires. Puisque son uniforme avait subi beaucoup de dégâts, il le plia et le rangea dans un sac mis à sa disposition par Maud. Il se présenterait à son supérieur en complet, tant pis.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer son sac, on frappa à la porte.

Sherlock était monté aux nouvelles, voulant savoir pourquoi ce coup de téléphone avait perturbé son ami au point de l'abandonner durant le repas.

Quand John ouvrit la porte, Sherlock vit instantanément le lit parfaitement refermé et le sac de voyage qui reposait dessus. Il comprit instantanément.

« -Vous partez ? » Demanda-t-il tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« -Mon supérieur me demande, je dois me présenter au rapport et recevoir mes ordres. » Répondit le blond en se retournant vers son sac pour le fermer.

« -J'ai fait mes adieux à votre mère et l'ai remercié de son hospitalité. Je ne peux pas me dérober plus longtemps ou je serais considéré comme déserteur et recherché. Je dois y aller. »

Sherlock resta silencieux un moment.

« -Où devez-vous vous rendre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« -Au QG d'abord puis je retournerai certainement à Netley afin de reprendre mes fonctions de médecin à l'hôpital militaire. » Répondit John sans le regarder davantage.

« -Je vois. »

John finit par lui tendre la main.

« -Je suis heureux de vous avoir connu Sherlock, prenez soin de vous et évitez l'Allemagne pendant quelques temps. J'ai comme l'impression que ce pays ne vous réussit pas. »

Sherlock eut un léger sourire alors qu'il répondait à la poignée de main du médecin sans enthousiasme.

« -Au revoir John. »

Et John partit, montant dans la voiture que Mycroft avait mise à sa disposition sur la demande de sa mère. Sherlock était resté dans la chambre, près de la fenêtre. Il contempla le jardin, refusant de voir John partir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John s'était laissé aller durant le trajet vers le quartier général des fusillés du Northumberland. Il s'était endormi au son du moteur peu après son départ de Holmes Manor. C'est la fouille de la voiture à l'entrée de la base qui le réveilla. Il présenta ses papiers au planton et annonça qu'on l'attendait au rapport. Le planton regarda suspicieusement ce soi-disant officier attendu au rapport vêtu d'un complet marron à la dernière mode et bénéficiant des services d'une voiture avec chauffeur. Il finit pourtant par les laisser passer.

John retrouva la base du Northumberland avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne pensait pas éprouver ce matin en quittant Holmes Manor. Les lieux familiers lui faisaient presque penser à une maison ou, du moins, à un endroit accueillant qui voyait son retour avec bonheur.

Il laissa plusieurs bâtiments derrière lui avant de s'arrêter devant le commandement. Il descendit de la voiture quand le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et se présenta à la personne de service, un grand roux à moustache qui ne pouvait être qu'Irlandais selon lui.

On le précéda dans les couloirs de la base alors qu'il les connaissait fort bien puis on l'introduit dans le bureau du Général de division duquel il recevait ses ordres.

Il entra et se mit au garde-à-vous, conscient de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer dans ces vêtements civils, bien peu approprié à son environnement actuel.

« -Repos Capitaine. » John se détendit. « Et asseyez-vous. »

Le Général Davidson était un homme d'un certain âge aux états de services irréprochables. Fin stratège, il avait été blessé à la jambe lors d'une escarmouche à Dunkerque en 1940. Il avait été rapatrié en Angleterre après cela et ne l'avait plus quitté. Le léger boitillement dont il était maintenant affublé en était la cause.

John prit le siège qu'on lui désignait et attendit que le Général l'interroge.

« -J'attends votre rapport Capitaine. » L'informa le militaire en croisant les mains sur la table.

John ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il n'avait pas fait de rapport sur sa situation depuis bien longtemps et se demanda un instant par où il devait commencer.

Semblant comprendre son problème, Davidson précisa :

« -Depuis votre arrivée en Autriche Capitaine. »

Et John lui fit son rapport, n'omettant aucun détail, essayant d'être le plus précis possible et d'argumenter quand l'une de ses décisions portait à confusion.

Ce récit dura un long moment, le général prenait des notes, attentif à tout ce que son officier pouvait dire concernant l'ennemi battu quelques temps plus tôt.

Quand John eut terminé, le souffle court, il réalisa qu'un poids avait disparu de ses épaules et qu'il respirait bien mieux. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir mettre cela de côté et passer à autre chose. Il avait fait son rapport, il n'y avait plus de raison de se concentrer sur les faits afin de ne pas les oublier.

Davidson resta muet un long moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -Savez-vous qui est la personne que vous avez sauvé dans ce camp autrichien ? »

John fut surpris. Etait-ce donc tout ce qui avait intéressé son supérieur ? Pas de questions concernant les avantages tactiques de l'ennemi, pas de remontrances quant à la liberté qu'il avait prise dans le traitement de ses patients et pas de remarques sur les quelques jours qu'il s'était accordé avant qu'on le rappelle à son devoir ?

« -Un homme du nom de Sherlock Holmes, Monsieur. » Répondit-il.

« -Et savez-vous qui est le frère de Monsieur Holmes ? »

John était de plus en plus étonné par les questions du Général.

« -J'ai cru comprendre que Mycroft Holmes occupait un poste mineur au gouvernement de notre pays Général. »

Le Général Davidson leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Un poste mineur au gouvernement vraiment Capitaine ?

-Oui Monsieur, c'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté en tout cas. »

Le rire nerveux qui échappa au militaire fit craindre le pire au médecin, qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une faute en acceptant l'aide de la famille Holmes.

« -Capitaine, vous avez sauvé la vie du cadet d'une famille de la vieille noblesse anglaise. Mycroft Holmes n'occupe pas un poste mineur au sein du gouvernement britannique, il EST le gouvernement britannique. Quant à Lady Holmes qui vous semblez tellement apprécier, elle est la dame de compagnie de la reine Elizabeth depuis la mort de son époux. »

John en resta coi.

« -Je comprends votre étonnement. La famille Holmes a toujours eu tendance à cacher ses activités aux yeux d'étrangers. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de tout cela. »

Le général prit une grande inspiration.

« -Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour vos relations que je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici mais bien pour avoir votre rapport. Je souhaite un rapport complet et écrit pour la fin du mois afin de le classer dans votre dossier.

-Bien mon Général.

-Ensuite, ce sont vos compétences en matière de psychologie dont je vais avoir besoin. »

John fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qui allait suivre.

« -Nos soldats rentrés du front comme vous n'ont pas tous eu la chance de s'en sortir aussi bien que vous. Beaucoup ont très mal réagit à ce qu'ils ont vécu. J'ai eu vent de vos traitements lorsque vous officiez à l'hôpital militaire de Netley. Beaucoup de vos confrères ayant suivi votre enseignement ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet. »

John rougit, gêné d'avoir été le centre de l'attention. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains croisées. La suite ne lui plairait pas, il en était certain.

« -Le Haut commandement et Monsieur Holmes ont insisté pour que vous soyez transférés à l'Hôpital Militaire de Londres et que vous vous occupiez des officiers ayant besoin de vos soins. »

John releva la tête, protestant.

« -Monsieur, je ne suis qu'un médecin militaire, je n'ai soigné que des soldats durant mon affectation à Netley. Si j'arrive à les comprendre, c'est parce que j'ai suivi la même formation qu'eux et que je pense comme eux. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire la même chose avec des officiers. »

Davidson balaya l'objection d'un mouvement de sa main grassouillette.

« -C'est un ordre Capitaine. »

Le médecin se releva et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« -A vos ordres Général.

-Cette affectation ne requiert pas votre présence constante auprès des malades. Vous effectuerez vos services en concertation avec vos collègues et vous ne serez pas loger dans l'hôpital, il vous faut donc trouver un logement. En attendant, l'armée vous octroie une chambre dans un hôtel voisin de l'hôpital. Vous aurez trois semaines pour vous trouver un toit. Au-delà de ce délai, c'est à vous qu'incombera le règlement de vos nuits à l'hôtel.

-Oui Mon Général.

-J'ai cru comprendre que votre uniforme avait souffert durant votre déploiement. Vous passerez par le magasin de la base et vous y récupèrerai un nouvel uniforme. Votre prise de poste est fixée à demain au premier quart. Ne soyez pas en retard. Rompez ! »

Et John sortit, les papiers concernant sa nouvelle affectation dans la main, un formulaire de demande d'uniforme dans l'autre et la tête pleine de questions.

Il les chassa bien vite quand il aperçut la voiture qui l'attendait au bas des marches et le chauffeur qui lui ouvrait la porte. Une nouvelle aventure commençait le lendemain. Il devait être prêt.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Holmes Manor n'avait plus la même saveur depuis que John était parti. Même si Sherlock avait toujours adoré la maison de son enfance. Il avait maintenant la nostalgie de son appartement et de la solitude que ce lieu lui apportait. Après avoir côtoyé tant de monde, il voulait retrouver le calme et la solitude de son deux-pièces.

John avait laissé des instructions à Mummy concernant sa santé et lui avait demandé de lui faire suivre un régime riche en calories afin de lui faire gagner les kilos qu'il avait perdu en détention.

Mummy s'y appliquerai avec sa tendresse habituelle et si Sherlock appréciait d'être chouchouté par sa mère, les trois heures qui s'était écoulées depuis le départ de John lui semblait une éternité.

Il avait besoin d'une énigme et vite, sinon son cerveau s'étiolerait et il finirait par retourner à ses vieux démons.

Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. Il attrapa la couverture blanche qui l'avait suivi toute son enfance et qui avait réchauffé John cette nuit, la fourra dans un sac et demanda à William qu'on lui appelle un taxi.

Mummy ne lui en voudrait pas et il était certain qu'elle téléphonerait à Mrs Hudson pour lui donner des instructions concernant sa santé.

Il monta dans le taxi qui venait d'arriver sans se retourner. Mummy était auprès de la reine, il lui avait laissé un mot et William se chargerait de lui expliquer son départ.

Le taxi quitta la propriété.

Sherlock laissa derrière lui les mois de traque qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette rencontre extraordinaire qu'était celle du Docteur John Watson. Il ignorait alors que cette rencontre changerait sa vie à jamais et qu'il allait au-devant d'un futur plus beau qu'il n'imaginait.

A SUIVRE…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Et voilà !

_Quelques précisions historiques et sociétales concernant l'homosexualité en Angleterre :_

Depuis le règne d'Henri VIII, le droit anglais identifie la sodomie comme un crime passible de pendaison. À l'origine, le Buggery act royal de 1533 est destiné à lutter contre les moines catholiques qui sont accusés de « bougrerie » (en anglais : buggery) par le pouvoir afin de légitimer la dissolution des monastères. Mais, une fois l'Église anglicane implantée en Angleterre, la loi reste en vigueur dans le royaume.

En 1707, l'Acte d'Union qui donne naissance au royaume de Grande-Bretagne fait entrer le Buggery act dans la législation écossaise. Plus tard, il fait également son apparition en Irlande et dans de nombreuses colonies anglaises, comme l'Inde.

En 1861, la section 61 de l'Offences against the Person Act abolit la peine de mort pour sodomie. Cependant, les actes sexuels entre hommes restent toujours illégaux et sont même passibles de prison. En 1885, le Criminal Law Amendment Act étend par ailleurs la législation anti-sodomie à toutes les pratiques sexuelles entre hommes. L'homosexualité féminine n'est par contre ni reconnue ni criminalisée par la loi.

Parmi les victimes célèbres de la loi de 1885, on compte notamment Oscar Wilde, condamné, en 1895, à une peine de deux ans de travaux forcés à cause de sa relation amoureuse avec le jeune Lord Alfred Bruce Douglas.

Cette situation n'empêche pas un certain militantisme homosexuel d'apparaître dans le pays, grâce à des figures comme Edward Carpenter, qui publie Homogenic love and its place in a free society en 1894.

Au début des années 1950, la police britannique s'implique particulièrement dans la lutte contre les relations sexuelles entre hommes. Nombre d'arrestations et de procès se produisent alors, comme celui qui touche le célèbre mathématicien, scientifique et décrypteur Alan Turing (1912-1954), inculpé en 1952 pour « indécence manifeste et perversion sexuelle ».

Lord Edward Montagu fut l'une des victimes les plus célèbres des lois anti-homosexuels au XXe siècle.

En 1953, Michael Pitt-Rivers, un riche propriétaire terrien, et Peter Wildeblood, un écrivain et journaliste, sont à leur tour arrêtés et inculpés pour avoir commis des « actes indécents » avec deux militaires, Edward McNally et John Reynolds. Pitt-Rivers et Wildeblood sont également accusés d'avoir conspiré avec leur ami, le 3e baron de Beaulieu Edward Montagu, pour mener à bien leur crime. Lors du procès, qui débute le 15 mars 1954 à Winchester Castle, le Director of Public Prosecutions donne son assurance à McNally et à Reynolds qu'ils n'auront à subir aucune poursuite s'ils témoignent contre leurs amis. Finalement, les trois inculpés sont condamnés mais leur procès donne lieu à un important battage médiatique.

En réponse aux événements, le Sunday Times publie, le 28 mars 1954, un article intitulé Law and Hypocrisy (en français : « La loi et l'hyprocrisie »). Peu de temps après, le 10 avril 1954, le New Statesman couvre à son tour l'événement avec un article intitulé The Police and the Montagu Case (« La police et le cas Montagu »). Devant le bruit que provoque le procès, le Home Secretary David Maxwell Fyfe, premier comte de Kilmuir, accepte de nommer une commission pour examiner la loi rendant les pratiques homosexuelles illégales. L'annonce en est faite par Sir Hugh Lucas-Tooth devant la Chambre des Lords le 18 avril 1954. En août 1954, le Home Office nomme un comité de quinze hommes et femmes « pour considérer […] la loi et les pratiques relatives aux délits homosexuels et le traitement à appliquer aux personnes convaincues de tels délits par la cour ».

Le « rapport du Comité chargé des délits d'homosexualité et de prostitution » (mieux connu sous le nom de rapport Wolfenden, d'après le nom de son principal auteur, le baron John Wolfenden) est publié le 3 septembre 1957. Il recommande que les relations homosexuelles en privé entre adultes consentants ne soient plus considérées comme des délits criminels. Il établit par ailleurs que l'homosexualité ne peut pas légitimement être considérée comme une maladie car elle est très souvent le seul symptôme des patients et est compatible avec une complète santé mentale dans d'autres domaines.

En octobre 1957, l'archevêque de Cantorbéry Geoffrey Fisher défend le rapport Wolfenden en déclarant que la loi ne devrait pas faire intrusion dans le domaine privé et que ce principe est fondamental pour préserver la liberté, le respect et la responsabilité humaines.

Le premier débat parlementaire lié au rapport Wolfenden est lancé le 4 décembre 1957. Sur les dix-sept pairs qui participent au débat, seuls huit soutiennent les recommandations du rapport. David Maxwell Fyfe, qui est désormais Lord Chancelier, déclare qu'il est peu probable que le grand public apporte son soutien au rapport et demande que de plus amples recherches soient menées.

Une organisation œuvrant pour l'application des recommandations du rapport Wolfenden se met alors en place le 12 mai 1958 : c'est l'Homosexual Law Reform Society.

En 1965, le comte d'Arran Arthur Gore propose la dépénalisation des actes homosexuels masculins devant la Chambre des Lords. En 1966, Humphry Berkeley fait une demande similaire devant la Chambre des communes. Cependant, aux législatives suivantes, Berkeley n'est pas réélu et il est convaincu que sa défaite électorale est due à l'impopularité de sa proposition. Cela n'empêche pas le député travailliste Leo Abse de reprendre le dossier au Parlement et de le faire avancer. Après presque dix ans de campagne, le _Sexual Offences Bill_ est discuté devant les Communes en 1967 afin de mettre en œuvre certaines recommendations du Comité Wolfenden.

Après bien des débats, le _Sexual Offences Act_ est adopté. Il maintient l'interdiction de la « bougrerie » (autrement dit de la sodomie) et de l'indécence entre hommes mais dépénalise de façon limitée les actes homosexuels lorsque trois conditions sont remplies. Pour être légal, l'acte homosexuel doit ainsi être consenti, avoir lieu en privé et n'impliquer que des personnes majeures de plus de 21 ans. Or, à la même époque, la majorité sexuelle pour les hétérosexuels est placée à 16 ans. En outre, l'expression « en privé » va être interprétée de façon très restrictive par la justice. Toute relation sexuelle impliquant plus de deux personnes va ainsi être interdite, tout comme les actes commis dans des endroits publics (comme les hôtels) ou dans des résidences abritant des tiers (même lorsque ceux-ci se trouvent dans des pièces différentes).

Le _Sexual Offences Act_ de 1967 ne s'applique qu'à l'Angleterre et au Pays de Galles mais pas à l'Écosse, l'Irlande du Nord, les îles Anglo-Normandes et l'île de Man, où les relations homosexuelles restent interdites par la loi. Des organisations comme le _Campaign for Homosexual Equality_ ou le _Gay Liberation Front_ poursuivent donc leur travail pour l'obtention de l'égalité pleine et entière avec les hétérosexuels.

Et voilà !

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Bises

Magdaline


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again.

J'ai un peu de retard, je suis désolée, c'est la pleine saison au parc archéologique et j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à mon histoire. Cela dit, j'ai trouvé quelques heures aujourd'hui, entre deux visites pour m'y consacrer.

_Réponses aux commentaires :_

**Choupette50 :** Ah oui, quelle pression tu me mets ! Ça va, c'est une pression que je supporte assez bien. Pour la couverture de Sherlock, c'est une idée qui m'est venu en me rappelant une fic que j'ai lu. Dans cette fic, Mrs Hudson avait fait de la couverture d'enfant de Sherlock une écharpe. La fameuse écharpe. Et j'ai trouvé cela trop mignon, je voulais absolument y faire un clin d'œil. Il faut bien que la tension monte entre ces deux-là, vu ce que je leur ai réservé, ça ne sera pas de trop crois-moi.

**Barjy02 :** Je n'avais pas envisagé le sauter dessus j'avoue. Vu les circonstances, je ne pense pas que cela soit envisageable. Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec toi, la mort rapporte plus que l'amour, c'est bien connu, il existe plus de tueurs à gage que de marieurs… Dommage ça ferait un bon filon tu ne crois pas ? Il parait que l'amour c'est ringard ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, l'amour quel que soit le sexe de la personne aimée, doit être protégé ! NA !

**Electre1964 :** Tu sais que jusqu'à récemment, il y avait une loi française qui interdisait à une femme de porter des pantalons à moins d'être à cheval ou à vélo ! Les mœurs évoluent plus vite que la loi. Aujourd'hui, en Angleterre, il existe un mariage civil pour les personnes de même sexe. John Barrowman et Mark Gatiss (si je ne dis pas de bêtises) sont unis à leur compagnon grâce à cette loi !

**Glasgow :** Ca ne choque pas suffisamment apparemment pour que les choses changent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, John et Sherlock vont se retrouver trèèèèèèèèès vite. Je n'ai pas le cœur à les séparer trop longtemps.

**Liseron : **La société évolue toujours plus vite que la loi. Il faut un précédent ou une revendication pour qu'une loi soit discutée. C'est pour cela que je considère les pionniers de ce genre d'évolution comme des héros. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur de montrer que la différence est une richesse apportée à une société figée.

**Vera Spurnes :** Un topo sur la dépénalisation de l'homosexualité en France est disponible à la fin du chapitre !

**Clina9 :** Merci de ton enthousiasme à la lecture des deux derniers chapitres. Il fallait bien que je les sépare un moment, ils devaient faire le point. Je t'avoue aussi qu'ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit depuis Paris, ce n'est pas du tout le plan que j'avais envisagé. Les personnages se servent de moi en ce moment. C'est moi la marionnette !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés alors qu'ils s'en allaient de Holmes Manor, John pour le QG des armées et Sherlock pour le 221 B Baker Street.

Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en favorite ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Je lui allais voir Star Trek : Into Darkness. Pour tout dire, je suis simplement aller faire la groupie mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Je vous le recommande pour l'action évidemment, pour Benedict, bien sûr et pour l'humour du film également.

Bonne lecture

Magdaline

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 15 **

Si John devait faire une échelle des culpabilités, il mettrait la culpabilité des officiers au sommet. C'était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il pensait il y a encore un an. Il aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant. L'officier donnant les ordres et les assumant, toutes les erreurs commises par ses hommes ou par lui-même lui retombaient irrémédiablement dessus.

Alors que John pensait aider des hommes dont les seuls faits d'armes étaient d'envoyer d'autres hommes se battre à leur place, il se trouvait aujourd'hui face à des consciences tellement lourdes qu'il doutait de pouvoir les soulager un jour.

A l'hôpital militaire de Londres, les officiers rapatriés pour blessures de guerre étaient nombreux mais repartaient dans leur famille assez vite. John pensait, à tort, qu'une fois rentré chez eux, ces officiers faisaient le deuil de la guerre et de leurs soldats en compagnie de leur famille. Ce que John ignorait, c'est que toutes les familles n'étaient assez fortes pour supporter le poids de la culpabilité d'un seul homme. Il n'était pas rare de voir revenir, quelques jours après leur sortie de l'hôpital, des hommes tremblants, accompagnés de leur femme ou de leur fils demandant un internement.

Un internement ! Comme s'il y avait dans l'enfermement, un quelconque pouvoir curatif. Quand John demandait ce qui pouvait justifier cette demande, les familles décrivaient souvent des cauchemars récurrents, des crises d'angoisses ou de panique dont il était très difficile de faire sortir les anciens combattants. Les familles et les domestiques, souvent épuisées après plusieurs nuits d'angoisse, ne souhaitaient plus que se débarrasser de ces fauteurs de troubles, tout mari, père ou frère qu'ils soient.

John ne pouvait pas toujours refuser l'internement, surtout quand les symptômes décrits et constatés après une nuit en observation laissaient présager une lente dégradation de l'état mental du patient. Mais il ne s'agissait pas là de la meilleure solution. John était persuadé que les dépressions qu'il rencontrait toute la journée pouvaient se soigner à la maison, pourvu que l'entourage du traumatisé fasse preuve d'une patience infini et d'une compréhension sans bornes. C'était beaucoup demandé à la plupart des gens, il le savait. Mais au bout de deux semaines au sein de cet hôpital, il était très clair que la médecine pouvait soutenir ces patients, mais en aucun cas les soigner. La réhabilitation de ces hommes traumatisés passait par l'écoute et le travail sur soi.

Dans son service, John n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Il avait réussi à convertir plusieurs médecins et infirmières à sa vision des choses et il entendait bien mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.

Malheureusement, quelques réfractaires s'empressaient, à l'instant même où il prescrivait un traitement, à détourner ou à changer ses prescriptions, alourdissant la médication, abrutissant les patients et les enfonçant plus encore dans leur mal-être.

A l'hôpital, John avait rencontré une infirmière nommée Mary Morstan. Cette joli brune aux yeux vert avait été l'une des premières à adopter sa façon de penser et le soutenait dans toutes ses décisions. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle objecte mais toujours pour une raison valable qui remettait en cause les certitudes du médecin et lui permettait d'améliorer encore ses prescriptions. C'est elle encore qui, après John puis après l'un des imbéciles qui changeait les prescriptions, donnait au patient le bon traitement, celui de John et annulait ainsi la vendetta dont le médecin était la cible.

Ils étaient devenus bons amis et John retrouvait en Mary le caractère très doux de Suzie. Cette dernière lui manquait énormément. Bien que Mary soit tout à fait compétente et ouverte à la discussion, le manque d'un côté fonceur et désapprobateur faisait de la jeune femme quelqu'un de trop doux.

Bizarrement, ces disputes avec son infirmière de camp lui manquaient. Il avait bien cherché à savoir où elle avait été affecté après leur arrivée à Paris. Mais personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. John n'avait pas perdu espoir, Suzy était là, quelque part dans le monde et sauvait des vies. Il en était persuadé. Un jour, peut-être, aurait-il la chance de se disputer de nouveau avec elle. Ce jour-là serait un jour de joie, à n'en pas douter.

En attendant, Mary faisait son chemin dans son cœur de médecin. Douce, patiente et attentionnée, elle n'élevait jamais la voix. Elle savait être ferme quand la situation l'y obligeait mais il y avait toujours cette douceur prédominante.

C'était inhabituel pour John, lui qui avait été élevé dans la haine et avait passé le reste de sa vie confronté à la guerre. Il ne voyait que très peu de douceur et avait parfois du mal à admettre que les gens qu'il côtoyait au quotidien pouvaient faire preuve de douceur à son égard. Cela l'avait surpris de la part de Maud Holmes, qu'il ne connaissait que très peu et cela le surprenait aussi venant de la part d'une femme, même pas mère et pourtant d'une très grande bonté envers lui.

John sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il était rentré il y a peu, juste après son service, il avait été faire quelques courses et s'était effondré sur son lit en rentrant, épuisé.

« -Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le gérant de l'hôtel, un homme rond au visage avenant qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Ancien officier de la Grande Guerre, il venait s'enquérir de l'état de son locataire ainsi que de quelques histoires du front. John ne voulait pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son déploiement. Mais serait-il un bon médecin s'il ne s'appliquait pas sa propre médecine ? Il avait alors pris sur lui de raconter la guerre à cet ancien militaire plus apte, selon lui, à comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu.

« -Bonsoir Docteur.

-Bonsoir Mr Stanford ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda poliment le médecin.

« -Je vais bien Docteur. Par contre vous, vous avez l'air épuisé ! »

John soupira.

« -Je sais, ce travail à l'hôpital me fatigue plus que la bataille des Ardennes et pourtant, Dieu sait si j'y étais fatigué ! »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« -Vous ne vous dépensez plus Docteur, il n'y a plus que votre cerveau qui travaille. Ce n'est pas bon. Le corps doit se fatiguer de temps en temps, cela permet de bonnes nuits de sommeil. »

_Autant pour le médecin_, pensa John avec ironie.

« -Ne devriez-vous mettre en quête d'un appartement ou d'une chambre ? J'ai reçu un billet du secrétariat général des armées, ils payent encore cette semaine. Ensuite ce sera à vous de le faire. »

John se désola.

_Ah oui, il y avait cela aussi_.

Le découragement dû se peindre sur son visage car le sourire du gérant s'élargit.

« -Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment, je me suis permis de vous chercher quelque chose et j'ai deux ou trois adresses intéressantes. »

John, surpris, releva la tête.

Le gérant avait fait quoi ?

Stanford tendit un morceau de papier au médecin. D'une écriture brouillonne, il avait noté trois adresses pouvant convenir au blond.

« -Je … Je vous remercie Mike, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de vous donner cette peine. »

Le gérant haussa les épaules.

« -Vous travaillez trop Docteur, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous. Alors si je peux vous aider, c'est avec plaisir.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi. » Dit tristement John.

« -Vous vous occupez trop des autres. » Répliqua son interlocuteur d'un ton docte.

Mike eut un mouvement de tête vers le papier.

« -Allez à ces adresses, je connais tous les propriétaires et je vous ai recommandé. Vous y serez accueilli avec joie si vous décidez d'y habiter. Bonne soirée Docteur ! »

Et il ferma la porte, laissant le médecin médusé par ces dernières paroles.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes se morfondait. Aucune affaire, rien. Pas la moindre petite énigme digne d'intérêt. Passer après Moriarty était difficile. Il n'y avait eu que ce faux suicide qui l'avait tenu éveillé durant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un règlement de compte entre soldats démobilisés.

Une vieille affaire de vol de nourriture.

Sherlock aurait pu en rire s'il en avait eu le cœur. Non mais vraiment. Il avait été privé de nourriture durant des jours et il n'avait pas cherché à se venger !

Quel drôle de cerveau ont les êtres humains ordinaires vraiment !

Cette affaire l'avait replongé dans ses mois de captivités et dans les semaines qui avaient suivi. Il avait disséqué le plan de Moriarty, et en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait pas survécu, soit emporté par la folie des hommes soit par sa propre mégalomanie. La seconde option lui plaisait plus que la première. Ses pensées s'étaient ensuite arrêtées sur la libération du camp et son retour au pays. Il avait été heureux de voir sa mère et au final, lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu lui avait dégagé l'esprit de beaucoup de questions.

Il savait sa mère capable de gérer les conséquences de sa confession. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour cela. Ce qui l'inquiétait, s'il était capable de s'inquiéter, étaient les pensées qu'il avait laissées en souffrance lors de son dernier examen de conscience. Toutes ces pensées concernant John, son attitude et ses réactions qu'il ne savait pas interpréter.

Jusqu'à présent, les personnes qu'il rencontrait avait toujours été transparentes. Il n'y avait jamais eu une part de mystère dans aucun d'entre eux. Sauf peut-être Moriarty.

Mais Moriarty était un cas à part et là n'était pas la question. La seule question à ce moment précis était John.

John et son complexe du sauveur. John et ses cheveux blonds. John et ses yeux trop bleus. John.

Sherlock avait déjà rencontré des gens comme lui. Des gens qui, par leur éducation, se mettait totalement au service des autres jusqu'à s'oublier soi-même. En y réfléchissant bien, Sherlock était comme cela lui-aussi.

Mais de nouveau, là n'était pas la question.

C'est allongé sur un canapé trop petit pour lui, que Sherlock se mit à faire du tri dans ses pensées.

Il les rassembla dans un grand espace central et créa, tout autour de cet espace, plusieurs petits box auquel il apposa une étiquette. Il y avait les compétences, les faits, les réactions, le passé et les sentiments. Petit à petit, il effectua un premier tri, dispersant pêle-mêle les informations dans le box correspondant. Ce qui ne tenait pas dans un box était immédiatement supprimé.

De l'extérieur, il ressemblait à un fou dont les mains volaient, chassant les idées les unes après les autres comme s'agissait d'agaçants insectes. Sur l'écran de ses paupières par contre, l'ordre se faisait à grand coup de volonté.

Une fois les idées placées dans leur box, Sherlock entra dans chacun d'entre eux, classant ce qui était utile et ce qui ne l'était pas, supprimant, arrangeant afin d'en dresser un tableau dont il serait capable de se servir à tout moment.

Dans cette bulle intitulé John, les box des compétences, des faits, des réactions et du passé furent ordonnés en très peu de temps. Quinze minutes après avoir commencé, Sherlock s'occupait des sentiments.

Malheureusement, les sentiments étaient une chose qu'il avait éradiquée depuis la mort de son père. S'il en éprouvait, ce qui lui arrivait de temps à autre, ils ne lui servaient à rien. Mais au contact de John, les sentiments qu'il pensait avoir éradiqué avaient ressurgit au point de l'empêcher de réfléchir.

D'un geste, le médecin avait fait ressortir l'enfant qui sommeillait en lui et qui n'attendait que le retour de son père pour se laisser aller à sa bienveillante affection.

Grâce à son exceptionnelle mémoire, Sherlock se repassa les gestes d'affections qu'avait eus son père avant sa mort. Il les compara aux gestes de John puis il compara les sentiments qui l'animaient à ces moments. Ils étaient identiques. John et son père avaient eu les même gestes et lui avait fait ressentir exactement la même chose.

Troublé, Sherlock s'aventura plus loin, il voulait comprendre. Il repassa le voyage qui l'avait conduit de Mauthausen à Paris puis de Paris à Londres avec le médecin à ses côtés. Il se repassa la nuit à l'hôtel, les instants où son corps avait échappé à son contrôle. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Il comprenait aujourd'hui que son corps lui réclamait cette affection depuis bien plus longtemps. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait manqué de cela et qu'aujourd'hui, à force de le brider, son corps venait lui demander des comptes.

Du désir, voilà ce qu'il avait éprouvé au contact du médecin. Le désir d'être choyé par un autre. Le désir d'avoir une place dans sa vie et d'être important à ses yeux.

Il désirait John dans sa vie et cela lui fit peur.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux à cette révélation, faisant voler en éclat les pensées déjà bien rangées et s'obligeant, plus tard, à recommencer.

Il voulait John dans sa vie.

On sonna à la porte, il ne bougea pas. Mrs Hudson irait ouvrir, il le savait. Et puis, il n'attendait personne. Pas même Lestrade qui devait se débrouiller seul avec ses histoires de vol à l'arraché. Ce n'était donc pas pour lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de se lever.

Il replongea dans ses pensées, fixant celles qu'il avait rangées plus tôt et tentant d'ignorer celles qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter pour le moment.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John sortait du second appartement que lui avait recommandé Mike Stanford. Il ne viendrait pas vivre ici. L'appartement était trop sombre, le loyer un peu trop élevé et la logeuse trop intrusive. En dix minutes de rendez-vous, elle avait posé plus de question sur sa vie privée que sur ses ressources financières et ses horaires de travail. Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas vivre là. Il voulait garder son indépendance.

Il posa les yeux sur le morceau de papier supportant les adresses. La dernière se situait à deux pâtés de maison. Il irait donc à pied. Un peu d'activité physique ne lui fera pas de mal. Mike Stanford avait raison sur ce point. Il manquait d'exercice. S'il revenait de l'hôpital à pied plutôt qu'en métro, peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien. C'était une idée comme une autre. Il essayera demain.

En attendant, il regarda autour de lui. Le quartier lui plaisait et la bouche de métro était prêt de l'endroit où il allait peut-être vivre. Pour l'instant, toutes les conditions étaient rassemblées pour le faire rester dans ce coin de la ville. Il espérait que l'appartement serait à la hauteur.

Il frappa à la porte d'une maison à deux étages, typiquement londonienne à la façade claire et aux huisseries foncées. Identiques à toutes ses voisines, elle était le parfait refuge d'un homme qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Les loyers dans le quartier étaient relativement élevés mais Stanford avait négocié avec la propriétaire. Il payerait un peu moins cher en échange de petits services. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait bien faire les courses à une vieille dame même si le loyer ne descendait pas. Il était comme ça, il aimait rendre service.

C'est en effet une dame assez âgée qui lui répondit. Son visage ridée et son sourire avenant plurent tout de suite à John qui, mit en confiance par quelques échange de politesse, accepta de prendre le thé avec la logeuse afin de discuter des conditions.

Elle le reçut dans un intérieur charmant quoiqu'un peu désuet. L'odeur de scones et de thé s'ajoutant au côté charmant de l'appartement. La logeuse servit le thé avant de commencer.

« -Il s'agit d'un hébergement un peu particulier Docteur Watson. »

Surprit, le médecin avala sa gorgée de thé avant de demander.

« -En quoi est-il particulier ? »

La logeuse paru gêné un instant avant d'avouer :

« -En réalité, il s'agit d'une colocation. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« -Ce n'était pas mentionné sur le billet de Monsieur Stanford. »

La vieille dame eut le bon goût de paraître coupable.

« -Je lui ai demandé d'omettre ce détail. Mais il y a une bonne raison ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur se fermer.

« -Le jeune homme à qui je loue cet appartement est… comment dire… particulier.

-En quoi est-il particulier ? » Demanda John.

« -Et bien, il reviens d'un long voyage et n'a pas vraiment les habitudes du commun des mortels. »

Les sourcils de John se froncèrent encore plus.

« -C'est-à-dire ?

-Il ne mange pas vraiment à heure fixe, voire même pas du tout. Il ne le fait que lorsque je l'y oblige et je ne suis pas tout le temps présente. C'est un scientifique vous savez, il effectue toutes sortes d'expériences dans la cuisine de l'appartement et il peut se taire pendant des jours. »

John sourit.

« -Il s'agit là des petits services dont parlait M. Stanford. »

De nouveau, la vieille dame parue honteuse de son stratagème.

« -Vous êtes médecin. J'espérai qu'à votre contact, il s'ouvre un peu plus et accepte de s'occuper de lui. Mais vous êtes libre de refuser ! » Précisa-t-elle rapidement.

Le sourire de John devint bienveillant.

« -Je m'occupe des autres toute la journée, j'avais espéré un peu de calme à vrai dire mais… l'endroit me plait pour le moment, j'aimerai visite l'appartement et rencontré ce monsieur. Quand puis-je revenir ? »

Si un sourire pouvait illuminer une journée sombre, celui de la logeuse en aurait éclairé dix.

« -Oh mais il est là, voulez-vous le rencontrer maintenant ? »

John haussa les épaules.

« -Pourquoi pas, je saurai à qui j'ai affaire. »

Il n'avait jamais vu une vieille dame se lever si vite. La légère grimace qui suivit ce mouvement indiqua au médecin que la hanche la faisait souffrir.

« -Soignez-vous vos douleur articulaires Mrs … ?

-Mrs Hudson ! Oui, je les soigne mais le traitement que m'a donné le médecin a un effet très relatif. Sherlock m'aide pour cela. »

Elle allait s'en retourner vers l'escalier menant à l'étage quand elle vit le médecin se figer.

« -Docteur Watson ? » Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de son presque nouveau locataire.

« -J'ai connu un Sherlock pendant la guerre. Désolé, ce sont les souvenirs d'un vieux soldat fatigué.

-Ne soyez pas bête très cher, vous n'êtes pas vieux ! »

Et elle le guida vers les escaliers. La galanterie aurait voulait qu'il reste derrière elle en cas de chute. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son visage.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, tout un tas de scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sherlock n'était pas un nom courant en Angleterre. Lui-même, alors qu'il avait côtoyé beaucoup de monde, n'en connaissait qu'un. Etait-ce vraiment ce qui l'attendait en haut de cet escalier ? Allait-il revoir Sherlock Holmes plus vite que prévu ? Si vraiment c'était lui, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté auprès de sa mère ? Elle devait prendre soin de lui ! Pourquoi la quitter ?

Toutes ces questions ne trouvèrent pas de réponses. Ils étaient en haut de l'escalier et Mrs Hudson poussait déjà la porte, dévoilant l'appartement du 221 B Baker Street.

« -Sherlock, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un mon garçon ! »

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Et voilà !

Un de plus. Comme je suis un poil en retard, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre deux heures après l'avoir écrit. D'habitude, je mets un point d'honneur à laisser au moins une journée entre l'écriture et la relecture mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter davantage. Excusez donc les fautes qu'il reste, mon cerveau n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer.

_Une petite précision concernant l'internement de nos jours : _

Lorsqu'une personne n'est pas en mesure d'exercer son consentement et que son hospitalisation est considérée comme nécessaire par les médecins, elle peut subir une hospitalisation sans consentement. Cette définition ne concerne pas le cas d'une victime inconsciente, son hospitalisation relevant alors de l'urgence. Dans la plupart des démocraties, l'hospitalisation sans consentement est une mesure d'exception, puisque le patient doit normalement être associé à la démarche thérapeutique, excluant toute possibilité d'internement.

Le cas typique d'hospitalisation sans consentement est un trouble mental empêchant la personne de se prendre en charge, ou induisant un comportement dangereux pour elle-même ou son entourage. Dans certains cas, concernant les mineurs, l'hospitalisation sans consentement peut être ordonnée pour des raisons purement somatiques, par exemple si les parents s'opposent aux soins de leur enfant par conviction religieuse ou philosophique alors que la vie de ce mineur est menacée par cette décision.

Le transport peut nécessiter des mesures de contention ou de sédation.

_Et une autre précision sur la dépénalisation de l'homosexualité en France :_

Les droits des personnes lesbiennes, gaies, bisexuelles et transgenres en France ont évolué à travers le temps.

La Révolution française décriminalise les relations homosexuelles dès 1791. Toutefois les homosexuels et les travestis sont soumis à un harcèlement policier en raison des lois sur l'outrage public à la pudeur ou l'attentat à la pudeur. En 1942, le régime de Vichy introduit pour la première fois différentes majorités sexuelles pour les relations hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles. Cette législation discriminante reste en vigueur jusqu'en 1982.

Une protection contre les discriminations en raison de l'orientation sexuelle est introduite dans la loi en 1985 et les insultes homophobes sont pénalisées depuis 2004. Les couples de même sexe sont reconnus par le concubinage et l'adoption du Pacte civil de solidarité en 1999. Le mariage des couples de même sexe est définitivement adopté par le parlement le 23 avril 2013 et promulgué au Journal Officiel de la République française le 18 mai 2013.

Depuis 2009, la transsexualité n'est plus considérée comme une maladie mentale.

Jusqu'à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, les recueils de lois rangent les relations homosexuelles parmi les crimes méritant la mort. Claude-Joseph de Ferrière définit ainsi en 1769 la « luxure abominable » « qui mérite peine de mort » :

« On appelle luxure abominable celle qui consiste dans la bestialité, l'inceste, la sodomie, le commerce impudique des femmes luxuriant avec elles-mêmes, qui sont tous crimes exécrables qui proviennent de l'impiété & de l'irréligion, & qui méritent peine de mort. »

— _Claude-Joseph de Ferrière, Dictionnaire de droit et pratique_

Depuis la Révolution française (par la loi du 25 septembre - 6 octobre 1791, qui adopta le Code pénal, dont un fait remarquable est l'absence de mention de la sodomie, considérée jusque là comme un crime, ou tout autre terme désignant les rapports homosexuels), les rapports homosexuels en privé entre adultes consentants ne sont plus poursuivis par la loi, en France. Cependant, une police administrative est mise en place dès avant la Révolution et s'intensifie sous la Monarchie de Juillet et le Second Empire autour des groupes d'homosexuels, notamment parisiens. Elle se caractérise par un recensement écrit, sous forme de fiches, des homosexuels identifiés, des prostitués homosexuels et travestis, le tout compilé dans les « registres des pédérastes ». Le but de ce fichage systématique était essentiellement de prévenir les chantages et les scandales publics tout en contrôlant la prostitution. Le fichage des homosexuels par la police s'est poursuivi jusqu'en 1981.

Le régime de Vichy, par la loi du 6 août 1942 modifiant l'alinéa 1 de l'article 334 du Code pénal, établit une distinction discriminatoire dans l'âge de consentement entre rapports homosexuels et hétérosexuels :

« Sera puni d'un emprisonnement de six mois à trois ans et d'une amende de 2 000 francs à 6 000 francs quiconque aura soit pour satisfaire les passions d'autrui, excité, favorisé ou facilité habituellement la débauche ou la corruption de la jeunesse de l'un ou de l'autre sexe au-dessous de vingt et un ans, soit pour satisfaire ses propres passions, commis un ou plusieurs actes impudiques ou contre nature avec un mineur de son sexe âgé de moins de vingt et un ans. »

Cette loi crée une distinction explicite entre rapports homosexuels et hétérosexuels s'agissant d'actes sexuels avec un mineur (21 ans pour les rapports homosexuels et 13 ans pour les rapports hétérosexuels puis 15 ans à partir de 1945). À la Libération, cet alinéa n'est pas abrogé comme ce fut le cas pour un grand nombre de lois pétainistes. À peine modifié, ce paragraphe est seulement déplacé à l'alinéa 3 de l'article 331 du Code pénal. Cette nouvelle loi punit « …d'un emprisonnement de six mois à trois ans et d'une amende de 60 francs à 15 000 francs quiconque aura commis un acte impudique ou contre nature avec un individu de son sexe mineur de vingt et un ans. »

En 1974, l'âge de majorité sexuelle pour les rapports homosexuels est abaissé à 18 ans (la loi change l'âge de majorité de 21 ans à 18 ans dans tous les articles du Code civil et du Code pénal). Avec cette modification, l'alinéa 38 de l'article 331 reste dans le Code pénal jusqu'au 4 août 1982, date où entre en vigueur la loi Raymond Forni, rapportée par Gisèle Halimi et soutenue par Robert Badinter, adoptée le 27 juillet 1982.

Avec l'article 331 du Code pénal, il y a une seconde loi qui faisait mention explicitement de l'homosexualité : l'ordonnance du 25 novembre 1960 (créant l'alinéa 2 de l'article 330 du Code pénal), prise à la suite de l'amendement Mirguet, qui doublait la peine minimum pour outrage public à la pudeur quand il s'agissait de rapports homosexuels (cette disposition a été supprimée en 1980).

En 1982, la législation discriminatoire concernant l'âge de consentement est abolie et par la loi Quilliot sur les droits et les devoirs des bailleurs et locataires, le mode de vie homosexuel cesse d'être une cause d'annulation du bail d'habitation. En 1983 la loi Le Pors, portant droits et obligations des fonctionnaires, supprime les notions de « bonne moralité » et de « bonnes mœurs » du statut général des fonctionnaires.

En 2004, la loi instaurant la Haute autorité de lutte contre les discriminations et pour l'égalité (HALDE) mentionne l'homophobie parmi les motifs de discriminations et pénalise les propos publics incitant à la haine, diffamatoire ou injurieux en raison de l'orientation sexuelle. En 2005 un décret pénalise également la diffamation, l'injure et la provocation à la haine non publiques.

Le Code pénal punit les discriminations en raison de l'orientation sexuelle et considère comme circonstance aggravante le fait qu'un crime ou délit soit commis en raison de l'orientation sexuelle ou supposée. Depuis 2012, l'identité sexuelle réelle ou supposée fait également partie des critères de discriminations et des circonstances aggravantes.

Voilà pour Vera Spurnes.

Je vous retrouve au chapitre suivant en espérant que vous y serez.

Je sais, c'est un horrible cliffhanger mais je ne me voyais pas terminer ce chapitre autrement.

Je vous embrasse.

Magdaline


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Vous allez être heureuses les amies ! Je sors de chez l'ostéopathe, je suis crevé mais dans un monde tellement cotonneux que pour leur retour ensemble, je vais faire dans le tout doux.

Comme je suis épuisée par la manipulation, que j'ai dormie deux heures en rentrant, je suis donc en pyjama, même après avoir pris une douche (Il fait trop chaud et je suis trop fatiguée pour penser à mettre des vêtements convenables en société lol). Voilà donc pour le contexte de la création de ce chapitre.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés alors qu'ils s'en allaient de Holmes Manor, John pour le QG des armées et Sherlock pour le 221 B Baker Street. John ayant trois semaines pour se trouver un logement, son logeur, Mike Stanford lui donne l'adresse de trois appartements qui pourraient lui convenir. Et dans le dernier appartement…

_Réponses aux commentaires : _

**Electre1964 :** Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de couper comme cela mais franchement, vous m'auriez détesté de couper autrement. C'est le propre de tout auteur d'être sadique de temps à autre. Un duel Mary/Sherlock ? Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir faire cela. Je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien. Merci de ta fidélité et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**Choupette50 :** Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Non, non, je ne suis pas une vile aguicheuse, ce n'est pas vrai lol. A la vue de mes activités matinales, ce sera tout douuuuuuuuux, voire même un poil guimauve.

**Clina9 :** Ne sois pas vulgaire comme ça ! Je l'aime bien Mary. Surtout quand elle meurt lol. Voilà la suite que vous attendez toutes. Bonne lecture !

**Barjy02 :** Il va falloir un peu de temps à John pour qu'il admette vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Mais chuuuuut c'est un secret. Pour ce qui concerne les troubles de officiers durant les deux guerres mondiales, je me suis inspirée de la mini-série de la BBC _Parade's end._ Que je conseille à tous si vous voulez voir Benedict Cumberbatch dans un autre registre. En passant, j'ai lu dans un commentaire que la personne le trouvait très laid. Il a un physique un peu atypique certes mais il est loin d'être laid ! NON MAIS ! (C'était la minute poussage de gueulante). Le débilisme profond est une étape de la vie des sociétés qu'on ne passe jamais tout à fait. D'après toi, pourquoi tous les films parlant d'extra-terrestre se terminent par l'extinction d'une race ou de l'autre ? Tout ce qui est différent, fait peur. C'est comme cela. Espérons que dans les années à venir, nos enfants, petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants seront suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas répéter nos erreurs et que l'éducation que nous leur donnerons les convaincra que différent c'est bien aussi.

**Glasgow :** Si Sherlock avait été simple, cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Si je décris les horreurs de la guerre, j'espère le faire avec un peu de douceur quand même et un peu tendresse aussi. Surtout envers les hommes. Comment ça, je n'étais pas obligé de couper là ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Et puis je règlerai son compte à Mary aussi ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

**Vera Spurnes :** Ton historienne préférée ? Vraiment ? Ca me gêne ! Je vous laisse dans un tel suspense parce que vous êtes de trop bons lecteurs pour ne pas jouer un peu avec vous.

**Liseron :** C'était le point culture de la semaine lol. Je te laisse au chapitre suivant. Bises.

Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en favorite ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Bonne lecture et au chapitre suivant.

Bises

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 16 :**

L'atmosphère du 221B Baker Street se figea. Sherlock, qui s'était redressé au son des pas du médecin, garda son regard plongé dans celui de son sauveur. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Vraiment pas.

Quand John était partit de Holmes Manor, emmenant avec lui toutes ses affaires, il ne pensait pas le revoir aussi vite. A peine pensait-il le croiser au cours de l'une de ses enquêtes qui l'aurait amené jusqu'à l'hôpital militaire de Netley. Il aurait fait l'effort de se déplacer, sachant que John s'y trouvait probablement, même si cela n'était pertinent. Pour le revoir, simplement pour le revoir et profiter de sa présence, il était prêt à manquer de pertinence.

Peut-être aurait-il poussé le vice jusqu'à l'inviter à dîner au prétexte de le remercier de ses soins durant sa détention et les jours qui avait suivis. Finalement, peut-être serait-il resté une semaine ou deux sous prétexte de vacances et…

Non, en fait il n'aurait jamais quitté Netley après cela. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y serait pas allé. Il ne voulait pas être dépendant d'un autre être humain. Être dépendant de son père lui avait infligé la pire des douleurs. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Même avec un homme aussi attachant que John.

Mais le médecin s'était infiltré dans son cœur à grand coup de tendresse et de sourire et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'en déloger. Il était perdu. Les sentiments n'étaient vraiment son domaine de prédilection et son tri désastreux en était la preuve évidente.

John bouleversait toutes ses certitudes et cela lui faisait perdre pied. Comment jongler avec des sentiments que l'on ne sait ni identifier ni quoi en faire ?

De son côté, John, inconscient des tourments qui agitaient son compagnon, s'était approché du canapé sans le quitter des yeux.

« -Bonjour Sherlock. » Commença-t-il doucement.

« -Oh, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » Demanda Mrs Hudson.

John sourit sans détourner les yeux du brun assit sur le canapé.

« -Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré oui. » Répondit le médecin.

« -Oh, très bien ! Vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre alors ! Mais venez donc Docteur, que je vous fasse visiter la chambre. »

Et elle entraina le médecin dans les escaliers, laissant Sherlock ébahit.

La chambre ? Pourquoi donc John venait-il visiter la chambre du dessus ? Mrs Hudson lui avait bien parlé de la louer lorsqu'il était rentré. Mais l'idée que cela se fasse aussi vite et avec une personne dont il acceptait la présence lui paraissait hautement improbable.

Il se rappela le monologue de sa logeuse et ancienne nourrice à propos d'une colocation et de confier sa santé à un personne plus apte à s'occuper de lui qu'elle. Il avait rejeté si fort l'idée que Mrs Hudson ne s'occupe plus de lui qu'il en avait oublié que la vieille femme n'était plus de prime jeunesse et que les années avait marqué cette figure familière qui lui rappelait la maison et l'amour maternel.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été un long défilé d'hommes ennuyeux. Il y avait eu une femme aussi. Mais la bienséance ne permettait pas la colocation entre un homme et une femme sans qu'ils soient mariés.

Sherlock n'était pas vraiment au fait des règles de bienséance et l'idée d'une colocation ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais Mrs Hudson était la propriétaire de ce lieu et c'est elle qui prenait les décisions concernant son bien.

Sherlock ne s'était pas intéressait aux prétendants à la place, les rejetant sans l'ombre d'un regret, certain que ses refus successifs viendraient à bout de la patience de son ancienne gouvernante.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Mrs Hudson qui, malgré les remarques acerbes de son locataire et presque enfant, entendait bien trouver LA personne qui la supplérait dans cette tâche ardue.

Sherlock voyait en Mrs Hudson une vieille dame charmante quand il était de bonne humeur, c'est-à-dire très rarement. Elle s'occupait de lui comme elle le faisait quand il était petit. Elle lui apportait du thé, des pâtisseries quand il oubliait de manger. Elle le grondait quand il se négligeait et faisait le ménage dans son frigo régulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle était cette partie de son enfance qu'il refusait de quitter.

Il soupira quand il repensa à son expérience en cours partie à la poubelle la veille quand elle avait décidé de faire le plein de son frigo.

Il entendit John et Mrs Hudson descendre. Se levant promptement, il les rejoignit sur le palier.

« -La chambre vous convient-elle Docteur Watson ? » Demanda la logeuse.

« -Oui Mrs Hudson mais je ne voudrais pas déranger Monsieur Holmes ici présent. Cette colocation doit être un accord commun. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? » Demanda le blond en tournant vers lui son regard brun.

Le brun en resta bouche bée. John voulait vivre ici ? Avec lui ? John lui demandait son accord avant d'emménager ?

-« -Je…

-Mrs Hudson me propose une chambre pour un prix raisonnable si j'accepte de m'occuper un peu de vous. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes n'est-ce-pas ? »

John attendait une réponse en souriant, surpris plus que son compagnon de voyage mette autant de temps à répondre.

« -Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pas première fois ! » sourit Sherlock.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver après deux semaines de séparation. Sherlock se tourna vers sa logeuse et ancienne nurse.

« -Le Docteur Watson prendra donc la chambre du haut ! »

Et il retourna dans le canapé, se plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

« -Puisque Monsieur Holmes est d'accord, je viendrais m'installer demain soir après mon service. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

Mrs Hudson hocha la tête.

« -Cela me convient parfaitement. Plus tôt vous emménagerez, plus tôt j'arrêterai de me faire du souci pour lui. » Elle lui indiqua les escaliers. « Je vous raccompagne. »

Il lança un au revoir à Sherlock et s'en fut, soudainement anxieux de la tournure que prenait sa vie. Sherlock lui répondit à peine et uniquement quand John fut parti.

Quand John rentra à l'hôtel, il sut que son avenir serait différent de tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La journée suivante passa comme dans un rêve. John faisait ses prescriptions, allait voir ses patients et s'enquérait de leur état de santé mais il n'était pas vraiment là. Son esprit était ailleurs, resté auprès de Sherlock au 221B Baker Street. Son voyage de retour jusqu'à l'hôtel s'était fait dans une espèce de brouillard surréaliste. Il s'était entendu s'excuser auprès d'une vieille dame après l'avoir bousculé en sortant du métro, il s'était vu rentré à l'hôtel et informer Mike Stanford de son départ le lendemain. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté quand il lui avait raconté sa journée et était monté se coucher.

La journée s'était passée dans le même brouillard épais. Il exerçait la médecine de manière automatique, rêvant à sa nouvelle vie auprès de Sherlock Holmes. La plupart de ses prescriptions étaient bonnes mais c'est au moment où il se trompa une troisième fois dans le dosage d'un patient que Mary se décida à lui parler.

« -John ! Vous vous êtes trompé dans le dosage de Laudanum du Colonel Willbrandt. Que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? C'est la troisième erreur dans les dosages que vous faites aujourd'hui ! Vous avez conscience que vos détracteurs n'attendent qu'une erreur de votre part pour vous faire radier de l'ordre de médecins ! »

John baissa la tête, penaud.

« -Je suis navré Mary, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête au travail aujourd'hui.

-Je vois. » Répliqua Mary en croisant les bras. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

John sourit. SI seulement il s'agissait d'une femme.

La jalousie s'était emparée de la jeune femme, la réduisant à l'état de mégère protégeant son bien le plus précieux. Elle en était arrivé à éprouver des sentiments pour ce médecin pas comme les autres. Son attitude un peu raide mais douce avait conquis le cœur tendre de la jeune femme. Elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient bien plus profonds qu'il ne le pensait. Mais John restait sourd à ses avances.

Sans se démonter, elle lui fit la leçon, se promettant de lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, elle aurait une place dans sa vie. Une place importante.

Mais pour le moment, John n'était pas en mesure de répondre à ses attentes. Elle le laisserait rentrer chez lui et si demain il sortait de sa rêverie, elle entamerait une chasse au Watson qu'elle espérait porteuse de fruits.

« -Il n'y a pas de femme Mary, c'est… c'est la guerre. Je… »

Incapable d'en dire davantage, il se détourna, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et dit :

« -Je suis navré Mary, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler. »

Et il sortit. Son service était terminé, il devait rentrer et empaqueter ses affaires. Il déménageait ce soir.

Il laissa Mary sans un début de réponse et rageuse de ne pas avoir pu obtenir une réponse claire à ses questions.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sherlock appréhendait le soir. John finissait son service à 19 heures. Il irait ensuite empaqueter ses affaires et viendrait s'installer auprès de lui.

Sherlock, depuis son canapé, observa le salon. Autour de lui, un désordre sans nom régnait. Il avait réussi, en une journée d'ennui à mettre un terme à l'ordre que Mrs Hudson avait mis tant de temps à établir.

Il eut soudain une révélation. John allait venir emménager chez lui, dans cet appartement qu'il occupait depuis des années et dont il ne s'occupait pas.

Dans un élan de panique, il se redressa et attrapa tous les vêtements qui trainaient là. Les chemises, pantalons et sous-vêtements furent réunit, en tas, sur un fauteuil. Il rangea soigneusement son violon dans son étui, rassembla ses partitions, les posa soigneusement sur son pupitre avant de s'attaquer au rangement de la bibliothèque qui comptait autant de livres que de tubes à essais. Il amena les tubes dans la cuisine, en avisa l'état et s'empressa d'y faire le ménage.

Toutes les expériences terminées finirent à la poubelle. Il s'empressa de noter les résultats de celles qui se terminaient et déplaça celles en cours dans sa chambre. Il s'attaqua à la vaisselle de son équipement qu'il rangea dans son carton. Le carton atterrit sous son lit. Il lava la table, insista un peu sur les traces d'acide chlorhydrique sans succès avant de se concentrer sur le classement de ses notes d'expériences.

Il en était à la moitié quand sa patience s'envola. Il les rangea dans une pochette en se promettant de les étudier plus tard. Il alla faire un tour dans la chambre du haut afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre et il se retrouva, deux heures après le début de cette frénésie, debout devant le fauteuil contenant sa pile de linge.

Incapable de se rappeler la manière de plier son linge, il préféra descendre voir Mrs Hudson afin de lui demander de préparer le repas pour deux.

D'abord outrée de la demande plus qu'impoli de son locataire et ancien enfant à charge, Mrs Hudson finit par y consentir, devinant dans ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien, que le jeune homme voulait faire bonne impression à son futur colocataire. Il remonta et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

Il était 20 heures quand Mrs Hudson monta avec un grand plat de boulettes de viande à la sauce tomate. Elle le plaça dans le four, alluma ce dernier afin qu'il conserve le repas au chaud et se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait pas cessé de faire les cents pas.

« -Sherlock, vous devriez plier et ranger votre linge. Ce n'est pas convenable d'accueillir un nouvel arrivant avec une pile de linge ainsi exposée. »

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Sherlock dans l'expectative. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler, c'était de la manière dont il fallait plier son linge.

C'est ainsi que le trouva John quand il apparut à la porte, son sac militaire dans une main et sa trousse médicale dans l'autre.

« - Votre linge ne se pliera pas tout seul uniquement parce que vous le regardez avec intensité. »

Sherlock sursauta en entendant la voix du médecin dans l'entrée.

« -John, vous êtes déjà arrivé ?

-Il est plus de 20 heures Sherlock.

-Ah. »

Il avait passé une demi-heure à regarder sa pile de linge sans rien faire.

John attendit une minute avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Cela vous dérangerez si j'allais poser mes affaires dans la chambre ? »

Sherlock sortit de sa contemplation.

« -Non, bien sûr que non. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

La question le surprit autant que John.

« -Non, je vous remercie. Je vais juste poser mon sac et je reviens, je n'ai pas grand-chose à moi. »

Sherlock constata qu'effectivement, le sac militaire ne pouvait pas contenir plus de trois pantalons et de cinq chemises en plus des sous-vêtements nécessaires et de sa trousse de toilette. Lui qui avait tellement de vêtements ne comprenait pas comme on pouvait vivre avec si peu.

John monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Petit mais bien orientée, elle comprenait un grand lit ainsi qu'un bureau de bois clair. Dans un coin, une armoire étroite partageait un peu d'espace avec une chaise. Sur sa table de chevet, une petite lampe dispensait une lumière douce qui donnait à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse. Il déposa son sac sur la chaise, en sortit son pyjama et sa tenue du lendemain et redescendit, sa trousse de toilette dans les mains.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé et quand John pénétra dans le salon, sa trousse de toilette à la main, il réalisa qu'il allait partager son intimité. Sans mot dire, il pointa la salle de bain du doigt et laissa John s'y installer. Il imagina sa brosse à dent à côté de celle du médecin et cela lui plut.

Souriant doucement, il revint vers son tas de linge, toujours incapable de le plier mais bien décidé à le vaincre.

« -Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda la voix du médecin à côté de lui.

Sherlock fut surpris de sa présence à ses côtés.

« -Je … Je ne sais pas comment faire. » Répondit le brun en rougissant.

John sourit tendrement, s'approchant du tas de linge.

« -Je vais vous montrer. Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

John attrapa une chemise qu'il plia de la plus impeccable des manières. Il expliqua soigneusement à Sherlock comment faire, le corrigea quand un faux pli allait apparaitre et lui conseilla d'acheter des cintres afin de les pendre.

Ils plièrent ensemble l'ensemble du linge de Sherlock, sous-vêtements compris et en silence. Ils allèrent ensuite les ranger dans l'armoire de Sherlock.

John put enfin découvrir l'univers de son ami. Si l'essentiel était identique à sa propre chambre, un tableau périodique des éléments, l'équipement scientifique sous le lit et un long manteau pendu derrière la porte composaient l'univers du brun.

John se sentit instantanément bien dans cette chambre. L'odeur de Sherlock, imprégné dans les murs et les meubles donnait à John l'impression d'être enfin à la maison.

En sortant de la chambre après Sherlock, il le vit sortir les couverts et mettre la table. Une délicieuse odeur de viande sortait du four. John alla y jeter un œil et demanda :

« - C'est votre œuvre Sherlock ?

-Non, je ne sais pas cuisiner. J'ai demandé à Mrs Hudson de nous préparer le repas. Je voulais fêter votre arrivée. »

John sourit.

« -C'est gentil à vous… et à elle. »

Ils dînèrent ensemble dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et détendue. Ils ne parlaient pas mais se comprenaient sans même se parler.

John insista pour faire la vaisselle seul, laissant Sherlock prendre possession de la salle de bain. Le blond s'installa dans un fauteuil quand il eut fini et attrapa un livre. Ce fut la voix de Sherlock, en provenance de la salle de bain, qui le sortit de sa lecture.

« -John ? »

Le médecin s'approcha de la porte et demanda au travers.

« -Vous m'avez appelez Sherlock ? »

La voix du brun se fit de nouveau entendre.

« -J'ai besoin de votre aide, John. »

John soupira.

« -Êtes-vous décent ? »

John ne voulait pas briser l'intimité de son nouveau colocataire.

« -Oui, vous pouvez entrer. »

Par décent, Sherlock entendait que la mousse dont il s'était enduit pour se doucher avait recouvert la surface de l'eau et masquait l'essentiel aux yeux du médecin.

John entra.

« -Mes épaules sont encore douloureuses, je ne saurais pas me laver les cheveux. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

-Ce n'est pas normal Sherlock, avez-vous été consulté un médecin depuis votre retour dans cet appartement ?

-Non, cela n'a aucun intérêt. »

John soupira en posant les mains sur les épaules de son désormais colocataire. Il examina les muscles martyrisés par les tortures. En entendant le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, il s'arma de son esprit scientifique et examina minutieusement l'articulation.

Bien que parfaitement remise du point de vue osseux, les muscles étaient encore étirés et donc douloureux.

« -Laissez-moi faire. »

Il fallait détendre les muscles de son compagnon. Il entama alors un massage des épaules. Il détendit les muscles un à un, malmenant les courbatures et les nœuds afin d'apaiser les douleurs qui tiraillaient son compagnon.

Sherlock se laissa aller aux mains expertes du médecin. Il avait déjà goûté à sa médecine et savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il avait trouvé là une autre forme d'addiction bien plus jouissive que les drogues dont il s'emplissait les veines avant la guerre.

Les souvenirs de leur séjour à l'hôtel lui revinrent. Avec ces souvenirs, ce furent les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé quand John l'avait touché qui remontèrent à la surface. Les sensations présentes se mêlant aux sensations passées, les réactions de son corps ne se firent pas attendre.

Et contrairement à la dernière fois, la fatigue ne fut pas la plus forte. Si le premier gémissement qu'il avait poussé avait été un gémissement de douleur. Celui qu'il poussa ensuite n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque sensation désagréable. Ce que John lui faisait ressentir était tout bonnement incroyable. Les frissons qui lui remontait le long de son échine et lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque étaient bien trop agréable pour qu'il imagine leur arrêt.

Malheureusement, John cessa son massage, heureux du résultat obtenu.

« -Faut-il encore que je vous aide à vous laver les cheveux ? Ou y arriverez-vous tout seul ? »

Sherlock poussa un grognement de frustration, faisant sourire le blond.

« -Très bien, je m'occupe de vos cheveux. Je vous masserai tous les soirs jusqu'à disparition des douleurs mais vous pourrez vous débrouiller pour cela la prochaine fois. »

Il attrapa le shampoing sur le rebord de la baignoire et en versa une bonne quantité au creux de sa main.

Attaquant le lavage de la tignasse bouclée, il remarqua que Sherlock s'était alangui sous ses doigts, se détendant totalement sous les caresses du médecin. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme laissa un soupir de soulagement échapper à ses lèvres.

John se sentit se détendre également. Masser le cuir chevelu du brun lui faisait autant de bien qu'à Sherlock. Il sentit les frissons remonter le long de ses bras pour descendre dans son dos et se perdre dans ses reins. Il sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son ventre et s'étendre vers le sud.

La réaction physique de John trouva son miroir dans le corps de Sherlock. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit la réaction de l'autre. John avait de plus en plus chaud. Il réalisa soudain ce qui lui causait cette réaction.

C'était Sherlock.

Rouge et embarrassé, il plongea les mains dans l'eau derrière Sherlock, effleura sa peau par accident en se les lavant et les sécha.

John tourna le dos à Sherlock et murmura, embarrassé.

« -Vous pouvez vous rincer Sherlock, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit. »

Et il sortit sans se retourner et alla se coucher, laissant Sherlock aux prises avec une érection plus dure que la pierre et des fantasmes plein la tête.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voilà ! Je vous laisse là.

Je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine, je fais une petite pause d'une semaine. Cela fait 15 semaines que j'écris un chapitre par semaine et je suis franchement épuisé à cause du boulot et de la chaleur. Et puis la semaine à venir va être vraiment chargée du côté du boulot.

Comme je ne suis pas très contente de mon chapitre, je préfère prendre une petite pause plutôt que de bâcler mes prochains chapitres.

_Petit complément d'information sur le tableau périodique des éléments :_

Le tableau périodique des éléments, également appelé table de Mendeleïev, classification périodique des éléments (CPE) ou simplement tableau périodique, représente tous les éléments chimiques, ordonnés par numéro atomique croissant et organisés en fonction de leur configuration électronique, laquelle sous-tend leurs propriétés chimiques.

Son invention est généralement attribuée au chimiste russe Dmitri Mendeleïev, qui construisit en 1869 une table différente de celle qu'on utilise aujourd'hui mais similaire dans son principe, dont le grand intérêt était de proposer une classification systématique des éléments chimiques connus à l'époque en vue de souligner la périodicité de leurs propriétés chimiques, d'identifier les éléments qui restaient à découvrir, et même de pouvoir prédire les propriétés de ces éléments alors inconnus.

Le tableau périodique a connu de nombreux réajustements depuis lors jusqu'à prendre la forme que nous lui connaissons aujourd'hui, et est devenu un référentiel universel auquel peuvent être rapportés tous les types de comportements physique et chimique des éléments. En février 2010, sa forme standard comportait 118 éléments, allant de 1H à 118Uuo.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis profondément navrée. La fatigue est mauvaise conseillère dans ce genre d'exercice.

Je vous embrasse.

A la prochaine

Magdaline.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous remercie de vos messages de soutien lors de ma petite pause d'écriture. J'avoue que ce petit moment de repos m'a fait pas mal de bien. J'ai beaucoup travaillé au parc archéologique. J'ai en plus du réécrire un conte pour le week-end qui vient de passer. Et voilà que j'ai dû, en plus, le conter tout le week-end. J'ai aussi été refusé à un job que j'attendais depuis des semaines et franchement, j'ai les boules. Vos petits mots m'ont fait vraiment du bien.

Je me remets donc à l'écriture de cette fic en sachant enfin à peu près où je vais (vraiment dans les grandes lignes hein !).

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés alors qu'ils s'en allaient de Holmes Manor, John pour le QG des armées et Sherlock pour le 221 B Baker Street. John ayant trois semaines pour se trouver un logement, son logeur, Mike Stanford lui donne l'adresse de trois appartements qui pourraient lui convenir. Et dans le dernier appartement, il retrouve Sherlock.

_Réponses aux commentaires (et il y en a vraiment beaucoup merci encore ! Et accrochez-vous !) : _

**Barjy02 :** Merci de tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur. C'est vrai que l'annexe est un peu courte mais c'est toi-même qui as dit que les annexes n'étaient pas nécessairement appropriées après les chapitres depuis qu'ils sont rentrés en Angleterre ! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres.

**YEELEN :** Au départ, je ne pensais pas que le massage serait un prétexte mais au final tu as peut-être raison. John est médecin, pas kiné ni même ostéopathe. Je pense au final qu'il n'était nécessaire que dans la tête de John.

**Electre1964 :** Et oui, déjà 15 semaines, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ça commence à durer ! La relation s'installe certes doucement mais je sens que ce chapitre va te faire mentir lol. Bonne lecture.

**Choupette50 :** Ne t'égares pas trop Choupette, on ne te retrouvera plus après et comment je fais, moi, sans tes gentils petits mots hein ? Mon encéphale va mieux, il surchauffe moins en pensant à cette histoire. C'est dangereux de me dire que mes écrits vont te manquer cruellement, je vais me sentir obligée d'écrire encore et encore.

**Theincredibleinkspitter :** Tu. Auras. La. Suite. Ne. T'inquiète. Pas. Je ne sais pas si j'écris à la perfection, je ne suis pas franchement objective quand il s'agit de mon travail. Je me mets souvent la pression toute seule et je ne suis jamais contente de moi.

**Clina9 :** Il n'y a pas que toi qui aime quand John reste sourd aux avances de Mary, mais je l'aime bien, moi, Mary. Je la trouve super sympathique dans les films. Sherlock est une fée du logis qui s'ignore mais Mrs Hudson, elle, en est consciente, c'est pour cela qu'elle range de temps à autre, pour l'inciter à le faire. Même si cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment et j'ai toujours trouvé les salles de bain follement érotiques, va savoir pourquoi…

**Liseron :** Pas de caprices s'il te plait, j'ai, en face de moi, les gamins capricieux toute la journée et puis tu es une grande fille non ? Je suis sûre que tu t'en es très bien sorti durant ces 15 jours. T'inquiètes, c'est quinze jours et pas plus !

**Egwere Al' Vere :** La voilà la suite ! Merci de ton petit mot d'encouragement. J'espère continuer à te faire rêver. Bises.

**Glasgow :** Ma douce Glasgow, merci de ta fidélité, te voir commenter cette histoire encore 15 semaines après son début me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère continuer à satisfaire ton esprit de ficeuse. Bises.

**Celtica1 :** J'ai mis du temps avant de me lancer sur ce sujet. C'est très difficile de rester objectif mais ma formation d'historienne est un avantage certain. Je sais que John tombe amoureux un peu vite mais la suite sera tellement difficile pour lui qu'il fallait bien lui laisser un peu d'espoir… Ces quinze jours de pose ont aussi été mis à contribution pour élaborer la suite dans les grandes lignes. Je sais maintenant où je vais et ce qu'il va se passer. Je veux tout de même torturer un peu ces deux lourdauds à propos de leurs sentiments. Je sortais de chez l'ostéopathe, c'est pour cela que le dernier chapitre était un peu nièvre. On ne m'y reprendra plus, c'est promis. A moins que j'ai encore besoin de mon ami l'ostéo.

**Rhéa :** Spassiba pour tes commentaires. Je vais essayer de ne pas en louper un. Ça va être dur ! L'histoire d'Ivan n'est malheureusement pas unique et je trouve indélicat de parler de déportation sans passer par l'histoire des homosexuels, des Tsiganes et des déportés politiques. Je ne pouvais pas tout mettre, alors je me suis contenté des homosexuels puisque cela sert mon propos. Adapter Sherlock à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale est vraiment un travail que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, d'où l'arrêt de quinze jours. Les notes de bas de page sont là pour vous remettre en situation. Mon intention n'est pas de faire la leçon mais bien d'informer le lecteur comme c'est le rôle d'un écrivain et d'un historien. Ce n'est pas fini, ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux te conseiller quelques bons livres en attendant. Je voulais faire de Maman Holmes, la douceur cachée de Sherlock, une sorte de refuge. Tu fais très bien Calimero. Tu auras de quoi lire pour le week-end prochain. Merci d'avoir commenté aussi régulièrement et au plaisir de te lire.

Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en favorite story ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Il est vrai que j'ai été méchante avec vous pour la fin du chapitre précédent. Je vais donc me rattraper, n'ayez crainte ! Je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez plus après cela.

Bonne lecture et au chapitre suivant.

Bises

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 17 **

Quand Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain, son érection ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Enroulé dans son peignoir bleu qui ne cachait pas vraiment son état, il sortit de la pièce entraînant un nuage de fumée dans son sillage. La porte de la salle de bain claqua et peu de temps après, ce fut la porte de sa chambre qui se referma dans un grincement.

Sherlock se laissa tomber sur son lit, le peignoir indécemment ouvert sur sa poitrine. La position qu'il avait prise dans son abandon démontrait une forme de désir qu'il n'était pas habitué à mettre au jour. Il ne savait que faire de cette érection douloureuse qui pulsait entre ses jambes et toutes ses connaissances en matière d'anatomie ne suffisaient pas. Il ne savait que faire pour la calmer. Il avait bien pensé à la douche froide mais le rhume, qu'il était presque certain d'attraper dans les jours à venir s'il faisait cela, le dissuada d'avoir recours à cette solution.

Le temps pouvait venir à bout de ce problème mais il devait se coupler à une extinction partielle de son cerveau, ce qui était proprement intolérable. Quoi que puisse en dire certaines personnes, son imagination l'avait déjà sorti de nombre de situations dangereuses. Ceci dit, aujourd'hui, cette imagination ne faisait rien pour l'aider. C'était même l'inverse. Plus il essayait de la faire taire, plus elle réagissait, produisant des images plus alléchantes les unes que les autres et impliquant son tout nouveau colocataire.

Bien que peu disposer à donner satisfaction à son corps, Sherlock en vint à encourager ses images, à vouloir leur développement et à souhaiter qu'elles deviennent réalité.

Depuis son retour du camp de Mauthausen, Sherlock ne s'était pas vraiment regardé dans un miroir. Non pas que son apparence lui importait, mais sa maigreur et les différents pansements qui subsistaient encore lui donnait cette allure maladive qui le rendait fou.

Le brun s'était longtemps interroger sur cette réaction tout à fait humaine qui fait qu'un homme ou une femme ne s'aime pas. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, Sherlock ne s'était jamais posé la question. Le jeu de Moriarty ayant capté toute son énergie et ses pensées. Et puis, il n'en avait que faire.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que, dans la chambre du dessus, se trouvait son sauveur, Sherlock se demanda s'il était attirant pour les autres.

Se levant de son lit, il se dirigea vers le grand miroir en pied qui meublait un coin de sa chambre. Le peignoir ouvert, l'érection encore dressée, il s'examina de plus près.

Il était grand. De cela, il en était certain. Plus grand que la moyenne d'ailleurs. Ou alors était-ce John qui était plus petit ? Ses longues jambes terminées par d'aussi longs pieds étaient maigres, très maigres. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Son cerveau lui fit part assez rapidement du nombre de muscles et de tendons qui le maintenaient debout mais il chassa vite ces données. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait été demandé. Il voulait une analyse froide de son physique afin de déterminer sa place parmi les canons de beauté masculine.

Ses jambes, donc, étaient trop maigres. La faute à plusieurs semaines de privations et à plusieurs séances de tortures incluant un déboitage en règle de ses genoux.

Il avait le bassin étroit, ce qui était normal pour un homme et les os de ses hanches étaient saillants, montrant là aussi un manque cruel de nourriture.

Il avait le ventre plat, très plat voire même creusé et les côtes saillantes. S'il se souvenait bien de son apparence avant son aventure autrichienne, il avait toujours eut les côtes saillantes, cela ne changeait donc pas.

Sortant de sa mémoire les quelques informations qu'il avait sur les canons de beauté, il se rendit compte que les côtes saillantes n'étaient pas un modèle de bonne santé et donc de beauté. Du moins, pas chez mes hommes.

Les hommes devaient être grand, élancé certes mais pas famélique comme il l'était aujourd'hui. Les traces de coups disparaissaient petit à petit mais l'ensemble de sa peau gardait une teinte jaune pâle des plus déplaisante.

Le dessin de ses clavicules était trop marqué et la longueur de son cou en était accentuée, lui donnant l'air de ces femmes africaines qui allongeaient leur cou à l'aide de colliers métalliques.

Il finit par son visage auquel il grimaça quand il l'aperçu. Ses traits anguleux étaient à peine adoucis par une bouche aux lèvres pleines et à l'arc de cupidon trop prononcé. Les pommettes saillantes lui donnaient un air sévère et projetaient des ombres sur ses joues creuses.

Seuls ses yeux lui convenaient. Il avait hérité de ceux de son père, d'un gris-bleu qui viraient au noir quand la colère le tenait. En regardant un peu plus haut, il constata que ses cheveux aussi lui convenaient. Tombant en boucles brunes sur son front, elles étaient douces depuis que John les avait lavées.

C'est d'ailleurs parce que John les avaient lavé et semblait y prendre tellement de plaisir que Sherlock aimait ses cheveux. Dans d'autres circonstances, il les aurait détestés.

Sherlock fit l'addition de toutes les remarques concernant son corps et le résultat ne lui plut pas. Il ne faisait pas partie des hommes beaux. Du moins, pas de ceux que l'on voit dans les magazines ou qui font se pâmer les femmes.

Pour remédier à cela, il devait manger un peu plus, afin de prendre un peu de poids et d'effacer cette maigreur qui lui collait à la peau. Pour les traces de coups, il faudrait attendre encore un peu afin qu'elles disparaissent et que sa peau reprenne une couleur convenable. Pour le reste, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Peut-être qu'un peu de sport le musclerai.

Sherlock grogna. Le sport était une activité plus qu'inutile qui ne lui apporterait pas de résultat dans le délai escompté. Et puis il préférait jouer du violon, cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

Grognant, il pensa à John qui, durant ses années à l'armée puis sur le front, avait développé une musculature fine qui charpentait son corps et le rendait très rassurant.

Penser à John n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Son érection, qui avait perdu de la vigueur durant son examen, se rappela à lui quand son esprit se focalisa sur la plastique plus qu'avantageuse de son sauveur et compagnon.

Fermant les yeux, il imagina le corps de son ami d'après le peu de détails qu'il avait réussi à entrevoir depuis leur rencontre.

Il savait John naturellement blond aux yeux foncés. Il le savait plus petit que lui mais bien plus musclé. De la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à l'hôtel, il savait que John était capable, en cas de besoin, de le porter.

Il imaginait donc des bras et des jambes musclés ainsi qu'un torse finement sculpté. Il imaginait aussi un petit ventre dû au stress de la guerre et à celui de ses patients. Il avait déjà remarqué que quand John était stressé, il avait tendance à manger plus que nécessaire durant les repas.

La partie de son corps que Sherlock connaissait le mieux était ses mains. Ces mains qui l'avait soigné, qui avait pris soin de lui et qui, dans un élan de tendresse, lui caressait les cheveux alors que leur propriétaire le croyait endormi.

Se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, Sherlock essaya de revivre les sensations des mains de John dans ses cheveux. Un frisson de bien-être descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se perdre dans ses reins. Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Ce qu'il se sentait bien quand John posait les mains sur lui. Quel que soit le geste qu'il faisait, Sherlock se détendait, appréciant le contact un peu rêche des mains calleuses de son ami.

Alors qu'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs, Sherlock les vit se tordre pour se plier à sa volonté. Les mains de John qui glissaient dans ses cheveux pour les laver descendirent le long de son cou, caressant la peau sensible derrière ses oreilles. Les frissons qui naissaient sous ces mains imaginaires lui donnèrent la chair de poule alors qu'il les imaginait descendre sur les épaules pour les masser doucement.

Elles auraient pût s'arrêter là comme l'avaient fait leur jumelles réelles mais l'imagination du brun prit le relai. Elles descendirent encore alors qu'il sentait un corps nu se presser contre lui à travers son peignoir et des lèvres lui embrasser le cou. Les mains vinrent se perdre sur ses clavicules avant de descendre plus au sud vers les mamelons dressés. Elles les caressèrent doucement, accélérant son souffle et le faisant se cambrer. Le corps derrière lui se plia à sa volonté alors que les lèvres de John descendaient dans son dos, suivant le chemin des frissons qui le traversait. Les mains du médecin quittèrent sa poitrine pour descendre plus bas, effleurant son ventre alors que celui-ci tressautait de plaisir.

Personne, jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme cela. Pas même lui. L'idée de poser ses propres mains que son corps pour autre chose qu'un geste d'hygiène lui paraissait totalement sans intérêt. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il sentit son ventre se contracter au passage de cette main joueuse. L'autre s'était accroché à sa taille. Le maintenant, dans une poigne ferme, contre le médecin. Les lèvres qui voyageaient sur sa peau depuis le début le quittèrent pour revenir se poser derrière son oreille, mordant la peau fine qui s'y cachait.

La main qui s'amusait autour de son nombril descendit encore et Sherlock fut comme secouer par une décharge électrique. La main du médecin venait de se poser sur sa verge. La peau calleuse du blond sur sa verge sensible lui faisait un effet pas possible.

Haletant, il rejeta la tête en arrière. Les yeux toujours fermés, il voyait son ami médecin le regardait dans le miroir alors qu'il le caressait. Il voyait, sur l'écran de ses paupières closes, son reflet dans le miroir. Dans ce reflet, le médecin avait le menton posé sur son épaule, une main accrochée à sa taille et l'autre posée sur son membre turgescent. Il se voyait, la ceinture du peignoir desserré, rouge et haletant du plaisir que John lui procurait. C'était une image hautement érotique.

Il s'y laissa prendre.

La main du médecin se mit en action, assurant un mouvement de va-et-vient doux sur son membre érigé. La sensation de ses mains abimées sur sa peau sensible aurait pu être désagréable mais il n'en était rien. Elle lui procurait encore plus de plaisir.

Le mouvement s'accéléra et son souffle devint irrégulier. Dans son oreille, John haletait de plaisir à le voir ainsi abandonné entre ses mains. L'érection du blond était d'ailleurs pressée contre ses fesses, demandeuse de plus d'attentions. Mais ni John ni Sherlock ne s'en préoccupa. Tout ce qui importait, était le plaisir que ressentait le brun.

Sherlock s'imagina un instant se pencher en avant. Il imagina les mains du médecin remonter son peignoir afin d'empoigner ses fesses. Il imagina ce membre qui l'excitait se frotter contre son entrée. Il imagina un doigt entrer en lui et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il imagina ensuite un deuxième doigt le pénétrer.

Lorsque celui-ci heurta sa prostate, le cri de bonheur qu'il chercha à réfréner, lui échappa. Le massage que lui infligeait le médecin était divin. Il voulut se redresser mais John le maintint dans cette position soumise, les mains accrochées au miroir et les fesses pointées vers son bienfaiteur.

Alors qu'il pensait ne pas ressentir plus de plaisir, la frustration monta d'un cran alors que John retirait ses doigts. Sherlock se sentait vide et incomplet. Il allait se relever quand un appendice plus gros que les doigts du médecin se présenta à son entrée. Il poussa un gémissement d'anticipation alors que le gland du blond passait son seuil.

Il se redressa brusquement faisant naitre un gémissement de plaisir dans la gorge du médecin qui se retrouva enserré dans cette antre chaude et humide. Ce dernier répliqua en reprenant le sexe de son compagnon dans sa main.

Il lui appliqua un nouveau mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il accompagna d'un autre mouvement, venant de son bassin cette fois.

Sherlock, la bouche ouverte, le souffle court, cherchait sa respiration. Agrippant la nuque de son bienfaiteur, il bascula la tête à l'arrière, la reposant sur l'épaule du médecin et pressa son autre main sur celle qui guidait son bassin.

Les gémissements, les plaintes rauques et les soupirs de plaisir envahirent à nouveau la pièce. Les mouvements coordonnés de John sur le corps du brun le plongeait dans un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu et alors qu'il pensait jouir ainsi, le gland de son compagnon, enfoui au plus profond de son être, vint percuter sa prostate.

Un flash de lumière lui passa devant les yeux, l'emmenant plus haut encore dans le plaisir.

A chaque entrée dans son corps, John touchait cette zone si sensible qui envoyait son compagnon bien plus loin qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

C'est finalement la conjugaison de toutes ces stimulations associés au souffle chaud du médecin dans son cou et à ses râles rauques qui emporta Sherlock dans une jouissance inconnue jusque-là.

Il se déversa dans la main de son amant alors qu'il le sentait se déverser en lui. Les jambes molles, il tomba au sol, emportant son compagnon toujours enfouit en lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son reflet dans le miroir parlait pour lui.

Les joues rouges, le souffle haletant et les pupilles dilatées en disait long sur l'état d'excitation qu'il venait de traverser. Fixant son regard derrière lui, il ne trouva pas son amant.

Inquiet de cette absence, il se leva. Ce n'est qu'en baissant le regard sur son propre corps, qu'il se souvint que John était à l'étage, qu'il n'était jamais descendu et que le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti n'était dû qu'à sa propre main encore recouverte de sperme.

Choqué par la situation, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, ne cherchant même pas à cacher sa nudité ou les effets de son fantasme. Il s'enferma à double tour dans la pièce d'eau, répandant par la même occasion un peu de sperme sur la poignée.

Il appuya ses deux mains sur le lavabo et fixa son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

La panique s'empara de lui mais il la jugula rapidement afin d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il venait de prendre du plaisir, seul, devant son miroir, en pensant à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Voilà un résumé plutôt correct de la situation. Plusieurs questions se posaient alors :

_Etait-ce vraiment un plaisir d'ordre sexuel qu'il avait ressenti ?_

_Ce fantasme lui appartenait-il ?_

_Aurait-il ressentit plus de plaisir en pensant à une femme ?_

_Etait-ce John uniquement qui lui apportait ce plaisir ou pouvait-il le ressentir avec d'autres hommes ?_

_Etait-il éthique de donner du plaisir à un homme que l'on soigne ?_

_Et bon Dieu pourquoi donc son cœur battait-il si fort ?_

Il décida de prendre les questions unes à unes en commençant par la dernière.

Si son cœur battait si fort, la raison logique en était l'activité intense à laquelle il s'était livré quelques instants plus tôt. Le souffle court lui indiquait que son rythme cardiaque ne descendrait pas tant que sa respiration ne serait pas régulée.

Il s'attacha donc à réguler sa respiration. Une fois cette étape franchie, il écouta les battements de son cœur. Le rythme était encore trop élevé par rapport à la normale. Il aurait normalement dû repasser à environ 60 pulsations par minute maintenant que son souffle était calme. Mais il battait à environ 90 pulsations par minute. Son système cardio-respiratoire n'était donc pas en cause.

Qu'est-ce qui amenait une augmentation du rythme cardiaque mais sans engendrer une augmentation de la fréquence respiratoire ?

Passant ses connaissances en revue, il ne trouva qu'une seule cause plausible : les sentiments.

Grimaçant à ce constat, il s'obligea tout de même à classer cette information. Il avait des sentiments et en avait été la victime pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

Le plaisir n'est pas un sentiment. C'est une sensation. Il connaissait le plaisir de résoudre une énigme et celui de rabaisser cet idiot d'Anderson mais rien n'égalait celui qui l'avait saisi quelques minutes plus tôt. S'accordant pour dire que ce plaisir était en corrélation avec une stimulation mentale et manuelle sur son sexe, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti était donc bien d'ordre sexuel et les images qui l'avaient amené à cela lui appartenaient certainement.

Il n'avait rien vu, rien lu ou rien écouté qui puisse lui faire penser que ce fantasme appartenait à une autre personne. C'était donc le travail de sa propre imagination qu'il savait fertile mais pas dans ce domaine.

L'objet de son fantasme clairement identifié, il se demanda s'il pouvait prendre autant de plaisir en s'imaginant avec une femme. Toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait étaient soit inintéressantes, soit de sa famille. Il ne pouvait donc pas imaginer faire ce genre de chose avec l'une d'entre elle. C'était totalement immoral pour les unes et dégradant pour les autres. Il avait bien croisé quelques jolies femmes au fil de ses enquêtes mais leur souvenir était soit trop fade, soit trop flou pour provoquer chez lui la moindre réaction.

Quant aux hommes, il fit le même constat. Il avait bien été attiré par Moriarty pendant un temps mais ce n'était pas son corps qu'il voulait. Seul son esprit était attirant, le reste était répugnant. La seule idée de s'imaginait dans ce genre de position avec lui le rendit malade.

Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, il préféra remplacer cette image par celle du médecin.

La réaction fut immédiate.

Fixant son reflet, il vit ses pupilles se dilater et son souffle se raccourcir alors que, de nouveau, son imagination faisait courir les mains de John sur sa peau.

Plus au sud, la réaction fut moins vive mais tout aussi encourageante pour sa déduction. La cause de ce désir était bien John.

John… Son sauveur, son ami, son médecin, son compagnon de voyage et, dans sa tête du moins, son amant.

Connaissant l'esprit droit de son ami, Sherlock se douta bien qu'entretenir ce genre de relation avec lui était contraire aux principes du médecin.

Tout d'abord parce que Sherlock était son patient et ensuite parce qu'il était un homme et que la loi britannique interdisait ce genre de relation entre hommes, les punissant sévèrement s'ils étaient pris ou dénoncés.

« Et John mérite mieux » Se dit-il en effaçant toute trace de sa précédente activité à grand coup d'eau. « Mieux qu'un sociopathe de haut niveau incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, ressemblant à un cadavre et pouvant à tout moment le faire tuer ou emprisonner. »

Une fois sa toilette finie, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Se recroquevillant sous les draps, il se promit que jamais son compagnon de voyage n'aurait vent de cette affaire, même si cela voulait dire se séparer de lui.

Une pensée sous-jacente émergea ensuite, lui chuchotant qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, il pourrait se remplumer et qu'avec un peu de discrétion et un frère aussi haut placé, ils pourraient peut-être vivre ensemble sans que cela n'inclut une peine de prison voire même une exécution.

Mais en aucun cas, la pensée que John puisse vouloir de lui, ne lui traversa l'esprit.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

J'ai chaud…. Pas vous ?

Même si je sais où je vais, je ne pensais pas que cela se passerai comme cela pour ce chapitre.

Je pense donc que vous me pardonnerai mon absence de la semaine dernière.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je passe, pour les quatre mois à venir, de vacataire à employée en CDD et à 35 heures ! Ça fait un bien fou au porte-monnaie et au moral sachant qu'on m'a refusé le boulot de mes rêves Jeudi dernier.

J'espère juste que j'arriverai à garder quelques heures pour vous écrire le chapitre suivant.

Allez, je vous laisse, pardonnez donc les fautes d'orthographes s'il en reste et on se revoit la semaine prochaine.

Bises

Magdaline

PS : Je vais bientôt atteindre les 150 review et ça, ça fait plaisir !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, Bonjour !

Au moment où j'écris ces mots, il est 21h09 le vendredi 5 Juillet et j'ai eu une journée de malade incluant une réunion très tendue avec mes collègues dont l'un des principaux sujets de discussion fut ma nomination pour le CDD. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à rester calme. Et comme d'habitude, pour déstresser, j'ai fondu en larmes. Rien de bien méchant mais assez impressionnant. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'eux et que les entendre s'étendre sur le sujet m'a blessé…

Je vais donc écrire les réponses aux commentaires ce soir, afin de m'avancer un peu. Je vais à Versailles ce week-end, je dois donc trouver du temps pour le chapitre suivant.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte les personnages soit à l'histoire soit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle soit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés alors qu'ils s'en allaient de Holmes Manor, John pour le QG des armées et Sherlock pour le 221 B Baker Street. John ayant trois semaines pour se trouver un logement, son logeur, Mike Stanford lui donne l'adresse de trois appartements qui pourraient lui convenir. Et dans le dernier appartement, il retrouve Sherlock.

_Réponse aux commentaires :_

**Celtica1 :** Oh oui, je pouffais comme une collégienne en écrivant et en publiant ce chapitre. Je vous imaginais baver devant votre ordinateur et je trouve ça assez plaisant. J'avais deux choix concernant le contenu de ce chapitre : Quelque chose de soft, incluant une douche froide et un grand moment de réflexion. Mais j'avais envie d'un peu de… oulala ! Reste maintenant à savoir si c'est Sherlock qui a la mémoire fertile ou si c'est moi ! lol.

**Theincredibleinkspitter :** Slow Down ! Slow Down Sweety ! C'est trop, beaucoup trop de compliments, je n'en mérite pas tant, si ? Merci petit scarabée, j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira autant.

**Rhéa :** J'ai une imagination terriblement fertile, je sais. Cela me pose parfois des problèmes au boulot mais je ne pense même pas à ne pas la faire travailler. C'est vraiment un outil très utile et un moyen de se distraire parfaitement sain et totalement gratuit. Si le romantisme victorien te tuera, c'est l'amour courtois qui me tuera ! MDR.

**Choupette50 : **Je crains que ce CDD ne débouche sur rien, mais cela me permet de souffler un peu et de me détendre pour 4 mois. Enfin me détendre, c'est un bien grand mot. C'est un vrai défi pour moi, et j'adore ça ! J'aime te mettre le cerveau à l'envers, ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon boulot. Le vocabulaire primaire est le plus direct, ça me plait. On avance, on avance, on avance encore un peu dans le brouillard mais on avance. Merci de tes bons mots.

**Barjy02 :** J'ai pensé un moment à faire un pendant à cette scène dans la chambre de John. Finalement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer. Il va devoir faire preuve de patience certes mais aussi de retenue, ce jeune homme.

**Glasgow :** Si Sherlock ne se torturait pas un peu, ce ne serait pas Sherlock. Et puis l'époque et la répression contre l'homosexualité n'est pas pour encourager ce genre de relation. L'espoir, dans ce cas, est assez peu recommandé. J'espère pouvoir me dégager du temps pour écrire les prochains chapitres mais je vais certainement devoir changer ma méthode de travail.

**YEELEEN :** Tu aurais bien aimé hein ? Que John se faufile derrière Sherlock et qu'il mette la main à la « pâte » ? Spice de Slasheuse va ! lol !

**Liseron :** Vive moi ! Je suis d'accord !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** On ne peut pas être un si bon détective sans une bonne imagination ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Vera Spurnes : **J'aime cette familiarité ! Je suis vraiment trop cruelle ! Mouhahahahaha. Et j'adore ça.

**Electre1964 :** Tu as peut-être fait une fausse manip' mais tu as quand même trouvé un moyen de me laisser un petit mot et je t'en remercie. Je n'aime pas les effets de manches, cela fait trop de circonvolutions inutiles.

**Nikitta68 :** C'est un chapitre chaud comme celui de l'hôtel mais ce n'est pas non plus une fanfic qui ne parle que de cela, rassure-moi ? Il y a bien autre chose qui en ressort j'espère. La suite arrive mais la chaleur ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

**Clina9 : **Merci pour ton petit commentaire, même s'il est un peu en retard, ce n'est pas grave. C'est toujours plaisant. Mon imagination déborde dans ce genre de situation. J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera autant que le précédent.

Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en favorite story ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Magdaline

PS : Nom d'un Tardis, c'est déjà le chapitre 18 !

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 18 **

Ce matin-là, alors que John se rendait à l'hôpital pour prendre son service, un évènement inattendu bouscula le quotidien bien réglé du détective….

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il avait avoué son métier à son colocataire. Ce dernier, intéressé par ses méthodes malgré son caractère lamentable, avait demandé à l'accompagner sur la prochaine enquête afin de mieux connaître le cheminement des pensées de son ami.

Sherlock ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. D'habitude, la fascination devant ses compétences ne durait qu'un quart de seconde. Le quart suivant voyait le visage de son interlocuteur changer de couleur, puis d'expression avant d'afficher un air colérique tout à fait compréhensible par le commun des mortels mais totalement incompréhensible pour le brun.

Pourtant, lorsque le détective avait fait la démonstration de ses talents devant le médecin, lui déballant toute sa vie depuis sa prime enfance jusqu'à l'alcoolisme de sa sœur, John n'avait pas bougé.

Il avait été choqué, certes, mais pas par le contenu de ces déductions. Tout ce que le détective avait dit était juste. Il avait simplement été choqué par la précision et la rapidité du cheminement de pensée de son acolyte.

Il avait été amusé aussi. Amusé par la petite erreur du brun qui avait pris Harry pour son frère. Cela ne remettait pas en cause les compétences de Sherlock mais montrait que celui-ci était un être humain comme les autres, capable de faire des erreurs de temps à autre.

Il découvrirait plus tard que des erreurs, Sherlock en avait faites un grand nombre. Et que les erreurs de jugement étaient les plus fréquentes, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa personne.

John avait remarqué, au fil des jours, que se nourrir et se reposer n'était pas la préoccupation principale de son colocataire. Il l'avait retrouvé, deux jours après son emménagement au 221B Baker Street, à moitié mort d'inanition sur le canapé. Quand il lui avait demandé à quand remontait son dernier repas, le brun avait haussé les épaules et vaguement répondu :

« -Avant ton arrivée. »

John en était resté coi, comprenant enfin pourquoi Mrs Hudson voulait quelqu'un pour veiller sur cette tête de mule.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Aujourd'hui, alors que John se rendait à l'hôpital, un évènement bouleversa le quotidien bien réglé du détective. Une lettre se posa sur la table basse, amenée par les bons soins de Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock n'y jeta pas un coup d'œil, persuadé de se retrouver devant une quelconque correspondance adressée à son ami blond. Ce dernier recevait beaucoup de lettres. La plupart provenant du service des armées et concernant son nouveau logement. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu le blond soupirer devant ces interminables questionnaires voulant prouver sa bonne santé mentale puis son non-intéressement à la gente masculine.

L'armée n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il se mette en colocation avec l'un de ses anciens patients. C'était déontologiquement incorrect. John leur avait vertement répondu que sa maigre pension de médecin de guerre ne lui permettait pas de s'offrir un meublé pour lui seul. L'armée avait compris que seule une augmentation de solde pourrait modifier cet état de fait. Elle avait abandonné, s'obstinant tout de même à envoyer régulièrement et sous de falacieux prétextes, des copies du règlement militaire auquel John était toujours soumis en tant que soldat en service actif.

Les soupirs du médecin avait fini par lasser le détective qui, dans un élan de mauvaise humeur, avait envoyé un télégramme à son frère afin de faire cesser ce harcèlement en règle.

Les lettres s'étaient espacées mais n'avait jamais totalement cessé.

Lorsque John rentrait de l'hôpital, tous les soirs, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Ses patients, de hauts-gradés blessés sur le front, n'admettait pas de ne pas être obéit par le médecin, bien souvent, moins gradé qu'eux.

Certains même s'étaient plaints de lui, affirmant qu'ils suivaient un traitement qui empirait leur état de santé physique et mental.

Le médecin était assaillit de toute part. Ses collègues et ses patients s'étaient ligués contre lui. S'il résistait, s'il continuait malgré les remontrances et les plaintes, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper et qu'il savait sa méthode adéquate pour ce type de pathologie.

Ce matin-là, deux choses arrivèrent simultanément. La lettre adressée à John fut ouverte par son colocataire qui voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas une énième remontrance de l'armée pour sa colocation. Et John reçu un nouveau patient, tout à fait hors du commun.

Le colonel Henry Whitehall avait été admis à l'hôpital militaire de Londres pour des troubles de la mémoire dus à un choc sur la tête provoqué par l'explosion d'un obus. Physiquement, seule la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche laissait voir qu'il y avait eu un traumatisme. Quand John le reçut dans son bureau, rien n'indiquait un quelconque problème.

Au fil de la conversation, John se rendit compte que les conseils et les informations qu'il donnait à son patient n'étaient pas retenus. Comme si ses mots entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre sans jamais imprimer dans le cerveau.

Inquiet de cette pathologie qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, il demanda une admission dans son service de jour afin de pratiquer une série d'examen visant à cibler plus exactement la zone du cerveau qui était touché.

Le colonel Whitehall entra donc dans le service du Docteur Watson.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

L'enveloppe contenant la lettre était faite d'un papier de très bonne qualité, le genre de papier qu'on trouve très rarement en temps de reconstruction après une guerre. Son origine ne laissait pas vraiment de doute.

Dans l'enveloppe, une invitation donnait rendez-vous au Capitaine John Hamish Watson, Médecin Militaire, le 16 Juillet 1945 à 20 h au Palais de Buckingham afin d'y rendre hommage aux victimes de la guerre et de décorer les officiers méritants.

Intrigué, Sherlock reposa la lettre sur la table et se rallongea, plongeant dans ses réflexions. Que voulait-on à John ?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ces deux évènements peuvent vous paraitre anodins. Un militaire invité à une commémoration et un nouveau patient entrant à l'hôpital pour des examens ne sont pas des évènements exceptionnels dans la vie d'un médecin-militaire et de son colocataire. Mais se trouvaient-là, les prémices de la plus grande aventure qu'allait vivre les deux hommes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cela commença par ce patient à qui, malgré tous les examens pratiqués, ne put être diagnostiqué. Rien ne démontrait un quelconque problème au cerveau.

Le soir de la commémoration, alors qu'il devait rentrer se changer afin d'arriver à l'heure au palais, son patient s'enfuit, prétendant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans un hôpital et qu'il allait très bien.

Le personnel de l'hôpital le chercha longtemps, John se mit même en retard afin d'aider à retrouver le fuyard. Mais rien n'y fit, l'homme était introuvable. Mary avait appelé sa famille, il n'était pas rentré à la maison. Le peu d'amis qu'on lui connaissait étaient morts au combat quelques mois plus tôt et il n'avait plus de parents. Personne ne savait où il était, pas même sa femme.

En désespoir de cause, John s'était résolu à appeler Scotland Yard afin de signaler la présence d'un individu potentiellement dangereux et en liberté dans Londres.

Il y avait rencontré l'Inspecteur Lestrade qui lui avait assuré son soutien et celui des forces de police dans cette recherche.

Et il était rentré chez lui, très en retard sur le programme prévu et déprimé.

Quand Sherlock le vit entrer dans le salon de leur petit appartement, il trouva le blond morose et fatigué. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers la table de la cuisine et grimaça. John allait encore lui faire la remarque. Quand ce dernier était fatigué, il était irritable, très irritable et ce qui l'énervait le plus était le désordre qui régnait dans leur cuisine.

Sherlock vit John pousser un profond soupir en voyant les piles de livres qui s'entassaient au pied de la bibliothèque. Ce soupir se transforma en grognement quand il vit l'état de la cuisine.

« -Sherlock, nous étions d'accord il me semble. » Commença le militaire en dardant ses yeux furieux sur le détective. « Tu peux faire toutes les expériences que tu veux dans la cuisine tant que je suis de service mais la table doit être propre de toutes ces choses quand je rentre. »

_Ah oui_, pensa Sherlock, _c'était l'une des règles qu'il s'était efforcé d'accepter quand John avait emménagé avec lui_.

A bien y regarder, Sherlock trouva que ce n'était pas si catastrophique que cela. Et il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec le médecin ce soir. Déjà que ce dernier sortait sans lui.

« -Tu vas être en retard pour la cérémonie John. Va te changer, je m'occupe de la cuisine. »

Il n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Mais se savoir en retard avait toujours eut le don de faire oublier tous ses griefs à John.

Le médecin jura dans sa barbe inexistante et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Durant un moment, il avait oublié qu'il était en retard.

Quand Sherlock entendit le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la baignoire, il se détendit. Il avait maintenant deux solutions. Soit il rangeait la cuisine en se mettant lui-même en retard pour la cérémonie, qu'il avait décidé de suivre de loin grâce aux bons soins de Mycroft et de Mummy, soit il s'attirait les foudres de son colocataire et sautait dans son costume pour arriver lui-même à l'heure.

La décision fut vite prise. Il se moquait de la cuisine, il nettoierait demain. S'il avait le temps.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer la tête du médecin et un morceau de son épaule nue. Il sortit timidement de la pièce, enroulé dans une serviette bien trop petite pour laisser place à l'imagination. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la cuisine n'était pas rangée.

Rougissant, il traversa le salon avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier en criant :

« -J'ai oublié mon uniforme d'apparat dans ma chambre. »

Et il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, laissant, dans son sillage, son odeur se répandre dans le salon. Sherlock respira profondément, s'en emplissant les poumons et le cœur. C'est une chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis le fameux soir du shampoing. Il lui arrivait même d'entrer dans la salle de bain sous un faux prétexte dès que John en était sorti afin de profiter de cette senteur qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Mummy disait souvent que le temps arrangeait tout. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Le temps ne faisait qu'empirer les sentiments qu'il portait au médecin et qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Il lui arrivait même souvent de devoir fuir le blond à cause d'une érection trop visible.

Il se demandait comment John pouvait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Bientôt, et de cela Sherlock en était sûr, il ne pourrait plus se cacher. Bientôt, John verrait l'effet qu'il avait sur le détective et il s'en irait, dégouté par son colocataire.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dans sa chambre, le blond essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le vent de folie qui s'était emparé de ses pensées. Non, il ne devait pas penser à Sherlock dans ces termes-là.

Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à le regarder plus intensément, souhaitant presque se faire surprendre par son perspicace compagnon de vie. Il s'était demandé plus d'une fois ce qu'il ressentirait à être entouré par les grands bras de son ami. Il se sentirait en sécurité, il en était certain. Il s'était surprit aussi à imaginer son corps se presser contre le sien lorsque le manque d'amour se faisait trop cruellement sentir.

Il avait rapidement chassé ses idées de son esprit, se flagellant pour avoir osé penser qu'un homme aussi brillant que Sherlock pouvait avoir envie de lui.

John n'était pas nécessairement contre les amours entre hommes. Son point de vue de médecin le mettait à l'abri de toutes les idées reçues qui trainaient dans la société anglaise. De son éducation stricte, il avait gardé cette ouverture d'esprit qu'il avait commencé à cultiver avec Platon et Descartes. Son professeur n'était pas un enseignant comme les autres. Avant de lui enseigner l'Histoire des hommes, il préférait lui apprendre les histoires d'hommes et de femmes ayant fait avancer l'humanité.

Il lui avait apprit qu'on pouvait aimer les hommes tout en étant soi-même un homme et que cela n'empêchait pas d'exercer de haute fonction comme le faisait Jules César en son temps. John l'avait toujours soupçonné d'être homosexuel mais n'avait jamais pu en avoir la preuve formelle. Son professeur était marié et était le père d'une ravissante petite fille. Rien dans sa vie publique ne laissait voir une quelconque « déviance » comme disait son père.

S'il avait su. S'il avait su que cet enfant qu'il cherchait à toute fin à faire devenir un homme à son image était en réalité éduqué par deux personnes si différentes de ses convictions. John avait appris avec lui que la tolérance était une vertu qui permettait à l'Homme d'évoluer et de sa mère que la douceur était la clé d'une relation stable entre deux personnes quelque soit leur lien.

Mais si John n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité des autres, sa propre sexualité était différente. Il savait qu'il aimait les femmes. Là-dessus, pas de problème. Ses quelques conquêtes au fil des années n'avait jamais fait retomber son enthousiasme pour ces personnes dites du sexe faible.

Et avant de connaitre Sherlock, il ne s'était jamais poser la question de sa propre sexualité. Il connaissait le corps du détective par cœur pour l'avoir examiné à de nombreuses reprises. Il aimait passer ses mains dans les boucles brunes de son compagnon. Plus encore maintenant qu'il savait que c'était le geste de réconfort qui calmait les cauchemars du détective. Et vivre avec lui, lui apportait le frisson qu'il manquait à sa vie. Il ne savait jamais dans quel état il allait retrouver l'appartement après une journée à l'hôpital. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû soigner le jeune homme alors qu'il revenait d'une enquête dont il ignorait tout.

Il avait eu une trouille du diable quand, après une enquête qui avait durée des jours, Sherlock s'était présenté à l'accueil de l'hôpital, les vêtements ensanglantés et une entaille si grande qu'elle lui barrait le torse et l'abdomen.

Non seulement il avait effrayé la jeune femme qui s'occupait des admissions mais en plus, il avait fait peur à John en s'évanouissant dans ses bras en souriant.

Non décidément, le détective était ingérable et John adorait ça.

Le brun était aussi capable de choses merveilleuses. Et il ne parlait pas de ses déductions qui laissaient toujours John ahuri. Non, il parlait de cette propension qu'avait Sherlock, parfois, a tout faire pour que John se sente bien en rentrant de l'hôpital.

La première fois avait été le jour de son emménagement. Quand il était arrivé, le repas était prêt et il avait dû pousser Sherlock à prendre la salle de bain pour pouvoir faire la vaisselle en paix. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'était pas un homme entretenu que diable ! Le lendemain soir, il avait retrouvé l'appartement dans un état mémorable.

Tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient à terre, le violon du détective était en équilibre précaire sur le canapé, des journaux étaient étalés partout et des tasses de thé froid jonchaient la table basse. Dans la cuisine, la table était recouverte d'expériences en tout genre, incluant des restes humains peu ragoutants et des produits ménagers. La baignoire était pleine d'un liquide non-identifié bouillonnant et dans le lavabo, flottaient des morceaux de peau.

John n'avait touché à rien, il s'était simplement planté devant l'escalier, les bras croisés et la mine sombre, en entendant les pas de son ami monter les escaliers.

Depuis ce jour, ils avaient mis des règles en place. L'une d'elle était de respecter l'intimité et les relations de l'autre. Une deuxième, très importante, était que Sherlock devait ranger l'appartement avant son retour. Quand il n'était pas là, le détective pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant que cela ne portait pas atteinte à son intégrité physique. Mais à son retour de l'hôpital, l'appartement devait être propre.

Cette règle avait été bafoué un grand nombre de fois par le détective qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser à l'ordre et à l'hygiène de la cuisine.

Cela dit, lors de rares occasions et surtout quand John montrait des signes de fatigue évidents dès le matin, l'appartement était propre quand il rentrait. Quand les signes de fatigue étaient trop évidents, il avait même le droit à un repas préparé par Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock avait ses bons jours.

Mais ce soir, il n'était pas question de Sherlock. Ce soir, il devait être présentable et respectable. Et pour être respectable, il ne fallait pas se poser de question sur sa sexualité. A son âge, pour être respectable, il fallait être marié ou fiancé au minimum. Il était un médecin militaire à l'enfance malheureuse et aux trop nombreuses déceptions. Si l'opinion publique apprenait, en plus, qu'il en pinçait pour son colocataire masculin, il était bon pour l'exil ou, au pire, pour une très lourde condamnation.

Soupirant face à ses pensées qui n'allaient décidemment pas dans le bon sens pour sa vie d'homme libre, il enfila sa veste d'uniforme.

Il n'était pas à l'aise dans là-dedans. Le col de sa chemise était trop serré. Il passa son doigt à l'intérieur afin de le desserrer mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Soupirant de dépit, il attrapa sa casquette avant de sortir de sa chambre, la casquette sous le bras.

Il descendit les escaliers et passa la porte du salon afin de prévenir son ami de son départ. Il resta un moment interdit en voyant le dit-ami, allongé sur le canapé, un bras couvrant ses yeux et la chemise remontée, dévoilant un morceau de ventre.

Il se ressaisit finalement et prévint de sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

La tête du détective s'abaissa légèrement, laissant émerger ses yeux gris de sous son bras. La vision qui lui apparut lui coupa un instant le souffle.

Dieu, que John était beau ainsi habillé. La teinte verte de sa veste de laine s'accordait avec sa peau dorée et lui donnait une prestance que Sherlock ignorait appartenir à son ami. Il avait fière allure habillé ainsi et Sherlock savait que Mary ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'inviter chez elle après la soirée de commémoration.

Une pointe de jalousie lui aiguillonna le cœur. Evidemment, Mary n'était pas loin. Elle devait déjà l'attendre devant les grilles du palais et ils formeraient un couple très bien assortit. Cette constatation lui vrilla les entrailles et il replongea ses yeux sous son bras.

« -Je pars Sherlock. Bonne soirée. »

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Désappointé, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le médecin, Sherlock caressa un instant l'idée de rester allongé dans son canapé toute la soirée. A quoi bon aller à cette réception si c'était pour y voir John et Mary roucouler.

Il finit pourtant par se lever et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ce soir, il passait à l'attaque. Il était impensable que John ne rentre pas avec lui après la commémoration. Même si ce n'était que pour dormir dans son lit à l'étage, John rentrerai avec lui cette nuit.

Il attrapa un costume noir et sa chemise violette, s'habilla, considéra un moment la cravate qui le narguait depuis l'étagère du haut, se dit qu'il pourrait impressionner John avec cette cravate puis décida qu'il ne la porterait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Il voulait être lui pour que John ne se trompe pas.

Il enfila un manteau léger et descendit en criant à Mrs Hudson qu'il sortait. La voiture noire de Mycroft l'attendait au bord du trottoir. A l'intérieur, son frère et sa mère, en grande tenue, l'attendaient.

« -Bonsoir Sherlock. » Le salua sa mère en lui souriant tendrement.

« -Bonsoir Maman. Tu es en beauté ce soir. » Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« -Toi aussi mon fils. »

Sherlock rougit et le sourire de Maud s'agrandit. Son cadet ne prenait jamais la peine de se vêtir ainsi. Son instinct de mère lui soufflait que ce n'était pas pour la Reine, qui serait présente ce soir, que Sherlock s'habillait ainsi.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant les grilles de Buckingham Palace, Sherlock en descendit le premier et aida sa mère à en faire de même. Il la conduisit auprès de la Reine, qu'il salua avec diligence avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son frère.

La souveraine sourit. Comment Maud Holmes, sa dame de compagnie depuis des années pouvaient avoir mis au monde deux êtres aussi extraordinaires que Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes ? Elle les avait vus grandir durant les premières années où ils fréquentaient ses propres filles Elizabeth et Margaret et tous dans leur comportement dénotait la grandeur.

Les deux femmes passèrent dans la salle d'à côté afin de voir sans être vu.

Quelques temps après la fin de la guerre, Maud lui avait demandé si elle pouvait glisser un mot à son époux afin d'améliorer la situation de l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils.

Maud ne demandait jamais rien, elle se contentait de sa compagnie depuis des années. Alors elle, Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, Reine Consort du Royaume-Uni et Impératrice consort des Indes, avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, glissé un mot à son époux pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle savait méritant.

Maud posa sa main sur son bras afin d'attirer son attention, elle était la seule à y être autorisée. Son attention se porta sur l'homme que sa compagne lui désignait. Elle vit un jeune couple s'avancer vers l'estrade et prendre place sur les chaises qui lui faisaient face. La jeune femme était très jolie dans sa robe de soie verte émeraude. Le jeune homme blond qui l'accompagnait était d'une beauté plus discrète, plus masculine. Il possédait cette virilité qui fait les hommes rassurants.

Son regard capta une nuance violette du coin de l'œil. Il s'agissait de Sherlock qui, appuyé contre un mur comme il le faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, jetait un regard mauvais à la jeune femme qui accompagnait le médecin.

S'approchant un peu plus de Maud, elle lui chuchota :

« -J'espère que Sherlock sait ce qu'il fait Maud, je ne voudrais pas qu'un scandale vienne entachée la réputation de votre famille et la nôtre par la même occasion.

-Je ne pense pas que… »

La Reine l'interrompit.

« -Je ne juge pas les sentiments qui habitent Sherlock, je ne connais que trop bien la douleur d'être séparé de la personne qu'on aime. Cela dit, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la loi et si cela vient à se savoir, je ne pourrais rien faire pour eux.

-Je comprends, Madame, et je vous remercie.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Maud, votre famille sert fidèlement la couronne depuis des décennies, j'aurais mauvaise grâce à vous refuser cela surtout si cela implique Sherlock. »

La Reine, comme ses deux filles, avait une tendresse toute particulière pour Sherlock qui, en perdant son père, s'était éloigné de toute forme d'affection.

La conversation entre les deux femmes s'arrêta quand le maître de cérémonie invita tous les invités à s'asseoir, la cérémonie allait commencer. La Reine s'éclipsa afin de faire son entrée au bras de son époux. Avant de franchir la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sherlock qui, encore appuyé contre le mur, n'avait pas lâché le Docteur John Watson des yeux.

A SUIVRE…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ca y est, un chapitre de plus.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je n'ai pas de précision historique à vous mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en 1945 et que l'Angleterre est gouvernée par un Roi, Georges VI, père de l'actuelle Reine Elizabeth II.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, j'en suis navrée.

Je fais un gros travail sur moi en ce moment et moi qui pensais me connaitre mieux que tout le monde, je me rends compte que beaucoup de gens me connaissent mieux que moi-même. Je devrais me faire un peu plus confiance et faire un peu plus confiance aux autres (et ça c'est dur !). Alors si vous avez des choses à me dire sur ce qui se dégage de moi dans mon attitude et mes écrits, même si ce n'est pas positif, je veux bien les entendre.

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.

Bises

Magdaline.

PS : Il est 22h13, on est samedi 6 Juillet et je n'ai plus qu'à corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. Je ferai ça en rentrant de Versailles.

PPS : J'espère arriver à 100 000 mots. Vous croyez que c'est possible ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous et à toute !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages et j'aimerai vous rassurer. J'ai fait un gros travail sur moi il y a un an déjà. Le petit travail que je souhaite faire c'est juste par curiosité. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de changer ! Imaginez si je suis pire après !

Comme pour le dernier chapitre, j'écris les réponses aux commentaires un jour ou deux avant d'écrire le chapitre, cela me permet de me concentrer uniquement sur mon chapitre en cas de panne d'inspiration.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte les personnages soit à l'histoire soit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle soit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés alors qu'ils s'en allaient de Holmes Manor, John pour le QG des armées et Sherlock pour le 221 B Baker Street. John ayant trois semaines pour se trouver un logement, son logeur, Mike Stanford lui donne l'adresse de trois appartements qui pourraient lui convenir. Et dans le dernier appartement, il retrouve Sherlock. Le début de leur colocation voit les deux hommes se rendre à Buckingham Palace pour une commémoration.

_Réponse aux commentaires :_

**Liseron :** Si tu aimes les sous-entendus, tu vas être servie avec ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre !

**Choupette50 :** Ne reste pas trop longtemps sur ton bûcher Choupette, on ne retrouvera rien de toi sinon. Mais dis-moi, tu t'en poses des questions ! Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus simple. L'amour c'est de l'amour, quel que soit le sexe de la personne qu'on aime.

**Theincredibleinkspitter :** Arriverais-je un jour à écrire ton pseudo sans devoir le vérifier deux fois ? Quel pauvre amoureux tu as. Il accepte de te laisser dans le silence ? Tu en as de la chance !

**Barjy02 :** Alors comme cela, tu me découvres à travers mes petits prologues ? J'aime cette idée ! Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre. Des larmes, des rires, de l'action et peut-être une révélation. Peut-être hein !

**Nikitta68 :** Sherlock peut être adorable quand il le veut. La preuve avec Maud !

**Clina9 :** La jalousie est un vilain défaut parait-il. Mais il se pourrait bien que ce soit une bonne chose finalement.

**Electre1964 :** Pour ma part, je préfère les bruns mais c'est vrai que John est beau dans son genre. Vraiment le genre de force tranquille qui m'attire en général.

**Glasgow :** Ce n'est pas lui qui va gâcher la soirée de John ! C'est lui qui l'a voulu et puis, il n'aura pas le temps !

Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en favorite story ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Magdaline

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 19 :**

La cérémonie avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure. Le couple royal avait fait son entrée peut après la séparation des deux femmes et Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé.

John, plongé dans ses souvenirs et écrasé par la solennité du moment, avait baissé la tête afin de cacher ses larmes. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des morts qu'ils avaient dû laisser sur le bord de la route.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait vu arriver ni Maud, ni Mycroft et encore moins Sherlock.

La présence rassurante de Mary à ses côtés et la douceur et la tendresse de sa main dans la sienne lui apportait l'ancrage nécessaire afin de ne pas se perdre dans cette vague de souvenirs. Etrangement, ce n'était pas les bons souvenirs qui revenaient. Il en avait pourtant vécu un certain nombre dans son régiment. A cet instant, il ne revoyait que les mauvais souvenirs. Les corps calcinés de ses camarades morts au combat. Les cadavres de plusieurs dizaines de civils laissés là après leur exécution par les forces nazis en débâcle.

En entendant les noms de ses camarades scandés par le Général Patton, il ferma les yeux, souhaitant pour la première fois être mort à la place de ses camarades et de ces millions de personnes qui, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas conformes au canon nazi, n'avaient pas eu le droit de vivre. Pourquoi donc, lui avait survécu alors que des autres étaient morts au nom d'un idéal qu'auquel ils n'avaient jamais cessé de croire ? Pourquoi étaient-ils morts au nom de la liberté ?

Plus les discours et les énumérations avançaient, plus John se perdait dans ses souvenirs et plus il se perdait dans ses souvenirs, moins il sentait les regards posés sur lui.

Pourtant, il y avait plus de regards qui le scrutaient à ce moment que de personnes, tête haute, qui regardaient devant eux.

Chaque regard semblait absorbé par larmes qui coulaient encore librement sur les joues du médecin.

Il y avait d'abord Mary qui, dans un élan de tendresse, les essuya. Elle avait accepté l'invitation d'abord parce que cela lui permettait de passer un peu de temps auprès de lui mais aussi et surtout pour comprendre cette partie de la vie du médecin qu'il s'obstinait à cacher. De la guerre, il ne disait pas grand-chose. Il préférait parler des patients qu'il avait rencontrés en chemin, entre deux bombardements. Elle ne savait pas quel était le quotidien de cet homme doux et pourtant terriblement marqué par son expérience au combat. Elle souhaitait partager cela afin de comprendre comment John, malgré les horreurs de la guerre, avait pu survivre et garder le sourire en toute circonstance. En le voyant se fermer au fil de la cérémonie, elle se fit à l'idée qu'elle ne saurait jamais.

Derrière la Reine, assise sur un tabouret, Maud Holmes observait elle aussi le jeune médecin. Son visage marqué par les évènements s'était creusé et ses traits étaient devenus durs au fil de la cérémonie. Son attitude figée quand Mary avait posé sa main sur sa joue lui avait confirmé que le médecin n'était pas plus amoureux de la jeune femme que cela. Il avait juste trouvé en elle le réconfort adéquate et surtout convenable qu'il cherchait.

Dans un coin de la salle, Mycroft laissait passer son regard de John à Sherlock sans interruption. S'il avait été sur un cours de tennis, on aurait pu croire qu'il suivait la balle des yeux. Mais non. Mycroft observait le médecin puis les réactions de son frère quand un geste trahissait la douleur du soldat.

Pour le moment, le détective n'avait pas bougé. Tout dans sa posture nonchalante indiquait son dédain pour ce genre de cérémonie. Mais à y regarder de plus près, Sherlock avait ce regard de profonde concentration qu'il arborait quand un sujet l'intéressait particulièrement. Et ce sujet, c'était le Docteur Watson en personne.

S'il avait été plus près, Mycroft aurait pu voir les mâchoires de son frère se serrer à intervalle régulier. Sherlock bouillait intérieurement. Comment cette femelle, qui ne connaissait John que depuis peu, pouvait se permettre de le réconforter. De toute cette assemblée, le seul pouvant le faire, c'était lui ! Lui seul le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps et il n'y a qu'à lui qu'allait les gestes de tendresse du médecin. N'étais-ce pas dans ses cheveux que le médecin passait ses mains afin de le réconforter ? Non décidément, cette femme n'avait aucun droit sur son ami ! Bouillant de rage mais incapable de changer les choses sous peine de se dévoiler et de porter le déshonneur sur sa famille, Sherlock se morfondait dans son coin, attendant son heure. Quand il pourrait, sans risques, approcher John, il mettrait son plan en action. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui résister.

De son trône, sur l'estrade, la Reine Elizabeth d'Angleterre voyait tout ce petit monde s'agiter intérieurement. Elle écoutait son époux d'une oreille distraite et se concentrait sur les personnes qui siégeaient en face d'elle. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la cérémonie. Pas même pour changer de position. Son regard fixé sur le blond en disait long.

Le discours de son époux s'acheva et elle se leva afin de prononcer le sien. A la fin de son texte, elle appellerait plusieurs militaires méritants, dont John, afin de leur remettre la _Croix Militaire_. Elle lut son discours sans même y penser, feignant la concentration presque aussi bien que l'amusement. Elle expliqua la raison de cette distinction et le chemin parcouru afin de l'obtenir. Elle expliqua également que sa famille n'avait pas prévu cette remise de récompense de longue date mais qu'une amie lui avait fait comprendre que beaucoup d'homme, non commandant, la méritaient. Elle termina son discours en citant les récipiendaires de la _Croix Militaire_.

Les nommés, étonnés, passèrent les uns après les autres devant le roi. Ce dernier accrocha la_ Croix_ sur leur poitrine et ils saluèrent avant de retourner à leur place. Quand la Reine prononça le nom du médecin, ce dernier releva la tête de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à être décoré.

A peine remis de sa surprise, il s'approcha de l'estrade avant d'y monter. Le Roi George lui épingla la récompense sur le torse avant de le saluer.

Sherlock ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il remarqua l'inconfort de son colocataire à se tenir ainsi, à la vue de tous. John n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. Il vit son camarade descendre de l'estrade bien plus vite que les autres et aller se rasseoir auprès de Mary. Le brun grogna en remarquant la position de la main de la jeune femme. Non décidément, il ne l'aimait pas.

Le roi clôtura la cérémonie en les remerciant et leur indiqua la pièce où se tenait la réception en l'honneur des héros. Il les invita à passer dans l'autre pièce avant de descendre lui-même de l'estrade, la main de sa femme dans la sienne et ses filles les suivants.

John était resté assis un moment, attendant que la foule passe et que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Le roi l'avait décoré. Sur sa poitrine, brillait la _Croix Militaire_. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'avait dit son souverain ? _Pour le courage et l'abnégation dont vous avez fait preuve sur le théâtre des opérations et dont vous continuez à faire preuve au service des malades._ A côté de lui, Mary babillait, assurant qu'il méritait cette médaille autant que les autres. Lui ne se sentait pas méritant. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu le convaincre étaient ses patients. Mais pas un n'était présent et c'était pour le mieux.

Il pensait ne pas mériter cette médaille et n'en démordait pas.

Lorsque le flux des invités fut moins dense, il se leva, invitant Mary qui babillait toujours à le suivre dans la salle de réception. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Cette réception était organisée en l'honneur des nouveaux médaillés et il en faisait partie.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La salle de réception, comme toutes les salles de ce palais, était somptueusement meublée, la lumière faisait briller les dorures et donnait à la pièce une ambiance feutrée et majestueuse qui laissa John sans voix.

Un domestique s'approcha du couple, un plateau à la main et leur présenta deux coupes de champagne. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu quand ils se servirent. Silencieux comme un chat, il semblait flotter tant sa démarche était souple et régulière.

Buvant une gorgée, John chercha un visage familier dans l'assemblée. Il reconnut sans peine Maud qui discutait avec la Reine. Il connaissait sa profession et les liens qui l'unissait à la souveraine mais savoir et voir de ses propres yeux étaient deux choses différentes.

La voir ainsi, parée de ses plus beaux atours, un coupe de champagne à la main, elle ne dénotait absolument pas dans le paysage. Il aurait voulu aller la saluer mais sa compagne était beaucoup trop prestigieuse pour qu'il ose s'approcher.

Il se détourna donc d'elle afin de continuer son observation.

Dans un coin, parlant à un homme bedonnant, Mycroft Holmes, le visage grave, semblait régler un problème de la plus haute importance. Son air sévère ne l'avait pas quitté et l'expression de son visage promettait mille souffrances à son interlocuteur si ce dernier n'était pas de son avis.

En apercevant le médecin qui l'observait, Mycroft leva sa coupe en sa direction, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête. Puis il retourna à sa conversation en voyant sa mère se diriger vers le médecin, la Reine sur les talons.

« -John ! » l'appela-t-elle

Le jeune homme et sa compagne blanchirent, anxieux de se retrouver face à une personne aussi majestueuse.

« -John, laissez-moi vous présenter sa Majesté, la Reine Elizabeth. »

John s'inclina, suivit par sa compagne qui se pencha si bas qu'elle faillit en tomber.

« -Relevez-vous Docteur Watson. »

John se releva et observa la femme qui se dressait devant lui.

« -Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Docteur Watson, votre courage et votre dévouement fait honneur à notre pays. »

Mary sourit, heureuse de se retrouver au bras d'un héros de guerre reconnu par la Reine. Son sourire s'agrandit quand cette dernière se tourna vers elle.

« -Vous êtes ravissante Mademoiselle, vous devez être fière de votre ami. »

Mary carra les épaules.

« -Je suis très fière de lui votre Majesté… »

La Reine se détourna rapidement d'elle, peu intéressée par le discours de cette oie blanche qui n'avait aucun intérêt.

« -Docteur, j'aimerai vous présenter un ami, il peut vous être utile. Il est très intéressé par votre méthode de diagnostic et de traitement des patients atteints de troubles psychologiques. »

Et elle emmena John avec elle, Maud dans son sillage, laissant Mary sur place, toujours inclinée dans une révérence exagérée.

Dans son coin, Sherlock souriait aux manigances de sa marraine. Décidément, il l'aimait de plus en plus.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La réception battait son plein depuis un moment. A l'entrée, un homme en uniforme militaire observait la scène, cherchant des yeux une personne qu'il ne trouvait pas.

S'avançant dans la foule, il croisa nombre de militaires, dont la plupart avait été récemment décorés. Son attention fut momentanément détournée par un rire clair qui s'éleva à côté de lui. Portant son regard vers la source de ce bruit, il vit une femme en fourreau vert qui lui rappela quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas là sa cible.

Un éclat violet apparu dans son champ de vision avant de disparaitre, absorbé par la foule.

Son objectif se dévoila soudain, quand la foule, momentanément séparée en deux, dévoila une robe blanche et une écharpe bleue tout à fait caractéristique.

Il passa sa main sous sa veste militaire, attrapant l'arme coincée dans sa ceinture. Lui, un officier décoré de la _Victoria Cross,_ n'avait pas eu de mal à entrer dans le palais. Il avait simplement arboré sa médaille, fait les gros yeux aux militaires qui gardait l'entrée quand ils avaient voulu le fouiller puis avait passé la grille sans entraves.

L'arme à la main, il visa sa cible, masquée par la marée humaine refermée. Un cri signala la présence de l'arme quand Mary, qui avait aperçu un éclat argenté, avait découvert l'homme en arme qui se tenait au milieu de la foule.

Le cri se propagea dans la salle, faisant se reculer les femmes que les hommes avaient fait passées derrière eux afin de leur offrir la protection de leur corps.

Le coup partit si vite que John eut à peine le temps de réagir. Son cerveau analysa la scène en un quart de seconde. L'homme qui n'était autre que le colonel Henry Whitehall, avait tiré en direction de la Reine.

Ses réflexes lui permirent de réagir rapidement. Il se jeta sur la Reine, la protégeant du projectile et tomba sous l'impact, emportant sa Majesté dans sa chute.

Un mouvement de panique se forma, paralysant les militaires déjà présents et faisant monter le volume sonore. La foule des gens, pressée contre les murs de la salle afin d'éviter un tir, empêchait les gardes d'entrer dans la salle.

En un instant, Mycroft prit le contrôle. Aboyant des ordres, il fit réagir les soldats qui se précipitèrent sur le colonel afin de le désarmer. L'homme, hébété, se laissa faire sans réagir. On le plaqua sur le sol alors que Mycroft continuait à donner des ordres, demandant à tous d'évacuer la salle, à sa mère de faire sortir la Reine et de s'enfermer, avec elle dans sa chambre. Le Roi, qui s'était retiré quelques instants plus tôt, pénétra en courant dans la salle, il réceptionna sa femme et sa dame de compagnie et les accompagna en lieu sûr. Les gardes du palais purent enfin arriver jusqu'au colonel qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

De toute cette agitation, Sherlock ne vit rien, rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il vit, fut le corps de John, tombant sur la Reine pour la protéger. Il vit le masque de douleur sur le visage de son compagnon puis ses yeux se fermer dans le vain espoir de faire fuir la douleur.

Il vit le corps de son ami s'affaisser quand on dégagea la Reine de son emprise et du sang se répandit autour de lui.

Blessé.

John était blessé.

Cette simple constatation lui coupa le souffle. John, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans ce camp de concentration, avait été blessé dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisé de tout Londres. La vie de John, son ami fidèle et l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer, s'écoulait pour finir dans la mare de sang qui s'étendait sur la moquette.

Comme si cette constatation pouvait le ramener à la vie plus que les cris stridents de Mary qui était passée entre les mailles du filet, Sherlock se propulsa du mur sur lequel il était appuyé depuis le début de la réception et se précipita vers le corps de son ami inconscient.

La balle, destinée à la souveraine avait traversée l'épaule du blond, le plongeant momentanément dans l'inconscience et lui faisant perdre une grande quantité de sang. Mary avait déjà les mains posées sur la plaie, tentant, de ses petites mains de femme, de faire un point de compression suffisamment fort pour ralentir l'hémorragie.

Quand Sherlock était arrivé près d'elle, il avait placé ces grandes mains sur la plaie, chassant celle de la jeune femme par la même occasion. Il était le seul à pouvoir soigner John. Il en était persuadé. Ce n'était pas cette femme qui l'empêcherait de prendre soin de son ami.

Dans son brouillard, il entendit son frère crier pour un médecin mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de John qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Les pleurs de Mary s'estompèrent alors qu'il se concentrait pour apercevoir le moindre signe de réveil. Il n'existait plus rien autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien du tout à part John et ses mains qui comprimaient la plaie.

Dans sa tête, les pensées s'embrouillaient, rien de ce qu'il connaissait sur le corps humain ne lui revenait. Il était totalement perdu. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était :

_« -Non, ne me l'enlevez pas. John, ne meurt pas. Pas avant que j'ai pu te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ne meurt pas. John, reste avec moi. »_

Un médecin de la famille royale, s'agenouilla près de John. Il prit rapidement des constantes du patient avant de demander à Sherlock d'ôter ses mains afin d'examiner la plaie.

Mais Sherlock se refusait à enlever ses mains. S'il ne continuait pas à faire pression, le sang se remettait à couler et John en perdrait trop. Si John n'avait pas assez de sang, Sherlock le perdrait. Il le perdrait pour toujours. Et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela. Gardant obstinément les mains que la plaie, il appela John, voulant le faire réagir et revenir vers eux.

Mais rien n'y fit, le médecin insistait et John ne se réveillait pas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la serrant afin d'appuyer les propos qui allaient suivre.

« -Tu dois lâcher Sherlock. »

Secouant la tête, le détective se refusa à lâcher son ami.

« -Le Docteur Becker doit examiner la plaie. Il perd trop de sang, il fait que tu le lâches. Il faut qu'il soit examiné. »

Mais Sherlock s'y refusait toujours.

Prenant sur elle malgré l'urgence de la situation, la voix renchérit.

« -Sherlock, lâche le Docteur Watson, sa vie en dépend. »

A cette phrase, le sang de Sherlock ne fit qu'un tour. Il devait le lâcher. S'il voulait que John vive, il devait le lâcher.

Retirant précipitamment ses mains, il fut relevé et éloigné par une paire de bras fins. Il se retourna et croisa le regard clair de la Princesse Margareth.

« -Laisse le Docteur Becker s'occuper de lui. C'est un très bon médecin. Le Docteur Watson est entre de très bonnes mains. »

Incapable de garder son regard loin de John plus d'une minute, Sherlock ignora son ami d'enfance et planta ses yeux gris sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Il vit le médecin s'entretenir avec deux jeunes femmes qu'il identifia comme des infirmières. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre alors qu'un brancard militaire entrait dans la pièce, porté par deux jeunes hommes.

Ils placèrent John sur le brancard, laissèrent le médecin poser une dernière compresse sur la plaie et sortirent de la salle.

« -Allez viens, suivons-les. »

Sherlock suivit la Princesse Margareth dans les couloirs du palais, sur les traces du médecin. La main dans celle de son amie d'enfance, il se laissa guider jusqu'à une antichambre pleine de sièges confortables.

La princesse le fit s'asseoir, murmura un mot et partit.

Sherlock était hébété. John, son John était dans la pièce attenante et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Pour soigner ses blessures.

Impuissant, il amena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et attendit, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Maud, Mycroft, Margareth et la Reine Elizabeth le rejoignirent, prenant place à ses côtés afin de veiller avec lui. Sherlock ne leur accorda pas un regard.

C'est ainsi que commença la longue attente, celle que Sherlock n'oublierait jamais.

A SUIVRE…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bon bah voilà, encore un de cuit. On est le 13 Juillet, il est 21h22 et je vais au feu d'artifice de ma ville ! Qu'est-ce-que je sors en ce moment, c'est dingue !

_Quelques précisions sur la croix militaire : _

La Military Cross (MC) est la troisième plus haute décoration militaire décernée aux officiers et, depuis 1993 aux autres catégories de grades de la British Army et auparavant aux officiers des autres pays du Commonwealth.

La Croix Militaire (Military Cross (MC)), est créée le 28 décembre 1915 par le roi George V (1965-1936). À l'origine, elle est décernée aux officiers subalternes, c'est-à-dire d'un rang ne dépassant pas le grade effectif de capitaine (les commandants à titre temporaire et par intérim y sont admissibles) ou aux sous-officiers supérieurs (Warrant Officer)(adjudant, adjudant-chef et adjudant-major), en reconnaissance de services distingués et méritoires au combat ("distinguished and meritorious services").

En 1916, la décoration est autorisée pour les marins et les pilotes (de la Royal Air Force).

En 1920, les conditions sont modifiées. Elles précisent clairement que la croix doit reconnaître les services courageux et distingués en présence de l'ennemi ("distinguished services in action"), et que les officiers de la marine et de l'aviation peuvent l'obtenir pour des services courageux et distingués au sol.

À partir de 1953, les commandants (Major) peuvent la recevoir.

Pour chaque acte supplémentaire de bravoure, une barrette en argent est ajoutée sur le ruban de la médaille. On dit alors MC and bar. En petite tenue, la barrette est représentée par une rosette d'argent sur le ruban. Par contre les lettres post-nominales restent MC.

10 000 Military Cross furent décernées pendant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale dont 500 seulement avec une barrette.

Depuis 1993 et la suppression de la Médaille Militaire (Military Medal), elle est admissible aux militaires de tout grade et de toute arme.

La Military Cross est désormais la troisième décoration pour bravoure après la Victoria Cross et la Conspicuous Gallantry Cross.

La MC, qui ne peut pas être décernée à titre posthume, est donnée au personnel militaire en reconnaissance de leur « … noblesse lors d'opérations actives contre l'ennemi » (… gallantry during active operations against the enemy)

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, j'en suis navrée.

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.

Bises

Magdaline.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous !

Oh la semaine que je viens de passer ! Elle a commencée par un accrochage avec un autre automobiliste qui ne voulait pas faire de constat et voilà que maintenant il veut que je paye les réparations de sa voiture… Mais ça se règle dans la semaine et en ma faveur !

Ensuite, j'ai déchiré ma robe préférée et enfin, il fait vraiment trop chaud !

Mais bon, je vais en sortir sans problème ! Enfin j'espère.

_Réponses aux commentaires :_

**Liseron :** Professeur Magdaline ! J'adore ! Alors comme ça on a le moral dans les chaussettes ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? En tous cas, je suis heureuse de te remonter le moral.

**Choupette50 :** Le problème des carcans, c'est qu'il est très difficile d'en sortir, surtout à l'époque. Ta rôtisserie ? Ah carrément ? Bon, j'espère qu'il te restera plus que les os quand cette fic se terminera.

**Barjy02 :** Pas de gros mots Barjy, nous sommes sur une fic tout public (Dis la fille qui a placé sa fic en rating M lol).

**Theincredibleinkspitter : **Non décidément, je n'y arriverai jamais ! Mon cerveau ne veut pas aligner les lettres de ton pseudo dans le bon ordre ! Ferais-tu partie de la famille du poulpe de Jamaïque ? Celui qui absorbe tout ce qui s'apparente à une histoire ?

**Celtica1 : **Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je trouve que c'est juste en fait. Sachant que Maud a passé une grande partie de sa vie auprès de la Reine, qu'elle soit la marraine de Sherlock est logique.

**Nikkita68 : **Même sans se prendre une balle à la place de la Reine, John mérite une médaille selon moi. Comme tout le personnel soignant des armées à travers le monde et les époques.

**Glasgow :** Je sais, je suis une vilaine fille ! J'aime vous torturer ! Oui, Mary passe pour vraiment inutile. C'est dommage, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien au fond. Je ne vais par torturer Sherlock trop longtemps. Enfin, je crois.

**Vera Spurnes :** Pas besoin d'empêcher Sherlock de se jeter sur Mary. Il a une marraine tout à fait disposée à la faire disparaitre d'une pichenette ! J'aime travailler le personnage de John, il est fascinant, pas encore suffisamment délimité par les scénaristes pour qu'on puisse jouer avec. Sherlock est déjà trop connoter.

**Alex :** Bienvenue à bord Alex. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon travail, c'est un très gros travail à la fois historique et artistique qui me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'aime que cela plaise. La référence à Gotye n'est pas faite exprès, je ne l'avais même pas vu. Je voulais juste trouver un titre en anglais, parce qu'en français cela ne sonnait pas terrible. Sherlock est OCC, je sais, mais j'ai du mal à entrer dans la psychologie du personnage et à en tirer le meilleur. Il est tellement complexe qu'il me manque des clés essentielles pour comprendre le personnage fascinant que Moffat, Gattiss et surtout Conan Doyle ont imaginé. Quant aux détails, c'est ça qui fait qu'une fic est crédible. Je suis historienne de l'art, je me considère comme historienne avant tout, et il est essentiel pour moi que les histoires raconte aussi l'Histoire de manière ludique. C'est comme cela qu'on apprend. Même si vous apprendre des choses n'est pas mo, but premier. Merci d'avoir lu malgré les aprioris. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte les personnages soit à l'histoire soit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle soit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, fils de la bourgeoisie anglaise, s'engage dans l'armée afin de prouver à son père qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense. Au lendemain de la déclaration de guerre par le roi Georges VI, il est envoyé comme médecin dans un hôpital militaire du sud de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'il pensait finir la guerre dans cet hôpital, il est appelé au front, rejoignant la 11ème division blindé de l'armée américaine. Il vivra, en tant que médecin de l'unité, le débarquement de Normandie, la bataille des Ardennes et l'avancée en territoire allemand et autrichien. Il participe à la libération du camp de Mauthausen, camp de concentration de niveau III. Il y rencontre Sherlock Holmes, qu'il prend sous sa protection. Le voyage de retour vers la France est chaotique mais l'intervention de Mycroft l'adoucira suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Nous les avons quittés alors qu'ils s'en allaient de Holmes Manor, John pour le QG des armées et Sherlock pour le 221 B Baker Street. John ayant trois semaines pour se trouver un logement, son logeur, Mike Stanford lui donne l'adresse de trois appartements qui pourraient lui convenir. Et dans le dernier appartement, il retrouve Sherlock. Le début de leur colocation voit les deux hommes se rendre à Buckingham Palace pour une commémoration. La cérémonie se termine par une blessure pour John et une peur de tous les diables pour Sherlock.

Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en favorite story ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Magdaline

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 20**

La patience de Sherlock s'épuisait au fil des heures passées sur ce fauteuil. En trois heures, il n'avait pas changé de position, serrant de plus en plus fort ses bras autour de ses jambes afin d'arrêter de trembler.

Les heures et les minutes passants, le personnel médical entrait et sortait, de cette chambre interdite à tous visiteurs. La famille de Sherlock s'était relayée à ses côtés afin de le soutenir mais la fatigue était tombée, les emportant vers le sommeil réparateur que leur corps leur demandait.

Vers trois heures du matin, le médecin de la famille royale passa la porte, une serviette tâchée de sang entre ses mains et les traits tirés.

Il se dirigea vers le brun en terminant de s'essuyer les mains.

« -Monsieur Holmes ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, malgré son regard fixé sur la porte. Paradoxalement alors que tout le personnel médical ouvrait la porte de droite, le médecin était sorti par la porte de gauche, d'où l'inattention du brun.

« -Comment va John ? » Demanda-t-il en se relavant précipitamment.

Il était plus grand que le Docteur Hartwood. Ce dernier dût lever la tête pour voir son interlocuteur.

« -Le Docteur Watson va aussi bien que possible. »

Le soupir qui échappa de Sherlock fut tout à fait inconscient et très bruyant.

« -La balle était destinée à la Reine, elle est allée se ficher dans l'épaule et a transpercé l'omoplate. Mais elle y est restée. Nous avons dû l'extraire sans endommager l'os. C'est cela qui nous a pris le plus de temps. Il a fallu ensuite réparer les tissus. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il doit se reposer. »

Sherlock ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer pendant la tirade du médecin. La grande inspiration qu'il prit avant de reprendre la parole lui fit prendre conscience de son arrêt respiratoire.

« -Va-t-il s'en sortir ?

-Il va lui falloir du temps et beaucoup de repos. »

Une idée traversa l'esprit du détective à ces mots.

« -Peut-il rentrer à la maison ? »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils instantanément.

« -Il aura besoin de soin constants durant les prochaines heures. » Répondit-il. « Il pourra rentrer chez lui ensuite. Mais je vous déconseille un déplacement dans les heures à venir. Où habite-t-il ? » Demanda le praticien, curieux.

Sherlock allait répondre vertement que ce n'était pas ses affaires, quand la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer la Reine et les Princesses, prévenue de la fin de l'intervention par un majordome.

« -Il y a-t-il un problème avec votre patient Docteur Hartwood ? »

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

« -Ma mère vous a posé une question Docteur ! » s'exclama la Princesse Margareth.

Le médecin connaissait les liens qui unissaient la famille royale à la famille Holmes et il craignait que ses doutes, exprimés à haute voix, ne lui vaillent sa place.

« -J'interrogeais Monsieur Holmes sur le logement actuel du Docteur Watson.

-Le Docteur Watson loge au 221 B Baker Street auprès de mon filleul en tant que son colocataire et médecin. »

Le médecin réprima une nouvelle grimace.

Colocataire ? Vraiment ? La Reine et les Princesses n'avaient pas eu l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière le mot colocataire. Ne voulant pas se mettre en porte-à-faux, le médecin donna ses recommandations à la Reine.

« -Le Docteur Watson pourra rentrer chez lui dans quelques heures mais il devra rester alité. Je lui prescris le repos total jusqu'à la cicatrisation complète de sa blessure. En tant que médecin, il devrait approuver ce choix. »

La Reine hocha la tête.

« -Peut-on lui parler Docteur ? J'aimerai le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Le médecin acquiesça.

« -Bien sûr Majesté mais je ne peux que vous demander, dans l'intérêt du patient, de ne pas rester trop longtemps. »

La Reine le toisa.

« -Je l'avais bien compris Docteur. Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire auprès du blessé, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Nous vous ferons appeler en cas de problème. Bonne nuit Docteur. »

Le médecin s'inclina avant de disparaître.

La Reine passa devant un Sherlock terrifié. Ce fut Margareth qui, ne voyant pas son ami d'enfance les suivre, se retourna et l'appela.

« -Sherlock ! Si tu veux voir le Docteur Watson, c'est maintenant. »

Le brun accrocha le regard de la princesse. Pétrifié à l'idée de voir son sauveur mal en point, il n'osait pas bouger.

Intriguée, la jeune femme s'approcha du brun.

« -Sherlock ? »

Mais il ne répondait pas.

« -Sherlock ! Le Docteur Watson va bien. Il est sauf et tu pourras le ramener chez vous dans peu de temps. Tout va bien Sherlock ! Tout va bien ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Sherlock réalisa. Son cerveau, tournant à plein régime, avait déjà imaginé l'issue fatale et s'était préparé à entendre le pire des diagnostics. Seulement voilà, le pire des diagnostics n'était pas tombé et John était en vie et bien en vie. Il allait s'en sortir et Sherlock allait pouvoir le ramener chez eux dans les heures à venir.

Se rappelant de son plan initial pour ramener John avec lui à Baker Street, il se dit qu'il aurait certainement préféré laisser John partir avec Mary plutôt que de le voir prendre une balle à la place de sa marraine. Il l'aimait beaucoup certes, mais il tenait bien plus à John.

Sortant de sa transe, il suivit Margareth qui pénétrait à son tour dans la chambre du blessé.

Au début, il ne vit rien d'autre que le dos des robes imposantes des femmes de la famille royale. Il entendit sa marraine parler et les princesses remercier le médecin pour son courage. Sans lui, elles seraient orphelines à l'heure qu'il était.

La voix faible de John s'éleva pour contester ce fait. Il n'était pas un héro, juste un patriote.

Le voyant s'épuiser rapidement, elles le remercièrent une fois de plus, lui promirent de revenir et se détournèrent prêtes à sortir.

Alors qu'elles allaient franchir le pas de la porte, la Princesse Elizabeth glissa un mot au brun.

« -Ne le fatigue pas trop. Plus vite il sera reposé, plus vite il rentrera. »

Et elles sortirent sans un bruit, refermant la porte derrière elles.

Sherlock avait maintenant une vue dégagée sur la chambre et surtout sur le lit dans lequel John était allongé.

Il était aussi pâle que les draps, preuve qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Ses yeux cernés et ses traits tirés firent de la peine au détective qui ne connaissait que le médecin combattif de Mauthausen.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du médecin.

« -Il fallait bien que je rentre de la guerre avec une blessure non ? »

Sherlock grogna.

« -Je l'aurais simplement eu en sauvant ma Reine ! »

John eut un rire d'épuisement.

« -Ce n'est pas drôle John ! Tu aurais pu en mourir ! »

Le regard du médecin se fit plus doux.

« -J'aurai pu mourir tellement de fois Sherlock… »

Cette constatation frappa le détective en plein cœur.

« -Je suis un soldat autant qu'un médecin. Tu aurais été sauvé par un autre si j'étais mort avant d'atteindre Mauthausen. »

Sherlock secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, il refusait cette idée.

« -Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté devant cette balle ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

John haussa les épaules.

« -Me croiras-tu si je prétends que c'était un réflexe ?

-Non !

-Alors dis-toi que je ne pensais pas mériter de médaille avant de sauver ma Reine. Maintenant, je la mérite vraiment ! »

Sherlock secoua la tête doucement. John n'avait vraiment pas conscience de sa valeur. Il faudrait lui en faire prendre conscience avant qu'il ne brade sa vie pour je ne sais quel acte de bravoure infondé.

Voyant son colocataire bailler, John l'interrogea :

« -As-tu dormi ? »

Sherlock pouffa.

« -C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu es blessé et tu t'occupes de ma santé ? »

Ce fut au tour de John de pouffer.

« -Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? »

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors, laissant passer le soulagement entre eux.

Sherlock finit par s'approcher du lit quand il vit les yeux de son colocataire papillonner.

« -Tu devrais dormir. » Conseilla-t-il au médecin amusé.

« -Oui Maman ! » répondit ce dernier en lui tirant la langue après coup.

« -Tu n'as besoin de rien ? » demanda encore le détective.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, se sentant partir.

« -Non Sherlock, je n'ai besoin de ri… »

Le détective regarda son compagnon s'endormir. Il tira un fauteuil jusqu'au pied du lit et s'y installa, regardant son compagnon de voyage dormir. Il s'attendait à le voir se réveiller en sursaut suite à un cauchemar ou aux bons soins d'une infirmière trop prévenante mais même lorsqu'il aida la jeune infirmière à changer le bandage taché du médecin, ce dernier ne s'éveilla pas.

Le calme du palais, la respiration régulière de John et les évènements avaient fatigué le détective qui posa les bras sur le matelas avant d'y poser sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir, non. Il voulait juste alléger la charge de son dos. Il se dit que poser la tête sur ses bras ne serait pas une bonne idée pour rester éveillé mais dans cette position il pourrait surveiller John de plus près.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, cette position fut fatale à sa concentration. Il plongea si vite dans les bras de Morphée qu'il s'en rendit à peine compte.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

L'infirmière repassa deux fois cette nuit-là afin de vérifier les constantes de son patient ainsi que son pansement. Elle s'amusa de trouver le jeune homme brun assoupi auprès du blessé mais n'en dit rien. Après tout, chacun avait droit à sa vie non ?

C'est au matin, alors qu'elle avait été envoyée en éclaireur par le médecin de la famille royale, qu'elle se décida à réveiller le jeune homme. Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle voulut le secouer doucement. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. A peine la main posée sur l'épaule du brun que ce dernier se redressait d'un bond en la toisant froidement.

« -Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, la voix dure.

« -Le médecin va arriver ainsi que leurs Majestés. Je pensais que vous réveiller était une bonne idée. »

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin. Avant même que ce dernier ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé par la Roi Georges.

« -Sherlock ! Je vois que tu as retrouvé le chemin de ta chambre au palais ! »

Le regard insistant du monarque fit le reste.

« -Oui, et je vous remercie de l'avoir laissé en l'état. » Répondit-il, sarcastique.

L'infirmière allait rectifier l'erreur quand elle aperçut le regard insistant de la Princesse Margareth. Elle se tut en voyant que certaines choses n'étaient pas bonne à dire. Pour le Docteur Hartwood, Sherlock Holmes avait dormi dans une chambre du palais et non pas au chevet de son colocataire.

Le bruit de cette brève conversation réveilla John. Groggy, il voulut d'abord fuir la lumière du jour, bien trop agressive pour ses yeux fatigués.

Son médecin, le voyant réveillé, ne prit pas la peine de le traiter avec égard, il avait besoin de renseignement pour donner un avis favorable ou non, à son retour à Baker Street.

L'interrogatoire dura longtemps et sous le regard bienveillant de la première famille d'Angleterre. John répondit honnêtement à toutes les questions mais biaisa sur celles qu'il savait primordiales à son retour chez lui.

Le médecin l'examina puis demanda à tous de sortir afin qu'il change de nouveau le pansement de son patient.

Ils sortirent docilement, après avoir renouvelé leurs vœux de bons rétablissements.

Sherlock sortit également. Il n'avait aucune obligation et comptait bien rester auprès de John jusqu'à son retour à Baker Street. La famille royale le quitta en lui assurant toute l'aide nécessaire au rétablissement de son ami. La Reine lui apprit aussi que Maud allait arriver et qu'elle insistait pour que John vienne passer sa convalescence à Holmes Manor.

Sherlock ne montra aucune émotion, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillait d'impatience, heureux de retrouver John dans un environnement familier.

Quand Maud entra, il l'embrassa avec toute la chaleur dont il était capable. Elle lui apprit également qu'elle avait demandé à Mrs Hudson de revenir vivre à Holmes Manor, le temps de la convalescence du médecin. Elle savait son fils très attaché à son ancienne nourrice et elle était la plus à même de s'occuper des garçons comme elle le faisait depuis qu'il avait emménagé.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dans la chambre, les tractations entre John et son médecin allaient bon train.

John ne voulait pas rester au Palais et le médecin ne voulait pas qu'il bouge plus que nécessaire. Les escaliers du 221B lui paraissaient un obstacle insurmontable pour un homme récemment blessé.

John insista pour rentrer chez lui. Il faillit renoncer quand le médecin haussa la voix, lui signalant qu'il était le médecin pour aujourd'hui et que John devait se plier à ses ordres pour cette fois.

Sherlock, qui discutait des modalités d'installation de son colocataire à Holmes Manor entendit crier.

Inquiet, il entra dans la chambre sans frapper, suivit de sa mère.

« -John ? Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant superbement le médecin.

« -Le docteur Hartwood ici présent refuse de me laisser rentrer ! » Répondit-il en désignant le médecin de la main.

Ce dernier, bien campé sur sa position, affichait un air sévère. Tout dans sa position de son dos droit à ses bras croisés, indiquait sa résolution.

Maud, sentant son fils prêt à dire toute la vérité sur le médecin, prit la parole.

« -Quelles sont les contrindications Docteur ? »

Le Docteur Hartwood décroisa les bras, surprit du ton doux qu'employait Maud avec lui.

« -Ce sont les escaliers Lady Holmes. Ce n'est pas bon, il est encore trop faible. »

La vieille femme sourit.

« -Tout s'arrange donc. Puisque le Docteur Watson vient s'installer à Holmes Manor. Il prendra la chambre du bas.

-Mais… » Voulut intervenir John, bientôt réduit au silence par un regard du détective.

« -Dans ce cas Lady Holmes, je ne peux pas lui interdire de quitter cette chambre. »

Maud afficha un franc sourire.

« -Voilà qui est mieux ! John, vous viendrez vous rétablir au Manoir ! Sherlock, rentre à Baker Street avec la voiture, tu amèneras Mrs Hudon avec ses affaires et veille à ce que celles du Docteur Watson soient amenées à la maison le plus vite possible. Quant à vous Docteur Hartwood, j'aimerai que le Docteur Watson sorte au plus vite de cette chambre. Je dois être auprès de sa Majesté la Reine en début d'après-midi, j'entends bien installer notre blessé avant cela. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce dans un mouvement de robe, sous le regard amusé de son fils et médusé des deux médecins.

A SUIVRE….

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Fais chaud ! J'ai franchement trop chaud pour me pousser à écrire plus que cela. Petit chapitre donc, vu le nombre de mots. Mais avec cette chaleur, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Petite précision :

D'après les journaux mondains et les spécialistes de la monarchie anglaise, la Reine Elizabeth, ici Princesse, n'a jamais prononcé le mot homosexuel et, de fait, on pense qu'elle n'admet absolument pas le fait que deux personnes de même sexe puissent avoir d'autres rapports que ceux de l'amitié.

Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes laissées ça et là !

J'attends vos commentaires si vous en avez.

Sherlock est vraiment très OCC quand même !

Bises

Magdaline.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière. Mon 35 heures est chronophage et fatiguant. Quand je rentre le soir, je n'ai pas de courage d'écrire. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai une journée de congés ou un week-end tranquille sans voir mes parents ou mes grands-parents que je prends le temps de me poser et de rêver.

J'ai eu un week-end de cinq jours. Que j'ai pleinement occupé entre les travaux sur ma voiture et les travaux dans mon appartement. Et bien sûr, je vous consacre une demi-journée. Je vous sais en manque de chapitre alors je coupe la télévision et je me donne quelques heures pour vous faire plaisir.

_Réponses aux commentaires (comme d'habitude, je réponds aux commentaires un jour avant d'écrire ce chapitre.) :_

**Electre1964 :** C'est ça d'avoir une maman qui exerce le métier de Dame de compagnie auprès de la Reine d'Angleterre. L'air de Holmes Manor ne peut qu'être bénéfique à nos deux apprentis sentimentaux. J'espère juste qu'ils me laisseront faire ce que j'ai envie de faire avec eux et qu'ils n'en feront pas qu'à leur tête encore une fois !

**Barjy02 :** Ah parce qu'il y a un club des étuvées ? J'adhère tout de suite. Il fait donc aussi chaud en Belgique que dans le Nord de la France ! Je vais fondre dans pas longtemps. Les dégâts sur ma robe ne sont pas irréparables ! Surtout avec un papa magicien de la couture. Ceci dit, retournons à cette fic. Ce que j'aime dans la relation entre Sherlock et la princesse Margareth, c'est l'évidence. Il est évident, à mes yeux, que Sherlock est un frère adoptif fantastique pour deux jeunes femmes qui n'ont d'autres référents masculin que leur père. Et je le crois assez tendre pour s'occuper d'une princesse comme il se doit pour un frère. C'est vraiment comme cela que j'imagine la princesse Margareth d'après son histoire personnelle. Vive la pluie ! J'adhère ! Et vive les orages parce que j'adore ça. Je suis une fille d'Octobre et comme toutes les filles d'Octobre, j'aime aussi le vent !

**Choupette50 :** L'attente est la partie la plus agréable. Quand les rêves se réalisent, on se dit que l'attente était meilleure que la réalisation. Le premier baiser aura lieu, c'est promis. Je ne sais pas quand mais il aura lieu.

**Celtica1 :** Ce sont des on-dit bien sûr mais cela ne m'étonnerai pas. La chaleur ne fait absolument pas bon ménage avec l'écriture. Par contre les vacances sont les périodes où je suis le plus productive. Les devoirs de vacances ! Quelle horreur, j'ai toujours détesté ça et dire que mes parents m'obligeaient à en faire au moins une heure par jour. Revenons à l'histoire en elle-même. J'avais vraiment envie de retravailler avec Maud et peut-être Ivan aussi même si c'est un peu tôt pour qu'il vienne de Russie. Je ne sais même pas s'il est rentré lol, alors le faire venir en Angleterre !

**Glasgow :** S'il ne se confie pas à John, il se confiera à sa mère. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais aller dans ce sens. A moins qu'ils n'en fassent encore qu'à leur tête. Allez ! Je te retrouve à Holmes Manor !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Voilà la suite et pardon pour le retard.

**Clina9 :** Sherlock est un jaloux qui s'ignore même si les autres ne l'ignorent pas ! L'attente se termine. Bonne lecture et merci de ta fidélité.

**Liseron :** Avec trop de chaud, mon cerveau se liquéfie. Je n'aime pas cela. Et c'est reparti apparemment. Grr, Nom d'un Tardis, j'aime mieux l'hiver, sauf quand il neige et que je dois prendre la voiture ….

**Eelytique :** J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les dialogues. Je peux faire passer tellement plus de chose dans une partie narrative. Sherlock est OCC mais j'éprouve encore quelques difficultés à connaitre le personnage en profondeur. Je n'aimerai certainement pas le voir romantique ou sentimental à outrance dans la série. C'est ce qu'il y a de bien dans les fics, on fait ce que l'on veut. Même si beaucoup d'auteurs vont trop loin. Oh Mary ! Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je verrai bien si elle revient frapper à mon clavier dans les chapitres à suivre. Sinon, ce sera sa dernière et très brève apparition.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte les personnages soit à l'Histoire, soit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, soit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, médecin militaire lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, libère, avec sa division, le camp de concentration de Mauthausen dans le Nord de l'Autriche. Il y rencontre un prisonnier du nom de Sherlock Holmes. Cette histoire raconte les évènements qui suivent, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à leur retour à Londres. John veille à la santé de Sherlock et Sherlock veille sur la vie sentimentale de John. Cette tâche sera facilitée par la colocation qu'ils vont entamer au 221b Baker Street. Lors d'une remise de médaille, John est blessé par balle en protégeant la Reine Elizabeth de l'attaque de l'un de ses patients. Inquiet et jaloux de l'intérêt que la famille royale porte à son colocataire, Sherlock parvient, avec l'aide de sa mère, à le faire transférer à Holmes Manor afin que le médecin y passe une convalescence au calme et près de lui et des siens.

**Note de l'auteur :** Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en _favorite story_ ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Bises

Magdaline

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 21 :**

Comme Maud l'avait prévu, John fut transporté par ambulance jusqu'à Holmes Manor où il fut installé dans la chambre du bas. La seule qui possédait un accès direct sur le jardin.

Cette pièce avait abrité les derniers jours de la mère de Maud. Quelques années auparavant, la vieille femme y avait poussé son dernier soupir à l'âge avancé de 99 ans. Maud aurait pu regretter le départ de sa mère avant ses cent ans qu'elle aurait atteint quelques jours plus tard. Mais la maladie qui la rongeait leur faisait espérer à tous une mort prochaine. Madame Vernet, française de son état, souffrait affreusement depuis des années. Et malgré tout l'amour qui liait Madame Vernet à ses enfants et à ses petits-enfants, elle n'avait pas eu la force de tenir sa promesse. Elle était morte à 99 ans, ne laissant pas l'occasion à son petit-fils de fêter ses vingt ans en même temps que son centième anniversaire.

La chambre qu'elle avait habité avait été entièrement redécorée et servait maintenant de chambre d'ami. Elle n'était occupée que quelques semaines dans l'année lorsque la famille française des Holmes venait en visite. Le reste du temps, elle n'était qu'un écrin vide attendant que l'on vienne le remplir de vie et de joie.

Lors de son arrivée dans cette chambre, John s'était immédiatement senti à son aise. Malgré une décoration plutôt chargée, vestige des goûts de Mrs Vernet à laquelle sa fille voulait rendre hommage, la chambre n'avait rien de mortuaire. Elle respirait la vie et le bon air. La chambre parfaite pour y suivre une convalescence bienvenue.

Les domestiques avaient installés le lit face à la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse profiter du jardin depuis celui-ci. Le transport l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endormi dès la porte refermée sur les dits infirmiers.

Il n'entendit même pas l'ambulance repartir sur les chapeaux de roue, ni même Sherlock pester sur ces malheureux qui faisaient trop de bruit à son goût.

Maud et son fils étaient ensuite partit prendre le thé dans le jardin d'hiver.

Leur conversation allait bon train, tournant autour de souvenirs plus joyeux que ceux de cette nuit, quand Mycroft fit son apparition. Embrassant sa mère, il s'installa ensuite face à son cadet, bien déterminé à lui parler de l'attentat.

« -Le roi fera un discours à la fin de la semaine et la famille royale se présentera au balcon d'honneur dimanche prochain. Cela devrait faire taire toutes les rumeurs affirmant que la Reine est morte. » Déclara-t-il, feignant le détachement.

Cette attitude n'atteignit ni sa mère ni son frère qui le savaient très attaché à la Monarchie dans son ensemble. Mycroft, depuis son plus jeune âge, avait émis le souhait de travailler auprès des personnes qui avaient peuplé son enfance. C'est tout naturellement qu'il était entré au service de la monarchie.

«- Sa Majesté est très affectée par ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et ne souhaite plus apparaitre en public. » Ajouta-t-il en direction de sa mère. « Il le faudra pourtant, la monarchie ne peut pas se permettre de fléchir. Le pays a besoin de l'image d'une famille royale soudée. Il n'y a qu'à cette condition que la reconstruction du pays se mettra en marche. »

Sherlock grogna.

« -Ma marraine fait bien des manière pour une tentative d'attentat ratée. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Pourquoi donc ce soudain revirement ? Aurait-elle peur de la mort ? »

Mycroft foudroya soin cadet du regard.

« -Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ton détachement face à la mort Sherlock. Et tout le monde n'a pas ce complexe du héro qui a commandé au Docteur Watson de s'interposer entre la balle et sa destinataire. »

Maud fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu aurai préféré que la Reine meurt Mycroft ? »

L'indifférence reprit sa place sur le visage de l'ainé.

« -Non mère, je souhaiterai surtout qu'il y ai plus de personnes comme le Docteur Watson. L'homme qui a attenté à la vie de la Reine est l'un de ses patients nouvellement arrivé à l'hôpital. Il a, apparemment, échappé à la surveillance de ses médecins et a joué de son grade pour entrer à la réception sans fouille au corps préalable. Les responsables de ce manquement seront sévèrement punis. Personne ne rentre ainsi à Buckingham Palace. »

Maud observa attentivement son fils, en quête d'une réponse qu'elle avait peur de connaître.

« -Qui est le responsable de cet attentat ? »

Mycroft soupira, se tournant vers Sherlock.

« -Le colonel Henry Whitehall revient du front. Le Docteur Watson a préconisé des examens qui n'ont pas été pris au sérieux par l'un de ses confrères. Il a relâché son patient alors qu'il présente des troubles mentaux graves. »

Sherlock avait blêmi tout au long de la discussion.

« -C'était un patient de John ? »

Mycroft acquiesça et Sherlock s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

Au lieu de le blâmer pour son manque de tenue, Maud lui resservit une tasse de thé qu'elle agrémenta d'une cuillère de miel. C'était là un meilleur réconfortant pour son fils qu'une remontrance sur sa tenue.

Sherlock attrapa la tasse sans même y penser, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des mots sans fin.

« -A quoi penses-tu mon chéri ? » demanda Maud en portant sa propre tasse à ses lèvres.

« -S'il s'agit vraiment d'un patient de John et s'il s'en est aperçu, je crains sa réaction.

-Expliques-toi. » Réclama son frère en attrapant un scone.

Sherlock se redressa et croisa les jambes.

«- D'après mes observations, John est un homme qui ne tolère pas l'échec. Quel que soit le but qu'il se fixe, l'échec ne fait pas parti des solutions acceptables. Le seul échec que je lui connais est celui de notre voyage vers la France. Je ne devais pas rentrer avec lui en train. Il voulait que je sois rapatrié en France par avion, comme tous les autres prisonniers trop faibles pour voyager en train. J'ai réussi à le faire céder et je suis monté dans le train avec lui. Malheureusement, j'en ai subi les conséquences. Je n'ai rien dis, je n'ai rien montré, mais il a su que je souffrais et que le roulement du train me faisait souffrir bien plus. Il s'est acharné à me rendre le trajet moins douloureux, n'y réussissant pas toujours. Il culpabilise de ne pas avoir su me convaincre de prendre l'avion. Avec le recul, il avait raison, j'aurai moins souffert en avion. » Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

« -Ne pas supporter l'échec est le lot de tous les médecins. Pourquoi ce patient plutôt qu'un autre ? » Demanda alors Maud, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur le caractère de son protégé.

« -Parce qu'il est responsable de ce patient sans être responsable de sa sortie. C'est un autre médecin qui, contre son avis et en faisant fi de toutes recommandations, a laissé sortir le colonel. Ce n'est qu'en se rendant compte de sa bêtise qu'il a inventé l'histoire de la fuite. John se sentira responsable de son évasion alors que la faute n'est imputable qu'à un autre médecin. »

Maud s'inquiéta.

« -Comment va-t-il réagir à son réveil ? Comme réagira-t-il quand il prendra conscience de cela ?

-Il faudra lui cacher mère. Lui dire que c'est son patient qui a causé sa blessure serait le mettre dans une position très délicate tant du côté professionnel que du côté mental. »

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock d'exiger des explications.

« -Il est impensable que je cache ce genre d'information à l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? »

Mycroft se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

« -Les médecins de guerre sont les instinctifs, c'est cela qui les rend si précieux au combat. Ils sont capables d'infliger une blessure qui peut être très handicapante sans être mortelle. Leur connaissance de l'anatomie en fait des snipers hors-pair et je suis pratiquement certain que John est un tireur d'exception. Ceci étant, et malgré un sang-froid impressionnant, je crains qu'il ne prenne cet attentat trop à cœur et qu'il en vienne à penser que tout ceci est sa faute. »

Sherlock se redressa sur son siège, attentif aux mots de son frère.

« -Comment cela pourrait-il être de sa faute ?

-En tant que médecin, on lui a seriné qu'il se devait de sauver des vies. Que perdre un patient pouvait arriver mais pas trop souvent. John prend chaque échec comme un échec personnel. Celui-ci ne fera pas exception.»

Il avait vécu dans le bureau du médecin au camp de Mauthausen, il connaissait chacune de ses réactions. Les mains en prière, il plongea dans sa mémoire pour en ressortir les réactions exactes du blond lors de la perte de l'un de ses patients. Il détestait l'admettre, mais son frère avait raison.

« -Comment expliques-tu cela ? »

Ce fut devant les visages interrogateurs de sa mère et de son cadet que Mycroft continua son explication.

« -Avec des « si », l'homme se fait tellement de mal. Il ne faut pas négliger la puissance des « si ». Si j'étais resté avec lui durant les examens, si je l'avais vu plus tôt, si je l'avais confié à un autre thérapeute qui croit un peu plus en mes théories, si j'avais continué à chercher au lieu d'aller à Scotland Yard et si je n'avais pas été à cette cérémonie… Avec des « si », on peut détruire le mental le plus fort. »

Maud et Sherlock ne répliquèrent rien, se plongeant dans les schémas que les explications de Mycroft leur avaient dévoilé.

La conversation était terminée, pourtant personne ne sortit de la serre. Ils restèrent là tous les trois. Chacun essayant d'imaginer la suite des événements et d'y inclure une aide efficace pour l'homme qui occupait la chambre de feu Mrs Vernet.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John dormit toute la journée, trop fatigué par l'abondante perte de sang due à sa blessure à l'épaule et par le transport.

A toute fin de se rendre utile, Sherlock avait refusé que les domestiques ne rangent les affaires du médecin qui avait été apporté par Mrs Hudson quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'en était lui-même chargé, en silence afin de ne pas réveiller le blessé.

Mrs Hudson s'était montrée enjouée quant à son retour à Holmes Manor. Elle y avait passé quelques-unes des plus belles années de sa vie et ce ne fut que lorsque Sherlock lui annonça le but de son emménagement qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. Bien sûr, elle avait compris l'attachement qui unissait son petit au médecin. Et quand bien même elle n'aurait pas aussi bien connu le brun, qu'elle aurait remarqué les petites attentions dont il couvrait son colocataire. Sherlock, dans son enfance, n'avait jamais montré une inclinaison particulière pour un sexe en particulier. Pour le sexe tout court non plus d'ailleurs. Qu'il fut aussi attentif à une autre personne autre que sa bien-aimée mère ou elle-même dans une certaine mesure, montrait un fort attachement qu'elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Oui John Watson était un homme. Oui c'était une relation totalement immorale aux yeux de la bonne société anglaise et oui, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Son petit était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Le Docteur Watson était un homme de qualité qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils adoptif et qui prenait, encore aujourd'hui, soin de sa santé. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour plaire à Margareth Hudson qui avait vu tellement de choses dans sa vie qu'une relation entre hommes ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Quand elle était entrée dans la chambre de son locataire, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle l'avait vu s'agiter entre les draps. Persuadée qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, elle s'était assise à ses côtés dans le lit et lui avait fredonné une berceuse, sa berceuse.

Cette berceuse avait une histoire toute particulière. Elle l'avait inventé étant enfant afin d'en faire profiter ses propres enfants. Son mari n'en souhaitant pas, elle l'avait gardé dans un coin de son esprit et s'en servait quand Sherlock se réveillait en sursaut après un cauchemar.

Si cette chanson tranquillisait son petit, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne tranquillise pas le Docteur. Au fil des paroles, les agitations de l'endormi s'apaisèrent et son visage s'adoucit. Alors que le cauchemar semblait se calmer et que John plongeait dans un sommeil plus profond, Sherlock passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Mrs Hudson lui sourit avant de l'inviter à s'approcher en silence.

« -Son sommeil n'est pas paisible. Il guérira moins vite s'il dort mal. » Murmura-t-elle alors que Sherlock la rejoignait.

Le brun observa le front humide de son compagnon. Il y posa la main afin de vérifier sa température.

« -Il n'a pas de fièvre. » Constata-t-il un peu inutilement.

« -Les cauchemars ne sont pas forcément dû à la fièvre Sherlock. Les mauvais souvenirs, les remords ou les regrets sont aussi en cause dans les cauchemars. »

John se remit à bouger dans son sommeil. S'agitant de plus en plus, il finit par repousser les couvertures après les avoir combattu.

Mrs Hudson se leva pour les ramasser avant d'en recouvrir de nouveau le médecin. Elle posa sa main fraiche sur le front du blond et se remit à chanter, berçant l'endormi autant que son colocataire.

Concentrée sur John, elle vit trop tard que le brun s'était endormi à côté du blessé.

Baissant la voix au fur et à mesure de sa berceuse, elle cessa bientôt ses mouvements de main sur le front du malade et se leva.

Silencieuse, elle contourna le lit, enleva délicatement les chaussures de Sherlock et le recouvrit des draps.

_Finalement, cette berceuse fonctionnait aussi bien sur les adultes que sur les enfants,_ remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

Margareth quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et s'en alla rejoindre Maud qui lisait au salon. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de sommeil.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Les bombes, les explosions, les balles qui sifflaient et le sang qui coulait. Voilà de quoi étaient faits les rêves de John Watson. Et, marchant sur un tas de cadavres vêtus de l'uniforme alliés, Adolphe Hitler défiait du regard quiconque osait s'approcher. En y regardant de plus près, John aperçu une main sortant de ce piédestal sanglant. Le soldat à qui appartenait cette main était-il mort ou vivant ? Il ne saurait le dire. Une seule chose était certaine, il fallait sortir le propriétaire de cette main de ce charnier. Qu'il soit vivant ou non n'avait plus d'importance à présent. N'écoutant que son courage, il se précipita vers cette main qu'il tira afin de faire sortir son propriétaire de l'amoncellement de corps. Au-dessus de lui, ombre menaçante, le führer riait à gorge déployée.

Les vains efforts du blond pour sortir son camarade blessé se muèrent en un combat contre lui-même alors que le visage du dictateur laissait place à celui de Sherlock.

John recula, abasourdit. Et la scène dans son ensemble lui coupa la respiration.

Sherlock, de toute sa splendeur, le toisait depuis les hauteurs, se moquant de ses vains efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ce fut un coup de coude dans le flanc qui réveilla Sherlock. D'abord indécis quant à sa localisation dans l'espace, il reconnut bien vite la chambre d'ami de Holmes Manor.

Marmonnant dans son demi-sommeil, il se tourna pour vérifier l'heure.

1h38 du matin.

Qui donc pouvait avoir la curieuse idée de donner des coups de coude à 1h38 du matin ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans sa chambre, un étage plus haut.

Un second coup de coude lui rappela rapidement les circonstances de son endormissement.

John.

John dormait dans cette chambre et faisait un cauchemar quand il était entré. Où était Mrs Hudson ?

Se redressant rapidement, il fouilla la chambre de regard sans trouver la trace de son ancienne nurse. Evidemment à 1h38, elle devait dormir.

Un gémissement le sortit de sa rêverie.

Immédiatement, il se tourna vers son assaillant qui, croyant sauter sur son ennemi, lui sauta à la gorge.

Heureusement pour lui, un John endormi était un John dont les forces étaient amoindries. Sherlock plaqua le blond sur le lit avant de lui emprisonner les mains.

Le blond, gémissant toujours de son cauchemar, se débattit dans bien que mal. Utilisant ses jambes que son compagnon n'avait pas bloquées, il envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac du détective qui le lâcha sous le choc. Basculant en arrière, Sherlock grogna de douleur, les mains plaquées sur le ventre.

Ne s'apitoyant pas sur son sort, le brun repartit à l'attaque, bloquant les bras du médecin et immobilisant ses jambes en s'asseyant dessus. Ainsi immobilisé, John ne pouvait plus que se tortiller misérablement.

« -John ! » appela doucement Sherlock dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

Mais John ne répondit pas.

« -John ! » appela de nouveau le brun un peu plus fort.

Mais John ne se réveillait toujours pas.

En désespoir de cause et avant d'être désarçonner par le médecin qui bougeait de plus en plus, Sherlock cria.

« -JOHN, C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

John se réveilla en criant. Se redressant, il ouvrit les yeux, haletant.

Sherlock, désarçonné comme il l'avait prévu, se rapprocha rapidement du médecin.

« -Tout va bien John. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Le regard du blond s'accrocha à l'image de son compagnon. Cette image se superposa à celle de son cauchemar, l'effrayant un peu plus. Se plongeant la tête dans les mains, il ferma les yeux afin de faire le point. Il devait dissocier le cauchemar de la réalité.

Sa respiration se calma et il retrouva la maîtrise de son corps. Quand il releva enfin la tête, il vit Sherlock, assit sur le lit, qui le regardait, un air de profond étonnement sur le visage.

« -De quoi rêvais-tu John ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

John frissonna de peur à l'écoute de ce ton avant de se morigéner. C'était Sherlock en face de lui, pas cet être affreux qui peuplait ses rêves depuis quelques temps.

« -De la guerre… Cela n'a pas d'importance, retourne te coucher, je vais bien. » Dit-il, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

Sherlock n'en crut pas un mot. L'humidité des draps et la tâche de sang sur le pyjama de John était d'ailleurs la preuve que tout n'allait pas bien.

Prenant sur lui, il découvrit son compagnon.

« -Ta blessure s'est rouverte, il faut refaire le pansement. Et tes draps sont trempés de sueur. Il faut les changer. Viens avec moi, je te montre la salle de bain. »

Vaincu par la fatigue qui lui pesait encore, John sortit du lit en titubant. Il allait tomber en avant quand Sherlock le rattrapa. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il le guida vers la porte de la salle de bain. John ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il voulait juste se rendormir. Comprenant ses intentions, Sherlock lui parla.

« -Tu ne dormira pas tant que je ne serai pas occupé de ta blessure. Assieds-toi là. »

Et il aida le médecin à s'asseoir sur la baignoire. Il lui enleva délicatement son haut de pyjama et examina le pansement.

« -Il tiendra bien le temps de prendre un bain. » Annonça-t-il, une moue presque enfantine sur le visage.

Sans que John ait pu répliquer, Sherlock ouvrit les robinets afin de remplir la baignoire. Il aida John à se débarrasser de son pantalon en souriant.

« -Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était toi qui prenait soin de moi. »

John sourit faiblement, il se rappelait bien de cette nuit-là.

Il vit Sherlock se pencher en avant pour arrêter les robinets et vérifier la température de l'eau.

« -Tu arriveras à te débrouiller avec ton sous-vêtement ? » Demanda-t-il.

John hocha la tête.

« -Bien, je vais changer tes draps, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi. »

Et il sortit de la pièce.

John se glissa hors de son sous-vêtement qu'il laissa tomber à terre avant de se glisser dans la baignoire. Il n'avait aucune envie de se laver. Il voulait juste dormir. Mais Sherlock avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas retourner se coucher dans ces draps pleins de sueur et son épaule le lançait.

Il sourit en imaginant Sherlock changer les draps du lit. Il se demanda un instant si le brun savait où se trouvait les draps de rechange. Cette pensée s'envola assez vite quand il réalisa qu'il était à Holmes Manor, l'endroit où Sherlock avait grandi.

Malgré la fatigue, il attrapa l'éponge qu'il frotta contre le savon qu'il trouva dans le porte-savon. Grimaçant, il entreprit une toilette sommaire qui le laissa épuisé. Il aurait voulu se laver les cheveux mais l'idée de mettre son épaule blessée à contribution le refroidit suffisamment pour qu'il abandonne cette idée.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il se promit d'appeler Sherlock pour sortir de là. Après tout, il avait bien sortit Sherlock des camps, il pouvait bien laisser le détective le sortir de la baignoire.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sherlock mettait la dernière touche au lit de son ami. Ce n'était pas parfait mais au moins, c'était propre. Satisfait de son travail, il s'assit sur le lit, attendant que John l'appelle.

Il attendit, attendit et attendit encore. Le sommeil, qui le fuyait en temps normal, l'attirait de nouveau dans ses griffes. Sherlock n'y céda ée se fit plus insistant jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le repousse définitivement. Boudeur, le dieu du sommeil s'en alla prendre dans ses bras d'autres insomniaques qui ne demandaient que cela. Sherlock resta assit sur le lit, raide comme la justice, à attendre que John l'appelle. Il devait s'occuper de John. Il dormirait plus tard.

Inquiet de ne pas entendre son ami le solliciter, Sherlock se leva et risqua un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain.

Ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire.

John dormait dans la baignoire, certainement emporté par le Morphée boudeur sans qu'il s'en rendre compte.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte en grand et s'approcha. Posant doucement la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il le secoua.

John se réveilla dans un sursaut, surprit de s'être endormi.

« -Sherlock ! »

Le brun lui lança un sourire apaisant.

« -Il faut changer ton pansement. Tu veux bien sortir de là ? » Demanda-t-il.

John acquiesça vivement. Sherlock se retourna, autant pour attraper une serviette que pour préserver la pudeur de son ami, quand il entendit un cri de douleur et le bruit d'une chute.

Se retournant rapidement vers la baignoire, il trouva son ami, une main sur l'épaule et une grimace aux lèvres.

Pragmatique et faisant fi de la pudeur qu'il accordait à son compagnon jusqu'à présent, le détective attrapa son ami à bras le corps et le souleva. John, dès qu'il le put, se mit debout et attrapa la serviette que Sherlock lui tendait en rougissant.

« -Merci. » Murmura-t-il, gêné d'être ainsi découvert en la présence du détective.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« -Je vais te chercher un pyjama propre. »

Et il sortit de la salle de bain presque en courant.

John s'empressa de se sécher tout en se gardant de solliciter son épaule. Il vit la porte s'entre-ouvrir et un bras poser un pyjama et un caleçon sur le meuble se trouvant à portée de main. La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte, laissant le médecin songeur.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de songer très longtemps. Le bruit de sa trousse médical lui indiqua que Sherlock cherchait le matériel pour refaire son pansement.

Enfilant son sous-vêtement et son pantalon de pyjama, il sortit de la salle de bain, la chemise à la main. Sherlock était plongé dans sa trousse et en sortait tout ce qu'il estimait nécessaire.

John vint s'asseoir au bout du lit et attendit.

Le brun trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sortit triomphalement une paire de ciseaux de la mallette.

« -Je vais découper le pansement. » Prévint-il.

« -Je sais. » Répondit le blond sans ciller.

Le détective approcha l'instrument de la peau dorée de son ami. Il hésita un instant et leva le regard vers le visage de John. Il y vit tellement de confiance qu'il se mit à l'œuvre. Sherlock le fit sans trembler, ou presque et il dégagea l'épaule blessée afin de l'examiner. Deux points de suture s'était rompus, un à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière.

« -Il faut les refaire. » Signala John en soupirant. « Je n'y arriverai pas seul. » Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête de fatigue.

« -Je m'en charge. » Répliqua le cadet. « J'ai fait un nombre incalculable de points de suture à la morgue, je suis un expert. »

John ravala ses questions concernant la morgue avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de pointer le bout de leur nez. Il espérait seulement que Sherlock était vraiment aussi imbattable qu'il le prétendait.

Il regarda attentivement son compagnon stériliser l'aiguille avec un coton imbibé d'alcool puis passer le fil dans le cha.

Il se tendit imperceptiblement quand l'aiguille s'approcha de sa chaire. Sherlock ne lui avait pas proposé d'anesthésie et il s'attendait à une douleur faible mais présente. Il n'en fut rien. La fatigue aidant, tout son corps s'était endormi, ne laissant que son cerveau et ses yeux en état de fonctionner. Il regarda le brun refermer délicatement le point avant de couper le fil et de désinfecter. Il passa ensuite dans le dos du médecin. La lumière était mauvaise sous cet angle, il lui fallut s'approcher afin d'y voir clair.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme heurta la peau du médecin qui se raidit brusquement. Sherlock, qui avait approché l'aiguille, érafla la peau.

« -Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il vivement.

John ne répondit pas, trop surprit des sensations qui naissaient en lui au souffle de son ami sur lui. Il frissonna quand, de nouveau, il sentit un souffle se glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Cesse de bouger. » Grogna le détective.

John s'en efforça, échouant lamentablement quand l'aiguille entra en contact avec sa peau. L'arrière était plus sensible que l'avant apparemment. Prenant sur lui, il se concentra sur le souffle agréable qui le faisait frissonner. Il sentit à peine le point de suture se refermer et encore moins les ciseaux venir effleurer sa peau pour couper l'excédent de fil.

Le souffle de Sherlock s'éloigna alors que son propriétaire attrapait son coton imbibé d'alcool.

« -Il faut refaire ton bandage maintenant. » indiqua-t-il en désinfectant le point et l'éraflure.

« -Je sais. » Souffla le blond.

Sherlock se pencha pour attraper deux compresses et un bandage.

Il posa une compresse à l'avant de la blessure et demanda à John de la maintenir. John obéit sans s'en rendre compte. Sherlock posa la seconde compresse sur son genou avant de dérouler le début du bandage. Il posa sa main sur la main de John.

« -Il faut que tu tiennes cela aussi. »

Et John obéit, le souffle court alors que Sherlock avait posé son menton sur son épaule pour lui parler. La chaleur qui irradiait de sa main était se fit presque brûlure. Le détective avait-il demandé à ce qu'on chauffe la pièce en son absence ? Il faisait soudainement très chaud et le souffle de Sherlock glissant sur le lobe de son oreille ne l'aidait pas à maintenir une chaleur corporelle convenable.

Le souffle et son propriétaire s'éloignèrent alors que l'autre compresse était pressée sur son omoplate. Le bandage suivit le mouvement avant de passer sous son aisselle. Les bras de Sherlock le serrèrent contre lui alors qu'il s'appliquait à dérouler la bande autour de son torse.

John n'était plus que sensation. Au fil des soins, il s'était peu à peu détendu au point d'en oublier où il était. Sa main avait lâché la compresse depuis longtemps pour venir naturellement se poser sur le genou de son soigneur. Il se laissait aller aux soins aimants d'un homme qui, sans qu'il se l'explique, l'attirait.

Le mouvement répétitif d'aller et venue sur son dos, couplé à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps derrière lui et au souffle sur son cou lui firent pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Jamais on ne s'était occupé de lui ainsi. Sa main se crispa sur le genou de Sherlock alors que ce dernier, d'un geste maladroit, avait accidentellement bousculé l'épaule déjà malmenée.

Surprit par ce gémissement autant que par la crispation de la main sur sa jambe, Sherlock s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre son mouvement. La bande arriva bientôt à son extrémité qu'il coinça sous les couches successives qu'elle formait dans le dos de John.

Alors qu'il posait les mains sur les épaules de son ami dans le but de lui signifier la fin de sa tâche, il eut la surprise de le sentir s'adosser contre lui.

« -Merci Sherlock. » murmura le médecin, les yeux fermés.

Le détective s'autorisa un geste qu'il se serait interdit dans d'autres circonstances. Il posa les mains sur les flancs de son compagnon, caressant doucement la peau accessible sous le bandage. John ronronna au doux toucher. Il était bien dans la chaleur du détective qui l'enveloppait, il n'avait même pas besoin de son haut de pyjama. Sherlock lui suffisait.

Le détective laissa glisser ses mains sur le ventre du blond qui ne trouva rien à redire à ce geste. Les longs doigts du musicien vinrent encadrer le nombril du médecin. Posant ses mains sur celles de son compagnon, John donna une impulsion qui les fit basculer en arrière et sur le côté, la tête sur les oreillers.

Sherlock allait se relever, abandonnant son ami au sommeil mais John l'en empêcha en agrippant ses mains.

« -Laisse, tu rangeras demain. »

Et il s'endormit, laissant Sherlock dans l'expectative.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Voili, voilou !

Vous avez de la chance, il n'y avait rien à la télé alors que je me suis consacrée à vous après deux jours de peinture pour ma salle de bain.

Il est actuellement minuit et une minute, je suis vannée, je vais me coucher. Demain, je dois faire les corrections et couper des plinthes pour ma chambre.

Quand je vous dis que j'ai une vie de dingue.

J'ai pensé un moment vous refaire la scène de l'hôtel mais à Holmes Manor. C'est presque ce que j'ai fait. C'était pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. Vous vous rendrez aussi compte que ce chapitre est un peu plus grand que les autres.

Au prochain, je dépasse les 100 000 mots ! Et pour fêter ça, je crois qu'il y aura un premier baiser. Et oui, je suis une grande romantique.

Bon allez, je vous laisse. Je vais dormir.

Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis navrée, ce fichu correcteur d'orthographe ne sait même pas ce qu'est une plinthe !

Au prochain chapitre si le cœur vous en dit.

Bises

Magdaline.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous ! Ou bonsoir d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas à quel moment de la journée vous lisez vos fics. Cela m'intéresse d'ailleurs. Pourriez-vous me le dire ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'ai un petit souci de freebox. Elle déraille totalement. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve devant mon écran aussi vite après la publication du chapitre précédent (que j'ai réussi à publier sur il y a moins d'une heure, heure locale lol).

Elle n'a pas apprécié le changement d'aménagement de ma chambre, je l'ai perturbé. Mais moi, cela me convient mieux. J'ai plus de place pour déplier mon bureau et travailler dessus. C'est quand même bête d'avoir un bureau et de travailler sur la table de la cuisine non ?

Enfin bref, on verra bien comment cela va se passer. Est-ce que, comme d'habitude, elle va bugger toute la nuit pour se remettre à fonctionner demain matin ou alors j'aurai le droit à un passage de technicien ? A voir. En attendant, je prends de l'avance.

J'ai été agréablement surprise devant les statistiques de lecture de mes écrits. Même les plus anciens sont visités alors qu'ils sont assez mauvais pour la plupart. Je pense aussi profiter de ce calme sans internet pour écrire un OS ou entamer une autre fic à chapitres. J'hésite.

Au final, je ne suis pas mécontente que cette box buggue. Je peux faire autre chose sans me sentir attiré par la télévision ou le net et ça me vide la tête pour l'emplir de plein d'autres choses.

_Réponses aux commentaires (Que j'écris après ce chapitre pour une fois !) :_

**Liseron :** C'est agréable de se faire chouchouter non ? Je suis certaine que ce chapitre va te contenter tout autant.

**Rhéa :** Welcome Back ! Je suis ravie de te revoir après ta si longue absence. Ah oui, les coquilles ! J'en ai vu une dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur ce chapitre publié. Mais c'est tellement chaotique en ce moment que je me relierai quand j'aurai terminé de l'écrire. Margareth est effectivement le prénom de Mrs Hudson. Je sais que cela fait doublon avec la princesse mais c'est un mon courant à l'époque. Oui, un baiser, reste à savoir si ce qu'il va se passer avant te plaira autant que le baiser. Merci pour ta lecture assidue et tes gentils commentaires.

**Glasgow :** J'essaie vraiment d'être subtile dans ma description des sentiments. Ce n'est pas facile de rester fine dans les expressions tout en gardant une certaine intensité. Je ne pensais pas y arriver si bien. Mais ton commentaire me rassure. Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à me triturer les méninges.

**Liseron : **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très bon mais Sherlock préfère qu'il soit propre pour retourner dans le lit aux draps frais qu'il a refait pour le docteur. Et puis, c'est le docteur qui est blessé et le détective (qui n'est pas officiellement docteur) qui s'occupe des soins. On ne peut pas leur demander de tout faire bien…

**Yeeleen :** Si tu lis les chapitres sans les commenter, ça me va aussi. Si tu commente de temps à autre, ça me va aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Choupette50 :** Dis-moi petite guimauve, tu veux bien ne pas fondre tout de suite ? Non parce qu'il ne restera rien de toi après ce chapitre. Merci pour tous ces si jolis compliments qui me vont droits au cœur. J'espère continuer sur cette voix et t'apporter autant de bonheur avec ce chapitre.

**Nikitta68 :** Si cela valait le coup d'attendre alors c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot. J'essaye de me dégager du temps pour vous mais cela n'arrive pas souvent. Je vais essayer de me bloquer une soirée par semaine pour écrire. Espérons que je vais m'y tenir.

**Barjy02 :** Mycroft est un politicien, le mensonge est son arme la plus redoutable. Mais en effet, Sherlock, pour gagner la confiance de John, il n'ira pas jusqu'à lui cacher l'identité de son agresseur. J'espère juste que sa réaction ne sera pas aussi vive que je l'imagine.

Electre1964 : Et oui Electre. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle a fait de Sherlock Holmes un descendant du peintre Horace Vernet. C'était un petit clin d'œil à l'original.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte les personnages soit à l'Histoire, soit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, soit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** John Watson, médecin militaire lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, libère, avec sa division, le camp de concentration de Mauthausen dans le Nord de l'Autriche. Il y rencontre un prisonnier du nom de Sherlock Holmes. Cette histoire raconte les évènements qui suivent, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à leur retour à Londres. John veille à la santé de Sherlock et Sherlock veille sur la vie sentimentale de John. Cette tâche sera facilitée par la colocation qu'ils vont entamer au 221b Baker Street. Lors d'une remise de médaille, John est blessé par balle en protégeant la Reine Elizabeth de l'attaque de l'un de ses patients. Inquiet et jaloux de l'intérêt que la famille royale porte à son colocataire, Sherlock parvient, avec l'aide de sa mère, à le faire transférer à Holmes Manor afin que le médecin y passe une convalescence au calme et près de lui et des siens.

**Note de l'auteur :** Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en _favorite story_ ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

Allez, assez de bavardage, j'ai un chapitre à vous livrer.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Bises

Magdaline

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 22**

Sherlock aurait pu se poser tout un tas de question. Il s'était d'ailleurs posé tout un tas de question. Mais au final, le boudeur Morphée avait réussi à le prendre dans ses bras bienveillants et à l'emmener au pays des rêves.

Sherlock n'avait jamais rêvé. Du moins, il s'était attaché à supprimer toute trace de rêves de son cerveau. En commençant celui-ci, il pensa qu'il le supprimerait aussi. De toute façon, les rêves étaient inutiles.

Celui-ci ne le laissa pourtant pas de glace, bien au contraire. Il était dans une grande chambre d'hôtel, une chambre qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui les avaient abrités, John et lui, à Paris. Les différences étaient minimes. Ils n'y avaient séjournée qu'une nuit. Le soleil chimérique qui éclairait la pièce laissait à penser que le jour était bien entamé.

Toutes les marques de la guerre et des restrictions avaient disparues. La corbeille de fruit et les peignoirs sur le lit en étaient la preuve.

Le lit… LE LIT ?

A la place des deux lits qui occupaient la chambre de Paris, il n'y avait qu'un très grand lit couvrant une bonne partie de la pièce. Les chevets en bois noble encadraient le meuble tel deux sentinelles silencieuses veillant sur le sommeil des clients.

Sherlock se déplaça, heureux de constater que, même dans son rêve, il avait l'usage de ses membres. Le brun s'approcha de la fenêtre et en ouvrit les rideaux.

Derrière la vitre, Paris étendait sa beauté. Comment une ville pouvait être aussi belle même en temps de guerre ? Comment les Parisiens pouvaient-ils être aussi fiers de leur ville alors que les destructions, comme des cicatrices dans le tissu urbain, enlaidissaient le visage de la capitale française ?

Le détective vit passer une femme à bicyclette. Elle portait un tailleur sombre et de petites chaussures à talons rouge. Sur sa tête, un béret protégeait sa chevelure d'une rafale de vent si vite arrivée. Le vent était joueur à Paris. Il s'infiltrait partout, surtout là où il ne fallait pas et, de son souffle taquin, rendait le sourire aux pauvres parisiens fatigués par quatre années de conflit.

Paris portait le surnom de « Plus belle ville du monde ». Et elle l'était aujourd'hui pour Sherlock.

Un bruit le détourna de son observation.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme en costume apportait une coupe de fruits supplémentaire. Il la posa sur le lit et se retira, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme.

Observant la coupe d'argent sur les draps, Sherlock s'approcha afin d'y prélever une grappe de raisin bien mûre qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait faim et les fruits lui parurent le meilleur remède à son mal.

Alors que ses longs doigts atteignaient leur objectif, une tape sèche sur la main le fit reculer.

« -Si tu veux manger ses fruits, il faudra venir les chercher. » Dit une voix rauque bien connue du détective.

Remontant le long du bras auquel appartenait cette main, Sherlock découvrit une peau qu'il avait déjà eu le privilège d'observer. La main était petite et trapue, le poignet délicat. Le bras tendu mettait en valeur la musculature fine de son propriétaire.

L'épaule était musclée quoique marquée par une cicatrice fort disgracieuse. L'homme était nu.

Au lieu de continuer son chemin vers le haut du corps, il préféra descendre sur le torse large et musclé dont la musculature bougeait au rythme d'une respiration maitrisé. Les pectoraux discrets montraient une pratique régulière mais non intensive du sport. Les poils blonds qui les recouvraient semblaient soyeux et offraient certainement un appui confortable.

Le regard de Sherlock descendit encore, croisant le nombril au milieu d'abdominaux tout aussi discrets que leurs cousins pectoraux. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur ce ventre ferme et glissa vers le bas sous le regard appréciateur du détective qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Cette goutte le conduisit directement à l'aine qu'il admira sans plus de cérémonie.

Son compagnon de rêve était bien fait de sa personne. Très bien fait de sa personne. Le sexe dressé et de bonne taille le fit haleter alors qu'il tendait la main dans sa direction.

L'inconnu étouffa un rire avant de faire basculer ses hanches contre le matelas, privant Sherlock de sa gourmandise mais le gratifiant d'un spectacle tout aussi appétissant.

Les deux globes ronds et fermes qui s'offraient à son regard étaient la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue. Sherlock n'était pas un féru de l'anatomie pour rien. Et celle qui se présentait à lui était tout bonnement splendide.

Cette fois-ci, l'inconnu ne se déroba pas quand il tendit la main vers cette peau dorée qui l'attirait. D'abord en une caresse aérienne, sa peau entra en contact avec le velouté de celle qu'il admirait. Il la laissa errer un moment, appréciant particulièrement le frisson qu'il provoquait par ses attouchements. Aérien, un doigt vint caresser la séparation entre les deux fesses.

L'inconnu gémit de plaisir quand il descendit encore sa main pour caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. La peau, plus fine à cet endroit, réagit rapidement à la sollicitation de son admirateur et fit remonter tout un tas de sensations exquises à son propriétaire.

Sherlock, les jambes tremblantes d'être autorisé à poser ses mains sur cette peau convoitée, s'assit au bord du lit, près des fesses de son partenaire.

Il releva la tête vers le haut du corps.

Il ne vit qu'une chevelure blonde coupée court qui l'aiguilla un peu plus que la voix de la révélation de l'identité de son partenaire de jeux.

Remontant doucement les mains le long du dos convoité, il s'empara de la grappe de raisins avant de la faire glisser dans le creux de la colonne. Le frisson qu'il récolta le fit sourire. Le grognement qui accompagna le frisson lui fit penser qu'il avait gagné le droit de voir le visage de son compagnon. Mais ce dernier ne fit pas grand cas de son impatience. Le visage restait sagement enfoui dans l'oreiller de plumes.

Sherlock s'enhardit alors, s'il disposait de deux mains, il disposait aussi de deux lèvres qu'il s'empressa de mettre à contribution. La grappe fit donc place à la bouche du détective qui s'amusa d'abord à déposer un baiser sur chaque vertèbre. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'il récolta se répercuta directement dans son entrejambe.

Ses doigts touchaient tellement de choses qu'ils étaient devenus calleux, maniement de l'archer et du violon oblige. Mais avec ses lèvres… Ses lèvres ne touchaient rien d'autres que de la vaisselle et de la nourriture. Le contact entre ces deux charnues et la peau brûlante de son partenaire lui procura un plaisir inégalé.

Pressé de renouveler l'expérience et d'y ajouter quelques nouveautés, Sherlock décrocha un grain de raisin qu'il écrasa délicatement sur le dos ainsi offert.

Son partenaire haleta, le bassin partant en arrière. Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à deviner la raison de ce mouvement. Le contact répété et compressif du matelas contre une érection pouvait être aussi jouissif que douloureux.

Faisant fi de l'inconfort de l'inconnu, Sherlock se délecta de ce fruit frais à même la peau de son partenaire.

« -Je devais aller les chercher, c'est cela ? » Demanda-t-il en remontant lécher le lobe de l'oreille de l'homme couché sous lui, un bras de chaque côté de l'inconnu.

Ainsi placé, Sherlock surplombait son amant de toute sa hauteur. S'il baissait les bras, il pouvait entrer en contact avec cette peau qu'il désirait.

L'inconnu hocha la tête dans son oreiller, gémissant de nouveau au contact du souffle de Sherlock sur sa peau brûlante.

La position était inconfortable. Cédant aux impératifs de ses muscles, Sherlock se résigna à se relever.

Le soupir de frustration que sa manœuvre tira au blond le fit sourire. De nouveau debout, Sherlock en profita pour déboucler sa ceinture qui lui compressait le bas ventre et l'enlever. Il ouvrit également sa chemise humide de sueur.

Voyant que son compagnon ne se décidait pas à révéler son identité et malgré les certitudes de Sherlock à son sujet, le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle expérience.

Le pantalon bien accroché aux hanches et la chemise ouverte, il contourna le lit pour s'arrêter à son pied. Félin, il y grimpa, faisant passer le corps de son compagnon entre des bras et ses jambes. La tête à hauteur des épaules de son amant, il y déposa un baiser aérien avant d'abaisser doucement le bassin.

L'inconnu sursauta, lâchant un gémissement bien plus audible que les précédents.

Sherlock mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'imiter. Son érection pressée contre les fesses de son compagnon lui donnait un avant-goût savoureux de ce qui l'attendait si son inconnu se laissait faire. Incapable de résister à la tentation, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et appuyé qui fit enfin sortir le visage tant désiré de sa cachette.

L'homme, les mains accrochées à son oreiller, la tête en arrière et le bassin relevé poussa un cri de plaisir.

Sherlock profita de cette ouverture pour plonger dans son cou. Les lèvres caressantes du détective s'appliquèrent à marquer son partenaire de la plus belle des façons. L'action combinée du bassin et des lèvres du détective fit perdre toute réserve à l'homme étendu sous lui.

« -Sherlock ! »

Le détective sourit sans quitter le cou de ses lèvres.

« -Oui John ? » Demanda-t-il, taquin et fier de sa réussite.

« -Sherlock … »

Le vocabulaire de John s'était réduit à ce seul nom sous les vagues de plaisir successives. Sherlock accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches. Le tissu râpeux frottait de plus en plus vite contre les fesses de son amant. La friction l'excitait au plus haut point et les vagues de chaleur prenant naissance dans ses reins ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. A travers le tissu de son pantalon, il pouvait sentir la chaire de John entrer en contact avec sa propre érection et rien que cela l'aurait amené au paradis s'il n'avait pas décidé d'y emmener John en premier.

Profitant d'un recul plus prononcé de John, Sherlock s'appuya sur sa main gauche et glissa la droite sous le corps de son amant.

John hoqueta sous la caresse. La main de Sherlock était ferme et chaude sur sa virilité. Le pouce alla chercher le peu de semence qui s'était déjà échappé de son sexe pour l'étaler plus loin sur son érection.

John rugit quand le mouvement de poignet se cala sur le mouvement de bassin. Il cambra le dos et ce fut au tour de Sherlock de gémir son plaisir quand son érection rencontra les fesses de son compagnon plus intensément.

Sherlock, essoufflé par l'effort qu'il produisait, accéléra encore le rythme. John devait venir avant lui, c'était impératif. C'était sa punition pour l'avoir ainsi chauffé.

Perdu dans ses sensations, il entendit à peine John pousser un rugissement quand il se libéra dans sa main.

Le blond retomba sur le matelas, pantelant de plaisir, le souffle court et le corps alangui.

Fier de lui, Sherlock se redressa. Ignorant sa propre érection, il s'appliqua à faire retourner son amant qui avait bien du mal à redescendre de son paradis. La vision qui s'imposa à lui le fit presque venir dans son sous-vêtement.

John, nu et luisant de sueur, le visage détendu, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche ouverte et les cheveux collés au front, était l'image même de la luxure. Il n'y aurait eu son sexe mou et la trace de sperme sur son ventre, on aurait pu le croire près à jouir dans l'instant.

Sherlock n'hésita pas. Se baissant doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon de lit.

John ne perdit pas plus de temps. Répondant avec ardeur à son baiser, il demanda l'accès à la bouche de son compagnon dès qu'il le pu. Il avait faim de ces lèvres et de cette langue qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Ce fut un baiser affamé, une bataille de dents et de langue pour la domination de l'échange. Ce n'était pas violent, c'était juste intense.

Le besoin vital d'air les sépara, mais pas pour très longtemps. Irrité par ce besoin physique élémentaire qui l'empêchait de garder ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, Sherlock en vint à la conclusion logique qu'il devait apprendre, ainsi que John, l'apnée.

Il chassa vite cette idée quand le dit-John récupéra ses lèvres trop longtemps délaissées par les siennes.

Affamé d'amour, Sherlock n'en oubliait pas pour autant que lui n'avait pas atteint son paradis. Et il était impensable qu'il reste ainsi.

John semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui car les mains caressantes du blond descendaient lentement mais surement vers le sud, région hautement demandeuse de caresses.

Sherlock se laissa faire, malmenant les lèvres de son amant dans le même temps. John arriva bien vite à la partie qui l'intéressait.

Déboutonnant habilement le pantalon, il n'attendit pas de l'avoir baissé pour faufiler sa main à l'intérieur et la poser sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

Sherlock gémit dans le baiser, abaissant le bassin pour plus de contact mais malheureux de cette barrière de tissu qui séparait encore son érection de la main habile de son compagnon. Cette frustration ne dura pas longtemps car John, en bon médecin, avait compris le désir de son patient et s'employait à glisser l'inquisitrice sous le dernier rempart de tissu.

Quand la peau douce de son sexe entra en contact avec celle plus rugueuse de la main de son compagnon, Sherlock ne put retenir un halètement.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si le simple contact de la main de son aimé lui faisait cet effet. N'obéissant qu'à son corps, ce fut son bassin qui prit le rythme. John ne bougeait pas, il n'y avait que lui qui se donnait du plaisir avec la main de son compagnon.

Il s'arrêta pourtant rapidement, ce n'est pas cela qu'il voulait. Il voulait plus, bien plus.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire, il eut un sourire tendre qui mourut sur les lèvres de John en un baiser amoureux.

« -Ce n'est pas comme cela que je veux venir. » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Malgré la rougeur de ses joues, John acquiesça, heureux d'offrir cela à son compagnon.

Il allait se retourner quand Sherlock l'arrêta.

« -Je sais que ce n'est pas la position la plus confortable, mais je veux te voir quand je te ferais l'amour. »

Cette remarque descendit directement au centre des plaisirs de John qui reprit de la vigueur sous l'allusion.

Heureux de la réaction positive de son amant, Sherlock n'en oublia pas ses leçons d'anatomie. L'homme n'était pas fait pour ce genre de rapport. Toute pénétration demandait une préparation préalable afin de détendre les muscles et de ne pas blesser son partenaire.

S'attelant à la tâche, le détective s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de son amant. Avec douceur, il les caressa avant de lui faire plier les genoux. Ainsi installé, John était vulnérable aux yeux de son amant mais il savait que Sherlock n'en abuserait pas.

Prêt à recevoir ce membre qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps, il fit surprit de voir son amant mettre son index à la bouche et le lécher savamment. La lueur de lubricité qui brillait dans les yeux de Sherlock à cet instant ne lui échappa pas non plus. La réaction de son corps n'en fut pas moins perceptible. Déjà bien visible, son érection se durcit encore face à l'image plus qu'érotique de cet homme féru de maîtrise de soi qui se laissait aller à l'exciter rien qu'avec un doigt et sa bouche.

Si les pupilles de John n'étaient pas déjà dilatées au maximum, rendant ses yeux noirs de désir, Sherlock aurait pu voir les yeux du médecin changer de couleur instantanément à la vue de son manège.

« -Sherlock… » Gémit le médecin en espérant que le détective comprendrait.

Et le détective comprit.

Doucement, jouant avec les courbes de son amant, Sherlock amena son doigt au bord de l'antre tant convoitée de John. L'endroit était chaud et serré, il allait devoir s'appliquer et de contenir pour ne pas blesser son aimé. Doucement, il poussa contre l'entrée forçant le muscle à s'ouvrir et à le laisser passer.

John haleta un moment, sans savoir si c'était de douleur ou d'anticipation, peut-être un peu des deux. Il laissa le doigt entrer et le masser de l'intérieur. La sensation n'était pas très agréable mais pas très douloureuse non plus.

Sherlock joua un moment à le détendre, déposant au passage des baisers et des caresses à l'intérieur des cuisses musclées. Il posa de nouveau la main sur l'érection quelque peu redescendue de John avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt.

John se fit franchement hostile à cette intrusion bien plus douloureuse que la première. Sherlock ne céda pas de terrain pour autant, immobilisant uniquement ses doigts alors qu'il continuait à caresser la virilité du médecin.

En sentant l'étau se desserrer autour de ses doigts, Sherlock en profita pour les écarter, plongeant plus loin dans l'intimité de son compagnon tout en continuant à le détendre. Le mouvement de ciseau qui l'ouvrait eut un effet inattendu sur le blond. Alors que Sherlock poussait encore plus loin son exploration, ses deux doigts se refermèrent sur une glande charnue au fond de John.

Le blond se cambra en gémissant fortement.

Sherlock sourit en ajoutant un dernier doigt. Malmenant toujours l'érection du médecin, il s'amusait aussi à effleurer le plus souvent possible la prostate de son amant, heureux de le voir aussi perdu dans ses sensations.

Jugeant le médecin suffisamment détendu, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un lubrifiant quelconque.

« -C'est ça que tu cherches ? »Demanda le médecin, un tube de vaseline à la main et un éclat d'amusement dans le regard.

Sherlock allait l'attraper mais le blond le mit hors de portée. Adressant un clin d'œil à son compagnon, il s'enduisit les mains de vaseline avant de se redresser.

« -Je crois que je vais faire cela moi-même. » Argua-t-il en levant un sourcil coquin.

La respiration coupée, Sherlock laissa son amant s'occuper de lubrifier son érection. Les mains du médecin glissaient tellement facilement sur sa virilité qu'on aurait cru qu'elles la survolaient. La sensation était exquise, laissant Sherlock à bout de souffle.

Jugeant son amant parfaitement prêt, John se rallongea et posa un pied sur l'entrejambe du détective, séducteur.

« -Je suis tout à toi. »

Sherlock, paralysé depuis l'initiative de son ami, sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Se penchant sur le médecin, il prit son sexe en main en posant sa bouche contre celle de son amant. Ce dernier déplaça sa jambe pour la poser, en miroir de l'autre, sur la hanche du détective.

Il allait entrer quand une idée lui vint. Il attrapa un oreiller qu'il plaça sous les hanches de son compagnon puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il appuya contre son entrée qui céda petit à petit.

John serra les poings, les yeux fermés alors que Sherlock glissait en lui. C'était douloureux mais le plaisir qu'il savait suivre le convainquit de prendre son mal en patience.

Sherlock s'inséra jusqu'à la garde, les mains sur les hanches de son amant et s'immobilisa, attendant patiemment que John rouvre les yeux.

Le visage du blond se décrispa au fur et à mesure des caresses que Sherlock appliquait sur l'ensemble de son corps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard envieux du détective. John bougea légèrement, trouvant une position moins douloureuse pour lui. En initiant ce geste, il n'imaginait pas qu'il provoquerait un élan de plaisir aussi fort. Les quelques millimètres de différence firent se rencontrer la prostate de John et le sexe de Sherlock.

Le gémissement de plaisir que poussa John fut le signal qu'attendait Sherlock. Se retirant presque totalement de son écrin, il y retourna d'une forte poussée. Son sexe était moulé dans une gaine chaude et humide qui lui donnait un plaisir fou. Personne, pas même lui n'avait réussi à lui donner autant de plaisir en un toucher.

N'écoutant plus que son plaisir, il entama un va-et-vient doux qui l'envahit de sensations. John haletait, John gémissait, John en demandait encore alors qu'il frappait régulièrement sa prostate. John suait de plaisir, les paupières fermées et le souffle court. John voulait jouir mais Sherlock se promit qu'ils jouiraient ensemble.

Accélérant son mouvement, Sherlock fit passer les jambes de John sur ses épaules. Attrapant les hanches de son amant, il s'en servit comme point d'appui pour se propulser plus loin encore et frapper plus fort le centre des plaisirs du médecin.

Alors qu'il sentait la jouissance monter au son des gémissements de bonheur de John, Sherlock tendit la main vers son érection. Y appliquant la même cadence que ses coups de reins, Sherlock s'appliqua à les faire atteindre l'orgasme en même temps.

La délivrance les cueillit dans un cri commun. Chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de désir et en sueur.

Dans ses bras, John dormait paisiblement, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'érection pressée contre son dos.

Déglutissant, Sherlock chercha un moyen de s'extraire de la poigne de fer qui le maintenait autour de John. Mais ce dernier ne le lâcha pas. En désespoir de cause, Sherlock prit la parole.

Doucement, à l'oreille de son ami, il souffla :

« -Il faut que tu me lâches John, s'il te plait. Si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. »

Conscient ou non de ce qui se jouait derrière lui, John resserra sa prise autour des mains du détective.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu répondes de tes actes. » Murmura le médecin dans son sommeil.

Estomaqué, le détective s'empressa pourtant de trouver une autre parade.

« -John, il faut vraiment que je me lève… Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Et comme par magie, l'étreinte de John se relâcha, permettant au détective de s'en défaire et de sortir du lit à toute vitesse.

Il aurait pu entrer dans la salle de bain et s'occuper de son érection brûlante mais il décida de regagner sa chambre.

Incapable de se maîtriser, il fit le tour du lit et s'approcha du blond. Accroupit en face de l'homme qu'il aimait, Sherlock chuchota de nouveau.

« -Ne dit pas des choses pareilles John, je risque de te prendre au mot. »

Puis caressant le front du médecin, Sherlock se pencha vers le visage de l'endormi.

« -Je t'aime John, et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. »

Posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, Sherlock lui donna son premier baiser.

Honteux et pressé par cette érection qui pulsait entre ses jambes, Sherlock se releva et quitta la chambre à toute vitesse, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

S'il était resté plus longtemps, il aurait entendu ceci :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock. »

Dans son sommeil, John venait d'avouer ce que Sherlock attendait sans oser l'espérer depuis des jours.

A SUIVRE…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gniark ! Ouhlalala je suis fière de moi tiens !

J'avais promis un baiser et vous l'avez. Je suis même certaine que vous vous êtes laissé embarqué dans cette scène plutôt torride jusqu'à en oublier que Sherlock dormait.

J'aime bien vous faire ce genre de tour !

Et j'en suis à plus de 100 000 mots ! Champagne !

Bon allez, je vais me coucher, je travaille demain, c'est fini les congés.

Comme toujours, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer.

Et comme toujours, s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis navrée.

Au prochain chapitre si le cœur vous en dit.

Bises

Magdaline.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes actuellement lundi 19 Août, il est 14h07 et je me mets en route pour vous écrire ce nouveau chapitre qui doit être publié demain. Je dois vous avouer que je suis complètement vannée. Ce n'est pas le travail cette fois mais des travaux que j'entreprends chez moi pour des raisons de déco plus supportable du tout. Deux jours pour décoller le papier peint, j'en ai chi** comme on dit et mes doigts n'en peuvent plus. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'une copine m'a prêté une décolleuse à papiers peints, je n'en serais jamais sorti. Il me reste à retapisser avec un copain samedi prochain, à recoller des plinthes et à peindre les boiseries. Il n'y en a pas pour des heures mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'est donc relâche. Enfin pas tout à fait parce que je vous écris quand même ce chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience je crois.

J'ai été très heureuse de vos réactions quand au chapitre précédent que je savais vous plaire mais pas à ce point quand même ! Je gagne tous les jours de nouveaux lecteurs tout en gardant mes fans que je remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement de me suivre depuis le début.

_Réponses aux commentaires (Je vais peut-être faire plus court que d'habitude, fatigue oblige !) :_

**Celtica1 :** Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Maud apparaitra certainement dans le chapitre qui arrive, j'aimerai lui faire avoir une conversation avec son fils cadet et peut-être une autre avec John avant un autre chapitre plus en « confrontation » de sentiments entre John et Sherlock.

**Choupette50 :** Alors comme ça tu te précipites sur les chapitres ! Désolée pour tes invités, j'espère juste que ta libido t'aura laissé tranquille jusqu'à être seule ou non dans ton lit ou autre part ! Je vois que tu es aussi guimauve que moi voire bien plus. J'espère juste que le sucre n'a pas collé ton sol. Pas de lemon pour ce chapitre mais des conversations certainement un poil intéressante et incluant Maman Holmes.

**Barjy02 : **C'était le seul moyen de le soulager un tant soit peu. Pauvre Sherlock en proie à une libido qu'il a toujours négligée et laissée de côté. Je crois que Mummy va avoir du travail ! Il est tellement évident dans les lignes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre que je me voyais mal les entrainer dans une autre relation que celle imaginé par l'auteur. J'ai un peu peur de finir cette fic trop vite ou même de la faire durer trop longtemps en rajoutant encore et encore. Je suis en stress à cause de ça. Je me demande s'il y aura encore beaucoup de chapitre ou pas. Je crois que pour une fois, je serais heureuse de les laisser faire tous seuls.

**Liseron :** Le ventilateur est le meilleur ami de la slasheuse !

**Rhéa :** Il y a des urgences tu sais, et celle qui se dressait entre ses jambes était assez impressionnante. Des descriptions bien branlées ? Je n'aurais pas osé la comparaison en fait lol. Merci d'avoir laissé une réponse à ma question. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bises.

**Nikitta68 :** Pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Pour laisser Maman Holmes entrer dans la danse ! Allez laissons Mummy arriver et avoir une conversation avec son fils et peut-être son futur gendre…

**Fishina :** Je connais cette sensation frustrante. Devoir aller se coucher alors qu'il reste si peu de chapitre à lire alors que votre réveil vous presse d'aller dormir. Merci à toi pour ce commentaire très rafraichissant. Je vois que finalement tu es arrivé au bout de la fic. La suite arrive.

**Electre1964 :** J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire des lemons, je dois rester focalisé sur ce que je fais et laisser mes doigts suivre mon imagination. Ils sont parfois trop lent pour mon cerveau de malade !

**Clina9 :** Je vous avez promis un premier baiser, je n'avais pas dit comment il allait se passer lol. Je suis aussi régulièrement en retard, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Tant que cela te plait, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Glasgow :** On aimerait faire ce genre de rêve plus souvent n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement de mal à écrire ce genre de scène si tu savais. Je relis encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela me paraisse convenable.

**Patte-de-neko : **En fait, ce chapitre sera constitué d'une réponse à tes commentaires lol. Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre ou presque. Comme tu l'as remarqué, je suis très à cheval sur les détails historiques. Simplement parce que je suis historienne de l'art de formation. J'ai donc étudié l'histoire par le biais du regard des artistes. J'aime voir les histoires prendre forme dans le cadre de l'Histoire. Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, je suis quelqu'un de très peu sûre de moi et de mes écrits. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte les personnages soit à l'Histoire, soit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, soit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **John Watson, médecin militaire lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, libère, avec sa division, le camp de concentration de Mauthausen dans le Nord de l'Autriche. Il y rencontre un prisonnier du nom de Sherlock Holmes. Cette histoire raconte les évènements qui suivent, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à leur retour à Londres. John veille à la santé de Sherlock et Sherlock veille sur la vie sentimentale de John. Cette tâche sera facilitée par la colocation qu'ils vont entamer au 221b Baker Street. Lors d'une remise de médaille, John est blessé par balle en protégeant la Reine Elizabeth de l'attaque de l'un de ses patients. Inquiet et jaloux de l'intérêt que la famille royale porte à son colocataire, Sherlock parvient, avec l'aide de sa mère, à le faire transférer à Holmes Manor afin que le médecin y passe une convalescence au calme et près de lui et des siens.

**Note de l'auteur :** Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en _favorite story_ ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

J'ai totalement mal aux mains, la faute au couteau à plâtre. J'espère arriver au bout de ce chapitre sans que mon index droit tombe… Espérez avec moi mes frères et sœurs.

Des nouvelles de mes doigts à la fin de ce chapitre.

A tout à l'heure en bas …

Bisous

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 23**

Le matin suivant, John se réveilla très tôt, incommodé par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait par un interstice entre les deux lourdes tentures recouvrant la porte-fenêtre.

Il se retourna dans le lit, fuyant la lumière et oubliant par là-même son épaule blessée.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsque sa blessure se rappela à lui de la plus désagréable des façons.

Retombant sur le dos, il y porta la main afin d'en apaiser la douleur. Les yeux fermés, concentré sur cette dernière, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Mrs Hudson entrer, un plateau à la main.

Le bruit cristallin de la porcelaine s'entrechoquant lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ses réflexes de soldat, entretenus par des semaines de guerre, furent plus lent qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se redressa rapidement, la main sous son oreiller à la recherche de son arme et les yeux scannant la pièce à la recherche de l'intrus. Mais l'arme n'était pas à sa place. Il n'était pas chez lui.

Un soupir de soulagement accompagna la découverte de Mrs Hudson. Avec un sourire, elle le regarda se rallonger avant de s'adresser à lui en ces termes :

« -Bonjour mon garçon. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui servant une tasse de thé.

John grogna une réponse incompréhensible.

Les années de garde d'enfant avant laissé à Mrs Hudson une bonne compréhension des baragouinements. Souriant, elle lui tendit sa tasse de thé et une coupelle contenant un antidouleur qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

Les médicaments étaient en nombre insuffisant après la guerre et sa blessure à l'épaule n'était pas une blessure suffisamment grave pour lui allouer ce médicament de confort.

Mais John ne se fit pas prier, il avala le comprimé avec une gorgée de thé chaud.

« -Je vais bien Mrs Hudson, je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté le petit déjeuner. »

Mrs Hudson lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« -De rien mon garçon, je suis là pour cela. »

Et elle lui posa le plateau sur les genoux du médecin et quitta la pièce en lui rappelant :

« -Je reviendrais dans quelques minutes, mangez puis je vous aiderais à faire votre toilette. »

John mangea son petit déjeuner avec entrain, affamé après la nuit de cauchemars qu'il venait de passer.

Revenant sur sa nuit, il s'inquiéta du brouillard qui entourait la dernière partie de celle-ci. Il se souvenait d'avoir été réveillé par Sherlock, d'avoir prit une douche, d'être sortit de la baignoire avec l'aide de Sherlock, d'avoir enfilé son pantalon de pyjama puis plus rien de défini. Il se souvenait des sensations mais pas des actions. La fatigue lui embrouillait encore l'esprit.

A en juger par le pansement propre qui lui barrait le torse et par l'absence de chemise, il n'avait pas eut la force de se rhabiller après que Sherlock l'ai aidé à refaire son pansement et ses points. Serein après cette constatation, il continuait à déjeuner quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Maud apparut, les yeux pétillants.

« -John ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir éveillé et alerte. Etes-vous bien installé ? »

Le médecin avala le contenu de sa bouche avant de répondre.

« -Très bien, merci de m'accueillir chez vous de nouveau.

-Ne me remerciez pas, vous avez sauvé la Reine. » Répondit gaiement la vieille dame.

« -Je n'ai fait que mon devoir vous savez. »

Maud haussa les épaules, changeant brutalement de sujet.

« - Je n'ai pas vu Sherlock sortir de votre chambre hier soir, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas importuné trop longtemps. Cet enfant n'a pas conscience de l'heure tardive et vous sembliez fatigué. »

John détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

« -Non, il s'est occupé de moi. Ma blessure s'est réouverte. »

Maud sourit.

« -Je savais que ces heures passées à recoudre des cadavres lui serait bénéfique. Mycroft ne voulait pas me croire quand je lui ai dis.

-Et il a fait cela très bien, parole de médecin ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

« -Je vais vous laisser déjeuner tranquillement dans ce cas. Mrs Hudson s'occupe de vous n'est-ce-pas ?

John hocha la tête et Maud lui souhaita une bonne matinée avant de sortir.

John finit son petit déjeuner en repensant aux soins prodigués par Sherlock durant la nuit.

Malgré le manque de diplôme, Sherlock avait parfaitement effectué les soins, refermant la plaie comme un professionnel. Le pansement, très bien fait, était digne d'un professionnel aguerri. John était surpris mais ravi de voir que son compagnon avait de multiples talents encore cachés à ses yeux.

Il toucha son épaule, heureux de sentir la douleur s'estomper sous l'effet de l'antidouleur. Le médicament lui fit aussi perdre une partie de sa concentration, l'obligeant à se rallonger contre les oreillers. Il ferma les yeux, heureux de se savoir en sécurité et entouré de personne qui se souciaient de lui. Les barrières de sa conscience s'effritèrent, prête à tomber pour laisser place au sommeil.

La voix de Sherlock, qu'il percevait à travers la porte, ne le sortit pas de sa transe. Elle l'enfonça même plus profondément dans sa veille.

Les mots du détective glissèrent dans son oreille, atteignant le centre des perceptions auditive. Son cerveau, mêlant le rêve et la réalité lui délivra des images qu'il croyait rêver.

John s'enfonça dans son rêve ou plutôt dans un souvenir. Il sentit d'abord un souffle chaud dans son cou avant de voir deux mains lui encercler la taille. Deux grandes mains se posèrent autour de son nombril et il s'entendit parler.

« -Laisse, tu rangeras demain. »

Et il se sentit pousser en arrière, entrainant avec lui le corps qui le maintenait droit.

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le côté du lit, laissant son cerveau assimiler le décor.

Sa trousse de médecin était ouverte sur le sol et ses instruments étaient éparpiller sur le sol, comme dans ses souvenirs.

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? C'est bien Sherlock qui avait dormi avec lui cette nuit après l'avoir soigné ? Il avait poussé Sherlock à dormir avec lui en lui refusant toute retraite ? Toutes ces questions se bousculant dans sa tête ne lui laissaient pas un moment de répit. Il sentait la migraine poindre alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une réponse à toutes ses interrogations.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Mrs Hudson entrait dans la chambre pour l'aider à faire sa toilette.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dans le couloir de l'entrée, alors que Sherlock faisait les cents pas devant la porte de John, Mrs Hudson était revenu s'occuper de son patient. Le brun n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main sur son bras.

« -John est réveillé, tu peux aller le voir si tu le souhaites mon petit. »

Sherlock se figea avant de répliquer.

« -Il a plus besoin de vous que de moi pour le moment. Allez donc l'aider à se doucher. »

Et il repartit d'un pas raide, conscient que son ton sec était blessant pour sa nourrice mais incapable d'aller s'excuser. Sa mère l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner.

Maud avait fait servir le repas dans la petite salle à manger. La grande était beaucoup trop froide et réservée aux réceptions en tout genre qui ponctuaient la vie de la famille Holmes.

Quand Sherlock entra dans la pièce, Maud était déjà installée et entamait son repas.

« -Bonjour mon chéri. As-tu bien dormi ? »

Sherlock grogna une réponse en rougissant et s'installa.

« -Voyons Sherlock, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être désagréable avec ta mère. Je ne suis pas responsable de ta mauvaise nuit. » Le gronda-t-elle doucement.

« -Pardon Maman. Je ne voulais pas. » S'excusa le détective, la tête baissée, honteux de son comportement envers sa génitrice.

Maud tendit la main qu'elle passa dans les cheveux de son fils.

« -Que t'arrive-t-il Sherlock ? Tu sais que je peux tout entendre. »

Sherlock attrapa le poignet de sa mère avant qu'elle ait pu retirer sa main et posa sa joue dans sa paume.

Le contact chaud le calma. Maud reposa sa tasse de thé, inquiète des réactions disproportionnées de son fils.

« -Mon chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Sherlock relâcha la main de sa mère, joignant les siennes devant sa bouche, soucieux.

« -J'ai dormi avec John hier soir. »

Cette constatation frappa Maud qui eut un sursaut de surprise. Pourtant, elle ne jugea pas, s'en tenant aux faits comme le faisait ses fils depuis des années.

« -Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

« -Il faisait un cauchemar et j'ai voulu le réveiller. Sa blessure s'est rouverte dans la bataille. Il fallait qu'il se lave et que l'on s'occupe de sa blessure. Alors je l'ai aidé et j'ai dû m'occuper de deux points de suture, un à l'avant et l'autre à l'arrière. Quand j'ai eu terminé, j'ai voulu ranger mais… Il a refusé et m'a poussé dans le lit. Je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte.

-Tu dors pourtant très peu. »

Sherlock soupira.

« -Je n'ai pas eu de difficultés cette fois-ci. »

Il garda le silence un long moment. Tellement long que Maud se décida à intervenir.

« -Qu'as-tu ressenti hier soir ? »

Sherlock plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa génitrice, toujours silencieux.

« -Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de sentiments, je sais aussi que tu t'es interdis de ressentir pour laisser place à la logique. Il semble pourtant que tu te sois laissé prendre par des sentiments hier soir. Saurais-tu me les exprimer ? »

Le ton doux de Lady Holmes n'y fit rien, Sherlock demeurait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Des émotions ? En avait-il un jour éprouvé ?

Il se souvenait du déchirement qu'avait causé la mort de son père. Il se souvenait aussi de sa promesse de ne plus rien ressentir tant ces sentiments lui avait infligé de souffrance. Ils l'avaient coupé de toute forme de logique au point de lui faire faire des choses qu'habituellement il ne faisait pas.

A chaque anniversaire de son décès, Sherlock ressentait une pointe de tristesse qu'il s'empressait de réprimer pour ne pas la laisser s'emparer de lui. Il l'avait laissé faire une fois. Les conséquences en avait été dramatique. L'enquête qu'il menait à l'époque avait faillit lui coûter la vie par manque d'attention.

Avait-il éprouvé des sentiments cette nuit ? Il se rappelait des sensations expérimentées au contact de John, ses sensations qui l'avaient envahis cette nuit et du rêve qui l'avait obligé à sortir si vite de cette chambre où son cœur était emprisonné.

Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La sensation de la peau de John sous ces doigts lui revint et un frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se souvint de la chaleur du dos du médecin contre torse. La réaction de son corps et le rêve qui avait suivi étaient bien trop explicites pour être ignorés.

Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve et où alors il avait effacé ceux qu'il avait fais, comme il avait effacé les autre. John lui avait dit un jour que les rêves étaient le reflet de l'inconscient, qu'ils étaient le seul moyen qu'avaient nos désirs réprimés de remonter à la surface pour s'exprimer.

S'il en croyait ces mots, son désir profond était donc d'avoir des relations d'ordre sexuel avec John. Sherlock ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux sentiments mais il savait faire la différence entre désir et amour. Ce qu'il avait éprouvé cette nuit dans son rêve était du désir physique pur, pas de l'amour.

Et les autres jours alors ? Depuis leur rencontre, qu'éprouvait-il pour John ? Gratitude pour l'avoir sauvé ? Oui, évidemment. De l'admiration ? Un peu c'est vrai. John était un homme admirable qui avait toutes les qualités requises pour faire un bon mari. Sherlock n'était pas une femme en quête de mari mais les qualités qu'il admirait faisaient du médecin un compagnon de vie des plus agréables.

John ne l'avait jamais jugé sur ces capacités ou ses attitudes. John était tout entier dévoué aux autres et à la connaissance d'autrui. Le blond ne commentait aucune de ses lubies, s'énervait très rarement contre ses expériences et était réceptif aux petites attentions qu'il déployait.

La cérémonie à Buckingham Palace et les évènements qui en découlaient et avaient amenés John jusqu'ici l'avait profondément marqué. Il en gardait une peur irrationnelle de voir John le quitter de manière définitive.

Car il n'imaginait pas d'autre moyen pour John de le quitter que de mourir. John ne pourrait pas le quitter pour une autre n'est-ce pas ? Cette formulation choqua Sherlock plus qu'il ne le croyait. Une autre ? Cela voulait donc dire que son cerveau l'assimilait déjà comme un compagnon auquel on dédit sa vie ?

A cette constatation, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il repensa à la question de sa mère, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ces sensations qui l'assaillaient maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ce qui se déroulait dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

« -Sherlock ? » l'appela Maud le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

« -Je… »

Se retrouver à court de mot était une situation inédite pour le détective.

« - Que te dis ton corps quand tu es près de lui ? » demanda Lady Holmes.

Des questions simples pour y voir plus clair étaient le meilleur moyen pour que Sherlock se livre un peu.

« -Je… Mon rythme cardiaque ainsi que ma respiration s'accélèrent.

-Je vois. Comment te sens-tu quand John est hors de ta vue ? »

Sherlock soupira.

« -Je m'ennuie.

-Que ressens-tu quand tu le vois avec une autre personne. » Demanda encore Maud.

Les poings de Sherlock se serrèrent. Son visage se ferma au point de ne laisser entrevoir que l'éclat de haine dans ses yeux. Maud n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Que son fils ait supporté Mary aussi longtemps était déjà un miracle en soi.

Prenant tout d'un coup conscience de sa réaction, il tenta de se maitriser.

« -Comment réagirais-tu s'il venait à t'annoncer son mariage avec une quelconque femme. Cette Mary par exemple. »

Sherlock se leva d'un coup, faisant basculer sa chaise.

Si John avait pu le voir à cet instant précis, il aurait cru revivre son cauchemar. Sherlock, dressé dans toute sa splendeur était magnifique de colère et terrifiant de haine.

« -Jamais je n'accepterai qu'il parte avec cette… cette … Mary ! Ni avec aucune autre d'ailleurs. C'est moi qu'il a sauvé, je lui dois la vie et je compte bien la lui donner cette vie. Je n'ai que faire de vivre si c'est pour le voir avec une autre et loin de moi ! »

Le ténor naturel de sa voix était encore descendu pour ne devenir qu'un grondement sourd à la fin de sa tirade.

Si Maud n'avait pas mieux connu son fils, elle aurait eu peur. Les colères de Sherlock étaient dévastatrices quand il était enfant. Celles de l'adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui étaient encore pires. Mais cette colère se calma quand il rencontra le regard tendre de sa mère. Il retomba sur sa chaise qu'un domestique avait relevée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Quel détective il faisait.

Il plongea la tête dans ses mains. Les coudes sur la table, il cherchait des réponses qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver seul.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait une mère compréhensive et qui connaissait suffisamment son fils pour l'aimer sans le juger.

« -Voudrais-tu qu'il reste près de toi ?

-Oui.

-Voudrais-tu l'avoir dans ton champ de vision à chaque minute ?

-Oui.

-Voudrais-tu éliminer toute personne qui s'approche d'un peu trop près de lui ?

-Oui.

-L'aimes-tu ? »

Emporté par cette avalanche de question dont les réponses étaient identiques, Sherlock répondit à cette dernière sans la moindre hésitation.

« -Oui. »

Maud lui passa alors une main dans les cheveux et se leva pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« -Alors va le retrouver mon fils et soit heureux. Je te demande juste de faire attention à vous. Votre amour est interdit par les lois de ce pays. Je ne voudrais avoir à venir vous voir en prison ou même assister à votre exécution. C'est au dessus de mes forces. »

Sur ces mots, elle laissa son fils seul avec ses pensées et s'en fut vers la chambre d'ami abritant le soldat blessé qui avait réussit à capturer le cœur de son cadet.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John, depuis son lit, s'interrogeait sur la suite des événements. Qu'allait-il faire dans les semaines à venir ? Il ne se voyait pas attendre dans son lit toute la journée que son épaule cicatrise. Il voulait se lever et aller se promener dans ce jardin qui lui tendait les bras.

Mrs Hudson venait de sortir après l'avoir aidé à faire sa toilette. Il n'attendait pas de visite avant l'après-midi. Sa logeuse avait rangé sa trousse médicale après en avoir fait l'inventaire. John allait devoir la réapprovisionner dès son retour à l'hôpital.

Il se demanda si on avait prévenu son supérieur de son absence. Il décida que oui et ne s'en inquiéta plus. Tant pis s'il manquait à l'appel. Il avait sauvé la Reine nom de nom.

Peu intéressé par son lit, il retira prestement les draps qui le recouvraient. Doucement, il sortit les pieds du lit avant de s'avancer tant bien que mal pour les poser sur le sol. Ce mouvement demanda l'aide de ses bras. Avec une épaule blessée, ce fut très difficile.

Grognant de douleur malgré les antidouleurs, il se leva. Mrs Hudson avait refusé de le laisser se vêtir d'autre chose que d'un pyjama et il ne comptait pas sortir dans cette tenue. Il ouvrit la garde-robe rangée par Sherlock la veille et en sortit une chemise et un pantalon de velours côtelé.

John s'appuya sur le dossier d'un fauteuil afin d'enfiler son vêtement. Il ferma des boutons de son pantalon avant de revêtir sa chemise de flanelle.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir ni même Maud se glisser dans la pièce en refermant la porte.

« -Vous sortez John ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Surprit, le blond se retourna en plaquant la chemise sur son torse. Il n'était pas convenable de se présenter ainsi devant une dame.

« -Maud… Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne suis pas présentable. »

La vieille femme pouffa.

« -A mon âge John, plus rien ne me choque. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

John se retourna afin d'enfiler sa chemise à l'abri du regard tendre de son hôte.

« -Je ne veux pas passer ma convalescence au lit. Je suis blessé à l'épaule mais mes jambes vont très bien. Je voudrais sortir. »

Maud s'approcha en le voyant près à partir.

« Accompagnerez-vous une vieille femme dans sa promenade matinale ? J'ai à vous parler. »

John accepta et ils sortirent ensemble.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La balade durait depuis un bon moment déjà. Maud, au bras de John, allait d'un pas tranquille, entrainant le médecin avec elle dans sa marche. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit un mot depuis le départ de la maison. Le calme les entourait, uniquement troublé par le chant de quelques oiseaux perdus dans le parc.

Le jardin qui entourait Homes Manor était immense. Il se composait d'une immense pelouse à proximité du manoir. Des parterres parfaitement entretenu de fleurs de toute sorte égayait cette étendue verte de points de couleur. Plus loin, de vieux arbres au tronc imposant projetaient leur ombre rafraîchissante sur le parc.

« Maud ? Puis-je vous poser une question ? » Demanda John hésitant.

« -Je vous écoute John. » Répondit Lady Holmes en l'observant attentivement.

Si John s'était adressé à Sherlock, ce dernier lui aurait répondu par une boutade avant de lui reposer la même question.

« -Je… Savez-vous qui est l'auteur du coup de feu destiné à la Reine ? »

Maud savait que cette question viendrait tôt ou tard sur le tapis. Elle avait juste espéré avoir un peu plus de temps pour préparer une réponse.

« -Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important. » Répondit doucement la dame.

John s'arrêta, retenant Maud d'une main sur la sienne. La dame lui fit face, levant légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du médecin.

« -C'est la seule pièce qu'il manque au puzzle de cette soirée. J'aimerai le connaitre afin d'en recomposer l'entièreté. »

Maud soupira en baissant la tête.

« -Mycroft pense que vous mentir est la solution afin d'éviter la culpabilité.

-Depuis quand votre fils prend-il soin de ma santé ? » Demanda John avec une grimace.

« -Mycroft est un homme bon quoique son frère puisse dire. Il pense à votre santé.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question Maud. Qui est la personne qui a tiré sur la Reine ? »

Les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés, les traits de John étaient particulièrement durs. Il voulait une réponse et entendait bien l'obtenir.

Maud soupira. Puisque John le voulait, alors Maud satisfaire sa curiosité.

« -Le colonel Henry Whitehall. »

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bon d'accord petit chapitre mais riche en émotions pour Sherlock et John. Et puis je n'en suis pas très fière, vraiment je n'aime pas ce chapitre.

Je corrige ce chapitre demain avant de vous le livrer. J'ajouterai peut-être une conversation entre John et Maud à propos de son patient.

Au prochain chapitre, la réaction de John et peut-être la consolation de Sherlock.

S'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis navrée.

Bises

Magdaline

PS : Publication de ce chapitre à 22h40 le mercredi. Je vais me coucher en espérant qu'une autre catastrophe ne me tombe pas sur la tête cette fois-ci. Non parce que 300 € de trous dans ma caisse et ma grand-mère qui se casse une jambe en Irlande, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui (Ceci dit, j'ai retrouvé les 300€ hein !).


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour les gens !

Comment allez-vous ? Je vais plutôt bien pour ma part. Je n'irai pas au Cambodge cette année puisque ma grand-mère, avec qui je devais partir, s'est cassé une jambe mais je me suis réservé un week-end (en semaine lol) de quatre jours à Rome début Novembre et ça, ça fait plaisir. C'est donc toute requinquée et bien contente de mon achat, que je vous écris ce chapitre très important pour nos tourtereaux en devenir. Que dis-je ! Pour nos tourtereaux qui s'ignorent.

Comme vous voyez, je suis plutôt remontée et toute excitée, j'espère juste qu'il ne va rien arriver de désagréable avant mes vacances tardives.

J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que vous aimiez le chapitre précédent qui, à mon sens, est nul. Les lecteurs ayant toujours raison, je me range à votre avis.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, nous sommes Lundi. Je sais, j'avais dis que j'écrirai plus tôt dans la semaine mais que voulez vous, les voies de la tapisserie sont impénétrables et refaire ma chambre était une priorité (depuis 9 ans, d'accord, mais une priorité tout de même !). Et voilà, j'ai donc une jolie tapisserie sur mes murs et je ne fuis plus ma chambre parce qu'elle est trop laide. Et ça aussi, ça fait plaisir.

Assez de parlote, venons-en aux choses sérieuses.

_Réponses aux commentaires :_

**Choupette50 :** Ne te précipites pas trop, tu risques de tomber ! Si en plus tu dégénères neuronalement, tu vas bientôt ressembler à ma grand-mère avec son pied dans le plâtre et ses petits problèmes de mémoire. Et oui, je suis une bougresse qui joue avec vos nerfs et je le revendique. J'aime vous mettre dans tous vos états. Sherlock est un enfant quand il s'agit de sentiments, pas étonnant que sa mère en sache plus que lui et comprenne plus vite que lui. Tu n'es pas la seule à attendre le face-à-face entre John et Sherlock. Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée moi ? J'ai des idées parfois, j'te jure. Le problème avec les militaires c'est qu'ils ont un sens de l'honneur tellement développé que ça en devient délirant et handicapant dans certains aspects de leur vie. Voyons si John saura s'en défaire… J'espère !

**Vera Spurnes :** J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et que tu en as profité un maximum. Personnellement, je les prendrais en Novembre, à la fin de mon contrat et je vais à Rome ! Je trépigne d'impatience rien que de l'imaginer. J'imagine mal Maud louvoyé pour parler à son fils. Il faut bien que le côté direct de Sherlock lui vienne de quelque part non ?

**Liseron :** Maud est une maman comme j'aimerai l'être et comme l'est la mienne, à quelques détails près. Je te laisse avec le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture.

**Alex :** Tiens, un revenant ! Comment vas-tu Alex ? Je ne connais pas le fandom Hannibal. En vérité, je ne suis pas vraiment attirée par les séries comme celle-ci, un peu… gore ? Non vraiment, au-delà d'une certaine dose de sang, cela devient insupportable pour moi. Remarque, je me suis bien mise à Game of throne, peut-être que j'en viendrais à Hannibal, qui sait ?

**Theincredibleinspitter :** Pauvre de ton amoureux, vraiment je le plains de devoir se montrer si silencieux quand tu lis mes chapitres. Tu m'excuseras auprès de lui, ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part. Je crains qu'il faille redevenir silencieux pour les minutes à venir. Encore désolée lol.

**Instictus dominum est** : C'est parce que je pars à Rome que tu te sens obligée d'avoir ce pseudo ? lol. C'est que tu me donnerais des idées avec ton mort… Ca pourrait faire un rebondissement intéressant. Non, c'est pas prévu pour le moment. Et effectivement, je vais me concentrer sur John durant ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps mais c'est vraiment le moment de lui laisser l'occasion de s'exprimer. Et qui de mieux pour cela que Maud ? Je te remercie pour ces compliments. J'ai tendance à penser que je ne les mérite pas (maudit manque de confiance en mes écrits et en moi !). J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes.

**Wealling : **Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, je ne mange pas les revieweurs, même ceux qui n'aiment pas mon histoire. Bon d'accord, je peux être un peu méchante sur les bords à vouloir défendre mon écrit mais quel auteur ne le fait pas ? Merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Nikitta68 :** Merci pour ce résumé parfaitement complet de la situation Nikitta ! Tu as raison ceci dit, il fallait au moins cela pour qu'il se l'avoue.

**Barjy02 :** C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que j'ai vu ta fic se terminait cette semaine. Je l'aimais beaucoup malgré un sujet grave. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que les évènements décris me parlaient mais j'avais l'impression de mieux comprendre un problème grave que je n'arrivais pas à cerner jusqu'alors. Ma grand-mère en a pour 4 mois minimum de plâtre et de rééducation. Adieu donc Cambodge et bonjour Rome. C'est pas pareil mais ça fait plaisir. En fait, je me laisse porter et parfois même dépasser par les personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Allez, le prochain ne va pas s'écrire tout seul (même si j'aimerai bien). Je retourne au boulot !

**Glasgow :** Je sais surtout comment me mettre dans ses situations inextricables lol. J'espère quand même pouvoir m'en sortir avec les honneurs et on verra ensuite. Mais que John s'en sorte sans culpabilité, ça ce n'est pas possible !

**Fishina : **Je ne voulais pas mettre les deux conversations dans le même chapitre. Cela aurait embrouillé le lecteur et l'auteur par la même occasion. Mais cette conversation arrive, la fin du chapitre et ce cliffhanger plus que pitoyable a dû te mettre sur la voix non ?

**Celtica1 : **L'exécution n'avait plus court à cette époque pour homosexualité, tu as raison. Mais en imaginant que leur relation soit découverte et connaissant les liens de la famille Holmes avec la famille royale, il est possible que ce genre de sentence soit prononcée pour l'exemple. Ma grand-mère s'est cassée la jambe le dernier jour de son voyage. Elle est juste rentré par un autre avion que celui qu'elle devait prendre. Elle aurait dû regarder où elle mettait les pieds aussi. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'était plus capable de faire deux choses en même temps mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre.

**Clina9 :** La réaction va certainement être un peu violente je le crains. Mais c'est comme ça, on ne va pas changer John. On l'aime trop comme cela.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **John Watson, médecin militaire lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, libère, avec sa division, le camp de concentration de Mauthausen dans le Nord de l'Autriche. Il y rencontre un prisonnier du nom de Sherlock Holmes. Cette histoire raconte les évènements qui suivent, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à leur retour à Londres. John veille à la santé de Sherlock et Sherlock veille sur la vie sentimentale de John. Cette tâche sera facilitée par la colocation qu'ils vont entamer au 221b Baker Street. Lors d'une remise de médaille, John est blessé par balle en protégeant la Reine Elizabeth de l'attaque de l'un de ses patients. Inquiet et jaloux de l'intérêt que la famille royale porte à son colocataire, Sherlock parvient, avec l'aide de sa mère, à le faire transférer à Holmes Manor afin que le médecin y passe une convalescence au calme et près de lui et des siens. Mais le calme n'est pas nécessairement ce qu'il va avoir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Apolitique et agnostique, je manipule les idées politiques et les croyances sans aucun problème de conscience. Ceci dit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer alors qu'ils me paraîtront parfaitement acceptables. Dans ce cas, faites donc une remarque et je m'efforcerai de me corriger au plus vite.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, ceux qui placent mon histoire en _favorite story_ ou qui la suivent. Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui me découvrent en cours de route. Je vous embrasse tous, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris cela.

A tout à l'heure en bas …

Bisous

Magdaline.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapitre 24 **

A l'entente du nom de son agresseur, John resta un moment sans réaction, incapable de mettre un visage sur ce nom.

Maud pensa qu'il ne reconnaissait pas son patient et se dit que c'était pour un bien. La blessure psychologique d'avoir été blessé hors du champ de bataille était suffisante pour un soldat. Il était inutile d'y ajouter la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su aider le tireur.

L'espoir s'éteignit dans le corps de Maud quand elle vit l'étincelle de compréhension s'allumer dans le regard du médecin. John avait comprit. Il avait comprit et reconnu le nom de son agresseur. La culpabilité ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition dans les orbes marron du militaire.

Et bien entendu, elle fit son apparition. D'abord discrète, elle s'imposa jusqu'à cacher toute autre trace d'émotion dans le regard du blond. Le regard lointain, John se détourna de sa compagne de promenade, lui cachant son malaise.

« -Le colonel… Henry… Henry Whitehall ? » Demanda John, butant sur le nom de son patient.

« -Oui mon garçon. » Répondit simplement Lady Holmes, peu désireuse de perturber davantage son invité par des détails sans importance.

« -Il… Il… Il s'est enfuit de l'hôpital. Il… Scotland Yard devait le retrouver. Ils me l'avaient promis. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû cesser les recherches. Je n'aurai pas dû aller à cette réception. »

Maud resta droite, muette alors que John déversait sa culpabilité en flots continus.

« -J'aurai pu le retrouver et le ramener à l'hôpital. Il souffre d'un trouble que je n'ai jamais vu mais j'aurai pu le calmer. Je savais qu'il avait des tendances dangereuses. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux mais personne ne voulait me croire. Quelle bande d'incompétents ! Même pas capable de garder un malade dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! »

Maud pensa intervenir, endiguer ce flot de paroles négatives par une question qui remettrait le blond dans le chemin d'une réflexion cessée mais elle préféra laisser le militaire s'exprimer. La culpabilité était moins dangereuse une fois exprimée clairement.

« -Mais non ! Ils ne se remettent jamais en question, ils se reposent sur leur savoir et ne cherchent pas à le remettre à jour quand de nouveaux cas se présentent à eux. Ils l'auraient renvoyé chez lui sans plus d'examens, sans chercher à comprendre et il aurait tué un voisin ou un inconnu dans la rue ! J'aurai dû continuer à chercher. Je ne mérite vraiment pas cette médaille. » Finit-il en mettant la tête dans ses mains.

Le débit de parole de John avait augmenté avec l'anxiété et la colère rendant le discours du jeune homme presque incompréhensible sur la fin. Maud, habituée aux déductions à toute vitesse de ses fils, en avait compris la substance. Elle s'empressa de la ramener sur le chemin de la raison.

« -Si vous n'étiez pas aller à cette réception, la Reine Elizabeth serait morte sous les balles de ce malade ! »

La pointe de haine que Maud ressentait pour l'homme qui avait voulu tuer son amie ne passa pas inaperçu.

« -Ce malade comme vous dites est mon patient ! » Répliqua vertement le blond, sortant de sa léthargie. « Il était de mon devoir de veiller sur lui et de le soigner !

-Tout comme il était de votre devoir de protéger votre Reine. »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire retomber brusquement la colère de John.

Maud s'approcha, mécontente d'avoir dû hausser la voix.

« -Quelque soit ce qui aurait pu se passer hier soir, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez John. Que ce pauvre homme soit malade n'y change rien. Il sera jugé pour son acte. Il finira sa vie en prison et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. »

John plongea son regard dans celui de Maud.

« -Cet homme est malade, je refuse qu'il soit jugé comme un vulgaire assassin alors que la nation représentée par la famille royale n'a pas été capable de le soigner correctement ! Je l'accompagnerai tout au long de son procès s'il le faut mais la prison ne sera pas sa destination finale, pas plus que l'échafaud. Je refuse qu'il soit jugé pour un acte dont il n'est pas responsable ! »

Cette réplique cloua Maud sur place. Pas responsable ?

« -Je ne comprends pas John. Vous voulez aider l'homme qui vous a blessé ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête avec conviction.

« -Il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne à son sort. »

Le ton calme du jeune homme fit comprendre à Maud qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. La blessure était encore trop fraîche de toute façon. Elle décida de changer de sujet. Attrapant le médecin par le bras, elle l'amena à continuer leur balade.

« -Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir ramené mon fils John. Ces semaines sans nouvelles de sa part ont été une véritable torture. »

John soupira. Maud ne comprenait pas son point de vue et changeait de sujet. Puisqu'elle le voulait ainsi, tant pis, ils changeraient de sujet.

« -Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était en Allemagne ? » Demanda-t-il.

« -Mes fils ne me disent rien de leur métier. Je ne saurais pas vous dire lequel est le plus secret des deux.

-Cela a dû être terrible pour vous. » Constata le médecin.

Maud haussa les épaules, geste bien peu aristocratique qu'elle avait pris de Sherlock au fil des années.

« -Les premiers temps, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Sherlock disparait ainsi assez souvent. Ce n'est que lorsque Mycroft m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son frère que je me suis inquiétée. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dur avec vous quand vous l'avez trouvé. »

John se demanda s'il devait dévoiler les détails de la captivité du cadet Holmes. Après tout, ce ne sont pas des choses faciles à entendre.

« -Mon fils m'a déjà fait part des détails de sa captivité. Je crois qu'il m'en a épargné quelques-uns. Ceci étant, j'aimerai connaître les implications sur sa santé.

-Sherlock n'aura aucune séquelle de sa captivité si c'est de cela dont il est question. Et si c'est de son comportement dont il est question, votre fils était trop mal en point quand je l'ai trouvé pour être une réelle gêne lors des soins que je lui ai prodigués. »

Maud acquiesça, pensive.

« -Il est tellement ingérable quand il est malade. » Avoua-t-elle.

« -Il n'a pas été un patient modèle si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais j'ai eu des patients bien pires. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir fait plusieurs fois semblant de dormir lors de mes visites ou de mes moments de repos.

-Dans quel but ? » S'intéressa la vieille dame.

« -Il était installé dans mon bureau, peut-être pour me laisser souffler entre deux urgences. »

Maud sourit.

« -Cela lui ressemble assez. Il a ce genre d'attention pour les personnes qui lui sont chères. C'est à ce demander ce que vous lui avez fait. » Sourit Maud.

John rougit.

« -Je… je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il.

« -Il faisait cela quand son père venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il faisait semblant de dormir pour qu'il lui passe une main dans les cheveux. »

John rougit un peu plus.

« -C'est un geste qui l'a toujours apaisé. Auriez-vous eu ce genre de geste envers lui ? »

John baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, embarrassé.

« -Ce ne serait pas professionnel. » Répondit-il.

Maud sourit.

« -La guerre n'est pas un évènement comme les autres. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« -Il était le seul à qui on n'avait pas coupé les cheveux malgré les poux. Tous les autres étaient rasés et cela apaisait ses cauchemars. »

Maud hocha la tête.

« -Un peu d'humanité dans un monde de terreur. » Résuma fort bien la vieille dame.

« -Oui. Ma mère me disait souvent que la tendresse ne coûtait rien quand elle était adressée à une personne qui en avait besoin. »

Maud pouffa.

« -Une femme de bon sens votre maman ! »

John rit.

« -Oui, vous avez raison.

-Mon fils a besoin de tendresse même s'il le nie. Il s'est coupé de toute forme d'émotion quand son père est décédé. Les gestes que vous avez envers lui le rassurent. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de vous installer avec lui. Cela me rassure. »

Le silence reprit sa place pendant un moment puis Maud réattaqua :

« -Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie John ? »

Le médecin la regarda, surprit de l'audace de la question venant d'une femme de cette qualité. Voyant son air surprit, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

« -Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre bien entendu, mais j'aime faire la conversation quand je me balade dans ce parc. »

John se tut un moment avant de répondre franchement.

« -Je n'ai jamais eu le temps à y consacrer.

-Est-ce à dire que cela ne vous intéresse pas ? »

Maud était curieuse de nature, qualité dont ses fils avaient hérité. Mais aujourd'hui cette curiosité était à son comble et servait une cause qui lui tenait tout particulièrement à cœur.

« -Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je n'ai simplement pas eu l'occasion de me consacrer à trouver une épouse. Mon métier me prend trop de temps. » Répondit sincèrement le médecin.

« -Et cette jeune femme qui paradait à votre bras hier soir ?

-Mary est une collègue. Elle est infirmière à l'hôpital. Elle a accepté de m'accompagner. C'est une amie. »

Le sourire en coin que lui adressa son hôte le déstabilisa.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre que le mot « amie » soit ce qui la qualifie le mieux. Du moins à ses yeux. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« -Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Maud partit dans un éclat de rire.

« -John vous êtes aussi aveugle aux sentiments des autres qu'aux vôtre ! Mary ne vous considère pas comme un ami mais bien comme un potentiel mari. Elle est amoureuse de vous ! Enfin, elle est plutôt intéressée par votre statut de médecin et par la renommée que vous a apportée la guerre.

-Mary ? » Demanda John incrédule.

« -Mary oui. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Une trentaine d'année ? Une femme de cet âge encore célibataire est mal-vue par la société. Elle devait chercher l'amour. Elle ne l'a pas trouvé et se rabat sur une bonne situation. La vôtre. »

John s'arrêta.

« -Vous la pensez intéresser ? » Demanda timidement le médecin.

« -Encore plus depuis que vous avez sauvé la Reine. »

John resta silencieux un moment.

« -Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation que je cherche. » Déclara-t-il

« -Et que cherchez-vous très cher ? » Demanda Maud d'une voix douce.

« -Le respect, la tendresse, la compréhension.

-Avez-vous trouvé ces qualités chez quelqu'un de votre entourage. » Demanda encore la vieille dame.

Décidément, John comme Sherlock ne voyait rien sauf si on mettait les informations sous leur nez.

John ne répondit pas immédiatement, sondant toutes les personnes de son entourage capable d'avoir ce genre de qualité dans leur relation. Bien sûr, il pensait trouver ces qualités chez Mary. Mais au regard des paroles de Maud, il dû admettre qu'elles étaient toutes plus ou moins feintes. Non décidément, dans toutes ses relations, il ne trouvait aucune femme capable de faire preuve de toutes ces qualités envers lui.

Mais son entourage n'était pas composé que de femmes. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, faisant rougir le médecin qui se dit qu'il était décidément trop transparent pour son propre bien. Sherlock lui avait montré respect et tendresse alors qu'il l'avait soigné. Respect de son intimité quand il l'avait aidé à sortir de la baignoire et tendresse dans ses gestes quand il l'avait pansé. La compréhension était un peu moins flagrante. Pourtant, John voyait de la compréhension dans toutes les marques de respect de Sherlock. Ce dernier respectait son besoin d'être utile et de soigner les autres. Il l'avait prouvé en le laissant agir sur le bateau qui les ramenait en Angleterre.

Sherlock possédait toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait chez une femme. Il y avait pourtant un obstacle majeur à l'approfondissement de leur relation. Sherlock était un homme et il n'envisageait pas une seconde une relation autre qu'amicale avec Sherlock.

La loi l'interdisait et son honneur de soldat aussi. Son éducation, des plus strictes ne supportait pas l'image de deux hommes dans une relation autre qu'amicale. Une amitié virile était la plus belle preuve de respect envers l'autre.

Il n'était pas question de s'engager dans une relation plus approfondie avec le détective. Il voulait bien l'aider dans ses enquêtes, le soigner, veiller sur lui comme lui avait demandé Mrs Hudson et Maud, lui sauver la vie un nombre incalculable de fois mais il était hors de question que leur relation aille au-delà de cela.

Pourtant Sherlock s'était occupé de lui avec plus d'amour que d'amitié cette nuit, mettant dans ses gestes tellement de douceur que John s'était senti aimé. Il s'était senti important aux yeux d'un autre homme. Important pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce n'était pas ses compétences en tant que médecin ou que militaire qui étaient importante à ce moment. C'était son bien-être. Sherlock s'était occupé de lui avec patience et douceur, s'attachant à le soigner avec déférence.

Si John avait dû comparer sa manière de prendre soin de Sherlock et la manière dont le détective avait pris soin de lui, il aurait pu dire qu'ils s'y étaient pris de la même manière. Donc si Sherlock s'était occupé de lui avec amour et que John s'était occupé de lui de la même manière. John s'était occupé de Sherlock avec amour.

Il avait donc expérimenté à travers ses gestes l'attachement qu'il prêtait à Sherlock et que Sherlock lui portait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock ?

Il rejeta cette idée en bloc, refusant de paraitre anormal aux yeux des autres. Mais les autres étaient-ils vraiment importants. Là était la question. Paraître normal pour un héro de la nation était essentiel, être rejeté par sa profession serait le meilleur moyen de le mettre au ban de la société. Et une relation avec un homme était le meilleur moyen d'être mit au ban de la société.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, les sensations qu'il ressentait au contact de Sherlock le transportèrent dans un autre monde. Il se sentait bien, à sa place dans les bras de cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître mais que le destin avait placé sur son chemin.

« -Il y a bien quelqu'un… » Commença John à voix basse.

Tout à sa réflexion, il en avait oublié que Maud était la mère de ce quelqu'un et il s'apprêtait à lui révéler ses sentiments.

« -Je peux tout entendre John. J'ai élevé Mycroft et Sherlock. » Répondit Maud.

-« Vous allez me haïr. » Répliqua John en secouant la tête.

Maud sourit.

« -Je pourrais difficilement vous haïr John, vous avez sauvé mon fils, vous prenez soin de lui et je suis certaine que vous le rendrez heureux.

-Que… » S'étrangla John, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« -Vous aimez mon fils John, je le vois aussi clairement que je vois les sentiments de Sherlock à votre égard. Mais votre relation est interdite par la loi. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir arrêté de traîner dans la boue pour des sentiments aussi beaux que ceux-là. »

John resta sans voix avant de répondre, tête baissée, le rouge aux joues et la gorge serrée.

« -Vous avez raison. J'aime Sherlock.

-Je sais mon garçon. » Répondit Lady Holmes en resserrant sa prise sur le bras du militaire. « Et je suis heureuse que se soit vous. Car vous avez suffisamment d'amour en vous pour combler mon fils comme il le mérite et suffisamment de jugeote pour le remettre sur le droit chemin au besoin. Je vous demande juste de faire attention à vous et de prendre soin de mon fils. J'ai confiance en vous John. »

Maud lâcha le bras de son compagnon de balade, se dirigeant vers le manoir.

« -Prenez votre temps mon garçon, je vous ferais appeler pour le déjeuner si vous n'êtes pas rentré. »

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant John pantois, perdu dans les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

A SUIVRE…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Et voilà ! Je ne pensais faire si long. Et je pensais inclure la confrontation entre Sherlock et John. Mais finalement c'est très bien comme cela.

_Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai des précisions historiques pour vous !_

Waltheof de Northumbrie est le seul lord qui ait été légalement exécuté pendant le règne de Guillaume Ier d'Angleterre. Guillaume II d'Angleterre (William Rufus) réinstitue la pendaison mais uniquement pour avoir braconné les cerfs royaux. On sait qu'il n'a fait exécuter qu'un seul aristocrate, Guillaume d'Aldrie pour rébellion. Henri Ier d'Angleterre restaure la pendaison pour la punition de nombreux crimes. La première exécution à Tyburn est celle de William Fitz Osbern , bourgeois de Londres qui avait dirigé une révolte populaire, en 1196. La potence de _Tynburn_, située près de l'actuel _Marble Arch_ dans Hyde Park, devient célèbre. On estime que durant le règne de Henri VIII 72 000 personnes ont été exécutées par divers procédés, y compris la pendaison, la décapitation, le bûcher, et l'huile bouillante, le condamné étant parfois démembré vivant à titre de peine complémentaire.

Sir Samuel Romilly, dans son discours sur la peine de mort à la Chambre des communes en 1810, déclare qu'« ... il n'y a pas d'autre pays sur terre où autant de délits sont punis de mort par la loi. ». Connue sous le nom de « code sanglant », à son sommet le recueil de la loi criminelle comprenait 220 crimes passibles de la peine capitale, y compris « vivre en compagnie de Gitans pendant un mois », « preuves certaines d'une nature mauvaise chez un enfant de 7 à 14 ans », et « commettre un crime en ayant noirci son visage ou en s'étant déguisé ». Beaucoup de ces dispositions ont été introduites pour protéger les biens de la classe riche qui a émergé dans la première moitié du XVIIIe siècle, un exemple remarquable étant le _Black Act_ de 1723, qui définit 50 crimes capitaux pour des faits de vol simple, de braconnage ou de noircissement du visage la nuit en vue de commettre un crime.

Même si les exécutions pour meurtre, cambriolage avec effraction (_burglary_), vol avec violence, sont courantes, les sentences de mort visant les petits délinquants ne sont souvent pas suivies d'effet. Pourtant, des enfants étaient couramment exécutés pour des crimes mineurs comme le vol simple. Une sentence de mort pouvait être commuée ou suspendue (différée indéfiniment) pour des raisons comme le privilège du clerc (en), la grâce officielle, l'état de grossesse de la condamnée, ou l'engagement dans l'armée ou la marine. Entre 1770 et 1830, environ 35 000 sentences de mort ont été prononcées en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles, mais il y a eu seulement 7 000 exécutions.

En 1808, Romilly obtient la suppression de la peine de mort pour les voleurs à la tire et d'autres petits délinquants, engageant ainsi une démarche de réforme qui se poursuit pendant les 50 années suivantes. Même si le pouvoir civil accordait facilement la grâce, la peine de mort était obligatoire jusqu'à ce que la loi du Parlement _Judgement of Death Act_ de 1823 donne au juge le pouvoir de commuer la peine de mort, sauf pour le meurtre et la trahison. Le _Punishment of Death_ de 1832 réduit des deux tiers la liste des crimes passibles de la peine capitale. L'exposition publique du corps après l'exécution (_gibbeting_) est abolie en 1832 et la pendaison par des chaînes en 1834. En 1861, plusieurs lois du Parlement réduisent le nombre de crimes passibles de la peine de mort dans la loi civile à cinq: meurtre, haute trahison, espionnage, incendie volontaire dans un arsenal royal, et piraterie avec violence; il y avait d'autres crimes dans la loi militaire. La peine de mort demeure obligatoire pour le meurtre et la trahison sauf grâce.

La commission royale sur la peine capitale (1864-1866) arrive à la conclusion (avec un avis minoritaire) qu'il n'y a pas lieu de l'abolir, mais recommande qu'il n'y ait plus d'exécutions publiques. La proposition est reprise par la loi du Parlement _Capital Punishment (Amendment) Act_ de 1868. À partir de ce moment, les exécutions en Grande-Bretagne ont lieu à l'intérieur de la prison. La décapitation avec démembrement après l'exécution des condamnés pour trahison cesse en 1870.

En 1885, John _Babbacombe_ Lee est convaincu de meurtre et condamné à être pendu, alors qu'il affirmait être innocent. Le 23 février, à la prison d'Exeter (Devon), trois tentatives pour procéder à l'exécution échouent. La potence a été remontée dans un nouveau bâtiment; la barre de déclenchement de la trappe est à un huitième de pouce hors d'alignement et une des charnières s'engage dans la barre, ce qui empêche la trappe de descendre (selon le document officiel du ministère de l'Intérieur). En conséquence, le ministre de l'Intérieur William Harcourt (en) commue la sentence en prison à vie. Lee continue ses démarches auprès des ministres successifs, et est finalement libéré en 1907, ayant accédé à la notoriété comme _l'homme qu'on n'est pas arrivé à pendre_.

Le _Children Act_ de 1908 interdit l'exécution des mineurs de 16 ans. En 1922, un nouveau crime d'infanticide est défini en remplacement du meurtre pour les mères qui tuent leur propre enfant dans sa première année. En 1930, une commission parlementaire ad hoc recommande la suspension de la peine capitale pour une période d'épreuve de cinq ans, mais n'aboutit pas. À partir de 1931, les femmes enceintes ne peuvent plus être pendues (après la naissance de l'enfant), et en 1933 l'âge minimum pour être condamné est porté à 18 ans par le _Chidren and Young Persons Act_ de 1933. La dernière exécution d'une personne de moins de 18 ans en application de la loi civile est celle de Charles Dobel, 17 ans, pendu à Maidstone en même temps que son complice William Gower, 18 ans, en janvier 1889.

En 1938, la question de l'abolition de la peine de mort est discutée au Parlement. Un article de l'ordonnance sur la justice pénale prévoit de suspendre les condamnations à mort pour une période expérimentale de cinq ans. Quand la guerre éclate en 1939, l'application est différée. La loi est présentée à nouveau au Parlement après la guerre, et adoptée à la majorité (245 contre 222) par la Chambre des Communes, à la surprise générale. A la Chambre des Lords, l'article sur l'abolition est rejeté mais le reste de la loi est adopté. Il n'y a pas de soutien de l'opinion publique en faveur de l'abolition, et le gouvernement décide qu'il n'est pas opportun de faire jouer le pouvoir de décision que lui donnent les _Parliament Acts_ de 1911 et 1949, sur un sujet aussi peu populaire.

Le ministre de l'Intérieur, James Chuter Ede, préféra créer une nouvelle commission royale (_Royal Commission on Capital Punishment 1949-1953)_) avec pour mission de déterminer _« si la possibilité de subir la peine capitale doit être limitée ou modifiée »_. Le rapport de la commission discute un certain nombre d'alternatives à l'exécution par pendaison (y compris les techniques américaines d'électrocution et de chambre à gaz, et l'injection mortelle alors encore théorique) mais les écarte. Il y a davantage de difficultés avec le principe de la peine capitale. L'opinion publique pense que la peine de mort dissuade les criminels de passer à l'acte, mais les statistiques ne sont pas convaincantes. Le rapport recommande l'abolition pour des raisons d'éthique, mais ne fait pas mention de possibles erreurs judiciaires. À ce moment, le mécontentement public s'était exprimé au sujet de la condamnation de Timothy Evans, qui est condamné et pendu pour avoir tué sa fille encore bébé en 1949. On découvre en 1953 que John Christie a étranglé au moins six personnes dans la même maison si le jury du procès d'Evans l'avait su, Evans n'aurait peut-être pas été jugé coupable. Dans deux autres causes à la même période, des doutes s'élèvent sur d'autres condamnations suivies d'exécution, comme dans le célèbre cas de Derek Bentley.

La commission conclut que, sauf si l'opinion publique est de façon écrasante en faveur de l'abolition, la peine capitale doit être conservée.

Entre 1900 et 1949, 621 hommes et 11 femmes sont exécutés en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles. Dix agents allemands sont exécutés pendant la Première Guerre mondiale en application du _Defence of the Realm Act _de 1914 et 16 espions sont exécutés pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale en application du _Treachery Act_ de 1940.

Un jour après l'exécution de William Joyce pour trahison le 3 janvier 1945, Theodore Schurch est exécuté pour _treachery_ et est le dernier à être exécuté pour un crime autre qu'un meurtre; la dernière exécution pour des faits civils autre qu'un meurtre est celle de Martin Doyle pour tentative de meurtre le 27 aout 1861.

À partir de 1957, plusieurs procès controversés mettent de nouveau en avant la question de la peine capitale. La campagne pour l'abolition obtient une satisfaction partielle avec le _Homicide Act_ de 1957. La nouvelle loi distingue entre l'homicide punissable et non punissable de mort. Six catégories d'homicide volontaire sont désormais passibles de la peine capitale:

pendant ou après un vol

par arme à feu ou explosif

pour empêcher une arrestation ou pendant une évasion

meurtre d'un policier

meurtre d'un gardien de prison par un détenu

deuxième meurtre dans des circonstances indépendantes du premier (si les deux crimes sont commis en Grande-Bretagne)

La police et le gouvernement sont d'avis que la menace de la peine de mort dissuadera les délinquants de porter des armes à feu, et c'est pour cela que ce genre de crime reste puni de mort.

En 1965, le député du parti travailliste Sydney Silverman, qui s'était voué à la cause de l'abolition depuis plus de 20 ans, dépose une proposition de loi (_private member's bill_) qui est adoptée par un vote non partisan de la Chambre des Communes, 200 voix contre 98. La loi est ensuite approuvée par la Chambre des Lords, 204 voix contre 104.

La loi _Murder (Abolition of Death Penalty) Act_ de 1965 suspend la peine capitale pour cinq ans en Angleterre, Pays de Galles et Écosse, mais pas en Irlande du Nord, et lui substitue une peine obligatoire de réclusion à vie. La loi prévoit aussi que si avant la fin du délai de cinq ans chaque chambre du Parlement vote une résolution qui la rend permanente, elle deviendra aussitôt permanente. En 1969 le ministre de l'Intérieur James Callaghan dépose une motion pour rendre la loi permanente, qui est votée par la Chambre des Communes le 16 décembre 1969 et une motion semblable est votée par la Chambre des Lords le 18 décembre. La peine de mort pour meurtre est abolie en Irlande du Nord le 25 juillet 1973 par le _Northern Ireland (Emergency Provisions) Act_ qui établit une juridiction d'exception pour les faits de terrorisme.

Après l'abolition de la peine de mort pour meurtre, quelques convaincus créent une tradition qui veut qu'un vote non-partisan ait lieu à Chambre des Communes à chaque session, sur une motion de rétablissement de la peine capitale. La motion a toujours été rejetée. Pourtant, la peine de mort reste maintenue pour d'autres crimes :

Incendie volontaire dans un arsenal royal (incendie ou explosion dans un port militaire, un navire, un entrepôt), jusqu'en 1971

Espionnage jusqu'en 1981

Piraterie avec violence jusqu'en 1988

Haute trahison jusqu'en 1998

Certains crimes purement militaires sous la juridiction des tribunaux des forces armées, comme la mutinerie, jusqu'en 1998. Avant son abolition complète, la peine de mort reste en vigueur dans les armées pour six crimes :

grave manquement pendant une action,

assistance à l'ennemi,

obstruction des opérations,

faux messages radio,

mutinerie ou incitation,

non répression d'une mutinerie avec intention d'assistance à l'ennemi.

Il n'y a aucune exécution en application de ces lois.

Une potence est maintenue en état de marche à la prison de Wandsworth à Londres jusqu'en 1994. Elle est essayée tous les six mois jusqu'en 1992. Cette potence est maintenant exposée au musée de la Cour de Justice à Nottingham.

Le _Criminal Damage Act_ de 1971 supprime le crime d'« incendie volontaire dans un arsenal royal ».

Le _Naval Discipline Act_ de 1971 réduit le champ de la peine de mort pour espionnage, de « tous les espions de l'ennemi » aux seuls espions dans les bases militaires et sur les navires de guerre. Plus tard, le _Armed Forces Act_ de 1981 supprime la peine de mort pour espionnage (en 1911, le _Official Secrets Act_ avait énoncé une nouvelle définition de l'espionnage, passible de 14 ans de prison au maximum).

La Chambre des Lords, dans un amendement au _Crime and Disorder Act_ de 1998 proposé par Lord Archer of Sandwell, abolit la peine de mort pour trahison et piraterie, la remplaçant par une peine discrétionnaire jusqu'à la prison à vie. C'étaient les derniers crimes punissables de mort dans la loi civile.

Le 20 mai 1998, la Chambre des Communes vote la ratification du sixième protocole de la Convention européenne des droits de l'homme qui prohibe la peine capitale sauf en temps de guerre ou de menace imminente de guerre. Les derniers cas de peine de mort dans la justice militaire, y compris en temps de guerre, sont supprimés quand la section 21.5 du _Human Rights Act_ de 1998 est mise en application le 9 novembre 1998. Le 10 octobre 2003, avec effet le 1e février 2004, le Royaume-Uni adhère au 13e protocole, qui prohibe la peine de mort en toutes circonstances ce qui fait que le Royaume-Uni ne peut plus restaurer la peine de mort par la loi tant qu'il adhère à la Convention. Il ne peut restaurer la peine de mort que s'il se retire du Conseil de l'Europe.

Héritage de l'époque coloniale, plusieurs îles de l'espace caraïbe conservent le Comité judiciaire du Conseil privé comme cour suprême d'appel. Bien que la peine de mort ait été conservée dans ces îles, le Conseil privé peut différer ou refuser l'exécution. Certaines îles ont coupé ce lien avec le système judiciaire britannique en 2001, pour accélérer les exécutions.

.

Je suis navrée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre, laissez-moi un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit.

Je vous embrasse.

Magdaline


End file.
